Heteroflexible
by PickingViolets
Summary: One night with another guy. Just one night. It won't actually mean anything, right? He's just... heteroflexible. (Cover photo from the 'Heteroflexible' comic by AnimateGlee)
1. Chapter 1

AN- For those of you who read my "Happy One Shot Month", this title and first chapter will look quite familiar. Both "Paws and Claws" and "Heteroflexible" were requested as multi-chapter fics, and I love to make you happy :)

"Heteroflexible" is first, cuz that storyline came to me first. I promise you'll get "Paws and Claws" too though!

Disclaimer: I did NOT come up with this word, nor Kurt's definition for it in this fic. I am shamelessly quoting the movie "Were The World Mine". Thanks for setting me straight with the background info, Tyler :)

* * *

The guy was freaking gorgeous. There was no other word to describe him. He walked around the club like he owned it, laughing and talking to everyone he passed. Blaine swallowed hard and started to nurse his drink, hoping to hide the fact that his jaw had literally dropped.

The guy was wearing artfully distressed skinny jeans that were ripped in all the right places... or all the wrong places. Blaine crossed his legs uncomfortably, mortified at how turned on he was by some of those rips, and the pale skin showing underneath. He had on an extremely fitted v-neck tee, with a short sleeved blue button up hanging open over top. Blaine couldn't see any reason for the button up. It was skin tight too, or would have been, had it been buttoned. It was just sort of hanging in place... decoratively. The blue in the shirt did make his eyes pop though. Every time he laughed and smiled, his blue eyes sparkled and shone.

_Wait a minute. Did I just think the phrase 'make his eyes pop'?! What is up with me tonight?!_

Blaine forced himself to turn away and face the dance floor instead. He had been shamelessly staring at the guy for the last ten minutes and he knew he needed to get his act together. He was in a gay bar for goodness sake. Staring at a guy like that was as good as saying you were interested... and he wasn't interested. He definitely wasn't interested. Nope.

Blaine smiled then as he watched his buddies on the dance floor. He was out with a group of guys from work, and when they had asked him if he wanted to tag along, he had thought 'what the hell?' He had plenty of gay friends, so the thought of going to a gay bar wasn't at all distasteful to him. He had just never done it before.

He really tried to keep his focus on the dance floor and his friends, but a light and musical laugh sounded, close to his right. His heart started to beat just a bit faster. It was like some strange magnetic force was pulling him in. He silently fought his burning desire to turn and gaze toward the gorgeous stranger once again. He finally gave in when he realized that he was nearly biting through his lip to keep himself from looking. He downed the rest of his drink in one go and tried to nonchalantly catch a glimpse of 'blue-eyes'.

_Oh my god! I have a nickname for him!_

He immediately found the stranger, who had moved considerably closer since the last time he had looked, and sighed contentedly as he drank in the sight. 'Blue-eyes' was leaning with his back up against the bar, looking around the room appraisingly.

Then it happened, almost in slow motion. Those bright blue eyes turned in his direction and caught his gaze. A slow smile spread across the angelic face, and a slender hand lifted to wave a little hello. Blaine smiled brightly and waved back enthusiastically, realizing too late that his combination of enthusiasm and lovesick staring was probably giving off the wrong impression.

_What am I doing? What is wrong with me?! Oh my god! He's coming over here! What do I do?!_

His heart was practically pounding in his ears as the guy slid onto an empty barstool next to him. He was just opening his mouth to speak when Blaine's panic caught up with him.

"I'm straight." He blurted out loudly, without preamble.

The blue-eyed stranger gave him a wide-eyed stare, before smirking and snorting a little laugh.

"Well, hello there 'straight'. I'm 'gay'. It's nice to meet you."

Blaine blushed a deep red.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. That was so rude. You probably think..."

The other guy threw his head back with that musical sounding laugh.

"It's really okay. I'm not offended. You're a straight guy hanging out in a gay bar... for whatever reason. You just wanted me to know where you stood. I completely respect that. I won't say I'm not disappointed. You're absolutely adorable and you seem really sweet, but I am happy to get to know you in a totally platonic way."

Blaine smiled thankfully. He was so afraid that he had come across as some homophobic asshole who was petrified of being pegged as gay. He was anything but. He had just honestly not wanted to lead this guy on, and he knew that with his starry-eyed staring he had already given the wrong impression.

"I'm Blaine." He held out his hand with a friendly smile. 'Blue-eyes' smiled brightly in return and shook the hand offered to him with a firm grip.

"Kurt. And again, it's nice to meet you."

"So, 'straight', a.k.a. Blaine," Kurt said with a wink as he motioned for fresh drink for the both of them. "What brings you to this fine establishment tonight? Now that we know you're not out on the prowl."

Blaine laughed and accepted the drink with a thank you.

"Just here with some friends from work."

"Where do you work?" Kurt asked with genuine curiosity.

"A recording studio. I actually just got promoted this week. I, um, I kind of run our whole division now." Blaine was feeling incredible comfortable with this guy, even after just a few moments. Kurt lifted his eyebrows in surprise and held his glass up to clink Blaine's.

"Congrats! I'm extra glad I bought you this drink now!" He said with a wide smile. Blaine blushed, feeling inexplicably happy to receive any praise from this guy's mouth.

"How about you?" Blaine asked after taking a large sip of his drink.

"Um, I do freelance work mostly. Actor type stuff." Kurt replied with a light tinge to his cheeks, looking steadily away.

"Oh, is it porn?" Blaine had just swallowed the rest of his drink in one gulp before he blurted out the thoughtless question. He didn't even realize how it would come across until Kurt turned back to look at him with offended eyes. His breath caught in his throat when he realized how rude he'd just been.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I mean, I'm not sorry if you do porn, cuz there's nothing wrong with it. There's nothing wrong with you. You do what you have to do, you know? I meant I'm sorry for being so rude. I don't know what I was thinking. I..."

He stopped when soft fingers were suddenly held up against his mouth and the bright blue eyes were looking at him, filled with laughter.

"Geez, you have absolutely no filter, do you?"

"Not when I'm drunk anyway," Blaine mumbled with a red face. Kurt pulled his hand away with a light laugh, the offended look disappearing from his eyes.

"You're lucky you're cute. That tendency could get you into trouble otherwise."

Blaine just blushed further and dipped his head, wanting to sink through the floor.

"I'm a model."

Blaine looked up suddenly at the soft words.

"Wow! I guess I can't say that I'm surprised. I mean you're absolutely gorgeous. Why are you embarrassed about that though? Are you, like, a naked model or something?"

Kurt turned slowly and stared at him incredulously once again. Blaine felt all of the color drain from his face.

_Oh my god. Kill me now. Someone please just put me out of my misery and stop me from humiliating myself!_

He sank his head down and banged it lightly on the bar.

"Oh honey," Kurt bit his lips to keep from bursting into laughter. He glanced warily at the bartender as Blaine's empty shot glass was refilled. "I'm wondering if I should cut you off before you say something you're really going to regret."

"I'm sorry! I don't know what's wrong with me!" Blaine shot out in exasperation.

"You know what? Let's just decide to find this amusing. I can tell you don't mean any harm. I'll laugh it off if you will too." Kurt said with a smile.

"You're amazing," Blaine gushed as he downed his next shot with barely a grimace. He was getting to the point where the alcohol didn't burn so much and the whole room was starting to feel floaty. He plopped his chin down into his palm and gazed at Kurt dreamily. The model reached out a hand to pat him good-naturedly on the shoulder before taking a small sip of his own drink.

"In answer to your question, no. I'm not a 'naked model'. I'm just a regular 'fully-clothed' model. I always feel weird telling people though. They usually act differently around me after they find out. They're either nervous or they just want to get into my pants. Well, gay guys want to get into my pants." Kurt laughed and sent another little wink at the other man.

"I can understand why most any guy would want to get into your pants."

_Holy fuck! I just said that out loud!_

"Oookaaay," Kurt laughed and held a hand over Blaine's empty glass when the bartender came over to refill their glasses once more. "I'm officially cutting you off now."

Blaine swallowed hard and his breathing quickened as he leaned in close to the other man.

"I really am straight," he whispered.

"I believe you." Kurt whispered back conspiratorially.

"I swear, I'm totally attracted to boobs. I've always dated girls. I've never even looked at a guy before."

"Good for you." Kurt snorted a little laugh.

"Why do I want to kiss you then?"

Kurt stopped laughing.

"I don't know. I can guarantee you that I'm not hiding an incredible rack underneath this shirt though, so you probably want to rethink that sudden impulse."

Blaine nodded, as if he agreed, but continued to lean forward until their lips were only a couple of inches apart. He could make out each individual freckle on Kurt's adorable nose.

"I really am straight," he whispered desperately, one last time.

"So you keep saying," Kurt breathed against his face. "You're also groping my thighs and are about two seconds from going in for a kiss. You can see why I'd have reason to question that statement."

Blaine glanced down.

_Well look at that. I am indeed groping his thighs._

"Do you want me to rethink that impulse because you'd rather I not kiss you?"

"I just want you to think twice because I don't want you to regret it."

"I don't think I'll regret it. That's what's scary."

"Why does it have to be scary?" Kurt asked. The question was asked gently and with genuine curiosity, with absolutely no pressure. Blaine was blown away by this man's thoughtfulness and sensitivity.

"I just... I've always identified myself as straight. What does it mean if I want to be with another guy. What am I? Am I gay now? Am I bi? Does bi actually exist?" Blaine looked at the other man earnestly. He was seriously killing his own buzz by all of this deep thinking. One look at those lush pink lips made him wish he had just gone for the kiss instead of the intense conversation. Kurt shrugged and shook his head.

"Um, yes. Bi exists. I really can't answer those other questions though. You're the only one who can answer those. Why is it so important to have a label?"

Blaine's eyes widened. He had never considered the possibility that a label really didn't matter. Society had always made it seem so important. Kurt smiled sympathetically then.

"Look. Finding your identity is important. I'm not belittling the need to know who you truly are. I'm just saying that one intimate experience with a person of the same sex doesn't necessarily mean that you need to change the way think about your orientation. I'd say that it just means you're... heteroflexible."

"Is that a word?" Blaine laughed.

"Absolutely!" Kurt grinned. "It basically means that you're straight, but shit happens."

"Interesting. That's good to know."

They had pulled away from each other again by this point. Blaine had sobered significantly from the heavy conversation and they were looking at each other a little awkwardly.

"Okay, straighty." Kurt smiled. "I'm out of here. It was... interesting meeting you." He stood from his stool and held out a hand.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat.

_No! This isn't happening! I freaked him out by over-thinking this and now he's bailing!_

He took a deep breath and stood quickly, grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him close. Before he could think twice, he reached up a hand and cupped the soft cheek, leaning in for a kiss. The moment their lips connected he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him.

_Damn his lips are soft!_

He quickly deepened the kiss, parting his lips and sweeping his tongue into the other man's mouth with a contented sigh. Apparently Kurt was enjoying it just as much, as he gave a breathy little moan at the intrusion, but responded enthusiastically. He reached up a hand of his own to thread through Blaine's curls and leaned into the kiss. They pulled away after a few seconds, breathing heavily and looking at each other with wide eyes.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Blaine whispered in a rough voice. Ten percent of him was petrified that Kurt would say yes. Ninety percent of him was petrified that Kurt would say no.

"I live right down the street. We can go to my place," Kurt breathed, kneading the curls between his fingers.

The ninety percent bitch slapped the ten percent into compliance.

"Let's go."

He grabbed Kurt's hand and yanked him toward the door, pointedly ignoring his friend's catcalls as he exited the bar. He glanced back at Kurt when they got outside. The model's cheeks were flushed and he bit his lip shyly as he gazed back, blue eyes shining.

_Nope. _Blaine thought with a grin. _I'm not going to regret this one little bit._

* * *

One last coherent thought crossed his mind as they tumbled onto Kurt's bed, not ten minutes later. He panted and moaned as their erections rubbed together. Kurt latched onto the crook of his neck, kissing and sucking as they found each other's hands and laced their fingers together.

_I wonder if heteroflexible is just transitionary? I guess we'll see..._


	2. Chapter 2

AN- First of all, may I just say, "Holy freaking crap!" I was NOT anticipating this kind of response!

First reaction: I'm all giddy! :)

Second reaction: Oh, lord, the pressure...

Disclaimers: First off, I've never read any straight!Blaine fanfics before. I'm aware that there are some amazing ones out there, specifically one called "Sideways". I've heard nothing but fabulous things about this story. I seriously considered reading it before writing this fic, just to make sure that what I'm writing doesn't mimic it at all unintentionally. It's quite lengthy though, and I just honestly don't have the free time right now, though it goes on my list with great anticipation. I read the premise though, and it seems our plot lines are quite different, so I feel comfortable moving forward.

Secondly, the Heteroflexible experience is different for everyone, I'm sure. I'm not pegging anyone, and I'm definitely not stereotyping. If you've read my other works, you know how strongly I feel about that. This is just one perspective, and one that I can highly relate to, that being the reason I felt so comfortable writing this.

Finally, as I said before, this is quite different than my normal family!Klaine fics. There will be a lot of adult situations, and a lot of adult language. Please take heed to this warning before continuing.

Thanks so much for reading! All of the reviews and alerts have given me this biggest smiles!

Much Love,

PickingViolets

PS I will NOT be putting huge AN's like this in every chapter, so don't worry ;)

* * *

Blaine groaned as the obnoxiously bright sunlight tried to sneak it's way in through his tightly closed eyelids. He gripped his head, not able to believe how much it was pounding. He groaned again as he pried his eyes open and struggled to sit up.

Confusion set in as he glanced around the room with bleary eyes. He didn't recognize anything about this place. The walls, the curtains, the bedding. He lifted up the covers to peak underneath.

_Well, look at that. I'm naked._

He scrunched up his nose and rubbed over his sleep-heavy eyes, trying to remember what had happened and where he was. He found it hard to believe that he had found a girl to hook up with. Hadn't they gone to a gay bar?

That's when it hit him. He hadn't found a girl to hook up with.

_Oooooh my god. I slept with a man._

A tight knot clenched in his stomach as memories suddenly flooded his mind.

_Shit! Fuck, shit, damn it all to hell! I slept with a man! I fucking slept with a man!_

Memories of clothing tossed aside, even ripped slightly in their desperation.

_Ass! Fuck! Shit! Piss! Balls! Hell! Freaking, fucking crap on a stick!_

Memories of crashing to the bed, limbs wrapped around each other, thrusting together frantically.

_Jesus fucking christ! Fucking hell! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _He dashed out of the bed, stumbling around blindly, searching for his clothes.

His knees grew weak and all of the air left his lungs when he suddenly remembered begging to put the other man's dick in his mouth. Like, seriously begging.

_What were you thinking you motherfucking dickwad?! You didn't just sleep with him! You begged to sleep with him! He's going to hate you when you walk out of here with no intention of calling him for a date! This is the biggest clusterfuck in the history of your entire life!_

"Morning."

Blaine looked up abruptly as a voice spoke in amusement from the doorway of the bedroom. He promptly slipped on the jeans he was trying to pull on backwards and fell face forward onto the floor with a loud 'ka-thunk', disappearing behind the bed. He heard a strangled cough that he figured was an attempt to hide laughter, and flushed deep red. He pulled together every ounce of dignity and resolve that he could manage, yanked his jeans all the way up, and stood to his feet.

"Morning," he responded in a rough voice, looking anywhere but at the other person in the room.

"I've gotta be honest," the voice spoke again, this time a little closer. "I'm surprised that you stayed. I figured you'd book it out of here the moment we were done."

"Yeah, I, uh, you know," he cleared his throat and laughed nervously, "the alcohol. I guess I kinda passed out."

"Sure," the other man came over to sit on the bed. "You definitely passed out, after insisting that we cuddle. I've never been much of a cuddler, but you were quite insistent. You're like a giant, damn koala."

Blaine closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

"Oh my gooood. Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod."

The light tinkling laughter sounded throughout the room again and Blaine looked up, all of a sudden remembering how much he had loved that laugh at the bar.

_Kurt. That's right. His name is Kurt._

"Um, Kurt. I don't... I don't know what exactly..." he trailed off, inexplicably feeling a heavy lump form in his throat. He genuinely had no idea what to say. He genuinely had no idea what he was even feeling.

"Can I ask," Kurt bit the inside of his lip, hesitating. "How much do you remember from last night?"

Blaine froze, feeling his heart race. What had happened that he didn't remember?

"I-I remember the... sex," he forced himself to say the actual word, and not sound like a mortified high schooler by saying 'when we did stuff.'

Kurt nodded without speaking, looking at him carefully. After a moment Blaine realized that he expected him to continue.

"After that, I really don't..." Blaine paused, pressing a palm into his eye and rubbing fiercely. Why couldn't he remember anything after that? He hadn't been that drunk since his fraternity days.

Kurt looked down at his lap then, nodding slowly to himself.

"Did I do or say something really embarrassing that I should know of?" He couldn't even bring himself to laugh awkwardly this time.

"No," Kurt smiled reassuringly. Blaine could have sworn that there was just the slightest bit of hesitation, but he dismissed it when Kurt spoke confidently and calmly. "Not at all, besides almost smothering me in my sleep with your cuddling," he winked. Blaine whimpered, knowing his face was bright red once again.

"Look, Blaine. I'm going to make this easy on you."

Blaine looked directly into those bright blue eyes then. They were so kind. So genuine. So non-judgmental. God, he felt like shit.

"This was a one nighter. It's not something I make a habit of doing. I know from what you said last night that its something you're not in the habit of doing either. I also know that a big part of the awkwardness you're feeling right now is because this was the first time you were with another guy. I hope you're able to remember what I said at the bar. There's nothing wrong with a little fun, and we were very responsible and safe, so please don't stress and over analyze."

He paused, opening his mouth like he wanted to say more, but snapped it shut quickly. He closed his eyes for a split second, as if resolving himself.

"Anyway, please know though that there is no expectation from me to call, or check in, or go on an obligatory date with me, where we'll both end up feeling awkward. I had an amazing time, but I don't expect anything from you now, so please don't let that be something you worry about."

Blaine stared silently, feeling his heart sink, and not able to understand, in the slightest, why that was. He nodded with forced smile.

"Great. I mean, that sounds good. Thanks for making me feel so comfortable, and for letting me know that we're on the same page." _Although now that I know what page you're on I suddenly feel like I've been punched in the feelings..._

"Good, okay." Kurt smiled as he stood from the bed. "I don't mean to rush you, but I have to get to work and I don't feel very at ease with leaving a complete stranger alone in my apartment."

"Yeah, absolutely," Blaine muttered, hands grasping at his pants to try and fasten them, not able to figure out why he was having trouble doing so.

"It might help if your pants weren't on backwards," Kurt observed, smothering a laugh behind his hand.

"Oh, wow. You're right, that would help." _Oh. Lord! Could I be any more awkward?_

He started to pull down his pants to fix them, then realized that Kurt was still sitting here. He blushed but looked up pointedly. Kurt snickered one last time and moved to leave the room, speaking over his shoulder as he went.

"It's cute that you're so embarrassed for me to see you naked when just last night you were fucking my mouth with your cock."

Blaine groaned once the door shut, falling forward onto the bed to grovel in his embarrassment.

* * *

"Can I make you some breakfast real quick before you leave? I hate to just boot you out on an empty stomach."

Blaine jumped at Kurt's voice. He had been stepping lightly toward the front door, hoping he could just sneak out before he died of embarrassment. He stopped and sighed, before turning and looking at him fully for the first time this morning. The model was wearing slim fitting gray dress slacks paired with a navy blue sweater that was cut with a v-neck. A powder blue t-shirt was underneath, making his eyes stand out and sparkle. Blaine wondered for a moment if he wore blue all the time on purpose, to show off his gorgeous eyes.

_What the hell am I thinking?! Oh my god, get out of here before you do something you regret!_

"Thanks, that's really nice of you. I should just get going though. You said you have to get to work and I've got a lot to do at home today."

Kurt nodded with a smile, showing that he had basically expected Blaine to respond this way.

"I just need to find my," Blaine ran his fingers through his jumbled mess of curls distractedly, looking around for the rest of his belongings.

"Shoes are by the door," Kurt said, holding back yet another sound of amusement, "your jacket is hanging on the hook right there, and your wallet," he pointed to a small table next to the door, "is right there."

"Thanks," Blaine laughed softly, finally letting himself see some of the humor in the situation. As he slid his shoes into place and grabbed his jacket from the hook, he couldn't help but picture a different kind of departure ...

* * *

_"Honey? Do you know where my-"_

_"Shoes are by the door and wallet's on the table, like always you silly goose."_

_Kurt comes up to him and kisses him lightly on the cheek with a grin._

_"Hmmm," Blaine grins, before turning quickly and dipping the other man in his arms, placing a long, deep kiss on his lips. Kurt laughs and slaps his arm playfully as he rights himself._

_"Thank you, sweetie. I don't know what I'd do without you," Blaine shoves his wallet into his pocket with a happy sigh._

_"You'd be shoeless and never be able to pay for anything," Kurt smirks, slipping into his own shoes. "Ready to go? Wanna share a cab?"_

_"Best part of my morning, love!" Blaine opens the door and does a mock, fancy bow._

_Kurt snorts and rolls his eyes._

_"You're such a cheeseball."_

_"You love it."_

_"I really do."_

* * *

... "Blaine?"

"Wha'?" Blaine started and shook himself back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked slowly, stepping forward and leaning to the side to look him closely in the eye.

"Yeah, totally fine," Blaine laughed nervously. _What the fuck was that?!_

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked in concern, putting a hand on Blaine's forehead, as if to see if he was feverish. "You completely blanked out there. You can't still be drunk. I feel like I shouldn't let you ride home alone..." he bit his lip indecisively.

"No, no," Blaine spoke quickly, discreetly stepping to the side to grab his wallet, subsequently moving away from Kurt's touch. A sense of loss filled him that was much too strong to make any type of sense.

"I'm really fine. Just, lost in thought for a second." _I was just imagining what it would be like to be your boyfriend, while in reality I have to do the walk of shame from your apartment as you reassure me that I never have to call you again. Me, a straight guy. Yup, I'm right as rain._

Kurt nodded, still looking cautious, but stepped away.

"Um, Kurt. I just want to say something." Blaine paused at the door, opening it as he slipped his wallet into his jacket pocket. "I know that I'm acting super weird, and I'm sorry."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but Blaine rushed on.

"Just let me get this out... please."

Kurt nodded with an understanding smile.

"It's not you, it's me." He paused and faceplanted. "Oh my god, I really just said that."

Kurt snickered.

"I guess clichés are cliché for a reason."

They grinned at each other before Blaine started again, feeling a little more comfortable now.

"I just want to say that I remember what I said in the bar last night. I said I didn't think I'd regret this, and I don't."

Kurt raised one eyebrow and gave him an interrogating look.

"I don't regret it!" Blaine shot out defensively. "I-I don't... I don't know." He sagged against the door frame in frustration. "I'm freaking out, okay? I'm definitely freaking out. This is the first time I've ever slept with a guy. As you, oh so gently, pointed out earlier, I fucked your face with my cock last night, and if memory serves, I basically begged you to let me suck on yours!"

Blaine looked on in confusion as Kurt paled and put a stiff smile on his face.

"Good morning, Mrs. Moscowitz," Kurt cleared his throat and looked pointedly over Blaine's shoulder and out into the hallway.

The color drained from Blaine's face and he turned in slow motion. An elderly lady was standing behind him with a cane and a look of shock on her face. She gaped at the curly-haired man for a moment, before turning to look at Kurt, obviously flustered.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Kurt asked kindly. "Is your arthritis still bothering you?"

"Oh, you're so sweet to ask," she finally responded with a genuine smile, though she still eyed Blaine warily. "It is, actually. This damp weather makes it hard to deal with."

Kurt nodded in concern.

"Tell you what. I get off work at three. I'll come by after and help you with some chores."

"What a darling you are!" She exclaimed. "Some young man is going to be incredibly lucky to snag you someday."

She sent Blaine a little glare before turning around and shuffling into her apartment.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry about that," Blaine thunked his head against the open door. Kurt sucked in his lips to bite them in amusement, before clearing his throat again.

"No worries. Let's just, refrain from talking loudly about face fucking in my hallway, if you don't mind. Look Blaine, I hate to hurry you, but I really have to get to work. Like I said, I knew exactly what last night was. You don't owe me-"

"I do though," Blaine interrupted. "I owe you to say at least what I'm thinking. While I'm fine, overall, with the thought of this being a one night thing, I always try to treat people with respect."

Kurt looked back at him steadily, and his eyes looked suspiciously misty for a brief second. He blinked rapidly though and when Blaine took a second look, he looked calm and normal. He figured he must have imagined it, and rushed on.

"I just want you to know that even though I'm freaking out a bit over what happened, it honestly has nothing to do with you. I-I really had a good time last night, what I can remember anyway," he laughed awkwardly. "You're so amazing, Kurt. I'm not just talking about the sex."

Kurt's eyebrows both raised nearly to his hairline then, and Blaine secretly made a note to cover his mouth with duct tape when he got home.

"I only want to say that you're one of the most caring and compassionate people I've ever known. I'm so grateful that, if I was going to... experiment with my heteroflexibility, it was with you."

Kurt opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times, looking touched and surprised.

"Thank you, Blaine. Really, that's incredibly nice of you to say. I enjoyed last night too, for lots of reasons. Not just because of the sex," he winked.

Blaine flushed pink and nodded with a small laugh.

"K, I'll get out of your hair. It was nice meeting you, Kurt."

"You too, Blaine."

They both hesitated briefly, thinking that they should at least kiss goodbye or something. Kurt saved the day by leaning in and brushing a light kiss to Blaine's forehead, then stepping back to grab the door handle.

Blaine swallowed hard, then waved a little goodbye as the door closed gently. The moment the lock clicked, he let out a whimper and sagged against the outside of the door, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to make sense of the tumultuous feelings swirling around inside of him.

Little did he know that Kurt was doing the exact same thing on the other side.

What he had said was so true. He wasn't exactly freaked out by what he had done, not that much anyway. It had actually felt wonderful, natural even. THAT was why he was freaking out. He suddenly had no idea who he was.

A creaking sound caught his attention and he popped open his eyes. The door across the hall was open just a crack, and a pair of narrowed eyes peered out at him. He sighed and moved away from the door, making his way down the hallway.

"It was nice to meet you too, Mrs. Moscowitz."


	3. Chapter 3

AN- I'm going to do something I've never done, and write general answers to reviews here in the AN instead of individually. This story caught me quite by surprise, both the inspiration and the response, so I'm squeezing this in among my normal chaotic life :) Thanks for understanding! I've appreciated all of the responses so very much! Seriously, if the response had been less, you'd probably have been looking at a longer wait time between chapters. You guys are amazing though! You inspire me to write and give you more :) Thank you, from the bottom of my heart.

1. No, they did not officially exchange numbers

2. Story length- I tend to fly by the seat of my pants quite a bit when I write. While the overall outline is done, once I start, the characters take on a life of their own in my head, so I hate to predict too specifically. I thought about 10-12 ch initially. We'll see!

3. Thanks to those who assured me that my story wasn't like any other straight fics! Phew! :)

4. And to those who told me I got you to break your 'don't read incomplete fics' rule... *insert fist pump* :) I'll try not to let you down!

PickingViolets

* * *

_Da-ding_

_Da-ding_

_Da-ding_

"Aaaarrg," Blaine groaned, pulling his comforter up over his head. "Whoever the hell is texting me go away!" He yelled in a rough voice that was mostly smothered by his pillow. He stiffened, preparing himself for another onslaught of 'dings', and finally relaxed when there was silence.

...

...

_Da-ding, da-ding, da-ding_

"This had better be important," he grumbled, stumbling out of bed. He had never been good with hangovers, and this one was a doozy. He just wanted to sleep the day away. Sleep until his head didn't feel like it was going to explode.

His desire to sleep away his normal waking hours had nothing to do with not wanting to think about what had happened with Kurt. Nope. Not at all. He was one hundred percent, totally okey-dokey, hunky-dory fine about it. No concerns whatsoever.

_Da-ding_

"I'm coming," he growled, ignorning the logic that his phone couldn't understand him. He just wanted to be grumpy toward somebody, and his phone was all he had at the moment.

His irritation fell away, and a smile slowly dawned on his face, albeit while turning bright red, as he read all of his texts.

_Bow chicka bow-bow ~P_

_Blaine and a stranger, sittin' in a tree. F-U-C-K-I-N-G... you dirty dog ~T_

_Oh, my little Blainey! You've finally joined our club! Now you must come to the meetings. Don't worry, we won't make you eat a live chicken on your first visit ~M_

_I'd just like to know the meaning of this mister! When I came on to you at the Christmas party you assured me that you were definitely straight! At least I like my chances for next Christmas ;) ~D_

_Oh, and if you don't know what movie that is from, your straightness might still be intact ~M_

_I repeat: bow chicka bow-bow (I'm doing a sexy dance along with it this time) ~P_

Blaine was shaking with laughter by this point, and gripped his throbbing head in annoyed mirth. He sighed, wiping at his eyes as he glanced at the last message.

_Uh-oh._

He cringed.

_I'm going to be there in ten minutes. You'd better be awake and you'd better be ready to talk. I'm bringing coffee to help revive you from what promises to be a bitchin' hangover. ~J_

He was about to toss his phone aside, preparing to search out something to throw over his boxers, when his phone dinged once more.

_Oh, and I love you ~J_

He smiled then, throwing his phone aside and running to snag some sweats. Suddenly sleeping the day away was no longer appealing. Some days, the only cure was a best friend.

* * *

"Spill."

Blaine blinked rapidly as a cup of coffee was shoved into his hands. His best friend stalked through his front door and whipped around to stare him down, hand on his hip.

"Well, hello there, Blaine. How are you this morning?" Blaine spoke in a mocking voice. "Oh, I'm alright, thank you. Had an interesting night. How are you, Jared?"

"No, nuh-uh!" Jared exclaimed, stepping forward to poke Blaine in the chest. "First of all, darling, it isn't morning. It's eleven-thirty. Secondly, my self-professed 'one hundred percent straight' best friend left a bar whilst locking lips with an incredibly handsome MALE stranger last night, and I know for a fact that you didn't come home until this morning because I asked your doorman."

"Bernard!" Blaine sucked in an offended breath. "That bitch! See if I buy him cookies again for his birthday."

"I always bring him homemade scones when I come over," Jared waved his hand. "His loyalty lies with me. Anyway, these facts lead me to believe that your night was most likely more than just 'interesting'."

Blaine couldn't help but snort a little laugh at the thought of his best friend bribing his doorman with baked goods in order to spy on him, but quickly sobered when he realized that the moment of truth had come.

Jared saw how serious Blaine had grown, and sighed. He stepped forward, pulling his best friend into a tight hug.

"Why do I get the feeling that this talk is going to require some of our patented snuggles?"

Blaine let out a deep breath, feeling some of the tension that had been building fade away.

"Because it will."

Jared laughed and placed a little smacking kiss on Blaine's forehead.

"Come on, my sexually confused little friend. Tell Uncle Jared all about it."

* * *

They were situated, all comfy on the couch, perfectly silent. Jared waited patiently for Blaine to speak, running his fingers through the dark curls that were resting on his lap. He knew very well that when Blaine was distressed it didn't pay to push him.

He had come here originally, guns blazing, ready to squeeze the juicy details from his best friend. He'd honestly not expected to find him so distraught. Blaine was the most sensible straight person he knew when it came to people's sexuality. Then again, it was always from afar. Blaine's personal preferences had never been much of a topic of conversation. It hadn't ever been necessary.

"Do you think that heteroflexible is a real thing?"

Jared opened his eyes wide.

"Heteroflexible?"

"Yeah, it means-"

"I know what it means, sweetie," Jared laughed. "It's just been a while since I've heard that word."

He resumed his stroking of Blaine's hair and nodded.

"Of course it's real. Gay, straight, bi, pan, poly... 'flexible'," he did finger quotes and smiled. "Any possible sexuality out there is real, and no less significant just because it's a little more rare."

When Blaine remained silent he decided to prod.

"I'm assuming that your sudden desire to talk about sexuality stems from the fact that you totally got it on with a guy last night."

"I never said I had sex!"

Jared snorted a laugh and poked Blaine in the cheek.

"Your deep blush would suggest otherwise."

Blaine sighed, smacking Jared's hand away, but couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"Fine. Whatever. We did. We totally had sex."

"Was it good?" Jared gushed with a squeal.

"We're not talking about that right now!" Blaine shot out. "We're discussing my freak out over the fact that it happened at all. What if I'm not just heteroflexible? What if I'm bi, or even completely gay!"

Jared stiffened and pushed Blaine up from his lap.

"What's wrong with any of that?" He asked tensely.

Blaine sagged when he saw the strain on his best friend's face. He surged forward and grabbed Jared's hands in his.

"Fuck, Jar. I didn't mean it like that. Please don't take it that way. You know me better than anyone! You know that I don't gave a rat's ass about anyone's orientation! You're gay, I'm straight... well, I don't know what I am... but regardless, that's never stopped us from being so close people either think we're brothers or married."

Jared dropped his chin down for a moment and let out a relieved laugh, before looking back up and squeezing Blaine's hands.

"You're right. I'm sorry I got offended. I took what you were saying personally, when it wasn't about me in this moment."

Jared sighed, and leaned back against the couch, tucking his legs up underneath him.

"I guess I just don't completely understand. Explain it to me, Blaine. If you're so comfortable with anybody's orientation, which I know you are," he leaned forward, squeezing Blaine's knee, "why are you freaking out about this so much?"

Blaine groaned, throwing himself back on the couch. He pursed his lips, thinking deeply for a moment, before flinging himself back up into a sitting position and tossing his legs up and over Jared's.

"Okay, it's like this. I'm the color green."

Jared snorted and looked at him incredulously, but silenced himself when Blaine glared at him.

"Sorry, sorry. Continue. Apparently you're green."

"Yes," Blaine responded sassily. "I'm green, and I'm going somewhere good with this, so shut up."

Jared made a motion to show that he was zipping his mouth shut and held his hands up in surrender. Blaine nodded.

"Okay, I'm green. I've always been green. I wake up every day and look at my skin and think, 'Oh, what a lovely day to be green!' I go about my days knowing without a shadow of a doubt that I am green, and will always be green."

Jared was nodding slowly, looking as if he believed his best friend had lost his mind, but deciding for the moment to remain silent. Blaine ignored him and continued.

"Now, there are tons of beautiful colors in the world. Blue, pink, yellow, red, purple... even beige. I love all of these colors. I appreciate all of these colors, but I'm not one of them. I'm green. Then one day, a friend meets me in a coffee shop and says, 'Hey, you know the color orange?'"

"Why are you in a coffee shop?" Jared whispered.

"It doesn't matter," Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to make it a sex toy shop in my head instead then," Jared looked off to the side and grinned. "It makes it a lot more interesting and I think it fits better seeing as we're ultimately talking about sex right now."

Blaine sputtered for a moment, before throwing his hands up in the air.

"Fine. Whatever you like. So my friend says to me, 'Hey, you know the color orange?' And I say, 'Of course I do! It's one of my favorite colors and just happens to be my favorite food! Orange is the best!' Then my friend says, 'Good! Cuz you're orange now!' And I am like in total denial, cuz I look down at my skin and see that it's still green. I start to argue, but then something strange happens."

Blaine paused, and looked Jared in the eye. He was surprised to see that his best friend was completely serious now and watching him intently.

"I start to feel like I may ACTUALLY BE orange," he continued quietly. "I look at myself, and I'm still green, but I don't necessarily feel green anymore. I'm kinda scared because I have no idea what I am. Am I really going to turn orange? Will I stay green? Will the two mix and become something else entirely? Who knows?" Blaine's voice had gotten thick and he was blinking rapidly. "I realize that deep down I will always be me. I'll always be Blaine, even if I turn fuchsia... but it's just scary to be in that in between place where you have no idea what color you are."

Jared nodded slowly, his heart breaking to see his friend hurting in any way. He sniffed back a couple of tears and yanked Blaine in for a hug.

"You are so fucking wierd."

Blaine let out a choked laugh that was partially a sob.

"I know."

"Just for the record," Jared went on softly, but with a grin. "Green, orange, fuchsia... you'll always be fabulous, and you'll always be my best friend."

Blaine smiled into Jared's shoulder, feeling accepted and content, but couldn't help but burst into laughter when Jared spoke again.

"Unless I misunderstood and this is not an analogy like I thought. If you're actually turning colors I feel we should be concerned and I'm going to call a doctor.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Jared said as he pulled a slice of pizza from the box an hour later. "You meet this guy, who is so damn gorgeous by the way, blurt out that you're straight as an introduction, move on to get sloppy drunk, convince him to take you home with him for some mind-blowing sex, and THEN... when you completely flip out in the morning, he is sweet as pie about it, reassures you that all is well, and lets you off the hook without even the promise of a courtesy date?"

Blaine nodded guiltily. Feeling suckier and suckier by the moment. Really, he came off as a total ass when you cut things down so succinctly. What had Kurt even seen in him? Surely he had to have been at least the littlest bit charming at some point during their night.

"Geez," Jared sighed wistfully. "Since you're not gonna date him can I give him a call? He sounds amazing?"

Jared grinned as prepared himself for Blaine to say something sarcastic, or throw a pillow at his head. What he didn't expect was for Blaine to grow quiet and solemn, an unreadable expression on his face.

"Whatever," Blaine shrugged, looking as if nonchalance was actually the last thing he was feeling. "It's a free country. You can date whoever you like. So can he."

The grin that had disappeared from Jared's face returned immediately.

"Holy. Fucking. Hell. You're jealous!"

"What?!" Blaine yelped in his squeakiest, most unconvincing voice. "Jealous of what? That is ridiculous!" He looked away uncomfortably, picking at a loose thread on the couch and staring out of the window.

"Jealous of the possibility that he could date someone else! You really like this guy! Oh my god. Blainey likes a boy!"

Blaine opened his mouth, fully intending on arguing with his friend, but when he moved to speak, to deny this fact... nothing came out. There was nothing to deny. It was the truth.

"Ooo! Blaine likes a boy! Blaine is all jealous over a boy he JUST met! Watch out, next thing you know you're gonna be in a serious relationship, and be strapped with a spouse, and kids, and a mortgage," Jared teased, knowing full well that he and Blaine were the two 'most likely to stay single forever' of all their friends.

"Yeah," Blaine snorted. "Cuz that sounds like me. Besides, even if I wanted to date him, there is the small detail where I don't have any way of getting ahold of him, and even if I did, he specifically told me to not worry about calling him. I'm pretty sure that's code for, 'Get out of my apartment and never bug me again, you dickwad.'"

Jared rolled his eyes and got up to take the empty pizza box to the kitchen.

"You know where he lives and you know the bar he frequents. He probably said all that about not calling him because he figured a straight guy wouldn't, you know, be interested in a date."

Blaine looked at him with a pathetic mixture of hope and anguish.

"Oh, honey," Jared laughed, stepping over to pat his friend's cheek. "I have never seen you so smitten in my life. Seriously, whenever you figure out what the hell 'color' you are, you need to find a way to see him again. I think you'd regret it if you didn't." He raised his eyebrows pointedly, poking Blaine in the chest before turning away.

"From the look in your eyes though, I'd day this story will need to be involved as a humorous anecdote in my wedding toast as your best friend," he shot over his shoulder with a smile.

Blaine shook his head with a little grin, but couldn't help growing thoughtful. Why did all of this wedding/marriage talk feel so familiar? ...

* * *

_"Have you ever thought about getting married?"_

_He was lying with his head resting on Kurt's chest, half on his side with one arm and one leg slung across the the model. Kurt had both arms wrapped around him and was lazily dragging his fingers up and down Blaine's back. He stiffened slightly but spoke in an amused voice._

_"You're not one of those weirdos who blurts out a proposal right after he orgasms are you? Cuz I saw that once on 'Will and Grace'. It didn't go well"_

_"No," Blaine laughed, "Though that orgasm was worth a proposal. God you're good."_

_Kurt couldn't help bursting into laughter then._

_"Well, thank you. I don't think I've ever received the compliment that my ability to make a man come was proposal worthy."_

_They both smiled into the dark, not saying anything for a moment, completely comfortable in the silence._

_"I'm serious though," Blaine finally spoke again, placing a couple of soft kisses on Kurt's chest. "Do you think you might get married someday?"_

_There was more comfortable silence._

_"Yeah," Kurt answered softly. "I'd like to believe I will. It's honestly what I've always wanted. To be partnered with someone I love in that way, that just feels like the ultimate goal in love to me. It's all just a theory though. I've never been close enough with a guy to even think about it. What about you?"_

_Blaine was quiet for even longer than Kurt was._

_"I truthfully don't know. Up until recently I would have said absolutely not. It's just not something I've ever desired."_

_"You want to expand in the 'until recently' part?" Kurt asked quietly._

_Blaine swallowed a lump of fear. Even in his still inebriated and post-orgasmic state, he knew what a big step he was taking._

_"Sometimes you meet someone, completely out of the blue, who surprises you. Sometimes a total stranger can make you question everything about who you are, can change everything."_

_Kurt's hands stilled, no longer stroking Blaine's back._

_"Sounds like it'd be pretty scary to be in that stranger's shoes. To know that you could unintentionally alter the course of a person's life."_

_Blaine didn't say anything else, just nodded into Kurt's chest. He sighed and relaxed when Kurt resumed rubbing his back._

_"Are you staying the whole night?"_

_Kurt's voice was so quiet, Blaine was hardly sure he had even spoken._

_"Do you want me to stay?"_

_"I asked you fi-"_

_"Yes," Blaine interrupted before he could chicken out. "I want to stay. I really want to stay."_

_He knew that his sleepy, sated feelings from just having sex, along with the fact that he was till decently drunk, were keeping him from flipping out over the situation. He knew that he'd have to deal with his feelings in the morning._

_For the moment though, he felt safe and comfortable. He felt happy. He felt at home... and those feelings didn't come from the sex or the alcohol. Those come from somewhere else entirely. From deep inside._

_"Okay." Blaine could tell that Kurt was smiling from the way his voice sounded. "I'd love for you to stay too."_

_His sleepiness took over then, and he was out in seconds. He thought he might have muttered something else, just before drifting off, but slumber claimed him before he could really think it through._

* * *

Blaine shook himself from his reverie, feeling both blissfully content and utterly confused... because this daydream was so different than earlier today.

This time, it wasn't actually a daydream. This time, it was a memory.


	4. Chapter 4

AN- I'm so glad you all loved Jared! He was fun to write! I'm glad you loved the color analogy too. Yes, I'm quite proud to be orange ;)

For those who asked about the angst. I think it's impossible to write a story like this without any angst at all, but this is definitely not an angst driven fic. It's just not my style. Any angst will be padded with wicked amounts of fluff and humor, cuz that's just my way :)

Thanks to all the girls who chimed in on my FB page to help pick my new OC name! Alas, I could only pick one, and this one just seemed perfect for this character. A few others have been saved for future characters though, so watch for them! Props, Sara ;)

Thank you ALL for your amazing words! I was decidedly uninspired the last couple of days. All the reviews and PMs helped immensely! You're fabulous!

Much love,

PickingViolets

* * *

_I may have had sex with a straight guy last night ~K_

_Ummm, you MAY have? Are you that confused about sex, dude? Do I have to sit you down and have a talk again? ~L_

_Wait! Wait, wait, wait! I just realized you used the word 'straight'! ~L_

_I was wondering when you would catch on to that part ~K_

_WTF, dude?! ~L_

_Are you judging me? Cuz I can't tell over text and I'm not in the mood to be judged right now ~K_

_Course not! You know me better than that! ~L_

_Are you sure? You sound judgmental ~K_

_I thought you just said you couldn't tell over text, and I'm not. Pinky swear ~L_

_I thought YOU said straight dudes don't pinky swear ~K_

_Straight dudes end up pinky swearing when their gay best friend makes them pinky swear. It's the law or something. Stop changing the subject and tell me about this guy! ~L_

_You realize that we're in the same room now and can talk face to face, right? ~K_

Kurt looked up as he sent this last text and smiled across the room. Luke grinned, setting his phone and camera equipment aside.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen!" He called out. "I know we were supposed to start this shoot at nine, but a slight complication has come up and I need to conference with Mr. Hummel. Take a quick break, but don't go anywhere. We'll be ready to get moving in half an hour."

"You didn't need to postpone the whole shoot," Kurt whispered with a practiced eye roll as they met in the middle of the room. "This could have waited until later."

Luke rolled his eyes right back, and led the way to Kurt's dressing room, signaling the wardrobe team to follow.

"Any conversation that begins with a confession of the previous night's sexual conquests takes priority over work. I have just one thing to say before we dive into this though."

Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow as he followed his friend from the room.

"You had sex with a straight guy last night, and last year when I asked you, you wouldn't even kiss me? Not cool, dude. Not cool. Bros before hos. That's all I'm sayin'."

Kurt shook his head, shaking a bit with laughter.

"This is a guy, not a ho. I'm not sure that saying fits."

"Same principle," Luke said with finality. "You wouldn't help out your best friend when he was in dire need, and your excuse that you don't kiss straight men no longer stands."

"First of all, you were not in dire need. You went through a two-day phase where you wondered if you might be gay because you thought that Robert Downey Jr. was hot as Iron Man. Secondly, I didn't..." Kurt glanced around to make sure no one was listening in, "sleep with this guy as a favor to help him decide if he's gay! Seriously, Luke. I did it because I was attracted to him and he was attracted to me."

"Fine," Luke sighed. "You'd think having a gay best friend would be beneficial in that way, but whatever. I see where your priorities lie."

"You're a moron," Kurt grinned.

"Yep," Luke sassed, "but I'm your moron, and you love me."

"I do. God only knows why," Kurt quirked an eyebrow as he passed Luke up to enter his dressing room.

Luke feigned being stabbed in the heart, stumbling in the room after Kurt.

"You wound me! You need to kiss me to make it better."

"Fine. Next time you wonder if you're gay I'll kiss you."

"Yes!" Luke fist pumped, pulling the door closed behind him while Kurt shook his head in amused exasperation.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight..." Luke paused, then laughed. "Wow, that word is ironic in this conversation, huh?"

Kurt suppressed a grin and held up his arms as he was measured by the wardrobe assistant.

"Anyway," Luke continued, "you had an amazing night, there are no weird "morning after" expectations, the guy was a great fuck... what's your deal? Why are you tripping over this?"

Kurt watched as the assistant blushed bright red and quickly excused herself from the room, then turned to Luke with an annoyed expression.

"Seriously? You couldn't be slightly more discreet when someone else is in the room?"

"Sorry," Luke glanced after the girl, looking genuinely apologetic. "I kinda forget that most other human beings in the world must live their lives with a filter. I'll try to not specifically mention fucking anymore."

Kurt laughed out loud then.

"You know I love you, sans filter and all. It's funny actually. You'd get along well with Blaine in that way, at least when he's drunk. He had absolutely no filter last night."

Luke's eyes narrowed as he watched Kurt speak, and then blush ever so slightly.

"Oh my god. You really like this guy! That's why you're all squirmy right now!"

Kurt blushed even deeper red and put his focus on his hair as he turned to the mirror.

"I do not! It's just that it was a one night stand, and I don't do those. You know me! Plus, the fact that he was straight... I just don't want him to feel weird, and I know he does. I feel like I took something from him. Like his gay virginity."

"Mmm-hmmm," Luke grinned. "You're right. You don't like him at all. That's why you care so much. And 'gay virginity'? I didn't know that was a thing."

"You know what I mean," Kurt sighed. "I just don't want to be something he regrets. I don't want him to feel like I took advantage of him. He was way more drunk than me."

"That's not hard," Luke snorted. "You have an incredible capacity for alcohol, for someone so skinny. Why would you care about if he regrets you though, if you didn't like him?" He asked knowingly.

Kurt had no answer for this, and continued to mess with his hair distractedly. Luke nodded slowly, deciding not to push that particular issue at the moment.

"Okay, let me ask you this. Who made the first move?"

Kurt hesitated for just a second.

"He did."

"Who suggested you go off for a fuck?"

"He did."

"Did you say anything at all to him about being concerned that he was straight?"

"Yeah, I told him I didn't want him to regret it."

"See!" Luke threw his hands up in the air triumphantly. "Sounds like he was an adult, who made his own decision. You both did, and here you are. Hook-ups happen all the time, dude. It doesn't mean one person was tricked into it."

"Yeah, but he was all uncertain about it at the bar," Kurt argued, plopping himself down in a chair, looking defeated. "I assured him that doing something once with another guy didn't necessarily change his sexuality. I introduced him to the word heteroflexible. I basically coerced him into having sex with me."

He flung his face down into his arms then, groaning in despair. Luke stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. Kurt sat up, despair gone, just looking angry.

"Fabulous, laugh at me. Thanks for your help. I'm so glad I came to you."

He stood suddenly, preparing to leave the room when Luke grabbed his arm, wiping his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm not laughing at you. Well, not in the way you think. Just, sit down. Okay?"

Kurt eyed him warily before sighing and plopping back down onto a chair.

"Look," Luke finally spoke without laughter, though he was still smiling. "I'm only laughing because the thought of you coercing somebody into something for your own devious purposes is ludicrous. You are one of the most generous and selfless people I've ever known in my life. How an asshole like me ended up with such a nice best friend I'll never know, but I'm incredibly grateful."

Kurt looked up then, smiling softly.

"You're only an asshole part of the time, and that's only to cover up the fact that you're a big softie on the inside."

Luke shrugged, looking embarrassed.

"Well, all that to say, you'd never take advantage of anyone, Kurt. Let me ask you, when you reassured him that there was nothing wrong with experimenting a little, did you do it because you were hoping to get something out of it?"

"No," Kurt said honestly, after thinking for a moment. "I really just wanted him to feel okay about whoever he is."

"Of course you did!" Luke exclaimed, punching his friend playfully in the shoulder. "You reassured him because you're nice. He then, according to you, was the one that came on to you, and seeing as you were attracted to him, you agreed. No harm done."

"Yes, harm done!" Kurt burst out unexpectedly. "You didn't hear him talking afterward! He was all snugly and lovey and talking about marriage and stuff! Then right before he fell asleep he said... Well, never mind that, suffice to say he was acting more than a little smitten. Then later he was acting all freaked out! The thing is, I don't know if he was freaking just because he had sex with a guy, or because he has feelings for a guy!"

Luke looked at his friend carefully, as if suddenly seeing him in a new light.

"So, you like this guy, don't deny it, and he likes you... at least that's what it sounds like."

Kurt shrugged uncomfortably, and Luke nodded with a knowing grin.

"How did you leave things when you left each other last night?

"Hestayedthewholenight," Kurt mumbled with a blush.

"He stayed!" Luke burst out. "Wow, he is smitten. So, how did you leave things this MORNING?"

Kurt shrugged with a sigh.

"He was all nervous and jittery, like I expected. He slipped and fell flat on his face when I walked into my room and almost saw him naked. I assured him that he didn't have to call me, that he didn't owe me anything, then told him he needed to leave so I could go to work."

"So," Luke sighed, "you made sure to push him out before he could reject you."

"That," Kurt nodded without looking up, "or realize that he resents me."

Luke nodded silently, before standing and pulling his friend up into a hug.

"Look, those are valid fears. I can't say that I blame you. I've also gotta say though," he stepped back, looking Kurt square in the eye. "I've never seen you this way about a guy, ever. If the opportunity comes up to see if there's something more, just, don't dismiss it, okay? I think you'd regret it."

Kurt nodded silently, smiling genuinely again, pulling Luke in for one more hug.

"Thanks. You're really good at not being an asshole. You should try it more often."

"I'll attempt it. You better watch out though. All this hugging combined with mushy talk might make me question my straightness again. I might have to take you up on that kiss."

Kurt laughed, pushing his friend away with a hug.

"Well, if that didn't cure me of my mushy feelings nothing will."

Luke gave an evil grin, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Kurt shook his head, growing serious and shaking his finger in front of him. He stepped backward out of his room, moving away quickly.

"No, no, no. This is not a genuine questioning of your straightness. Not gonna happen."

"Please, Kurt!" Luke called out as he chased after his friend, causing everyone in the vicinity to look at them in surprise. "I just want to love you!"

Kurt blushed profusely, letting Luke catch up with him and promptly smacking him on the shoulder.

"Will you shut up?" He snipped quietly, though he couldn't help laughing a little. "Headliner tomorrow, 'Kurt Hummel is having a stormy affair with Runway's head photographer'."

He turned to the gathering crowd as he pushed Luke away.

"He's just being an asshole, everyone," he called out with a flustered smile. "Pay him no heed."

Luke fell to his knees as Kurt walked away, reaching out his arms and calling out in anguish.

"Please, baby! Why won't you let me love you?!"

Kurt planted his face down in his palm, ignoring the laughter of the crew, thinking that he seriously needed to get a less embarrassing best friend.

* * *

"That'll be $3.75, sir," the barista told Blaine cheerfully.

Blaine reached into his wallet and handed her a five, accepting his coffee with a grateful smile, telling her to keep the change. He was just about to walk away when a teenage girl behind him caught his arm.

"Oh, sir. You dropped this."

He started to thank her and reach for what was in her hand, but hesitated when he saw that she was holding a folded piece of blue paper.

"That's not mine," Blaine responded with a polite smile.

"It fell out of your wallet," she offered him the paper again. He looked at the piece of paper in confusion and accepted it with a mumbled thanks, before moving over to a table and sitting down to open it.

He was grateful he was sitting down when he read what was written there, instead of holding his scolding hot coffee. He was fairly certain he would have dropped it and burned himself.

* * *

Kurt let out a deep breath and kicked at the sidewalk as he strolled home. He had decided to not take a cab. He really needed the fresh air and the time to think. He couldn't stop going over what Blaine had said the night before. What he had said, and obviously didn't remember.

* * *

_... "Do you want me to stay?"_

_"I asked you fi-"_

_"Yes. I want to stay. I really want to stay."_

_"Okay. I'd love for you to stay too."_

_Kurt sighed contentedly, pushing aside the fears and concerns that threatened to well up inside, and let himself just enjoy the moment. Plenty of time to come back to reality tomorrow._

_Blaine snuggled down into his chest, pressing a few more damp kisses before he relaxed completely and his breathing started to even out. Kurt thought for sure he was already gone, when he heard a sleepy, mumbling voice._

_"You know you're that person, right? You're the person who is making me question everything. I could so totally fall in love with you."_

_Kurt's breath caught in his chest and his mouth hung open slightly. His heart pounded as he tried to think of something to say._

_Only seconds later though, Blaine was completely sleep, snoring lightly on Kurt's chest. The model lay there, heart racing, holding the man he was really starting to care for, at a scarily fast pace, in his arms ..._

* * *

Kurt let out a little whimper, remembering what he had done the next morning after Blaine had woken up. He hadn't told Luke about that part. He had been too embarrassed to. Luke was right about him being afraid of rejection, but not completely right about the fact that Kurt had pushed Blaine away completely. He'd only pushed him as far as the front door.

He couldn't decide if he'd been brave or if he'd been ridiculously stupid. He also couldn't fight the feeling that maybe it had been selfish. He had specifically told Blaine that he owed him nothing, that there was no obligation.

What in the hell was Blaine going to think.

* * *

_... Kurt shoved aside the nervous, sick feeling that kept creeping up on him. Was this the right thing to do? He honestly wanted to help, but that wasn't just it. If there was a chance, even the smallest chance..._

_He never took risks, especially with his heart._

_If it didn't work out, his confession was at least veiled in his honest desire to just see Blaine happy, so he'd at least be able to save face._

_He set Blaine's wallet on the small table next to his door, with a pounding heart. Just as he had decided to grab the wallet and yank back out his note, the bedroom door opened. He cursed under his breath and ducked into the kitchen so he wouldn't seem suspicious._

_Oh well, there was nothing he could do about it. It was done ..._

* * *

Kurt groaned to himself as he continued down the sidewalk. Seriously, Blaine was going to think he had multiple personalities. What he had said as he pushed the other man out of his apartment, and what he had written in the note were so completely different. He'd wanted to say what he'd written out loud. He'd wanted to so badly, but he just couldn't. He couldn't stand to be rejected face-to-face.

His minds raced, thinking of all the ways Blaine might possibly respond.

_What if he feels cornered?_

_What if he thinks I'm just trying to get him to have sex again?_

_What if he thinks I'm going to turn into a creepy stalker now?_

_That's it. He'll read it, think I'm trying to convert him, be scared shitless and avoid me. It's for the best._

_But what if he doesn't?_

_What if..._

_..._

_What if he's standing outside my building?_

Kurt's heart pounded.

There was Blaine, leaning up against the wall by the front door, hands in his pockets and looking down at the ground.

Kurt took a deep breath and forced himself to keep on walking.

"Hi."

Blaine jumped, looking like he was a bundle of nerves.

"Hi."

"So," Kurt said cautiously, "you're outside my building."

"Yeah, I remembered that you said you were getting off at three, so I took a risk that you'd be coming straight here."

He bounced up and down a little as he spoke, as if he were trying to shake away his nervousness. He sucked in a deep breath.

"I, uh, I got your note."

Blaine looked him steadily then, holding up the blue piece of paper. Kurt could only stare at it, feeling like he might throw up.

He started when he felt a warm hand take his, and turned to look into Blaine's eyes.

"Can we talk?" Blaine asked gently.

Kurt was still pretty sure he was going to throw up.

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Blaine,_

_I can't believe I'm doing this, but I know that if I didn't, I'd always regret it._

_You said some things, a lot of things, intense things, before you went to sleep last night. As of right now, you don't remember. Maybe it's better that way._

_If you do end up remembering though, please know that you can always talk to me if you need to. I meant it when I said I was happy to just be your friend._

_You must also know though, if you do remember, that when it comes to everything you said last night, absolutely everything... I feel the same._

_I'm there for you if you want me, for whatever you might need. You know where I live._

_Kurt_

* * *

Kurt thought that, surely, he must look like a robot, the way he was moving. He certainly felt that way. Each step, every movement, felt labored and way too deliberate. He was focusing way too much on the incidentals.

_Five more steps to the door. _

_First turn the lock to the right partway, jiggle it, then finish turning all the way._

_Twenty steps to the elevator. Wow, only twenty steps? I figured it'd be more._

_Take the left elevator, not the one on the right. That one never seems to get cleaned for some reason._

_Crap, we're getting stopped at every fucking floor!_

_Oh, look at that. 5B is moving out I guess. Wonder where they're moving to?_

Seriously? It was all he could do. He was kind of in shock. There Blaine had been, completely out of the blue, standing in front of his building. Sure, he had written that note, but he'd honestly not expected to get results from it so quickly.

The last words they had spoken were:

"Can we talk?"

and

"Sure."

They had turned silently and nervously toward the building, too preoccupied with their own thoughts to attempt casual conversation. Blaine had yet to let go of his hand, and he had absolutely idea what to make of it.

What was Blaine thinking? Did he remember what he'd said and immediately regretted it? Had he come to let Kurt down gently? To let him know that what he'd said had only been drunken ramblings?

His hold on Kurt's hand was just gentle enough to make that believable. He was being gentle because he was nice enough to let him down easily.

What if he didn't remember at all, but his curiosity was piqued by the note, and hoped that Kurt will fill him in. How would he respond when he heard the truth? What if Kurt told him the truth, and he didn't believe it?

His touch was hesitant. This explanation would make sense. He was uncertain about what he would find out.

What if... what if he remembered and didn't regret it? What if he was coming to say that he was glad Kurt felt the same way?

There was the tiniest bit of desperation behind Blaine's grip, as if he was trying to convey his feelings through their touch. Could that be why?

_Oh sweet lord! My hand is so sweaty! He must have noticed! If I pull it away to wipe it though, I'm only gonna draw attention to it. This has to be the most awkward and suspenseful five minutes in the history of my life!_

Kurt turned and attempted to shoot Blaine a reassuring smile. It ended up looking more like a disturbed leer though.

_Fuck. Well, if things weren't awkward before... _

*ding*

_Oh, shit. Here we are. _

His stomach did a sick little flip-flop as he took the lead, suddenly gripping Blaine's hand tightly, realizing that this might very well be the last time he got to hold it.

* * *

_ Wow, he looks like he's gonna be sick._

Blaine glanced over sympathetically, and with more than a little surprise, as Kurt fumbled with his keys in the front lock.

This nervous, almost mechanical, Kurt was so very different from the Kurt he had met at the bar, and from the Kurt he had gone home with and woken up to. That Kurt was so calm and self-assured. This Kurt was obviously freaking the fuck out.

The thing was, Blaine wasn't exactly sure why.

Oh well, he'd know soon enough. Right now he needed to focus on not freaking out himself. Especially about the fact that he had no fucking idea what he was going to say once they were upstairs. He honestly didn't even know what he what doing here. He'd left the coffee shop in a daze, leaving his beverage untouched on the table and clutching the small blue note in his hand. Before he knew it, he'd been standing in front of Kurt's building. It was like his feet had taken him there of their own volition.

Blaine moved along side of Kurt, feeling like a jumpy bundle of nerves and letting his mind race in an attempt to distract himself. They stepped in front of the elevator on the left.

_Oh, good. We're not taking the one that smells like wet dog hair._

_Geez! Did someone push the buttons for every freaking floor?_

_Oh, someone's moving out? Maybe I could move in here, then I'd be close to Kurt? Crap on a stick! Did I really just think that?!_

He sent a brief, sideways glance in Kurt's direction, trying to figure out, yet again, what in the hell was going on in the other man's mind.

Kurt was standing there like a deer in the head lights, watching the lights blink as they changed floors as if his life depended on it.

Was Kurt regretting writing that note? Had he decided that he didn't really mean it?

He was letting Blaine hold his hand, but wasn't making much of an effort to grip it back. Maybe that was his way of trying to let him down gently.

What if he was scared that Blaine hadn't meant what he'd said? Maybe Kurt was scared of holding on to his hand, thinking he might soon be rejected.

Blaine closed his eyes, letting his mind drift back to the previous night, to a sentence he'd spoken, yet only just remembered in the coffee shop ...

* * *

_ "You know you're that person, right? You're the person who is making me question everything. I could so totally fall in love with you."_

* * *

... Kurt's note had almost acted as a trigger. The words that were currently being crinkled in his free hand flashed clearly in his mind:

_You must also know though, if you do remember, that when it comes to everything you said last night, absolutely everything... I feel the same._

The moment he had read those words he had remembered. Remembered everything in full.

Remembered, and regretted nothing.

He still had absolutely no idea what the hell he was doing, but he'd worry about that in like, oh, thirty more seconds.

He tried to squeeze Kurt's hand in reassurance, but realized how damp his palm was when he couldn't get a good grip. Kurt seemed to notice the slight change in pressure though, or at least how desperately Blaine was trying to convey something, and turned to shoot him a little smile.

Well, an attempt at a smile. Blaine couldn't help thinking that it ended up as more of an unsettled grimace instead. He probably would have laughed, had he not felt sure he was close to vomiting from his own nerves.

_Shit! I'm so nervous! I'm freaking sweating through my clothes! I'm like the fucking Niagra Falls! Fuck! I wish I could at least wipe my hand. He'd really notice then though._

*ding*

_Ooooh, holy hell. We're here._

His eyes widened as Kurt gripped his hand tightly, sweatiness and all, and yanked him down the hall.

_Um, wow. Well, hello there determined Kurt. Nice to see you again. Please don't ever let go of my hand..._

* * *

They gave up all pretense of being calm by then, and practically raced towards Kurt's door, unable to stand the suspense for much longer. Kurt fumbled with the lock once again, cursing under his breath when the key would simply not go in.

Just when Blaine was ready to grab it from his hand and try himself, it clicked into place and the door swung open. Kurt silently held his hand out to usher Blaine in ahead of him, and before they knew it, they were standing there, face-to-face, alone... and not saying a word.

They both just stared, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Blaine silently cursed himself for not at least taking time in the elevator to come up with a decent opening line. Instead he'd focused on the lack of wet dog smell and how much he was sweating.

He was just looking to the side, trying to piece together something semi 'not stupid' sounding, when Kurt finally lost it.

"For the love of god, please say something! I took the risk, writing you that note. It's your turn to be brave."

"Yes! Yes, I'm sorry," Blaine sputtered, feeling more flustered than he ever had. "You're right, just give me a second."

Kurt looked at him carefully, before offering a simple nod.

Blaine sighed and ran his fingers through his hair distractedly, before starting to pace.

"Last night was amazing, Kurt. Like, the most amazing night of my life, and I was so freaking drunk. I can't imagine how spectacular it would have been if I'd actually been able to remember it all."

Kurt relaxed slightly and smiled at this as he watched Blaine continue to pace.

"I thought about you all day, Kurt. I couldn't get you out of my head. As the day went on, more and more bits of last night came back to me. The things I felt. The things I said."

He stopped mid-step, and looked straight at Kurt. He steadied himself before stepping forward and taking Kurt's hand again, feeling thankful that he'd had time to wipe the nastiness off on his jeans this time.

"I, ridiculously, asked you about marriage."

Kurt looked down with a little laugh.

"Yup."

"I told you that sometimes you meet someone who can make you question everything about who you are, someone who can change everything."

Blaine took a step closer, speaking softly. Kurt's smile faded away.

"Yup."

"I told you that you were that person."

"Yup."

"I told you that I could easily fall in love with you."

"Yup."

This time it was barely whispered, and Blaine was so, so close.

"You wrote me a note."

"Yup."

"You told me you felt the same way."

This time Kurt didn't speak. He just nodded. Blaine was actually gripping his waist now. They both shivered as they felt each other breathe.

"So, do you? Really? Do you feel like you could fall in love with me?"

...

"Yup."

Blaine nodded. He tried to respond with something intelligent, but nothing came. All he could focus on was the fact that Kurt had said he could possibly fall in love with him, and that those soft lips were right there. So close he could almost taste them.

"Shit," he gasped, and decided it was time to stop thinking. He yanked Kurt into him, meeting their lips before he could change his mind. He knew that once he started he would be beyond thinking, and that was there he wanted to be.

Kurt didn't even have time to register Blaine's little exclamation before he was being pulled into the kiss. He gasped at almost the same moment, breathing out as Blaine breathed in, and gave soft little moan at the connection.

"Oh my god," Blaine sighed into Kurt's mouth, stepping forward to press him back up against the door. He leaned in, forcefully crashing their lips together again. Kurt grabbed either side of his face, holding him there, kissing him back desperately.

"Is this really what you want?" Kurt whispered between kisses. "Do you really want to be with me? Because you need to know right now that I am not interested in just another one night stand."

"I know," Blaine murmured, leaving Kurt's lips and mouthing his way down the model's cheek and neck. "I don't want that either. I need to be honest though, Kurt." He pulled back just a bit, but still pressed kiss after kiss on Kurt's lips as he spoke. "I don't... I don't know for sure who I am right now. I don't understand everything that's going on, or why. I don't have things even close to figured out."

Kurt pushed him back for just a moment, looking at him carefully.

"I'm going to say this again. You need to be sure. Because while I am willing to just be your friend, I just can't do that after a certain point. I don't even know for sure if I could do it aft-mmmmph..."

Kurt let out a breathless laugh as Blaine stopped him from talking by rolling his eyes and smashing their lips together once again.

Blaine took a moment, parting Kurt's lips just slightly to brush the tips of their tongues together. His head spun and a light feeling filled his chest as he melted into the kiss. It really was nothing like he'd expected.

The last time he'd kissed Kurt, he'd been incredibly drunk. He had known without a shadow of a doubt that he'd enjoyed it, but he wondered if there were any unsettled feelings that had been pushed aside by the alcohol. He was, quite honestly, waiting for those feelings to arrive now. The feelings that told him it was weird, kissing a boy. The feelings that told him he was barking up the wrong tree, that this wasn't for him. He was prepared to deal with those feelings, and to figure them out. He had thought they would be inevitable. This was so far from anything he thought he'd be doing one day.

Those feelings, however, didn't come. The feelings that did come, were of contentment, and of belonging, and of being so fulfilled and happy he could hardly stand it. The feelings were so strong that they scared him a bit, but they were too good to push aside. Too good to ignore. He'd deal with the scariness later.

"I would never ask that of you," Blaine placed one last kiss on Kurt's lips, before pulling him into his arms and just holding him close. "I'm pretty sure that would make me the biggest jackass in the world. The fact that you were willing to be there for me though, while I figure all of this out, even if it meant you couldn't be with me... that made me realize more than anything how much I do just want to be with you. Fuck, Kurt! You're so god damn amazing, and selfless, and just the most wonderful person I've ever met! The thought of leaving this apartment today, knowing that I don't ever get to be with you... please don't make me do that. I would kind of feel like you stabbed me in the heart."

Kurt laughed again, this time accompanied by the tiniest little sob. He couldn't help the tears burning at his eyes because of Blaine's words. Never in his life had someone spoken of him that way romantically. Never. He felt like he was floating.

"I won't. I wouldn't... and just, don't worry about having everything figured out perfectly. You'll... We'll figure it out, together, as we go."

"So, what... what are we?" Blaine asked quietly. He loosened his hold a bit, bravado gone, suddenly feeing incredibly uncertain. For the life of him, he had no idea what he hoped Kurt would say. Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine into him and squeezing him tight.

"What are you doing for the next couple of days?"

"What?" Blaine laughed. "That feels a little random."

"It's not," Kurt said resolutely as he ran his hands up and down Blaine's back. "Everything I do in life is planned and intentional. You just need to trust me."

Blaine breathed out, becoming instantly pliant in Kurt's arms as he felt the hands stroking his back soothingly. He felt like he was being automatically transported back to the previous night, when Kurt had rubbed light circles onto his back while they snuggled in bed. Snuggled in bed naked. After amazing sex.

Damn, he was hard already!

He shifted slightly, hoping to avoid Kurt noticing quite yet, and rested his head on the taller man's shoulder.

"Believe me. I trust you more than I've probably trusted anybody before, and I'm not busy at all. Today's free and Sunday is totally open."

He could feel Kurt smiling against his neck.

"Good. I don't have to work tomorrow either, so we have a day and half free together. This is what I think we should do." He pushed Blaine back and completely surprised him by shoving him against the opposite wall next to the door, then pressing up against him and kissing down his neck.

"I think we should spend the next two days together. Doing nothing except just be together." He put a hand on Blaine's chest, trailing it down until he reached his waist and circling lightly. Blaine moaned, tipping his head back so that Kurt had room to keep kissing him to his heart's content. Kurt's hand remained steadily on his waist though. He struggled to not scream in frustration for Kurt to please, for the love of god, just move his hand down a couple of fucking inches.

"We'll talk..."

Kiss, hand moving down an inch.

"And fuck..."

Kiss, hand moving down an inch more. Blaine came very close to whimpering.

"And talk..."

Kiss, hand moving all the way down. Screw that, he was totally whimpering.

"And fuck some more."

He latched onto Blaine's neck roughly, yanking down the zipper of his jeans and reaching in.

"Ohmygod, Kurt." Blaine didn't even recognize his own voice. He sounded completely wrecked. Kurt had barely even touched him.

_Holy hell, what am I in for?_

"By Sunday night, we'll have 'the talk'," Kurt emphasized the last two words, giving a wicked little grin as he massaged Blaine actively over his boxers and watched him melt back against the wall. "We'll know by then, hopefully, where we stand and how we want to proceed."

"Okay," Blaine responded weakly. "Yup, that's, I can... okay."

Kurt grinned again, and was just leaning in for a kiss, when he stopped and groaned.

"Fuck!"

Blaine's eyes popped open, noticing the sudden lack of a hand rubbing his cock and no lips kissing him.

"That didn't sound like the good kind of fuck."

"No," Kurt laughed, but looked more than a little aggravated. "I just remembered that I promised Mrs. Moscowitz I'd help her with some stuff around her apartment. I have to go do that first. It's getting harder and harder for her to do things on her own, and her own kids never visit or help."

"You're such a damn boyscout," Blaine smiled, kissing him gently on the mouth. "I think you're wonderful."

"Mmmm, well, you'll think I'm even more wonderful when I come back here and give you the good kind of fuck."

Blaine choked a bit. On what, he had no idea, and took a ragged breath.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	6. Chapter 6

AN- Questions: Yes, we will see more of Mrs. Moscowitz :) Yes, Jared, Luke, Kurt and Blaine will all have interactions at some point. No, Luke and Jared won't get together... my lovely crazies :)

Okay, smutty times, part one. Though, admittedly, fairly mild smut for all intents and purposes. Next chap we get more... um, just more :) If I blew right through the 200 mark in my reviews, I might possibly be inspired to try and get the next chap up by tomorrow...

;)

Love,

PV

* * *

_Holy fuck, he's trying to burn down my apartment building._

"Blaine?"

Kurt stepped through the front door hesitantly, careful to avoid the dozens and dozens of burning candles that made it look as if they were going to have a seance.

"Ta-da!" Blaine stepped out from the hallway in that moment, holding his arms out with an uncertain smile on his face. Kurt shot him a questioning look, trying so hard to hold back an incredulous grin.

"What's going on?"

"Well," Blaine shrugged, suddenly looking more doubtful than before. "I got thinking. The way we were talking, it sounded like this had the potential of just feeling like an extended hook-up, which I know we both said we didn't want. I mean, I know we said we were gonna talk a lot too, but I just wanted to do something to make it seem a little more... romantic."

He shrugged his shoulders, scrunching up his nose adorably.

"Shit. Did I just totally go overboard and make it weird? I've never been that good at romantic stuff-"

He was cut off when Kurt grinned, dove across the room and jumped into his arms, planting a kiss on his lips.

"It's totally overboard, and a tiny but weird, but absolutely wonderful! I've never had someone do something so romantic for me before!"

Blaine looked at him in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me! How in the world have you not managed to have someone at least attempt and fail at romance like this?"

He looked at Kurt with a grin, expecting him to smile or laugh. He felt terrible when the model shrugged, endeavoring rather unsuccessfully to look nonchalant, and pulled away from their embrace.

"Well, believe it, cuz it's never happened before."

"Kurt, I didn't... that came out completely wrong. I only meant to say that you deserve it. You deserve all kinds of romance."

When Kurt looked up and saw Blaine standing there, looking incredibly forlorn and a little pathetic, he immediately took pity on him. He moved to grab the shorter man's hand and pulled him over so that they could sit on the couch together.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I got a little defensive." Kurt said apologetically as he pulled Blaine down in-between his legs, settling him, back against chest. Blaine relaxed against him completely, wondering again how this somehow felt so odd yet so completely natural at the same time. He'd only ever really been the cuddler in his past relationships, not the person to be cuddled. It felt awfully nice to just be held in this way for once.

"You don't need to apologize, Kurt. It didn't occur to me how it would sound until it was already out of my mouth. I suppose this is as good a time as any though to let you know that I have little to no filter. If I'm remembering correctly, you already got a pretty big taste of that at the bar. I can say that I am usually significantly better sober, but it's still a part of me. I couldn't change it if I tried."

Kurt surprised him by laughing outright.

"You have no idea how easy it will be for me to adjust to that. You are eerily similar to my best friend. Straight, says whatever he's thinking... though I don't think you quite share his tendency to be an asshole."

Blaine surprised Kurt by laughing outright.

"Um, first of all, if you talked to MY best friend I'm sure he'd disagree on the asshole part. Secondly, I think it's incredibly ironic that you have a straight best friend and I have a gay best friend."

"You what?" Kurt laughed. "That is ironic. It's like we were being prepared for each other."

Silence.

"Wow," Kurt whispered. "Now I'm the one who made it weird."

"No," Blaine said, rather unconvincingly. "It's just gonna take a while to get used to this whole thing I think. I don't know about you, but I just need time to adjust."

"Understandable," Kurt answered softly. "It's just, I kinda feel like I'm beating a dead horse here, but I need to ask. Are you sure, I mean, REALLY sure that you want to try this?"

Blaine took a deep breath before flipping over completely, pinning Kurt down on the couch. The blue eyes widened as Blaine got incredibly close, brushing the tips of their noses together and kissing him lightly.

"Look, like ten percent of me is scared of this, I'm not gonna lie. I'm scared of what this means. How do I identify myself? What will people think? What will my family think? What will happen if I'm ever faced personally with homophobia. Like, a million little fears... but that's only ten percent of me."

He looked down in an adoring gaze at Kurt, who was watching him intently, and placed another soft kiss on his lips. This time Kurt returned it though, and it was a good thirty seconds before he spoke again. Even then it was mumbled against Kurt lips.

"The other ninety percent, is terrified of not letting myself give us a chance. The thought of not being with you almost makes it hard to breathe. I'd never forgive myself for walking away, just because of some fear and uncertainty. Never, Kurt."

Kurt smiled against his lips, and pulled him in, rubbing his back in a way that Blaine was quickly beginning to equate with comfort and belonging. They kissed slowly and softly for a few moments, completely relaxing into each other. Blaine was a little afraid that he would crush Kurt with his body weight, but the model wasn't complaining. In fact, he was just holding Blaine to him even closer. They broke away when Kurt sighed, and gave Blaine one last little peck before resting his head back on the couch.

"This promises to be a bit on the frustrating side. You know? Like, three steps forward, two steps back. I feel like we've have the same conversation four times already and we've known each other less than a full day."

Blaine laughed and rolled off to the side, pulling Kurt into his arms so that they were holding each other again.

"True. I think it's worth it though. Don't you?"

Kurt simply nodded before leaning in to start kissing down Blaine's neck with a trail of kisses. Blaine hummed contentedly and carded his fingers through the brown hair, kneading a little as the kisses got more intense. Before he knew it they were both flushed and panting as their legs slotted together and they squirmed anxiously, in desperate need of more friction and contact.

"Can we move this to your room?" Blaine asked breathlessly, pulling back to kiss Kurt's swollen pink lips one last time before scooting off the couch. "I'm gonna do something really embarrassing like cream my pants if we don't."

Kurt shook his head with a little laugh before getting up too and grabbing Blaine's hand.

"What a classy way of putting it. I hate to break it to you baby, but seeing as there are two guys involved here, the likelihood of that happening sometimes is even higher."

"Oh, man. We're gonna have to figure that one out, cuz I've always hated that. It kinda takes away from the afterglow of an orgasm, don't you think?"

"Oh, I agree," Kurt nodded as he quickly went around the living room, blowing out candles. "We'll just have to be mature adults and wait 'til our pants are off."

Blaine blushed a little as Kurt started to pull him backwards, walking toward the bedroom.

_Holy fuck! I'm about to sleep with a man! Again!_

* * *

The fading light from the sun setting outside.

The soft music floating from Kurt's iPod on the dresser.

The scent of the vanilla candles he had lit on the nightstand.

The sight of Kurt, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips parted, tiny moans escaping his mouth.

The taste of the spearmint gum when he sucked Kurt's tongue into his mouth.

The rhythmic tapping of skin hitting against skin.

His body heating up, a tense anticipation building deep in his stomach, growing and swelling.

He felt like his senses were ridiculously heightened. Every sight, smell, sound, taste and feeling... they were all bright and magnified. All the while, his mind was completely clear, completely at peace.

He loved it. He didn't want it to end.

Every single moment since he'd first been with Kurt, his mind had been racing with "hows" and "whys" and "what ifs". It was beginning to drive him crazy. He just wanted to stop fucking thinking and enjoy... well, at the moment, enjoy fucking.

Actually, simulated fucking, for the time being. They had both been so incredibly hot and ready as soon as they had stumbled into Kurt's room. After stripping out of their clothes and falling down to the bed, they hadn't felt like taking much time for build up. They had quickly scissored their legs together, Kurt on his back and Blaine covering him, then quickly began rutting against each other, their erections side by side between their stomachs.

Blaine knew, that for all intents and purposes, this was sex just as much as anything else. An intimate act between two people: naked, vulnerable, wanting each other's bodies, desperate to come.

If that wasn't sex, he didn't know what was.

There was still something about that ultimate act though. As amazing as this was, even in this moment, he knew he wanted more with Kurt. Wanted everything with Kurt. Wanted to feel intimately connected in every possible way.

His mind stopped it's momentary wandering when he felt a familiar electric jolt, and convulsed uncontrollably.

Um, what had he been thinking about this particular act not quite being enough?

_What the fuck was I thinking? Holy fuck!_

"Fuck, Kurt! Fuck! Oh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!"

Kurt managed a tiny, breathless laugh at his sudden outburst, but it was quickly lost as his own orgasm started to build. He dug his fingers into Blaine's hips, encouraging him to go faster.

"Shit, Blaine! Nnggh, oh god, so close."

Blaine sank his head down onto Kurt's shoulder and groaned, biting down lightly on the pale skin to keep himself from coming too soon. He was right on the edge, floating in that moment where everything in the world was so fucking perfect.

"Kurt, I don't think I can... I've gotta-"

"Yes. You can," Kurt panted. "Don't come."

Blaine's breath caught in his throat, feeling slightly shocked. Five seconds ago he would have sworn to you that he couldn't have held on for one more freaking moment.

Five seconds ago, Kurt hadn't said, 'Don't come'.

So he didn't come.

Not yet anyway.

He got to hang in that amazing place a little bit longer, to hang on that precipice where everything was still just so fucking perfect. His head was fuzzy. His whole body tingled and sparked. Beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead from the exertion of holding back. He really had had no idea that he was in possession of this much stamina. To be honest, no one had ever challenged it before.

Just when he got to the place where he was positive he couldn't hold on, where his body was almost stiff with build up and anticipation, Kurt started moaning again beneath him.

"Fuck, yeah. Oh god, Blaine! Blaine! I'm right... there..."

Blaine gasped, then whined, fucking whined, as he gave in. The sudden throbbing hardness of Kurt's dick next to his own, the desperation in Kurt's voice... it completely did him in.

Blaine's hands tightened and clasped onto Kurt's shoulders. Kurt's arms tightened around Blaine's waist, holding him almost too tightly as they both jerked into one last thrust.

The heavy thrusting stopped as their bodies convulsed and tightened around each other one final time. They clung to each other, writhing seamlessly as they groaned and whimpered, riding out the climax.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered roughly. It was still so good, it was almost painful. Smaller waves of pleasure washed over him as he ground his hips down a couple more times. He could feel Kurt's dick pulsate slightly along with his own, as the model thrust his own hips up at the same time and groaned something Blaine couldn't quite make out.

"Okay," Kurt finally laughed breathlessly. "Too much. Too much."

"Sorry," Blaine laughed too. "That was just... so... good... so... goddamn fucking good. It seemed... like it lasted... forever. You are so... fucking good."

Kurt laughed again, this time a little louder.

"I work to be the best."

Blaine let out a laugh, that sounded scarily to his own ears like a giggle.

"Honestly though, babe," Kurt said, his voice still high and a little breathless. "That was nothing but a little frottage. Just you wait."

Blaine collapsed down on top of Kurt weakly at those words, then rolled off to the side.

"You're gonna kill me," he breathed out, turning on his side to curl up into the man next to him.

"I hope not," Kurt smiled, closing his eyes as he pulled a blanket over top of them. "I'd like to keep you around for a while yet I think."

"Hmmm," Blaine murmured sleepily. "I'd like that too. For as long as you want me."

* * *

"I hope you're not one of those snobby-ass people who think it's innapropriate to eat in bed," Kurt grinned, carrying a tray into his room where Blaine was still snuggled up under the covers. He sprang up excitedly though at the thought of food. They had slept for a good couple of hours, not waking until nearly eight, and both were starving.

He gave a derisive snort to Kurt's teasing remark.

"I come from the snobbiest of the snobby-ass snobs. I'm fairly certain my mother would have a heart attack at the thought of someone eating in bed."

At Kurt's raised, questioning eyebrow, he shook his head.

"Trust me, we don't want to go down this road. Suffice to say I am nothing like my parents and am quite happy to keep it that way."

When Kurt simply nodded with an understanding smile, not pushing in the slightest, Blaine's heart overflowed for just a moment. That was all it took, him saying he didn't want to talk about it. Maybe Kurt was more sensitive than the average guy. Maybe the rest of his friends were just douchebags, excluding Jared. All he knew was that this kind of support made him feel more loved than he ever had. He lunged across the bed, grabbing Kurt's face and placing a loud smacking kiss on his lips. When he pulled back, Kurt was sitting there with wide eyes, lips still pursed from where Blaine had kissed him.

"Um, okay. Thank you? You're welcome? What was that?"

"That," Blaine smiled, helping himself to the cheese and crackers on the tray, "was a thank you for not pushing the issue about my family, even though I was the one who brought them up."

"Ah, you're welcome," Kurt grinned, plopping down on his stomach and grabbing some of the grapes. "So, I haven't had a chance to ask this yet. Where the hell did all of those candles come from? Also, do fire hazards really turn you on or something, cuz..."

"First of all, I think we've established the fact that I'm just not that good at knowing when it's too much in the romance department. Secondly, I ran down to the little store on the corner when you were at Mrs. Moscowitz's. I also got some wine and... other supplies."

He didn't quite blush, but he didn't quite meet Kurt's eye either. Kurt kept his grin inside.

_Oh, this could be fun._

"Did they take you to the back room for supplies?"

Blaine looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm assuming you meant supplies for sex."

"Yeah."

"They have a back room. All the best bondage gear. Whips, restraints, the whole nine yards. Not just wussy handcuffs and shit. The real stuff. Tell me you didn't just get boring lube and condoms."

Blaine's mouth hung open unattractively, his face turning white.

_Oh my fucking god! He's into, like, heavy BDSM! Oh my god!_

Kurt worked incredibly hard at keeping a straight face.

_Holy shit! He totally believes me!_

Just when Blaine was coming up with the courage to try and say something in response, Kurt broke, bursting into laughter and falling face forward onto the bed. The color came back to Blaine's face and a smile broke out, though he was amusedly annoyed and more than a little embarrassed.

"You ass!"

He grabbed a pillow and began whacking Kurt with it, before pushing the tray off to the side and diving on top of him. He pinned him down and began tickling, at which point Kurt begged him to stop, saying he was going to pee his pants if Blaine wasn't careful.

"Fine," Blaine sighed, collapsing off to the side. "I think you've paid enough for your damned treachery."

"Geez," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Overly-dramatic much? Why do I get the feeling that you're going to be the drama queen in this relationship?"

The lay, side-by-side, still smiling, but slightly more serious now at the word relationship. Neither flinched at it, they just... soaked it in.

"Can I," Blaine cleared his throat suddenly, scooting closer to loop an arm around Kurt's waist, "um, ask you something?"

"Course," Kurt nuzzled into him. "Anything."

"Earlier, when I was about to come, and you told me not to..." He trailed off when Kurt wrinkled up his nose and buried his face down into Blaine's shoulder with a groan.

"Oooh, gooood! That!" He sat back with an embarrassed smirk, before his eyes widened. "Oh shit! Oh shit, shit, shit! Then I made that stupid bondage gear joke! Oh my god, I'm so embarrassed! I swear I'm not really into that! I mean, not the heavy weird stuff anyway!"

Blaine laughed, pulling him back into his arms.

"Serves you right! That little joke had me sweating bullets."

They both smiled, chuckling a little as they curled up into each other again.

"So," Blaine asked softly, once they had settled in. "For real though, in that moment..."

"Honestly," Kurt responded with a little laugh. "It just kind of came out. I wasn't trying to like, pull some dom/sub crap and like, control your orgasm or something. I just really wanted you to hold out for another minute or two so we could come together. Did it bother you?"

"Hmmm," Blaine sighed happily. "Not in the slightest. In fact, I really liked it. I mean, like you said, not in some weird, creepy way. I really loved the communication though, the connection. I loved being so together in that moment. I've just never really had that with anyone before."

"You mean with sex, or with relationships period?"

Blaine was quiet, realizing that he didn't know the answer to that.

Kurt didn't push when he got no response, just snuggled down onto Blaine's chest and held him close.

"Well, I liked it too."

Blaine closed his eyes with a smile, pressing a kiss to the brown hair that was brushing against his face.

"So, speaking of sex..."

"Oh, that was subtle," Kurt snickered, sitting up and turning around as he bit his lip. He suddenly looked so much like that first night they had been together. Blaine could see it, turning around as they ran out of the bar, hand-in-hand. Kurt was behind him, cheeks flushed, biting his lip and looking almost innocent.

"Well," Kurt said softly, reaching a hand out to brush back a curl that was hanging loose on Blaine's forehead. "I do recall promising you a really good fuck earlier, and while our frotting was definitely amazing, I'm all for something more now, if you are..."

_Innocent? Did I seriously just think innocent?_

"Yeah," Blaine croaked out. "Definitely. Definitely up for that. Definitely up for a good fuck."

"Okay then," Kurt got out of bed and held out his hand. Blaine took it in surprise.

"What are we doing?"

Kurt looked over his shoulder with a sassy smirk.

"We're off for the good kind of fuck. I may not be into intense BDSM, but I'm definitely not completely boring either. Come on, lover."

He said the last word in a throaty, jokingly seductive voice before heading out the door.

Blaine promptly walked into a wall.


	7. Chapter 7

AN- Just look at you guys! 40 reviews in less than twenty-four hours! You're fabulous! Props to HeyThereSummerBoy and Guest 201, for officially tipping us over the edge :)

Okay, loves. We're gettin' incredibly M up in here... like we weren't before ;)

I want to give a huge thank you to klainenation for being a sounding board and giving me so much incredible insight. Credit where credit is due, you're awesome!

Bonus points if y'all know the movie Kurt refers to without google :)

And on we go...

* * *

"So, my question is," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear from behind. "How long do you think can you stand to be teased and strung along?"

They were standing under a steady stream of hot water, and Blaine seriously couldn't believe that he was shivering in all that steam. He was standing, completely lax with his back against Kurt, eyes closed as the water poured down his face. Kurt had ahold of his cock and was slowly stroking with one hand, while trailing up and down his chest with the other hand, lazily circling and grazing a nipple on occasion.

"As long as you're willing to tease," he said softly.

Kurt's hands stopped abruptly and Blaine was surprised to be gently turned around.

"Well, hello there."

"I also need to know..." Kurt paused, and leaned in to press a deep kiss to Blaine's mouth, pulling away only when they were both breathless. "What all are you comfortable doing?"

Blaine almost gave Kurt the pat response of 'everything', with an incredulous laugh, when he saw the serious look in the blue eyes staring back at him.

"Please be completely honest with me, Blaine. While everything we might do tonight or tomorrow will not be new to me, some of it will be new to you. I just don't ever want you to feel like I pushed, or that you felt obligated to do things a certain way."

Blaine shook his head slowly, reaching up his hands to hold either side of Kurt's face.

"Damn. You are just so fucking amazing. I can't even... Kurt, I want to do everything with you. Everything. I mean it. As long as you feel the same."

When Kurt nodded quickly with a smile, Blaine kissed him softly and took Kurt's hand, putting it back onto his cock.

"Now, where were we?"

Kurt grinned, and sank to his knees. Blaine closed his, expecting to feel the warmth of Kurt's mouth around his dick seconds later. He didn't expect to be flipped around so that his face and stomach were against the wall.

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

_Hooooly fuck!_

_Ohgodandthat'shistongue._

_This should feel weird. I feel like this should feel weird._

_Oh christ, this doesn't feel weird at all. Damn this feels amazing! Damn his talented tongue!_

"Mother of..."

He trailed off brokenly when Kurt added a hand, stroking his already stiff cock in time with the swirls and gentle thrusts of his tongue.

A first Blaine's body was stiff and tense, so unused to these feelings. Bracing itself for an intrusion. After a few minutes though, he relaxed. His body caught up with his brain in realizing that Kurt was nothing if not gentle, and careful, and painstakingly thorough.

After a few minutes, he shocked himself by moaning against the wall.

"More. Can you do more?"

He couldn't help the plaintive noise that escaped his mouth when Kurt pulled away and stood.

"I will definitely be doing more, don't worry," Kurt smiled, tipping his head and face back under the spray for a moment. "This would be part of the stringing you along comment."

Blaine smirked and immediately sank to his own knees.

_Two can play at this game._

Kurt gasped when he suddenly felt Blaine's mouth close around him.

_Fuck! Man, is he talented for not really knowing what he's doing yet._

True, Blaine was still brand new to this. He wasn't able to take Kurt in more than halfway yet, but what he could take in...

God he was amazing!

Kurt whined when Blaine pulled off suddenly, stood to his feet, and pulled him in for a kiss. He sighed, and leaned into the shorter man completely, absolutely loving the intimacy of tasting Blaine's tongue, knowing where it had just been. When they broke apart, Blaine kissed his ear.

"I can string you along too," he whispered, immediately stepping out of the shower without another word.

Kurt thunked his head back against the shower wall, willing himself to get a freaking grip.

_Damn! He's good! This is going to be interesting._

* * *

"What are we doing now?"

Blaine was slightly self-conscious at being naked and so obviously hard. Kurt had led him into the kitchen after the shower, acting incredibly nonchalant, and as if he had no intention of touching Blaine further, which was driving him fucking nuts. Kurt was just as hard, but apparently he was better at handling it, or at least he was better at hiding his frustration.

"Now, we are playing a little game," Kurt kept his back to Blaine as he dug around in his fridge. "It's called, 'how long can Blaine speak coherently whilst I am thoroughly enjoying sucking on his whipped cream covered cock'."

"That's not a vey concise name," Blaine joked, trying to lean back against the counter causally.

He was actually afraid that his legs were going to give out.

"Yeah, well, I just now made it up. Sue me," Kurt grinned. He hesitated for a moment before going to grab a pillow from the couch. He held it up with a raised eyebrow before tossing it on the floor in front of Blaine.

"Just in case you last longer than I anticipate."

"Ooo, you've made this challenging now!" Blaine said sassily, surprising himself by unashamedly holding his cock up into the air, not that it needed much help at the moment, and presenting it to Kurt. The model grinned before dropping down to his knees, shaking the can of whipped cream vigorously, and spraying a generous amount up and down the dick in front of his face.

"Here's the deal. Your job is to keep talking, coherently, and tell me things about yourself that I don't already know. My job is to try and make you incoherent."

"Why the whipped cream?"

Kurt looked at him like he was nuts.

"Cuz it's yummy and it's fun."

"Mmmm, do we get to switch roles in this game someday?"

"Damn straight."

"Wait," Blaine reached out a hand to stop Kurt, just as he was leaning in. "This is a game. What's the goal? Who wins?"

"The goal," Kurt cupped Blaine's balls with one hand and held the base of his cock with the other, "is for me to learn about you, and for you to enjoy being sucked off while not coming. And in this game? We both win."

Blaine groaned happily as he closed his eyes, feeling the wet heat surround him. He felt Kurt tap on his leg, and realized that he was supposed to be talking.

_Damn! I'm already losing!_

"Okay, um. Something you don't know... I, uh, I had a pet turtle when I was six named Howard."

He felt vibrations around his cock, and assumed Kurt was laughing a little as he sucked. Those vibrations were NOT helping matters.

"I only had him for five days and he got sick and died of some strange... Nngh... turtle disease. I cried for three s-straight days until my brother planned a turtle memorial... fuck... where the whole family had to gather and say nice things about Howard. He's buried in a... in a Nutella jar in my parent's backyard."

He then felt more vibrations and heard what sounded like a muffled "Awww".

_Fuck, he's gotta stop making noises!_

"Next, uh, I lost my virginity when I was seventeen in the walk-in closet of my parent's bedroom."

Kurt snorted a laugh as he pulled off for just a moment, adding some more whipped cream.

"And how was the virginity losing experience?" He asked in a rough voice.

_God, that voice!_

Blaine's dick twitched and he whimpered a little just at the sound.

"It was fine until I grew up and realized what a girl ACTUALLY sounds like when she orgasms. That was a fake orgasm if ever I heard one. I always... oh damn..."

He started when he felt Kurt tapping on his leg again.

"Oh, I uh, I always felt bad about that. L-like.. I had sh-short changed her."

_Fucking hell, what is he doing with his tongue?!_

Kurt had gone on to actively slipping his tongue in and out the the slit, alternating with swirling it around and under the head.

"I'm," Blaine cleared his throat, "I'm scared of really deep water. I have nightmares about drowning in the ocean sometimes. I... Unng... I... fuckshit... I hate the word paisley. It irritates me. I haaaave a h-hamster named butter-buttercup. I... fuuuuuck..."

Kurt had suddenly lunged all the way in, relaxing his throat and burying his nose straight into Blaine's navel.

"I-I... I don't... I've never eaten a carmel a-a-apple. Ge-you are... fucking hell, Kurt... you... christ... I can't... okay stop! S-stop or I'm gonna come right now."

Kurt pulled off with a satisfied grin, wiping away the line of creamy saliva that was still connecting them.

"See? We both win!"

All Blaine could do was groan and take a deep breath, thinking that he couldn't wait for the roles to be reversed.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine was lying on his back, hips propped up on a pillow and legs spread wide. He looked both excited and more than a little nervous.

"I think so."

Kurt nodded with a smile. He took up the lube that was sitting on the table next to them and poured a large amount onto his fingers. He warmed it in his hand slightly before reaching out to stroke the small hole in front of him.

Blaine stiffened unintentionally at the touch, tipping his head back and taking a deep breath.

"That's right. The more relaxed you are, the better it will feel. Please tell me if it's too much at any point though."

"I will," Blaine breathed out. "Promise."

Blaine started taking continual deep breaths, focusing his best on every good and pleasant feeling, letting any discomfort stay on the sidelines.

There really wasn't any at first. Some pressure, a slight burning stretch here and there, but it was accompanied with Kurt's lazy strokes of his erection, and nipping kisses around his neck and down his chest. Flashes of pleasure from these other touches would wash through him as Kurt worked him open, causing him to both relax and feel anxious for more.

Finally, when he felt like he was melting down into the bed, while simultaneously fucking himself down onto Kurt's fingers, a jolt shot through him that completely surprised him. He stilled, eyes popping open for the first time as he looked at Kurt in wonder.

The blues eyes stared back at him with a twinkling smile. Kurt adjusted his position just a bit, stroking again, and again, until he found it.

"Gh... f-... oh my..."

Blaine tossed his head back in awe, squeezing his eyes tight once again. He had no idea how he could feel like he had melted into a complete puddle, yet be a jittery bundle of nerves at the same time. These streaks of pleasure were so different than the ones he was used to. Starting deep inside, then radiating up his spine and through his body, even making his legs shake and tremble a little.

He started moaning loudly, brokenly, as Kurt leaned in to suck a nipple into his mouth while stroking intensely. He took the opportunity to carefully stretch and scissor his fingers even more.

Blaine's chest was heaving with uneven breaths, completely nonsensical sounds leaking from his mouth. The pleasure was building, almost too intense to stand, at such an alarming rate. He couldn't think, couldn't focus, couldn't stop himself from practically thrashing from side-to-side.

Normally, at this point during sex, he'd be swearing up a storm. That being the only way he could articulate the intense feelings. This, however, was even stronger. He was beyond any type of words. He knew that his moans probably sounded ridiculous, but he couldn't have stopped himself if he tried.

Out of nowhere though, he was suddenly empty and untouched. He lifted his head up weakly in dismay, trying to figure out what in the hell Kurt was doing. His heart raced when he saw him quickly rolling on a condom with shaky fingers. The blue eyes met his as Kurt lowered down on top of him, and lined himself up.

"Are you read-"

"For the freaking love of god just fuck me! Fuck me now! Please, just fuck me now!"

Kurt smiled and let out a breath of relief as he immediately started to push in. Both men closed their eyes at the sensation.

Kurt because...

_Oh my god, he is so fucking tight!_

Blaine because...

_Oh my god, this is so fucking intense!_

Blaine couldn't help but grimace a bit in pain as the stretch became even more intense.

"Can you... just stop for a second.?"

"Yes. Course."

Blaine noticed how tight Kurt's voice was, and realized how much control he was exercising to not just thrust in completely and be done. He weakly reached up a hand to stroke up and down Kurt's arm while willing himself to, again, relax completely.

It didn't take long, and he encouraged Kurt to move again in a matter of seconds. Before he knew it, Kurt had bottomed out completely, and was trembling as he rested on top of him, waiting to be given permission to move again.

_Deep breaths. It'll feel good again. I know it will._

It's not even that it felt bad, but it was uncomfortable, and so stretching, and he felt so fucking full.

"Okay, I think. Yeah, go ahead."

"If you need-"

"Please just move," Blaine laughed breathlessly. "I-I'm sorry. I know. I will. Thank you."

Kurt slowly started driving in and out, careful to keep it at a gentle pace at first. The first couple of thrusts brought a slight grimace to Blaine's face again. He couldn't help it. It was just so brand new and his body was completely unused to this.

He was shocked at how quickly he adjusted though. The intense, uncontrollable pleasure from earlier came back full force. Feeling so filled, began to feel overwhelmingly good, instead of just overwhelming.

And then Kurt hit, directly on his prostate.

"Fuck, Kurt! Oh fuck! Right there!"

Kurt smiled then, hurrying to settle himself into a slightly new position where he could have better leverage. Blaine wrapped his legs up and around Kurt's back, hooking his ankles and digging in to keep Kurt thrusting in just the right spot.

By this point, they were both beyond wrecked. Faces and chests flushed, sweat running down their bodies and damp hair hanging in their eyes. They were both shaking uncontrollably as they slammed together, over and over.

Each hit to his prostate had Blaine moaning and muttering incoherently, louder each time. He grasped at Kurt's back with his fingers, digging in desperately as the intense waves jolted through him.

"Are you, do you think you're close?" Kurt breathed out. "Do you need me to touch you?"

"Don't think so. So fucking clo-... Oooohh, Kurt! Yes!"

Blaine's head snapped back on the pillow as his orgasm crashed over him, harder and more powerful than he had ever felt before in his life.

The moment Blaine tightened and spasmed around him, Kurt was a goner. He had been achingly hard since Blaine had gone down on him in the shower, and it had taken every ounce of his self-control to hold himself back until he knew the other man was ready. It had been more than worth it though. The combination of the build-up, along with the overpowering vision of seeing Blaine so completely undone by his hands, made his climax the best he'd had in longer than he could remember.

He called out something, he thought maybe Blaine's name, as he snapped his hips forward one last time. He shuddered with the intensity, feeling himself throb in the tight heat.

Blaine gasped, feeling Kurt harden and pulsate as he bottomed out, one last time. They fell into a slow, rolling rhythm, easing each other through the aftershocks.

Kurt's strength gave out in the last tiny thrust, and he collapsed down on top of Blaine completely.

"Am I... totally... crushing you?" Kurt sighed, having every intention of rolling himself to the side when Blaine said yes.

"No," Blaine panted, deciding it was his turn to be the soothing one, and running his hands up and down Kurt's back in slow circles. "You're fine. It's nice. Don't want to NOT be connected with you quite yet."

Kurt let out another deep breath, finally calming a bit more.

"Are you okay? Do you feel too sore?"

"Not as of right now. We'll see though," Blaine laughed, still a little breathless.

With a small groan, Kurt pulled himself up and out, before rolling off the bed. Blaine tensed just for a moment at the change in pressure, but relaxed immediately and curled to his side, feeling ready to drift off in seconds.

When Kurt climbed back into bed a minute later, he had a warm, damp cloth, and wiped them both down quickly before tossing it across the room to land in his hamper.

He settled onto his back behind Blaine, spooning into him and holding him close. Blaine snuggled back, and sighed contentedly.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked groggily.

"You have the right to ask me absolutely anything," Kurt laughed, kissing the back of his neck.

"Is it always that... intense? Bottoming?"

"Depends. It's different for every guy, and it's different for every couple. Same as everyone else in a way... but yeah. If it's something you enjoy, and it's done right, with the right person, it can be pretty spectacular."

"Do you enjoy it?"

"Definitely."

Blaine turned in his arms suddenly.

"Was tonight good for you then? Would you rather have-"

Kurt cut him off with a kiss.

"Never in a million years. I loved every second. Tonight was perfect. I'm just glad it was so good for you, cuz there's always the danger that you wouldn't have liked it."

"Oh," Blaine laughed. "I liked it. I definitely liked it."

Kurt pulled him against his chest with another laugh, closing his eyes.

"Good. My sentiments exactly. Just so you know Blaine. I really do enjoy both, and from my limited experience, more gay men are versatile than people realize. A lot of people, usually straight people, get this weird heteronormative idea that one person in a same sex relationship has to exclusively top, while one person exclusively bottoms. It's really ridiculous. We're all just people, with our own desires and our own perspectives. Every gay guy, or heteroflexible guy," he added with a smile, causing Blaine to snort a small laugh, "just has to figure out what's best for him, and what's best for he and his partner together."

Blaine absorbed this information in silence for a moment.

"Well, one thing's for sure," he murmured sleepily.

"What's that?"

"I look forward to switching it up next time and seeing what that's like."

"Me too," Kurt smiled contentedly. "Me too."

* * *

**3am - In the dark**

"Kurt."

"Mmmmph."

...

"Kurt."

"Mmmnooo, Blaine. Sleeeep."

...

...

"Kurt."

"Ohmygod! Please tell me you're not going to be this annoying all the time! I will never be able to let you sleep over!"

"I'm not being annoying! I have an important question! I'm sorry I 'annoyed' your crabby ass."

_*sigh*_

"I'm sorry I'm crabby. How dare I, after being yanked from my peaceful sleep. Please ask whatever monumentally important question necessitated waking your boyfriend at three in the morning."

...

"I'm waiting here, Blaine!"

"U-um, yeah. Okay. What's your favorite junk food?"

"What?! You woke me up for-"

"Yes. It's important. You got to find out a bunch of stuff about me earlier during your little game. Now spill."

_*long-suffering sigh*_

"This little bakery right next to Luke's place has the best cheesecake ever. It's my guilty pleasure. Can I sleep now?"

"Luke?"

"Oh, my best friend. That's his name."

"Ah, k. What's your favorite childhood movie?"

"Blaine, can't we-"

"Answer, crabby-pants."

_*grumble*_

_*rustling*_

"Aak! Kurt, you're smothering me! I thought I was the cuddler in this relationship!"

"Deal with it. You woke me and are being insufferable. Now you can cuddle me back to sleep."

"Fine, but you have to answer all my questions first."

_*grumble*_

"The wrong trousers."

"W-what?"

"The Wrong Trousers!"

"That's the name of your movie? I've never heard of that."

"Not my problem. Next question."

"Geez, you're a grumpy son of a bitch!"

"Also not my problem. You chose to wake me so that you could ask me about movies and desserts."

_*chuckle*_

"Touché. K, final question. What has the power to make you happy when you're sad?"

...

...

"Kurt?"

"Um, sorry. That one was so much deeper than the others. I had to think for a sec."

"S'okay. Just wanted to make sure you hadn't fallen back asleep."

"I'm lying right on top of you, Blaine. Can't you tell the difference between sleeping breathing and awake breathing?"

"Apparently not, and if you keep snapping at me I'm gonna have to smack that crabby ass of yours."

"Ooo, I thought you said you weren't into anything that kinky."

...

"Oh, Blaine! You're blushing! I can feel it! You're so stinking cute."

"Shut up and tell me what makes you happy."

_*snort*_

"Um, that didn't end up quite right. Lemme try again. Shut up. Page break. Tell me what makes you happy."

_*another snort accompanied by laughter*_

"Honestly, if I'm feeling sad, any pleasant little surprise will always cheer me right up."

"Any surprise?"

"Any 'pleasant' surprise."

"Hmmm. K. Thanks. Night."

"You are so odd. Night."

...

"Um, Kurt?"

"Yes, Blaine."

"Do you realize that you referred to yourself as my boyfriend a minute ago?"

"I-I didn't... crap. I did. Are you, like, super uncomfortable now?"

"Not at all actually."

"Oh... K... cuz I didn't mean to... it just slipped out."

"I know. Don't worry about it. Night, Kurt."

"... Night, Blaine."

...

"Kurt?"

_*sigh and a groan*_

"Yeeees, Blaine."

"Since we're up. You wanna...?"

...

"Deal, but since you have all the energy, you're doing all of the-OOOOOOHHFUCK..."

...

_*wet little pop*_

"You were saying?"

"I was saying that you're fabulous."

"Were you also saying that you're sorry for being grumpy?"

"Yes. Sorry. So fucking sorry. You're right. I'm wrong."

"You're so eloquent right now."

"Less talking. More sucking."

...

_*panting*_

...

"Fuck! Just, holy fuck!"

_*muffled chuckle*_

"How... did you get... so good... so fast?"

...

"Shit! Shit! Oh shit! Yes! Shiiiiit! I fucking love you!"

...

...

...

_Oh my god._

_Oh my god._


	8. Chapter 8

AN- Okay, I am going to briefly get up on my soapbox, and this will also serve as a so-called "warning" for my fic, so that you will know whether my works are your particular cup of tea.

Something odd happens in this fandom on occasion, and disturbingly heteronormative thinking will reign supreme. I've never been able to figure out why. Frankly, I've stopped trying. Some of you are incredibly uncomfortable with bottom!Blaine, and have no trouble letting the authors know. To each his own. I am going to tell you right now, that if this is how you feel, we will, unfortunately, never mesh as reader and author. I am sorry to lose readers, but I will never be sorry for remaining true to myself and the story I envision. Thank you for understanding!

Bonus points went to aslongastherearestarsaboveyo u, live4ska, and batwaynebruceman :)

Huuuge thanks and kudos once again to my new friend, klainenation, for giving me so much incredible insight on the heteroflexible experience! This chapter, especially, is dedicated to you! :)

Much love,

PV

* * *

...

...

_Nonononono! I didn't just say that! What the hell is wrong with me?! Stupid orgasm messing with my brain!_

_He just said he loves me. He just said he love me in the middle of coming. He just said he loves me and I still have his cock in my mouth. I need to say something back. I should probably swallow first._

"Um, Blaine?"

_*pop*_

_*swallow*_

"Y-yeah?"

"Can we, maybe, just forget that I said that?"

...

"I'll be honest. That's gonna be kinda hard for me."

"Oh my gooood! I'm so sorry! God! I just ruined everything! You have to know-"

_*laugher*_

"Kurt, you didn't ruin anything. I think... You know what, I'm gonna scoot up so we can be face to face. I feel very weird talking when your dick is still right in front of my mouth."

_*relieved little laugh*_

_*rustling*_

"Look, last night I told you that I could fall in love with you. If anything, I was the one who risked messing this up right then and there. I didn't though, because you didn't let it phase you. I'm not gonna let this phase me now. It was said in the heat of the moment... quite literally... so I'm not gonna freak out. I'll be honest though, I feel like there is a reason we both keep accidentally saying things like this."

...

"Why do you think that is?"

"I think that this, whatever this is, has hit us both incredibly fast. Like, so fucking fast it's practically knocked us off our feet. We both obviously have feelings that we don't quite know what to do with, and it comes leaking out it odd ways, like saying I love you during an orgasm or bringing up marriage during the afterglow."

_*laughter*_

"Yeah, we might want to work on reigning that in."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

...

...

"So, we're okay? You swear I didn't totally freak you out just now?"

"No, Kurt. You didn't totally freak me out."

"Shoooould we talk about what it means? I mean, go deeper on why we keep blurting out spontaneous expressions of love that we're not even sure we feel?"

...

"Not yet. I don't think either of us know well enough where we stand to handle it."

_*sigh of relief*_

"I am so glad you feel that way, cuz as willing as I would have been, I am not ready to delve that deeply yet. Soon I think, but just, not tonight."

"Good. Now that that's settled, let's go to sleep."

"In a minute."

"What? Why?"

"I kind of interrupted things earlier with my word vomit. You didn't get your turn yet. I'm just gonna give you a nice little send-off into the dream world."

"It's okay. I'm tired actually, which is something I never thought I'd say by the way. We can jussss... Fuck. Okay. Yeah. That's... that's good. Oooohhhmygod, Kurt. Your hands are fucking magic!"

...

"Um, Kurt? Why'd you stop?"

"It's just for a second. I just wanted to say, no more proclamations of love or off-handed proposals. I don't think our uncertain relationship can take it."

_*laughter*_

"Deal. Just don't be too amazing. If you totally rock my world I won't be held responsible for what might slip out of my mouth."

"Well, in that case, I should say that I can't promise anything either. Like you said, these hands are magic."

* * *

_Da-ding_

Blaine whined in the back of his throat, and tried to bury his face deeper into his pillow.

_Da-ding_

A small disgruntled groan from behind him caused him to wake a bit more, and he started, remembering suddenly where he was and who he was with. He took a moment to come back to reality, and fully took in the fact that here he was, completely naked, with another naked man pressed up against him in bed. Morning wood pushing firmly against his ass and all.

He was feeling completely shocked and overwhelmed, and it took him a moment realize why. It wasn't because of where he was or who he was with. It wasn't because of the memories of the previous evening that were running rampant through his mind. It wasn't because of the arm that was wrapped around him, hand lightly stroking the soft skin of that little area right above his thigh and right below his waist, dangerously close to his own early morning hard-on.

No, he was shocked, because unlike when he woke yesterday, he was one hundred percent at peace. This felt so right. More right than anything ever had before. True, he was a bit in shock, and definitely overwhelmed, but he had no desire to flee and try to figure things out. He knew where he wanted to be and it was right here. What that would mean for him? How this would change his life? Whether Kurt would definitely even want him in the long run? He had no idea. For the moment though, he was so happy and content where he was.

The thing that really got him, was realizing when that change had happened. It had happened last night, when they had made love.

Made love.

That's really what it had been. For all their talk of just fucking each other, what had transpired was way too tender to simply be referred to as fucking. Face-to-face, gentle movements, questions and reassurances of whether the other person was truly okay, cuddling up afterward... it had really been anything but just fucking.

Most shockingly of all, even the slightly awkward conversation about love in the middle night hadn't freaked him out. He wasn't sure how he was staying calm through all of this, and he supposed the ball was going to drop at some point, but for now, he was just going to enjoy it.

Blaine gave a happy sigh and and turned around carefully, trying not to wake Kurt. At his movement, the model mumbled a little in his sleep, pulling his arm from around Blaine's waist and, adorably, tucking it up under his cheek. Blaine smiled at the sight and was just scooting in to pull Kurt onto his chest, when the original 'ding' that had woken him up sounded again.

_Shit!_

He scrambled out of bed, gently as he could, and snatched his phone from out of the pocket of his jeans. He silenced it, before it could wake Kurt, without even glancing at who it was from. He stood there for a moment, debating whether to crawl back into bed, especially when he saw Kurt, all burrowed under the covers and looking so cute it was almost painful. He knew that once he was fully awake he would never fall back asleep though, and he couldn't bear disturbing that angelic looking face.

He glanced first at his naked body, then wrinkled his nose at the crumpled clothes lying on the floor. He was a fairly typical guy in that wearing day old clothing didn't generally phase him that much, but those clothes had already been less than fresh when he'd tossed them on yesterday to run to the coffee shop. Biting the inside of his lip indecisively, he glanced at Kurt's dresser against the wall. They were just about the same size he figured, and wondered if Kurt would mind him borrowing something. He shrugged, thinking that they really couldn't have gotten more intimate than they had last night. The man's dick had been up his ass, for goodness sake. Kurt couldn't be that bothered by Blaine borrowing a pair of his pants. He tip-toed over, pulling open a couple of the drawers quietly. He was pleased to find some comfy looking lounge pants and simple tees in one drawer, and grabbed a pair out.

He slid into the clothes, during which he couldn't stop drinking in the scent that was so obviously Kurt, and marveled at the fact that for the first time in his life he found an intrinsically male scent so attractive. He then stepped out into the living room to check his messages.

He cringed when he saw all of the texts going back from yesterday afternoon, though he knew he really shouldn't be surprised.

_3:45 Hey, sweetie. You feeling better? Still trying to decide which color of the rainbow you are? ~J_

_3:46 Ha! Rainbow... ~J_

_4:52 Blaine? ~J_

_5:38 Blaaaainey? ~J_

_7:15 Okay. I'm starting to get concerned. Will you please just text back? ~J_

_9:10 Now I'm officially somewhere between really concerned and really pissed. I know logically that you are probably fine, but you NEVER go this long without texting back. ~J_

_11:42 That's it. I'm coming over there. I don't care if it's almost midnight. If I find that you're there, safe and sound, I will sit on you and tickle you until you pee. ~J_

_12:30 Alright. You're not at your apartment, Bernard said you haven't come home yet tonight... so I guess I have no other choice but to go home and worry myself sick until you decide to call me. Guilt trip intended. ~J_

_7:02 It is seven in the morning. I laid in my bed awake all night imagining you dead in a gutter. Once I find out that you're okay I've decided that I need to get a life. I'm too young to be the mother hen of a twenty-seven year old man. ~J_

_8:12 Fine. You've forced my hand. I'm calling your mother. ~J_

"Shit! Fuck! Please tell me you didn't!"

"Everything okay?"

Blaine whipped around in surprise to see Kurt standing in the doorway of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He had slipped into an outfit that was similar to the one Blaine had borrowed, though the pants weren't dragging on the floor for him.

"I honestly don't know," he growled in irritation, eliciting a surprised look from Kurt. "I'm about to find out. I may have to take a break from our time together and go strangle my best friend. I can't believe him!"

Kurt added concern to his expression and stepped over to rub a hand up and down Blaine's arm. Blaine gave him a small, appreciative smile as he pressed the speed dial for Jared, praying that he hadn't already done the unthinkable.

Jared's phone barely rang once.

_"Ha! I knew it! I knew that would get you moving!"_

"Please tell me you didn't call her!"

_"Of course not. I'm not a complete ass. My threat worked though!"_

Blaine sagged against Kurt in relief, and groaned into his shoulder. Kurt hesitated for a moment, still trying to figure out what was going on through his sleep-foggy brain, then pulled Blaine into a light hug.

_"Where are you and why the hell haven't you been returning any of my texts? I probably wouldn't be so worried normally, but you seemed so unsettled yesterday, and then all of a sudden you disappeared. You're not allowed to freak me out like that."_

Blaine sighed and stepped over to the couch, pulling Kurt along behind him. He settled down against the arm rest, drawing Kurt in to sit between his legs. The model sighed sleepily and automatically curled up against Blaine's chest, tucking his feet up underneath him.

"I'm sorry, Jar. I didn't mean to worry you. Seriously though? You cannot freak ME out like that! I can't believe you!"

Kurt tipped his head up, looking at Blaine curiously. Blaine just rolled his eyes and shook his head, trying to show that it didn't really matter. Kurt looked entirely unconvinced.

_"Fine, you're sorry. I'm sorry. Let's move on. Where are you, B?"_

"Um," Blaine swallowed nervously, glancing down at the man curled up on his chest. He had no problem telling Jared about what was happening, but he felt a little awkward doing so with Kurt right there. He pictured himself saying something to the effect of 'I'm just with a friend', but imagined the hurt look on Kurt's face. Also, Jared would never buy that. If Blaine was with a friend he was with Jared.

"I'm not home."

_"Yeah. Believe it or not I figured that one out on my own. Are you doing something naughty? Is that why you haven't... oh god, Blaine! Please tell me you didn't feel the need to prove your straightness and go hook up with Celeste! Please!"_

"What?!" Blaine said so loudly that Kurt jumped and sat up to gaze at him with wide eyes. He looked at Blaine warily and mouthed, 'Do you want me to go?'

Blaine quickly shook his head and gave him an apologetic little hand squeeze before pulling him back down onto his chest.

"No! God, no! I'm... I'm with Kurt actually."

He propped his phone onto his shoulder and wrapped both arms around Kurt to squeeze him close.

_"Um, Kurt? That would be one night stand guy?"_

"Yes."

_"The guy who is causing you to question everything about who you are?"_

"... Yes."

_"The guy who you are secretly crazy about but afraid to admit it?"_

"Well, that's... changed... just a bit."

_"Oh my gosh! You mean you're like, WITH him with him?!"_

"Yes, Jared. We're literally in the same room. We're sitting on his couch together."

Kurt wrinkled his nose in amusement at Blaine's tone, obviously wondering what the conversation was about.

_"That's not what I meant and you know it! You're totally fornicating aren't you?!"_

"Jared," Blaine closed his eyes in embarrassment, praying Kurt hadn't heard that. "I'll call you tomorrow. Sorry I worried you."

_"Nonono! Just tell me! Is it good?"_

"Bye, Jar."

_"*sigh* You better call me tomorrow."_

"I will. Love you."

_"Love you too."_

Blaine was just pulling the phone away from his ear, getting ready to press end, and Jared shouted out one last sentence.

_"Use lots of lube! I mean lots!"_

Blaine blushed bright red and ended the call as quickly as he could. He was hopeful at first that Kurt hadn't heard when he made no reaction. Then he heard a muffled voice against his chest.

"Well? Do you think we used enough lube?"

Blaine thunked his head back against the couch with a groan, before looking back up to see Kurt shooting him a sassy grin. He responded by leaping forward, making Kurt yelp a surprised little laugh, and tackling him backwards on the couch.

"So who was that?" Kurt asked curiously, after pulling Blaine in for a kiss.

"Mmmm," Blaine hummed, settling himself down on top of Kurt and deepening the kiss for a moment. "My best friend. Jared."

After hesitating for just a moment, he handed Kurt his phone to show him the multitude of text messages. At this point, he felt like he had nothing to lose, and getting close to Kurt meant showing him his insanely close relationship with his friend. With a look of surprise, Kurt thumbed through the messages, then smiled.

"Wow," he laughed, "you guys are pretty close, huh? I assume you had already told him about everything that happened.?"

"Yeah, we're definitely close, and yes. I told him everything."

He lifted his head up from where he had started kissing behind Kurt's ear, and shot him a look of concern.

"That doesn't bother you, does it? Cuz I'll tell you right now, Jared and I are creepily close and I tell him almost everything."

Kurt yanked Blaine back down with a smile, offering his ear up for more kisses.

"Not at all. I think it's really sweet. Trust me, I'm incredibly close with my best friend too, and he ends up finding out most everything about my life at one point or another. Though, our relationship is definitely different than yours. Very different dynamic."

"How so?" Blaine asked, moving the kisses down to Kurt's neck.

"You guys just seem, very sweet. Like an old married couple. Luke and I, well, let's just say he has the stronger personality of the two of us, and his straightness shows through in our dynamic."

"Yeah," Blaine chuckled, resting his head down on Kurt's shoulder with a sigh. "Jared and I are very weird. We've been told that on numerous occasions. You and Luke are probably just normal."

Kurt opened his mouth to respond when he own phone dinged from the bedroom. With a little kiss to Blaine's forehead, he pushed him back and jogged to check his messages. With a sharp little laugh, he plopped back down on the couch, tossing a leg up and over Blaine's lap.

"Well, here we go. Let's test this theory. I also told my best friend everything that happened yesterday."

He showed Blaine the text he had just received, causing him to laugh right away.

_Yo! Dude. You hangin' in there? You didn't, like, go off and bareback with some total stranger to get your mind off things, did you? ~L_

Kurt shook his head with a roll of his eyes, pulling his phone back to respond.

"Welcome to my world of putting up with a best friend who literally has no filter and no comprehension of what it means to be offensive."

_No, you douche. I'm with Blaine actually. He came over last night. Long story, but I'm following your advice and taking a chance ~K_

_Woot! Tap it! Call me later. No explicit details please ~L_

_Deal ~K_

"And that," Kurt turned to him with a grin, "is an example of our relationship."

"God, I envy your uncomplicatedness!" Blaine sighed. "I wouldn't trade what I have with Jar for anything though."

Kurt nodded in understanding.

"I understand. I envy your closeness a little bit, but in all honesty Luke and I work so well together, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"We'll have to get them together at some point, huh?"

"Oh god!" Kurt groaned. "That's a little scary!"

Blaine laughed and nodded, pulling Kurt in for another kiss.

They lay on the couch for a while, lazily making out and groping each other over their clothing. It was the oddest thing, but Blaine couldn't believe the ways in which his mind kept wandering. While he was thoroughly enjoying every moment, god knows he was quickly getting worked up and just wanted to thrust his dick into Kurt's thigh so that he could get off, he kept focusing on the strangest details. His mind kept straying to everything that was so very different about being with a man instead of a woman. The comparisons of past relationships kept running through his head.

There was Amy. He had dated her when he was a teen. He remembered so very well what it was like to be with her, making out with, breathing her in. She had always smelled like a combination of peaches and lilacs, and it had driven him fucking nuts with desire.

Now there was Kurt. He had this, natural, woodsy combined with something tropical, maybe coconuts, scent. It was amazing, but so undeniably masculine, and it was still driving him absolutely fucking nuts with desire. He seriously could not get enough of this new scent, and wanted to do nothing but drink Kurt in for the rest of the day.

Then there was Mara. They had dated in college. She had had, literally, the softest skin Blaine had ever felt. He had loved to just run his fingers across her cheek, or up and down her arm, reveling at how incredibly delicate she was.

Now again, there was Kurt. Kurt, undeniably, had the softest skin he had ever come across when it came to a guy, not that he had made a habit of going around and stroking guys' skin before this. Even so, he was, yet again, undeniable masculine. While the model's chest was insanely smooth, Blaine guessed that he probably waxed it for his job, his arms and legs had the 'typically male' and coarse hair. Then there was his face. The early morning stubble that matched Blaine's own was rubbing against his cheeks and lips, lightly scratching him with each soft kiss.

_Wow, so this is what straight girls have to put up. Mental note to tell all my straight friends to be considerate and keep themselves smoothly shaven for their women._

Again though, the lack of feminine smoothness wasn't bothering him. On the contrary, it was turning him on so freaking much. Each little sharp poke of Kurt's slight beard against his face sent pleasurable little pangs straight down to his groin, causing him to unintentionally thrust deeper and harder against him during their little make-out session.

His mind jolted back briefly to his reverie, considering what it had been like to be with previous women. Of course, he went straight to Celeste next...

_Oh god, Celeste. Okay, let's not go down this road right now. I'd like to maintain my current erection._

He managed to push past his momentary musings, and bring his focus back on the matter at hand. And that matter was Kurt sliding his hand down the back of his pants to grope his ass.

"Oh, fucking shit, Kurt," he muttered, sucking lightly at a smoother portion of Kurt's neck that wasn't covered in stubble.

"Mmmm," Kurt sighed, tipping his head back to give Blaine better access.

Blaine's mind went blank from every other rambling, random thought, and focused solely on the feeling of Kurt kneading and grasping at his ass.

_Oh fuck, and that's both hands._

He groaned deep in his chest when Kurt took a single finger, and gently slid it down between his cheeks, lightly tracing his hole that was still just the tiniest bit sore from the previous evening. He felt himself tensing slightly, but this time it was with such intense anticipation, versus straight up nerves like before. He found himself just aching to be touched further, wanting nothing more than for Kurt to stop fucking teasing him and work his magic. Within seconds of the feather-light strokes and touches, he kind of lost his head.

"Oh, goooood! I just want you to fuck me! So bad!"

He tensed in surprise, more than a little shocked at himself. He didn't know what surprised him more, his forthrightness, or the fact that he wanted to be the one who was fucked again. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wanted to do everything with Kurt. Seriously, the thought of thrusting into that gorgeous ass just did things to him. He had had quite a spectacular dream about it somewhere in the night in fact.

Right now though? Holy hell, he just wanted Kurt to fuck him again. Like, really bad!

He was nervous though. Yet again, he was treading into unknown waters. Even in their short time together, he and Kurt had already come to the conclusion that, for however long they were together, they wanted to be versatile with each other. Was this, like, a breech of conduct for a gay couple that switched? Once you topped or bottomed, it was automatically your turn to do the opposite the next time you have penetrative sex, and it was rude to insinuate that you wanted a repeat?

All of these thoughts rushed through his brain in about 2.5 seconds, and he was just deciding to get really and truly nervous, when Kurt laughed lightly against ear and resumed his stroking a little more intensely.

"Well fuck. I can't pass up a request like that."

He gently pushed Blaine back before grabbing his hand and yanking him to the bedroom. On the way, Blaine stopped though, pulling on his hand. Kurt turned to glance at him curiously, and looked concerned when he saw the hesitation on Blaine's face.

"What's wrong? Are you... we don't have to do it this way again. I'm sorry. You said that you wanted me to fuck you, so..."

"No!" Blaine interrupted with a surprised look, even laughing a little. "God, no. I mean, yeah. I actually really, really want you to fuck me. It's just, I feel like I'm being rude or selfish or something. We just did it this way last night, and afterwards you told me how much you like bottoming too. I just blurted out what I wanted and here we are. Whatever we are Kurt, whatever this is... I am not selfish when it comes to sex, and I don't think for one second that this is all about me. In fact, I'd love nothing more than to make this all about you. I want... I want you to be happy."

Kurt looked at him with wide eyes that were suspiciously misty, before stepping forward suddenly and yanking Blaine into his arms, kissing him deeply. He took slow steps backwards, pulling Blaine with him to his bed, before pushing him down lightly and straddling his hips.

"Right there, Blaine," he whispered against his neck, licking a strip up his collar bone. "What you just said proves more than anything how entirely unselfish you are. You want me to be just as happy as you are. You just weren't afraid to tell me what you want. THAT. That is exactly what I want in a boyfriend."

Blaine looked at him steadily, waiting for the realization to hit Kurt that he had just used the word boyfriend yet again.

All of a sudden... it hit him, instead. Kurt DID realize it. He had said it on purpose.

They looked into each others' eyes, neither really reacting, just processing. Finally, Kurt leaned back in for another kiss as he reached down to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head.

"Let's just make a deal, right here and now. I'll always tell you what I want, and you always tell me what you want. Then we can both know how to please each other. No guessing games. This is part of the beauty of being in a relationship with two guys, darling. No crazy mind games that we can't possibly hope to win."

Blaine threw back his head and laughed at this, remembering full-well how many times his past girlfriends had confused the shit out of him by saying one thing and meaning something else. He had always strived to, but had never fully succeeded in understanding them. He wasn't going to lie. The beauty and mystery of the way a female's mind worked would always seem intoxicating and lovely to him.

It was also true though, that this simplicity, this easy connection that he and Kurt were forming, seemed oddly... 'just right'.

It wasn't better. It definitely wasn't worse.

It was just different.

It was perfect. Perfect for them.

"What do you want right now?" Blaine asked in a low, soft voice, reaching down to strip off his own tee. He took a deep breath before speaking again, knowing that what he was about to say was ridiculously soon and ridiculously scary, but also insanely 'just right'.

"What do you want to do with your boyfriend?"

After a moment of pleasant surprise, Kurt grinned, reaching a hand down Blaine's pants to stroke his erection lazily.

"Right now, my boyfriend has told me that he'd like me to fuck him. So I want to fuck him. I want to fuck him hard."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Blaine was straddling Kurt's lap, thrusting himself down, just right so that Kurt's dick was slamming into him delightfully.

Kurt cried out as he came suddenly, bracing himself up against the headboard, and digging his neatly trimmed nails into Blaine's back as the shorter man fucked himself thoroughly on his cock. The feeling of Kurt becoming impossibly hard inside him, even through through the condom, freaking drove Blaine nuts. He slammed himself down a couple more times, desperate for his own release.

When Kurt realized that Blaine had yet to come, and was prodding into his stomach, achingly hard, he swore to himself. He quickly reached between them to roughly yank on his length until Blaine was tensing and crying out, coming over Kurt's chest.

"Fuck, Blaine," he panted, as he dug his fingers into Blaine's hips, slowly rolling him forward as they both came down from their highs. "I'm so sorry! You were just amazing, fucking yourself down on me like that. I was total shit at making sure you came in time!"

Blaine gasped out a deep breath as he sank down into Kurt, relaxing against his chest and laughing breathlessly.

"I think... I can forgive you... for an amazing orgasm that happened to come ten seconds later than yours."

"Good," Kurt smiled, closing his eyes and leaning his head back with a light thump. "After all that talk about not being selfish, I was about to feel really bad."

Blaine laughed as he gingerly pulled himself off of Kurt's softening cock and collapsed down onto his back. He reached out his arms and sighed happily when Kurt sank down, curling up into him after quickly wiping his chest down with a tissue from his nightstand.

"Wow, I think it's actually time for me to impart some wisdom. I feel like I've been floundering when it comes to us being together, while you've been calm and all-knowing."

Kurt shook a little with amused disbelief while Blaine continued.

"Sex is rarely this perfect thing where both people climax together at exactly the right time, and I'm pretty sure that applies to any type of couple. Last night wasn't necessarily any better than now, just different. Different is okay. Different is good."

Kurt happily pressed a few kisses to Blaine's chest in response, and they both closed their eyes, starting to drift off together. Blaine ran his fingers lazily through Kurt's hair, quickly falling into content sleep as he murmured quietly.

"Different is perfect."


	9. Chapter 9

AN- Thank you all once again for the amazing support from this last chapter! You all give me warm fuzzies :)

Another huge thanks goes to klainenation, because your insight was instrumental in writing this chapter!

Also, props go to Liam. Dude wrote me a poem :)

Have a Happy New Year, everyone! It's been quite the year. I went from never having written fanfiction in my life, to this. I'm thankful for all you amazing readers! You keep me writing! See you in 2013 ;)

Much Love,

PV

* * *

"This is weird."

"What's weird? Being in the bathtub with another man, being in the bathtub with me, ooor... the fizzing bath salts? Cuz if it's the last one I'd have to say I agree. They are less relaxing, and more fizzing and popping in the most inappropriate places."

Blaine chuckled and tipped his head back onto Kurt's shoulder for a second, gazing into the eyes that were filled with amusement.

"More like being in the bathtub period, let alone with anyone. Also, the bath salts. They are oddly erotic and it feels kind of wrong."

Blaine could feel Kurt shaking with silent laughter behind him.

"Yeah, they were a present from Luke. I'd never tried them before. He has this thing where he sucks at buying gifts, but he tries hard. This was one of his better attempts actually. At least this was slightly in character for me. One year he bought me a cowboy hat for my birthday. A freaking cowboy hat! I had no clue what to say to him, except smack him upside the head."

Blaine shook his head, truly cracking up at the marked differences between their best friends. Jared usually knew what Blaine would like in a gift before Blaine even did. It just came naturally to him. Blaine had to admit that he could actually relate to Luke. He was generally at a loss when it came to buying gifts for people. He admired Luke quite a bit for continuing to try. He resorted to things like gift cards way too often.

_Crap! Kurt is not gonna be a gift card kinda guy! I'm gonna have to consult with Jared..._

"So," Kurt interrupted his thoughts, "why is it weird being in a bath? You can't honestly tell me that no girlfriend in the past has insisted that you take a romantic, candlelit bath together before."

"I honestly can," Blaine chuckled. "I dunno. I'm very much a shower person. I'm in and out in about three minutes. I don't think I'd have the patience to try and get clean via bath all the time."

"Oh, darling. That very statement shows how little you know about baths. You don't take baths with the goal of getting clean. You take baths to help you relax and feel good."

Kurt reached down to gently cup Blaine's cock, which pretty much immediately went from soft to half-hard.

"Don't you feel good?"

"Yup. Definitely feel good," Blaine grinned, sinking back against Kurt and closing his eyes. They popped back open though when the light caresses stopped, and Kurt moved his hands to link around Blaine's waist.

"Hey! It was just getting good!"

"We'll get back to it," Kurt laughed, tipping his head to kiss Blaine's ear. "I just think that we should talk a bit though. We've been more about the fucking than the talking, not that I'm really complaining, believe you me. It's just that we're supposedly making a decision by tonight as to where we stand and I feel like I know more about how to make you come than I do about your life. I doubt we'll stand a chance as a couple this way."

"I feel the need to contest the validity of that argument," Blaine settled his fingers over Kurt's, tracing over the backs of his hands. "What are some of the biggest fights that couples end up having? They are about sex, children and money... or so I read in Cosmo. From what I know we both make pretty decent livings, so I think we're gonna be safe there. Children... ummm... we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, if ever. Then there's sex, at which we're already doing pretty spectacularly. Two out of three, baby! We've got nothing to worry about!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, and squeezed Blaine's waist playfully.

"Still, I have a sneaky suspicion that couples with successful relationships know slightly more about each other than we do."

"I guess you're right," Blaine gave in with a smile. "So, how do we do this? It feels kinda forced to say, 'tell me something about yourself.' It'll feel like a job interview or something."

"How about we turn it into a game?"

Blaine immediately brightened and flipped around in the tub to face Kurt, sloshing water over the edge. He thrust his hips up in the air, making sure that his erection was on display, above water level.

"Yes, please!"

"Not a game like last time," Kurt laughed, splashing some water his way. "I mean a game that involves strictly talking for just a little while."

"Ruin my fun," Blaine responded, sinking back against the other side of the tub, looking dejected. He smiled though when Kurt splashed more water at him, and swatted some moisture his way in return.

"Oh, I'll give you plenty of fun," Kurt leaned forward, circling the tip of Blaine's cock with a wet finger.

"Trust me."

Blaine grinned, yanking Kurt into his arms so that more water splashed over the side, and settled the model in so that he could hold from behind.

Kurt chuckled a bit at the playfulness, then sank back against Blaine's chest.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Blaine sighed happily, leaning his head in to kiss Kurt lightly, just below the ear. Kurt shivered, trying to ignore how much that turned him on. He had just gotten done telling Blaine that they needed to talk for a bit.

_For goodness sake! Have some freaking self control!_

"So," he cleared his throat. "Here's what I'm thinking, game-wise. I ask a question, then you ask question. Simple. We have to answer what the other person asks, no exceptions."

"Any questions at all?"

"Any questions."

"Wow. Nothing like getting right down to it."

"It's do or die time."

Blaine laughed out loud.

"I thought we established that I'm going to be the dramatic one. Do or die is just a bit over the top. Don't you think?"

"I wasn't being dramatic. I was being metaphorical," Kurt cocked his head to the side sassily as he glanced back at Blaine.

"Ah, okay," Blaine laughed, kissing him on the shoulder. "Sounds like a plan. You go first."

"Alright. Who's Celeste?"

Blaine burst out laughing.

"You were ready with that one, weren't you?!"

Kurt just shot him another sassy grin. Blaine sighed with a shake of his head.

"Celeste... is like a bad penny. She keeps turning up in my life, over and over, and like a fool, I'm tricked every single time."

"Yikes," Kurt said sympathetically. "So, do you repeatedly get into a relationship, or is it a series of hook-ups?"

"Nope. That's two questions."

"Come on!"

"Nope. My turn."

"Fine. Ass."

"Woah, there! No name calling! That should be against the rules!"

Kurt flipped around so that they were chest-to-chest, and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I'm sorry. I won't tell you when you're being an ass. Apparently you're a little girl and can't handle it."

Blaine made a face and splashed Kurt in the face, causing the other man to sit up, sputtering out water while laughing, and grabbing a towel to wipe his eyes.

"If you're done being mean to me, I'll ask my question," Blaine sniffed in pretend annoyance. Kurt drew his knees up, facing Blaine with a grin.

"Go for it."

"How many relationships have you ever been in?"

It was completely silent for a moment.

"Kurt?"

"Shhh, I'm counting."

"That high?" Blaine laughed, though he was starting to feel nervous.

"No," Kurt laughed right back. "I'd just never really taken the time to count before. Six. Now answer my question about your bad penny."

Blaine sighed heavily.

"One horrible relationship experience, followed by several occasions of vulnerable indiscretion. K, my turn again. Out of the six, were none serious? I remember you saying that you had never been close enough with a guy to think about marriage before."

Kurt let out a sigh of his own, leaning back against the wall of the tub.

"I did say that, huh?"

He was silent again for a moment, but Blaine didn't push. It was easy to see that this wasn't the funnest topic. He reached through the water to lightly stroke Kurt's knee. The model started a little at the touch, having been lost in his own thoughts, but then smiled reassuringly.

"Well, one guy was kind of serious. The closest thing I've ever had to serious anyway, but he wasn't... the nicest guy in the world. I never let myself consider having anything more with him because I knew that it would never work. The other guys were nice enough, but they were more cases of 'keeping each other around for companionship'... and, you know, someone convenient to get off with."

Kurt blushed a little at the confession, but seemed bolstered by the steady pressure of Blaine's hand on his knee.

"Okay, now why would it have been so horrible for Jared to have called your mom?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow and looked at him incredulously.

"Jeez! You, with the big guns today!"

Kurt just shrugged with a small smile.

"My mother," Blaine groaned. "Where do I begin? Well, if you look up the word 'wasp' at urban dictionary, I'm fairly certain you'll find her picture there. Old money, incredibly uptight, keeping up appearances is everything, and can manage to smack you across the face with the sharpest criticism imaginable while still sounding pleasant. She is one of the scariest and most difficult to get along people I have ever known. She can somehow manage to make you feel like shit about yourself, without ever losing her guise of being polite."

"That's quite a talent," Kurt responded, looking mildly impressed. Blaine peered at him appraisingly.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're excited to meet her versus being scared?"

"This counts as your question to me, by the way."

Blaine looked up in surprise as Kurt grinned sneakily.

"Shit!"

"Yes, shit. You've got to be more careful, darling. In answer to your question, no. I'm not nervous to meet her. If I ever do, that is. Do you have any idea how many people like that I meet in my career? I'll be in my element."

Blaine grinned widely, now thinking that he really couldn't wait until Kurt got to meet his mom. It sounded like it would be epic.

"The water is getting cold," Kurt shivered. "You want to get out?"

"That counts as your question, and yes!" Blaine exclaimed, looking way too excited as he stood from the water, holding a hand out to help Kurt up.

"Notice that you're much more concerned about it than me," Kurt laughed, snatching a large fluffy towel from a holder near the tub. He wrapped it around the both of them as they stepped out together.

"Yes, well I'm competitive in that way."

Blaine pulled him close inside the towel, running a hand down the soft curve of his ass.

"It's my turn for a question again," he breathed against Kurt's lips.

"Hmmm." Kurt settled his lips against Blaine's, parting them with an open mouthed kiss and sweeping his tongue against Blaine's gently.

"What do you want me to do to you next?" Blaine murmured, before sucking Kurt's tongue into his own mouth.

Kurt sagged a bit in his arms at the question, and deepened the kiss with a little whimper.

"Mmmmph... I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me right now."

* * *

Blaine was pushing Kurt up against the wall in the bedroom, pressing into him and doing his best to lift him into the air. A small moan escaped Kurt's lips as Blaine aggressively thrust a thigh forward between his legs, pushing firmly against his straining cock. He whimpered loudly when Blaine jutted his hips up and forward once again, momentarily lifting the model completely off his feet and roughly into the wall.

Kurt tipped his head back, exposing his neck, feeling the best kind of vulnerable. He just wanted Blaine to claim him, more than anything.

"Fuck, Blaine. Just take me. Please. I need you to just take me. I want to feel you inside me. I need to feel your weight on top of me. God, I just need it so bad."

Kurt's words hit him like a pleasurable ton of bricks. Blaine felt an unexpected jolt of nervousness along with a thrill of excitement, and it shocked him. He hadn't been a virgin for a good ten years. Why should he be feeling so nervous, like it was his very first time again?

He knew that part of his fear came from the fact that was that there was more risk of hurting your partner if you didn't take care with this type of sex, and the thought of accidentally hurting Kurt instead of giving him pleasure was devastating.

Another part of him though, a part he almost wasn't ready to admit to, knew that part of his nerves stemmed from the strong feelings he was developing at such a fast pace.

He had never entered into a physical relationship with so much riding on it. Any intimacy in the past had been a case of 'Well, we've been together for a bit. We're both feeling pretty horny. Guess it's time to have sex.'

It was easy to move into a physical relationship when your main concern was whether you would both come. Easy... yet decidedly empty.

This was so different. This meant so much more. He was so fucking turned on, and wanted Kurt so badly it physically hurt. That part was similar. The difference was that he was worried about more than just taking care of Kurt physically. He wanted to take care of him emotionally.

He could not fuck this up. He would not.

"God, yes! I want you so bad, Kurt," he whispered into the model's neck. He strained a bit as he grasped either side of Kurt's ass, lifting him fully into the air and slamming him back against the wall to hold him in place. Kurt collapsed into him with a delighted groan, wrapping both legs around his waist as tightly as he could. Kurt whimpered, grinding down as the head of Blaine's fully-hard cock slipped up against his hole.

The muscles in Blaine's arms twitched, already starting to feel the exertion of holding Kurt up against the wall. The model may have been fairly slim, but Blaine was a pretty small guy himself, and he knew that he couldn't keep up with this position for long.

"Here," he panted, patting Kurt's thighs gently. "As much as I would love to just fuck you up against this wall, I think we're gonna need to be a little more creative to make it work. Right now I don't feel like taking the time to figure out how to be creative. I just want to get right to making you feel good."

Kurt breathed out a little laugh and slipped down from Blaine's hips, landing on the floor softly.

"I am one hundred percent on board with you making me feel good. And yes, let's save creative wall sex for when it's not our first time like this."

Blaine let out a breath that was heavy with anticipation, and momentarily pressed the other man back into the wall. He opened his mouth against Kurt's, pulling the model's bottom lip into his own mouth and running his tongue against the softness.

_Fucking hell, his lips are so soft!_

He worried the lip between his teeth lightly, sucking it all the way into his mouth as he splayed his hands up and down Kurt's chest and sides. Kurt whined in the back of his throat, breathing against Blaine's face. He quickly slid his own tongue against Blaine's upper lip, before battling to connect their lips completely.

Blaine gave in, reaching both hands up to thread through Kurt's hair.

"Mmmm..." he sighed, as they slipped their tongues into each other's mouths at the same time. He was still a little bit in awe of the contrast in textures when it came to kissing Kurt. There was a roughness from the small amount of stubble around his mouth, and he was still having a tiny bit of culture shock at that.

The inside of Kurt's mouth though... just, damn.

It was so fucking soft, and warm, and sweet, and he just wanted to melt into Kurt's tongue and lips, and just keep on tasting him forever.

He was so caught up in simply enjoying their kisses, that he momentarily forgot their original goal. That is until Kurt's cock, already completely hard, thrust directly against his own.

Without a word, and with an attempt to not break their kiss, he started walking the few steps backwards to Kurt's bed. They were both burst out laughing though when he tripped over his own feet and stumbled back onto the bed, pulling Kurt down hard on top of him.

The humor died away quickly though. They were both naked after all, and achingly hard and pressing into one another.

Blaine grasped Kurt by the waist and quickly flipped him over onto his back, pressing down on top of him and leaning in to suck gently on the small patch of skin right behind Kurt's left ear.

Kurt's limbs twitched involuntarily at the jolt of pleasure from having Blaine lavish so much attention on that particular spot. That small space of skin was like a mini G-spot for him. The way that Blaine was sucking with just the right amount of pressure, brushing lightly with his tongue, and not licking sloppily. The way he was nipping just the tiniest bit with his teeth...

Fuck! It was so goddamn amazing.

Not to mention the fact that Blaine was pressing down on his body with all of his weight, frotting against him steadily. Their cocks were lined up next to each other, pressed firmly between their stomachs. Every time Blaine thrust, the too-dry friction would send an electric current flowing from his groin, and spreading all the way to his fingertips and toes.

He knew that if this kept up, he wouldn't last much longer, and he definitely wanted to last. He dug his fingers into Blaine's hips, slowing him down and regretfully nudged the other man's face away from his neck.

"Are you, do you, um, think you're ready?" He gazed up into the hazel eyes dazedly, and had to swallow back his urge to tackle Blaine down and rut against him desperately when he saw how full of lust those eyes were.

A tinge of nervousness flooded Blaine's expression at Kurt's words though. He nodded quickly, placing a light kiss to Kurt's lips. Sitting up, he grabbed the lube and condoms that were still sitting out on Kurt's bedside table from the night before.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked quietly. "You look like maybe you don't want to do this."

Blaine looked down at him in genuine surprise, before realizing how his uncertainty was being misinterpreted. Kurt suddenly looked so damn vulnerable and small. So completely unlike the man that Blaine had started to fall for. He felt terrible, and every protective instinct he had came to the surface.

"No, no, no!" He said quickly, a genuine smile on his face as he kissed Kurt's lips, rubbing the tips of their noses together briefly. "I mean, I'm not gonna lie. I'm nervous, but it's only cuz I'm just, really fucking scared of accidentally hurting you or something."

Kurt lost his vulnerable countenance almost immediately, and an understanding smile took it's place. He also looked a bit intrigued though.

"It's okay. You're going to be just fine. Do the same things that I did to you last night and you'll be perfect. Plus, my body is much more used to this, so there really isn't much danger that you could hurt me. Just be careful, and I know you will be."

Blaine nodded gratefully, letting out a deep breath that he didn't even realize he'd been holding. Kurt reached up to stroke his cheek.

"I'm curious though. How come you're so much more nervous about this than you were last night? I'd have thought that bottoming would have been a stranger adjustment than topping for you."

Blaine quirked up an eyebrow in surprise, not even sure how to respond to that at first. All of this was just so new, and foreign and unpredictable. Every moment in bed with Kurt was turning out to be the most satisfying sexual experiences he'd ever had in his life. The thing was, he really didn't think it had to do with the fact that it was with a man. It simply had to do with the fact that these moments were with Kurt.

"I don't know," he spoke carefully, taking a moment to lie down fully on top of Kurt and rest his head on the other man's chest. "I don't think that I was any less nervous when I bottomed. I think that I just internalized it a lot more. The amazing thing about last night was that it allowed me to go to this place where I could just give up control for a bit and feel a little more... sensual, maybe. Just letting go and letting you... it was so weird at first and I had to get over this mental block, but once I did... shit, Kurt! It was just so fucking mind-blowing!"

Kurt's chest shook a little as he laughed, knowing exactly what Blaine was talking about and agreeing with him.

"Now with this. I'm so unbelievably excited to be the one to blow your mind, and to be perfectly honest, just the thought of fucking into that gorgeous ass of yours gets me hard. I guess I'm more visibly nervous though, because last night it didn't matter that I didn't know what I was doing. Now it matters a lot. I feel just as afraid of messing up as when I lost my virginity!"

Kurt laughed again and pushed Blaine up so that they could look directly at each other.

"Sweetie?" He said with a gentle smirk. "You are going to be great. If you're uncertain about anything just ask me, but it's not as if you're completely unaware of how this works. Besides, I will not hesitate to tell you if something needs to change. Now let's get moving. I'm starting to lose my erection with all of this serious talk."

Blaine let out a relieved breath and smiled seductively.

"We can't have that," he whispered in a low voice, eyeing Kurt lustfully once again as he quickly sank down to pull the model's softening cock into his mouth.

"Shit, you're way too good at that," Kurt breathed out, fighting to hold his hips still and not begin to fuck Blaine's face.

Blaine stayed that way for a couple minutes, sucking gently and swirling his tongue, before pulling off with a wet, little noise. He raised his head to gaze at Kurt's face, and his heart raced at what he found.

Kurt's eyes were heavily lidded and he smiled slowly as he rested his head back on his pillow. His chest heaved a bit with ragged breaths. He was gazing up at Blaine with eyes that were a deep, ocean blue with intense desire. He saw Kurt's yearning to just be taken and dominated by him, and his nervousness suddenly seemed much less significant. His own desire to please the other man until he was screaming incoherently overwhelmed him.

Kurt lifted his hips automatically as Blaine pulled a pillow underneath his ass, mimicking Kurt's move from the previous evening. He remembered how great that particular angle had been.

Blaine traced a hand over Kurt's stiff cock, stroking it lazily and moving down on occasion to lightly massage his balls, as he awkwardly squeezed some lube into his fingers with his free hand. He warmed it slightly before sliding his hand across one of Kurt's ass cheeks, and slipped his slicked up fingers into the parting.

He felt a little uncertain though at not being able to see what he was doing, and stopped stroking Kurt's dick in order to use both hands. Kurt didn't seem to mind in the slightest, and closed his eyes with a contented sigh, relaxing completely at Blaine's hands.

Blaine pushed aside all reservations, and grabbed Kurt's ankles, pushing them up to his ass, leaving him spread wide and open. He used his dry hand to lightly pull back on one cheek, fully exposing the small, puckered hole. He watched in fascination as Kurt let out a deep breath and relaxed completely at his touch. The rim eased open for him fairly quickly. He smoothed his finger over it lightly before pushing inside.

He quickly moved on to thrusting his finger in deeply when Kurt melted into his touch, and began to work him open with gentle movements. His breath caught in his throat as he watched the other man's body respond to the touches.

Kurt's eyes remained closed, and his head tipped back just a bit, exposing his pale neck. He arched his back, lifting his defined abs into the air with steady, quivering little movements. His cheeks started to flush and soft moans were coming from his mouth.

"Yes, Blaine. Yes. Just like that oh fuck oh yes. Please. Don't stop."

All of these words were spilling from his mouth breathlessly and in a rambling string. Blaine was growing flushed himself and harder by the second, just watching Kurt slowly come undone.

"More lube, Blaine," Kurt breathed out at one point.

"Won't it get too messy?" Blaine asked uncertainly, looking down at the significant amount that was already missing from the little bottle. Kurt laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Lube is the gay man's best friend, honey. You literally can never use too much."

Blaine wordlessly slathered some more onto his fingers, and slid back in with three this time. Kurt let out a loud groan at the sudden fill, squirming as he adjusted to the stretch. Blaine thrusted in a bit deeper, scissoring as he went, and was surprised at Kurt's sudden, high pitched cry. The model immediately clung to the sheets with white knuckles, fucking himself down onto Blaine's hand almost desperately.

His soft, pleasured ramblings from before suddenly paled in comparison.

"Fuck, yes! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fucking hell, Blaine! Holy fucking shit!"

Blaine wiggled his fingers, continually searching for that same spot.

_So that's what the prostate feels like!_

He groaned in a pained voice, and his cock grew even harder as he watched Kurt. The model thrashed his flushed face to the side, mumbling for Blaine to please fuck him harder with every thrust of his fingers, and reached a hand up to pull distractedly on his own sweat-damp hair.

Blaine quickly palmed himself, sighing in relief at the much-needed touch.

"How are you doing?" He asked Kurt in a rough voice. "Are you stretched enou-"

"Just fuck me already!" Kurt called out carelessly. "God, Blaine! I just want your dick inside me! Please just fuck me as deep as you can! Please!"

Blaine had never rolled on a condom so quickly in his entire life, and he just hoped that he hadn't accidentally ripped it in his desperation.

Kurt surprised him, and scootched himself down a bit, propping his leg up and over Blaine's shoulder, leaving himself wide open and completely exposed. His stretched hole was glistening with lube, twitching needily, aching to be filled again.

_God, he is just so open. So ready to be fucked. He is so damn, fucking beautiful!_

"Look at me," Blaine said softly, and Kurt's stormy blue eyes popped open immediately. Blaine watched as the desperate need in Kurt's eyes glazed over with fulfillment when he lined himself up against the model's ass, and slowly started to push in.

He remembered well the frantic need to be filled again after being stretched and having his prostate so skillfully stimulated. He could empathetically feel Kurt's relief.

That was quickly overpowered though as his own pleasure crashed into him so fast he almost choked on his own ragged breaths.

_Oh, sweet lord! This is so much tighter than a vagina! Oh my fucking god!_

"Kurt," he gasped. "Kurt... so g-good."

Blaine whined loudly, not even caring how it sounded, and barely noticing Kurt's breathless chuckle, because, really? Nothing in his life had ever squeezed so fucking tightly around his cock. He was in his own personal heaven.

Kurt let his leg slip from Blaine's shoulder, and he pulled him down so that they were chest-to-chest and nose-to-nose. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and shoulders, shaking slightly as he held him close, and Blaine suddenly remembered his words from earlier.

_I want to feel you inside me. I need to feel your weight on top of me. God I just need it so bad!_

"Do you want to feel me on top of you?" He whispered as he settled down on his elbows, jutting his hips forward and thrusting his cock deep inside Kurt's ass. "Do you want this? For me to just fuck you, press down into the mattress and fuck you so hard?"

"God, yes!" Kurt groaned, letting his legs fall loose as his orgasm slowly started to build.

Blaine was fucking into him just right. He was covering him with his body just right. He was speaking to him in that deep, husky voice, that was absolutely just right.

"Fu-... I... Bla-... I..." Kurt was beyond coherent words.

Blaine, on the other hand, once he started fucking into Kurt aggressively, was out of his damn mind. Kurt's asshole, already squeezing him so deliciously tight, was spasming and clenching around him as Kurt neared his climax. He had no words at all.

"Ung... Aaahhh... K... Ah..."

He felt his entire body shaking almost violently at the fierce amount of pleasure smashing into him with every thrust forward.

They were almost forehead-to-forehead, eyes locked into each other.

"Harder," Kurt rasped, scraping down Blaine's shoulder blade with the nails of his left hand, anxiously trying to hold him as close as possible. He squeezed his right hand between them shakily, to grasp his leaking erection. One quick squeeze nearly spiraled him over the edge.

Blaine slammed into Kurt even harder, unseating himself for a moment with his frenzied thrust. He screamed out in exasperation, guiding himself back into Kurt's hole, just as his orgasm crashed into him.

Kurt jerked and writhed, mouth falling open silently.

Blaine stiffened and shook, smothering a broken cry into Kurt shoulder.

Everything seemed to turn into slow-motion as they moved together quietly then. They worked each other through the intense aftershocks, and nuzzled each other gently as their bodies cooled down, and stopped trembling quite so violently.

After several minutes, their breathing slowed and they were thinking clearly again. They stayed in the same position, not ready to lose their intense connection quite yet. They were both shaking a bit, this time from a chill as their bodies cooled, and the sweat that had been running down their faces and backs quickly dried.

With a deep sigh, Blaine eventually pulled out, mostly soft, and weakly tied off the condom, tossing it to the side. Kurt reached, just as weakly, for a tissue to wipe away some of the drying lube and come.

They silently snuggled up, noses pressed together as they shared a pillow. Kurt pulled the comforter up around their chins, and they lazily entwined their limbs so that they were completely wrapped into each other.

They were both inexplicably quiet as they stared sleepily into each others eyes. Soft smiles spread across their faces as their eyelids drooped and their breathing slowed.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I have a question for you."

"K."

"Will you be my boyfriend? I'm officially asking."

Kurt's voice was almost slurred as he asked the question, and Blaine smiled as he forced his eyes open. Kurt's lashes were fluttering as he fought to stay awake long enough to get an answer. Blaine gave him a slack grin as his own lashes flickered down for good.

"Hell yes. I thought you'd never ask."


	10. Chapter 10

AN- Okay, loves. First of all, wow this chapter got ridiculously long. It was necessary for the flow though. Following chapters will most likely be shorter.

Secondly, after the last chapter, the lovely **gottriplets **PM'd me to kindly let me know that instead of the word 'prostate', I had used the word 'prostrate'. It was autocorrect I swear! I know what a damn prostate is! I write gay porn five days a week!

Oh, sweet lord! *facepalms* Let me just melt in embarrassment. Hands up for those who noticed but kept their mouths shut...

I see how it is. Well played my little porn lovers. Well played.

Anywho, because my new friend was kind enough to point out this little mishap, we decided to give the author/beta relationship a go. So, without further ado, I must thank **gottriplets **for being my beta! Without you, our boys would be stimulating each others prostrates.

And, as always, much love to klainenation, my 'heteroflexible' friend, who's insight truly makes this fic.

Peace,

PV

* * *

_Holy fuck! What have I done?!_

Kurt's eyes popped open in a sudden panic. He fought back the urge to jerk into an upright position in bed, seeing as Blaine was curled up into his side, still sleeping soundly.

He glanced at the clock. 11pm. They had only been asleep for a couple of hours.

He brought a hand up to his face and rubbed it over his eyes anxiously. Up until now, the moment when he realized that just before falling asleep he had officially asked Blaine to be in a relationship with him, everything had seemed a little surreal.

He whimpered as silently as he could, squeezing his eyes shut tight again, trying not to panic.

Only two days ago he had met this guy, who was gorgeous as fuck, and had taken him home, despite the fact that said man claimed to be straight. After an amazing time in bed, he had come to the unsettling realization that he really liked this guy. Like, really liked him. Everything drew him in, from how adorably he rambled while drunk, to how uncertain yet uninhibited he was during sex, to the way he had clung to him afterward - the way a toddler would cling to their favorite teddy bear. He hadn't been lying when he'd told Blaine that first morning after that he typically wasn't much of a cuddler.

That had been before Blaine though.

This man was turning his world upside down in ways that he never expected. He knew that this whole situation should probably be more unsettling for Blaine, but he wasn't sure if that was true. Besides one incredibly dysfunctional relationship that had lasted all of five months, he had never had anything like this before. He'd pretty much just had casual boyfriends, ones that were mostly kept around so that he could be a step above one-night stands.

He had always believed in true love, ever since he was a starry-eyed teenager. He was also a man, who had needs just like anybody else. He had never been able to stomach the idea just going off and sleeping with complete strangers, though. That was where the "so called" boyfriends had come from. They had been nice enough guys: gentlemen, fun to hang out with, good looking, decent in bed... but that was all. It was never going to go anywhere with any of them, and Kurt had known it. It had just been nice to have someone who was automatically going to be there when he called. Someone to buy gifts for besides his family and Luke. Someone who he could be physical with, without feeling like he was betraying the promise he had made his father so long ago - he would remember that he mattered.

He did remember that, and he believed it, strongly. He was no monk though, and when you continued along in life without having met your soulmate you didn't always have a ton of options.

He had actually been without someone for almost six months when he had met Blaine in that bar. His heart had skipped a beat when he had seen those sparkling hazel eyes gazing at him from across the room. Hell, it had skipped about four beats.

He had gone from heart skipping and racing to heart plummeting though when the adorable man with the puppy dog eyes had gone on to introduce himself as "straight". His initial reaction had been to walk away then and there, feeling more than a little mortified at almost having hit on a straight guy. However, what this particular straight guy was doing in a gay bar was a mystery.

The doe-eyed stranger had gone on to look at him in such an adorably desperate way though; he had decided that it was at least worth a conversation.

It had actually been quite enjoyable. Blaine was such a nice and genuine guy, straight or not. Hell, Kurt's best friend was straight. It wasn't as if he had anything against straight guys. It was that he had momentarily gotten his hopes up on meeting a cute, nice, gay man.

It had become obvious within minutes though that Blaine was not your typical straight guy. Kurt didn't know if it was the alcohol or if this guy was in the closet, but he was definitely coming on to him. Then he had come out with all of the earnest questioning about his orientation.

That was when Kurt completely believed that this guy was actually straight. Normally if a guy was questioning, and he was drunk, and had a hot gay man sitting on a bar stool next to him, he'd blurt out something along the lines of, "I always wondered what it would be like to fuck a guy instead of a girl."

Kurt had had that happen before. More than once. It was oh, so subtle... and charming. Needless to say, those same guys did not get taken home. Not by Kurt anyway.

Blaine was different, though. It was obvious that the thoughts running through his head and the things coming from his mouth were a brand new experience and quite confusing to him. Kurt's natural instinct to be a gracious and understanding friend immediately rose to the surface, and he had reassured him. Helping someone to feel at peace with who they were was always going to be more important than getting laid in Kurt's book. Even when it had been six fucking months.

Then the unexpected had happened. Kurt had decided that it was time to move on, feeling that he had reassured this guy the best he could, and suddenly those delicious looking lips had been planted on his own. All he'd been able to think was...

_Holy hell, he's a good kisser!_

He'd leaned into the kiss, even reciprocating, before he'd had a chance to think about what he was doing.

Then the spectacularly unexpected had happened. Blaine had asked to go home with him. Kurt had both panicked and wanted to melt into the floor. He was panicking because he'd never intended to try and sleep with this guy, even when he thought he might be gay. Kurt had a strict 'at least get to know the guy' policy.

He wanted to melt into the floor because this guy was just so fucking hot, and if his lips felt that good while kissing, just imagine how good they would feel in other places.

So Kurt did two things he had never done before. He took a man who he barely knew home for sex, and he took a man who was straight home for sex.

He had wondered briefly if he was going to go to hell.

The feelings that had followed, Blaine's talk of love and marriage before they fell asleep, Blaine's obvious panic attack in the morning... all of this had overwhelmed and confused Kurt. He felt like he was on this insane roller coaster where one minute he felt sure that this had been the most perfect experience of his life, and the next he felt sure that he was going to puke.

What had come over him, causing him to write that note, was still a mystery to him. It had taken all of his self-control to not snatch the wallet from Blaine's hands and take the note back before he left. He had meant every word. He really was positive that, given the chance, he could fall head-over-heels in love with him. He was also willing to be there for him as a friend as needed, as much as it would have killed him. The chance of Blaine taking him up on either one of those offers though, instead of being freaked out that this gay man was trying to molest and convert him, was slim to nil.

The fact that Blaine had actually read the note, not freaked out and filed a restraining order, and had even shown up to talk to him, seemed like a genuine miracle.

The fact that they had ended up making out while Blaine pushed him up against the door... well, it had taken him the rest of the evening to come to grips with that.

Before he knew it, he was telling Blaine how they would spend the next two days getting to know each other. And, you know, fucking.

All fear and reservation had been shoved aside. All he could think of was...

_God, I really like this guy! I think I could actually love this guy!_

And...

_Holy shit, we're about to have sex and he's so hot and cute and I just want to be with him forever!_

A day and a half later, he was more sure than ever that he was absolutely crazy about Blaine. It had been easy to get lulled into a false sense of security by the comfortable and fairytalish world that they had created. He actually started to believe that they could possibly be together, that they could continue to live in this perfect world where they would always be happy and only have eyes for each other. That was why he had done the unthinkable.

He had asked Blaine to be his boyfriend.

He tensed up as said "boyfriend" snuggled down into his chest.

_Shit! _He had actually asked him to be his boyfriend! _Holy, fucking shit!_

He had never once in his life cared this much about someone and now that he finally did it was all wrong. He had, at last, found someone who he genuinely wanted to be with, even desperately wanted to be with, and that guy was straight.

Kurt struggled to take a deep breath, his mind racing frantically from one thought to the next.

_Sure, he's agreed to be my boyfriend, but it was probably only to be nice and he's gonna leave once the novelty wears off and I'm gonna be left all alone once again only THIS time it will be with a broken heart and I'll end up binge eating ice cream for a WEEK STRAIGHT and Blaine will never even know because I won't say anything because I'm always the strong, solid one in other people's lives and I'll just let him walk away even if it KILLS me and HOLY HELL WHY IS IT SO FUCKING HARD TO BREATHE?!_

The growing feeling of panic suddenly overwhelmed him and he knew that he couldn't possibly stay in bed. As carefully as possible, with shaking hands, he nudged Blaine off of him and quickly bolted from the bed.

He threw on a pair of pants that were lying on the floor. They were the pair Blaine had worn and they smelled like him.

God, it was so hard to breathe

He dashed to the window in the living room, the one that led to a tiny balcony, and struggled with the latch. His fingers were shaking like crazy at this point, and he couldn't quite get a grip on the lock. He cried out a little in frustration, slamming the latch open with his fist.

He couldn't even begin to describe what had happened. The room had suddenly seemed to close in on him. He had to have fresh air. He had to be able to breathe. He climbed out on shaky limbs, and sank down on the grated metal with something between a sigh and a sob.

_What the hell is wrong with me? Oh my god! I'm crying! Seriously! What is wrong with me?!_

He buried his face in his hands, not understanding why he still couldn't breathe. And why was he so hot? And why did everything feel so close and claustrophobic? He was outside for goodness sake!

The fear and uncertainty just made everything worse and he started something that he would have called hyperventilating if he hadn't known any better.

"Hey, you."

Kurt's heart jumped into his throat and if possible, his panicked breathing grew even worse. He quickly jerked his face away when he caught a glimpse of Blaine's face peering out at him from the window.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck! Kurt, are you okay?!"

In a clash of metal, Blaine was stumbling through the window and slamming down on his knees next to Kurt. The model tried his best to turn away even further, mortified for Blaine to see him this way, but Blaine would have none of it.

"No! Don't pull away! Oh my god, what's wrong? What's going on?"

He snatched up Kurt's hands in his own, moving to press a kiss to his palms. He pulled back though, with a scared look on his face before the kiss could land.

"Shit," he hissed. "Kurt, you're bleeding. What the hell happened?"

Kurt looked down in confusion, and was shocked to see a significant amount of blood dripping down his hand and arm.

_Huh. I must have done that when I punched the window._

He just stared at the blood in dumb shock, not even feeling it for some reason. Blaine gazed at him with incredulous concern and yanked his t-shirt from over his head. He gently dabbed at the excess of blood before carefully wrapping the cut to stop the bleeding. Kurt tried to jerk his hand away.

"You don't... *gasp*... have to..." he couldn't finish. It was so hard to talk.

_Why is it so fucking hard to talk?!_

Everything seemed difficult and overwhelming.

_God, why does this feel so overwhelming?!_

"Of course I do!" Blaine exclaimed, tying off the edge of the t-shirt so that it would stay in place. He settled down close to Kurt and looked at him in concern. "Kurt, have you ever had an anxiety attack before?"

Kurt's eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head no. Was that what this was, a freaking anxiety attack?

Blaine swallowed hard, breath hitching when Kurt doubled over for a moment, gasping for air. Kurt shifted from his seat anxiously. He felt antsy and shaky, like he needed to move, but couldn't quite bring himself to do so. He righted himself and drew his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around himself and rocking back and forth. Blaine reached out his hands as if to touch him in a comforting manner, then pulled back, looking uncertain.

"Fuck! What do I do?! I don't know what to do!"

He muttered 'fuck' under his breath one more time before dashing in through the window. Moments later he came diving out once again, this time almost falling on his head as he stumbled over the ledge. Kurt would have laughed at how comedic it looked had he currently been able to breathe.

"What... *gasp*... are you doing?"

He was eyeing Blaine with concern when he saw that the other man was holding his phone and frantically pushing buttons. He had images of Blaine dialing 911 and wanted to die of embarrassment.

"I'm fucking googling anxiety attacks because my boyfriend, who was perfectly fine only two hours ago, seems to be having one and I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do!" Blaine shot out in a squeaky voice, not looking up from his phone.

"You don't... *gasp*... have to call... *gasp*... me that."

"Call you what?"

Blaine looked at him in genuine confusion, and was shocked when Kurt looked at him with a pained expression.

"Boyfriend."

"What?!" He snapped. "Why wouldn't..."

He trailed off when his google search popped up and he read the first tip for dealing with someone who was having an anxiety attack. Scratch that. Panic attack.

Panic attack, anxiety attack. They're the same thing, right?

**1. Speak to them in a reassuring but firm manner.**

_Fuck! I already messed up!_

He knelt down and took Kurt's injured hand, grasping it firmly and rubbing the back of it with his thumb.

"Why don't you want me to call you that, Kurt?"

"Because... *gasp*... I know... *gasp*... you'd rather... *gasp*... not."

"Kurt, that is absolutely ridiculous! What in the world made you think..."

He stopped himself short. He had already messed up once. Better check his guide again.

**2. Do not minimize their fear in any way. Dismissing the fear can make a panic attack worse.**

_Shit! I'm not allowed to talk until I read._

He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Kurt," he started again gently. "I promise that I want to call you my boyfriend. I promise, but can you tell me why you think that I wouldn't? Whatever I did to make you think that I'm so sorry and I'll fix it."

"You didn't... *gasp*... do... *gasp*... anything," Kurt almost sobbed.

_Oh, christ! I just sobbed! I don't sob! Now he's gonna think he really is dating a girl. I am so fucking done!_

"Then what?" Blaine had to work incredibly hard at keeping his voice calm and steady. "Please tell me why you're freaking out so I can help."

Kurt just shook his head, hyperventilating so quickly that Blaine was positive he was going to pass out.

He quickly glanced down at his phone again, looking for more advice.

**3. Stay calm and don't pressure the individual. This is not the time to force them to come up with answers.**

_Fuck me! I am such a terrible boyfriend!_

He quickly read on though, not wanting to make the same mistakes.

**4. Encourage them to control their breathing.**

_I can do that._

**5. Keep them cool.**

_Check. We're already outside._

**6. Don't leave them alone.**

_Never._

**7. Remember that the feelings are real and that their thoughts may be racing.**

_Double check. Don't be an insensitive dick._

He let out deep breath and set his phone aside, taking both of Kurt's hands in his.

"Okay. It's gonna be fine. Whatever is wrong. It's gonna be fine."

Kurt shook his head quickly, pushing Blaine away with shaky hands and looking down at his feet.

"Please... *gasp*... just... *gasp*... go."

"No."

Kurt looked up in surprise at the forcefulness in Blaine's voice. There was an edge of panic there that the other man was obviously working hard to keep at bay.

"No, Kurt," he repeated, scooting close once again. "I don't know what the hell is going on, but there is no fucking way I am leaving you. We're in a relationship now. You asked me, remember? I want to be with you. I need to be with you. I'm going to make sure that you're okay and I'm still going to be here once you are. You are not getting rid of me. Not this easily."

Kurt just stared, still gasping a bit for breath, but the shock of what Blaine had just said seemed to finally ground him. Blaine saw the sudden change in his demeanor and decided to take full advantage. He took Kurt's hands in his again, mindful of the awkward bandage.

"Come on, you're already doing better. Just breathe with me, k?"

Kurt gave an unsteady nod and locked eyes with him. They were both sitting cross-legged, knees touching, and holding hands between them. Blaine continually stroked the backs of his hands and repeatedly took in slow, deep breaths, then let them out carefully. Kurt did his best to imitate him.

It was hard at first. His breaths were short and jagged, seeming to continually get caught in his chest and throat. Eventually though, they evened out and his breathing was the same as Blaine's.

All throughout, Blaine kept whispering little things like...

"It's okay. It's gonna be okay."

And...

"I'm here. I want to be here. I'm not going anywhere."

And lastly, the one that went straight to Kurt's heart...

"I've got you, babe. I've got you."

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he felt like himself again. Well, himself - only so mortified he just wanted to disappear. He looked across the tiny balcony at Blaine. His amazing boyfriend of only a couple hours who had already seen him at his worst and had not been scared off. His amazing boyfriend who was staring at him with concern filled eyes, lovingly stroking his hands.

The panic may have gone, but a heaviness was building in his chest. He looked down at himself, at his oddly bandaged hand and arm and the drops of blood smeared over both his and Blaine's pants. He wasn't even wearing a shirt. He knew that snot had to be crusted up around his nose from the crying. He knew that his eyes were red and that his face was puffy and unattractive. How could Blaine ever want to be with him, especially now?

Blaine sighed heavily, seeing that Kurt was finally calming, and reached up a hand to smooth back the sweaty hair that was plastered to the other man's forehead, moving to gently stroke his cheek. He ached when he saw the obvious fear of rejection in Kurt's eyes, and wordlessly scooted over so that he was directly up against Kurt's back. He wrapped his arms around Kurt and just sat there silently. At first Kurt stiffened, not moving away, but not exactly comfortable either. He breathed a sigh of relief when Kurt eventually relaxed against him. A little bit at first, and then fully. He leaned forward sightly in order to hold his boyfriend's weight, holding him even tighter and pressing soft kisses to his cheek.

Kurt closed his eyes at the feeling, and eventually rested his head back on Blaine's shoulder. They stayed that way for several minutes, before Kurt started to shiver from the chill. Blaine placed one last kiss against his hair and sat up, pulling Kurt to his feet.

They climbed in through the window, still silent, and Kurt quietly let Blaine lead him into the bathroom. Blaine sat him down on the edge of the tub, and Kurt took the opportunity to wash his face while Blaine rummaged around under the sink for a first aid kit. When he found one he sat down, and carefully unwrapped the t-shirt. They both winced at the sight of the jagged cut going from Kurt's palm to up past his wrist.

"I don't think it's going to need stitches. It's not too deep," Blaine said softy, wiping it down with antiseptic and wrapping it with a bandage. Kurt nodded wordlessly, eyes focused on his newly bandaged arm. When he spoke- it was in his normal, confident voice, only now Blaine knew better. He knew the insecurities that lay beneath.

"Well, you've officially seen my crazy. I'm not going to be offended if you cut and run."

Blaine just kept adjusting the bandage, suddenly smiling.

"The morning after we first slept together you saw me attempt to put my pants on backwards, then slip and fall flat on my face because of how much I was freaking out about the possibility of you seeing me naked. You were so nice to me. You even reached out to tell me how much you like me. Why didn't you cut and run when you had the chance?"

"You had the right to freak out a bit," Kurt responded with a shrug, then finally had a smile of his own. "Plus it was just plain funny to see you fall on your own face."

Blaine snorted as he set the first aid supplies aside and scooted closer to Kurt on the edge of the tub, pulling one of Kurt's legs up and over his.

"Funny for you, babe. Let me ask you though. Why is it okay for me to freak out and not okay for you to freak out?"

"I don't... I wasn't... I'm not..." Kurt faded away when he realized he didn't really have an answer for this. He hadn't thought about it quite that way. Blaine just smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"That's what I thought. Have you never had anyone to just tell you that it's okay to freak out sometimes?"

"I've never freaked out like this," Kurt admitted softly. "I'm always the epitome of calm. What the hell do you do to me? I feel like you've managed to flip everything in my world upside down."

"Maybe that's what you need in your life. Someone to flip everything upside down."

Kurt laughed uncertainly.

"That's fine until I scare you off with my continual freakouts."

"Kurt," Blaine pulled back to look at him carefully. "You're not going to scare me off. Not because of something like this anyway. Why are you so convinced that you will?"

When Kurt just looked down at his hands instead of responding, Blaine sighed again, feeling a bit at a loss. Hearing his frustrated exhale, Kurt looked up quickly.

"I-I want to tell you. Everything that's bothering me. I just, I'm still trying to figure out why I got so upset in the first place, and this whole panic attack thing... it's just really unnerving. I've never done anything like this in my life."

"Oh, babe," Blaine smiled, squeezing his hand and pulling him to his feet. "Come on. I'm going to give you an amazing massage and if you feel up to it you can tell me everything."

"Oh god, you're so perfect!" Kurt sighed happily, bouncing a bit at the word massage and springing off to his bedroom in front of Blaine.

Minutes later, they were settled on Kurt's bed. Kurt was face down and groaning happily while Blaine straddled his hips and rubbed out all of his boyfriend's tight muscles.

They were both fairly quiet for the first couple of minutes, until Kurt started speaking tentatively. He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was finally relaxing, or the fact that he could speak honestly without having to look Blaine in the eye, but he finally felt free to talk.

He told Blaine of waking suddenly and going into sudden panic mode when he realized what he'd done. He went on to tell him every fear and anxiety, rational or not, that had been running through his head, leading up to the resulting panic attack.

He had to give Blaine credit, he listened carefully the whole time without interrupting, only hesitating in his movements on occasion when Kurt said something that he found surprising. When Kurt was finished, feeling much more relaxed and lighthearted- both from the massage and from unloading all of his fears, he lay still, waiting for Blaine to respond.

He was happy when the curly-haired man immediately climbed off of his hips and plopped down next to him on the bed. They both settled up on their sides and Blaine laced their fingers together in the middle.

"Kurt, I can't promise you that we'll always be together, but... I don't think that you're really asking me to."

Kurt shook his head quickly, showing that Blaine was right. God, he'd never expect to be promised something like that. Blaine nodded carefully before speaking again.

"I feel like your biggest fear, beyond the fact that this is the first time you've ever felt like this about someone, is that you're feeling this way... about someone who's straight, and that's absolutely terrifying for you."

Kurt had to work hard at not looking away. He knew that this was pretty much the moment of truth. If they were going to have a chance in hell it would be as a result of this conversation. He could not wuss out and look away. If he wanted this, really wanted this, he had to suck it up and put himself completely on the line.

"Absolutely terrifying is a pretty good choice of words," he said softy. "Can... can I ask you something? It's going to be pushy and intrusive and uncomfortable, but I think it's necessary."

Blaine nodded wordlessly, feeling certain that he knew what Kurt was going to ask.

"How are you feeling about your orientation? How are you feeling about how you want to identify yourself? And, Blaine? You need to know that whatever you say... Whatever... It's fine. There's no judgment from me and no expectations. I just, if we're gonna make this work I need to know. I need to understand where you're at."

Blaine sighed, scrambling over so that Kurt could snuggle him onto his chest, and pulled the taller man into a crushing embrace.

"Kurt, you are the one who's perfect. I can't imagine anyone else being so understanding."

Kurt just responded by placing a kiss on the top of his head, then stayed silent, waiting for Blaine to continue.

"I don't know for sure, Kurt," Blaine responded uncertainly. "I have to honestly say that my first instinct is to say that I'm still straight. I know that seems crazy, since I am with you and I want to be and god, I'm so fucking attracted to you..."

Kurt exploded with a little laugh.

"Oh, honey, you don't have to convince me of that. You were basically begging for my cock to be up your ass yesterday. I feel pretty confident about your attraction to me."

Blaine buried his face down onto Kurt's chest and groaned in embarrassment.

"Oh, lord. I really did beg for it, didn't I?"

"Hey," Kurt pushed Blaine back, flipping him over so that he was on top and leaned down for a kiss. "Do not be embarrassed about that. It was so hot."

"Really?" Blaine asked with a blush, pulling Kurt back down and kissing him softly. "It wasn't, like, needy?"

"Oh, it was needy," Kurt laughed, "but in the best possible way. Geez, Blaine, what guy doesn't want his partner begging to be fucked? It was so..."

He nudged Blaine's lips open with his own, dipping his tongue inside for a gentle, damp kiss.

"Fucking..."

He slid his hand down Blaine's bare chest, letting it rest on the waistband of his pants, sliding a finger underneath.

"Hot."

Blaine moaned and thrust his hips upward, really wanting a little contact, and sighed happily when Kurt ground down into him. They quickly started a gentle rhythm of rubbing against each other, but Kurt shook his head suddenly and pulled away.

"Nonono! We have to finish this conversation. This is important."

Blaine groaned and dropped his head back down on the bed.

"Fine. You're right. Where were we?"

"We were discussing the fact that you're apparently still straight."

Blaine sighed and squinted one eye, trying to figure out what their next move was.

"How do I even really know if I am still straight? Doesn't the pure fact that I am with you and am attracted to you mean that I'm gay?"

"I don't think so, sweetie," Kurt smiled a bit sadly. "I feel like someone's orientation has more to do with their natural biological reactions to people of the same or opposite sex, not exclusively who you fall in love with, even though it's admittedly rare for them to differ."

They both blushed at the word "love", but didn't press that particular issue right now.

"Okay," Kurt patted Blaine's arm excitedly before plopping down on his back next to him. "We're gonna perform a little experiment. Close your eyes."

Blaine looked at him oddly, but shrugged and closed his eyes all the same.

"Do you remember that girl who was bartending a ways down from us on Friday night? The one with the black tank top?"

Blaine couldn't help the grin that crossed his face.

"Yup."

"K, picture her. I'm doing it, too. You got it?"

"Yup."

"K, you know what I see?"

"What do you see, Kurt?"

"I see a girl in serious need of a bra fitting. I had to fight back the urge to give her the card of my wardrobe manager."

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head.

"Okay. It's your turn. Tell me what you see."

"I don't think this is a good idea Kurt."

"Yes it is. Tell me."

"You're gonna be mad."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. You're gonna be mad and then you're not gonna talk to me and then we won't have sex and then I'll be sad."

"Give me some credit please."

"This is a bad idea."

"Just do it!"

"Fine! Boobs! Huge, glorious boobs! I see huge, glorious boobs that I just want to bury my face in and... oh god, I have a ginormous boner now!"

...

Blaine started when he felt a sharp smack to his bare stomach.

"Stop thinking about boobs."

"I told you!"

"Nope, it's fine. I can handle it. Just stop it right now."

"It's hard to get a picture like that out of my head, babe."

"Picture my gorgeous ass."

"Ooo, that did the trick. My boner is unfortunately not going away now though."

"I'll take care of it for you soon. Promise. On to the next test subject."

Blaine sighed and clasped his hands tightly, trying really hard to not reach down and palm himself in the middle of their little experiment.

"Ready. Shoot."

"K, now do you remember our particular bartender? The one who was wearing the leather vest and was intent on getting you as drunk as possible?"

"Um, I think so. Brown hair? Nose ring? Some funky tattoo on his shoulder?"

"That's the one. What do you see when you think of him?"

"I dunno. I don't see anything other than what I described to you. He's just a dude."

"No attraction? Not even the tiniest bit?"

"Nope. I just remembered being grateful that his chest had been waxed because I didn't need to worry about hairs falling into my drink."

"How's your boner?"

"Huh! Waddaya know? It's going away! Why, what do you see?"

"Are you kidding me? I see perfectly sculpted abs, and an amazingly defined chest, and those arms! Fuck... Oh, great. Now I'm the one with a raging boner."

...

Kurt was the one to jump when he felt a little smack to his arm.

"Stop thinking about that guy's abs."

"I will quote you and say that it's a hard picture to get out of my head."

"And I will quote you in saying that you should just picture my gorgeous ass instead. Either that or boobs."

"Awww, crap. You had to mention boobs. There goes the erection."

Blaine laughed and rolled to his side, nudging Kurt. The model opened his own eyes that were filled with amusement and rolled up next to Blaine so that they were pressed up against each other.

"Well," Kurt sighed. "I feel like that was a pretty sure answer to our questions. I'm totally gay and you're awfully straight. You're not totally straight, because of reasons," he gestured to himself with a cocky look, which caused Blaine to roll his eyes, "but you're definitely not gay like me."

"I'm gay FOR you," Blaine grinned, slipping his hand around Kurt's waist. "I must be a new kind of 'sexual' that the world has never seen before. I'm 'Kurt-sexual'!"

Kurt laughed, but couldn't help the sad expression that fell over his face.

"I'm just really nervous, Blaine. I'm so terrified that one day you're just gonna wake up and be tired of this and decide it's time to be with a girl again."

Blaine nodded slowly, gripping Kurt's waist a little more tightly.

"Are you just gonna decide one day soon that you're tired of putting up with a straight guy? Are you gonna decide that you'd rather be with someone who can understand you a little better? Understand what it's like, day to day, to be gay?"

Kurt just stared, feeling his eyes water up a bit.

"I guess it's the same, huh? We both have kind of irrational fears where this is concerned."

"Exactly," Blaine said quickly. "Irrational fears. We can't help it. Look, we both got a bit of a raw deal here. We've both fallen head-over-heels for someone completely unexpected. Yes. My life would probably be easier if I was with a girl. Your life would probably be easier if you were with a real, gay guy. I don't want a girl though, Kurt! I want you! I only want you! And if, God forbid, something should ever happen one day where we split up, it won't be because one or the other of us decided it was time to be with someone of a different sex or orientation. It'll simply be because we just didn't work. I have to be honest though. I don't really see that happening. I kind of see us being together for the long haul. God, I just want to be with you, Kurt! Please just let me be with you!"

Blaine's voice had cracked a bit by the end and he was shaking his head kind of desperately, as if he was trying to convey just how badly it would hurt him should Kurt reject him now.

"Oh, honey," Kurt rushed out in a rough voice, yanking Blaine to him, threading his fingers through the curls. "Yes, we're gonna be together. God, yes. I don't want anyone other than you, too. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for freaking out tonight. I just want you. We'll figure it all out."

"You don't have to be sorry." Blaine's voice was muffled from being pressed into Kurt's shoulder. "I don't want you to be sorry. I want you to be real with me. Always. I just want to be with you and I don't want irrational fears to stop that."

"Okay," Kurt whispered, moving back to find Blaine's lips. "We're together. You and me. In a relationship. Boyfriends. One gay guy and one straight guy."

Blaine let out a choked kind of giggle and met Kurt's lips fiercely.

"One thing's for sure. We'll always have an interesting story to tell at dinner parties if we're so inclined."

"True," Kurt giggled back, biting his lip and thinking that they both sounded like ridiculous twelve-year-old girls. He loved that he really couldn't care less.

"So," Kurt sighed, pressing Blaine down into the bed as he brushed kiss after kiss onto his lips, slowly dragging his hand down to Blaine's erection, which had joined the party once again. "What do you want to do now, my boyfriend?"

Blaine sucked in a sharp breath and arched his back as Kurt slipped a hand down his pants.

"I'm going to take you at your word and believe that you found it incredibly hot for me to beg for your dick. Please fuck me, baby. Fuck me with your huge dick."

"Oh, shit," Kurt whined, immediately diving on top of Blaine as he squirmed out of his pants. "I'm so going to love being your boyfriend."


	11. Chapter 11

AN- Happy Birthday, klaine-is-endgame1 ;)

Huuuge thanks to gottriplets, who got this back to me in like, an hour, when I 'oh so cheekily' asked her to :)

Thanks, klainenation, for being a sounding board for this chapter in particular!

xo- PV

* * *

Kurt rushed around the kitchen, busily working on five separate recipes. He absolutely loved breakfast, both for the cooking and the eating. When you lived alone, it got rather old and depressing to constantly fix gourmet meals for one. He would usually end up throwing half of it out because he could never manage to cook food for just one person.

He took a look in the oven, happy to see that the spinach and cheese frittata was almost done. He spun around quickly, glancing around to check on his progress. The banana nut muffins were on the cooling rack. The fresh fruit had been sliced and was perfectly arranged in his favorite crystal serving bowl. The low sodium bacon was sizzling softly on the griddle, and everything for the crepes was sitting next to the stove, ready to go. He would wait on those till he knew Blaine was awake, as they didn't take very long and were best fresh.

He smirked and chewed on the inside of his lip for a moment, happily remembering their previous evening- and the reason why Blaine was still blissfully passed out in bed.

* * *

_Blaine's gorgeous ass, up in the air, legs spread. His face pressed down into the sheets, gasping and moaning as he grinds his cheek against the mattress. His fingers wound up in the loose blankets, flexing and pulling in agitation._

_Kurt, holding onto Blaine's hips so tightly he can see the normally tanned skin turning white from the pressure. He's thrusting in and out carefully, knowing that he has yet to find the exact, right angle. _

_It's so good, and Blaine is still so incredibly, fucking tight. It takes every ounce of his will power to hold tightly to his orgasm, knowing that his main goal here is for his amazing boyfriend to be rendered incoherent- because the pleasure is just too fucking much. He's close, he can feel it. _

_Blaine is already writhing beneath him and moaning out desperate little broken sentences._

_"Fuck yes... Kurt... *guh*... yes..."_

_And..._

_"Right... right there... almost... yeah baby..."_

_And Kurt's favorite by far..._

_"Fucking christ your dick is so fucking perfect! Fuck! It just... feels... *mmnnn*... so good..."_

_Kurt leans in a bit, running a hand up Blaine's spine soothingly._

_"Baby, let's just... try it a little..."_

_Blaine's not quite ready for the added weight of Kurt pressing down onto his back, and his already shaky knees give out a bit, slipping on the sheets. He braces himself and slides them down so that he is lying almost flat, Kurt still connected with him and now pressing down onto him... into him.. just right. The slight change in angle is just what he needs, and as Kurt unintentionally juts forward he feels that overwhelming spike of pleasure that he's been waiting for. The kind that starts deep inside and radiates up his spine and spreads through every inch of his body. The kind that causes him to lose all ability to think or talk. The kind that makes him want, for the first time in his life, to just let go and be taken care of. _

_"That's it! Fuck! Kurt! Ha-harder. It's so fucking perfect!"_

_"Does it feel good, baby? Does my cock feel good, just pounding into your ass?"_

_Kurt's blushing a little in embarrassment, even in his turned on state. This is the first time he's ever tried dirty talk with someone, but it had been so hot when Blaine had done it with him earlier. And... oh yeah. Blaine is definitely responding to it. He grinds down into the bed to get some friction on his own cock, before pushing back into Kurt with a sharp jolt._

_"Yes! Feels so good! Do me, baby! Just do me!"_

_Kurt lurches forward even farther, completely plastered against Blaine's back now. He winces when he puts weight onto his injured wrist, and immediately transfers it onto his elbow. He really couldn't be any more connected with Blaine if he tried. He's deep inside him, pressing down on top of him, and breathing him in as his face falls against the damp curls._

_Blaine groans, mumbling something decently incoherent as he fucks himself back onto Kurt's cock with force, and Kurt feels satisfied that he's finally reached his goal._

_"That's right, baby. Just fuck yourself back onto me. I love how much you love it. You're so fucking hot, the way you want my dick."_

_All embarrassment is gone now, because the dirty talk is obviously doing it for Blaine, and it's DEFINITELY doing it for him. Kurt's starting to tremble a little. The effort of holding back and not coming is starting to wear on him, but he'll hold back for forever if he needs to. He'd do anything for Blaine._

_"Ku-... Kurt..."_

_That's pretty much all Blaine can manage. The combination of the way Kurt is fucking into him, the way he is covering him with his weight, and the way he's saying such amazing things... it's almost too damn much. He understands what Kurt was talking about now, when the model told him earlier that he just needed to feel the weight of Blaine's body on him and in him. The way it turned him on so fucking much. _

_Blaine's torn between always wanting to bottom so that he can feel this way for forever- and always wanting to top so that he can be the one to make Kurt feel this way. As much as he's enjoying this, he remembers what it felt like to be the one to cause Kurt that pleasure. To be the one who got to take care of his gorgeous boyfriend and just help him to let go and enjoy. _

_They're both just so fucking good. Yup. They're totally gonna have to switch, on like, a daily basis._

_His wandering thoughts come to a halt though when his entire body seizes out of nowhere and he realizes in shock that his orgasm is barreling down on him... and it's coming from two different directions. _

_One moment he can feel it building from the inside out. Starting from where Kurt is now mercilessly slamming into his prostate, and radiating absolutely everywhere. The next moment he can feel it deep in his groin, stemming from the amazing friction of his dick being pressed into the bed every time Kurt fucks into him. _

_He feels like it's a frantic race to the finish, seeing which way his orgasm will hit him first. He wonders, in his haze, if he can somehow manage to get it to hit from both directions at the same time, and just the very thought is enough to about push him over the edge._

_He can feel Kurt shaking and his boyfriend's thrusts are quickly becoming erratic and desperate. He knows that Kurt is holding on, just for him. That he'll hold on as long as he needs to. The addition of that realization finally does him in. Being cared about that deeply is just about the hottest fucking thing he's ever experienced, and he needs no more help or stimulation._

_With a sharp cry that he barely even recognizes as his own voice, he frantically alternates between fucking himself back and fucking himself forward, wanting more than anything to feel this climax in every way possible._

_Then it's there, and Blaine's mouth is open against the sheet and his whole body is just shaking. He thrusts one last time into the bed, and his dick - which has been just achingly hard for far too long - finally gets the last bit of friction that it needs, and he's coming so hard. _

_At the same time, Kurt pounds into him in the most excruciatingly wonderful way and those electric jolts that are streaking out from deep inside just absolutely explode. __His entire body seizes and he has just enough presence of mind to be grateful that he's already prostrate, because he knows that he'd absolutely collapse otherwise._

_Kurt hangs on just long enough to feel all of the muscles in his boyfriend's body tense up, and then loses it. He's been utterly wrecked since the moment Blaine became incoherent, and he manages to pull back and stutter forward one last time. Then he's impossibly hard, and Blaine's asshole is just absolute perfection as it squeezes around him as he comes._

_"Fuuuuuuck," Kurt hisses._

_Blaine grins weakly at Kurt's expletive, and finds just enough energy to push up against him one last time as they both hang on to their orgasms for as long as they can._

_Kurt collapses completely, panting heavily in Blaine's ear._

_"How... was it... baby?"_

_Blaine groans with a goofy smile._

_"Goooooodddd..."_

_Kurt snorts a little and lets out his own little groan as he gingerly pulls out. He plops down, exhausted, next to his boyfriend, and then bursts full out into laughter._

_Blaine is already asleep._

* * *

"Come on, sleepy head."

"Mmmmnooooo," Blaine mumbled grumpily, reaching for a blanket to pull up over his head. Unfortunately, Kurt had pulled all the covers away.

"Kuuurrrt," Blaine whined, squinting his eyes and turning to glare at his boyfriend. He was irrationally annoyed at Kurt's cheerful grin.

"Geez! I know I gave you the world's greatest orgasm last night, and you have every right to be exhausted, but come on. Time to wake up. We have to be responsible adults and go to work now."

Blaine sighed, flipping onto his back and reaching his arms out. Kurt eyed him warily, but let himself be pulled down for a hug.

"World's greatest orgasm, huh? Feeling a bit full of yourself?"

"Nope. Just confident."

Blaine chuckled and sighed, squinting his eyes again to try and peer at Kurt's alarm clock.

"What timeizit?"

"Seven."

"Seven?!" Blaine pushed Kurt back a bit to glare at him again. "Neither of us have to be anywhere till nine! We could have slept for another hour and thirty-eight minutes!"

Kurt glared back, but it was accompanied by a grin.

"Um, excuse me. I may not take as long as a girl to get ready, but I definitely need longer than that. Don't forget that my living depends on my good looks, so you're going to need to get used to that." He pushed Blaine away and pounced from the bed in a huff. "Also, I've been working hard at making us a beautiful gourmet breakfast, but if you don't care about that and would rather stay in bed, then... Aaaahh!"

He laughed when Blaine bounced up and grabbed him from behind, swinging him around in a circle.

"Of course I care. I'm up! And god, a gourmet breakfast? How amazing are you! It's normally a poptart for me in the mornings."

Kurt disentangled himself from Blaine's arms and whipped around to shoot him a look of disbelief.

"What are you, twelve? Poptarts?"

"They're good!" Blaine pouted.

"Oh, sweetie," Kurt patted his cheek. "You don't know good. Come on. I'm going to show you how to make crepes, and if you're a good boy you can fuck me in the shower afterwards."

Blaine followed along with a grin.

"If you keep making offers like that I'll swear I'll never eat a poptart again."

* * *

"Damn, Blaine," Kurt panted, forehead pressed up against the shower wall as he reached a hand around behind him to grasp at his boyfriend's neck. "You are so perfect. So fucking perfect. If for no other reason than because you are just the right height to fuck me from behind while standing."

Blaine let out a breathless laugh as he pressed his face into Kurt's shoulder. He brushed one hand across Kurt's stomach, while loosely fisting his boyfriend's erection with the other.

"Don't make fun of the guy who currently has his cock up your ass, babe. I have control of your orgasm right now."

Kurt laughed back, but it turned into a deep groan as Blaine found a rhythm and started fucking earnestly.

"I'm not... *pant*... making fun. I love how tall... ohgodrightthere... you are. And like... *pant*... you'd ever deny me... oh fuck... Right there! You feel so good!"

"You're right," Blaine grunted, leaning into Kurt and pressing him fully up against the wall. "I couldn't ever deny... Shit, Kurt! I'm so close. Are you..."

"Almost... Just go for it. Feels so good. You fucking me so... *pant*... hard. Wanna feel you come inside me."

"Oh my god," Blaine gasped. "I love it when you talk like that. Kurt..."

He placed both hands on the shower wall on either side of the model, covering Kurt completely and almost shoving him into the wall.

Kurt gasped out a ragged breath, overwhelmed at the feeling of Blaine's pressing into him completely. That was all he needed.

He tossed his head back onto Blaine's shoulder, melting against him, moaning as he felt Blaine tense and slam in, hard and pulsating.

He turned his head to the side weakly, searching Blaine's lips for a kiss. They both sighed into each other's mouths, grinding together slowly as they came down.

Kurt couldn't help but think that at this rate he'd be asking Blaine to move in, just so they could have shower sex like this every single morning.

Two days of being together. That was long enough, right?

* * *

"Kurt, where are my..."

Blaine spun around in a circle, patting up and down the front of his shirt, wondering what the hell he had done with his stuff. He spun again when he heard laughter from behind him.

"Oh, god. I've inherited a kid that I need to keep track of instead of a boyfriend, huh? Your shoes are by the door. Your wallet and keys are right there on the small table like before, and your jacket is in the closet right there."

Blaine grinned, reaching for his wallet and slipping into his shoes.

"Geez, you're amazing. What would I do without..."

He trailed off, as he was smacked suddenly across the face with a memory from Saturday morning. He had had a daydream, right in this very spot, about the very same thing. He had basically imagined this happening. Two days ago.

"So," Kurt spoke, his back to Blaine as he slipped into his own shoes. "Luke texted me this morning, and the location of our shoot was actually changed to this old, rickety warehouse right close by your studio. We can share a cab!"

Kurt turned to Blaine with a grin, but it faded when he saw the serious look on the other man's face.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine shook his head dazedly; feeling like this moment was just too surreal. "Yeah, I'm... I'm perfect actually."

"Um, okay," Kurt laughed, quirking his eyebrow and nodding his head slowly. "You just look like you saw a ghost or something."

Blaine suddenly grinned, dashing forward to grab Kurt by the waist and dip him backwards.

"What the..." Kurt clutched him tightly around the neck, almost losing his footing. "Oh my word, Blaine! What has gotten into you?!"

"I just felt like being cheesily romantic all of a sudden," he whispered, leaning in for a kiss.

"Mmmm," Kurt smiled against his lips. "I'm all for that."

They both laughed when they almost lost their balance as Kurt attempted to right himself, and Blaine couldn't help thinking that things like dipping your significant other backward for a kiss always went better in daydreams. If he was lucky though, he'd be able to practice until he got it right.

* * *

"Here we are," Blaine smiled, desperately hoping that the tension he was feeling didn't show on his face as the cab pulled up in front of the building where his studio was located. Kurt was momentarily distracted though, as he was searching through Google maps, making sure he knew exactly where he was going.

"Hmmm, okay," the model murmured, craning his neck to peer down the street. "Oh, there we are. Look at that! Almost exactly across the street from your office! We could have lunch together if we wanted!"

"Definitely," Blaine smiled weakly, quickly handing the cab driver some cash. Kurt saw the look of delight on the driver's face when he received his payment, and eyed Blaine warily, following him out the door and onto the sidewalk.

"Um, wow. That was quite the tip. Cab drivers must love you if you tip two hundred percent every time."

"Yup," Blaine muttered, glancing around nervously, obviously not hearing a word his boyfriend said.

That's when Kurt's eyes narrowed. He watched as Blaine glanced around with clear anxiety, and then almost jumped in the air when two men waved at him before entering the building. He waved back with a shaky hand, gulping quickly.

Kurt was starting to shake a little himself, but from anger, not anxiety.

_Well, what a perfect way to start this relationship off._

"You know what?" Kurt said sharply. "Just never mind. I wouldn't want to put you through the torture of being seen with me in public."

He turned on his heel, unable to believe the turn things had just taken. He was surprised to suddenly be tugged backwards by his hand.

"Kurt, no! Don't! I'm sorry, I just... this is huge!"

Kurt turned with an exaggerated sigh, but his anger and hurt feelings eased a bit when he saw the confusion and slight bit of panic on Blaine's face.

"Please, please just... give me a minute! I haven't even had time consider how this... us... will change everything for me. Being public about it anyway. It's just suddenly hitting me, in like, the last five minutes! This changes everything. How people view me. How my co-workers are going to see me. How my clients are going to see me. All of a sudden I'm showing up in front of my office with a boyfriend. It feels like I'm coming out, and I'm not even technically gay. I realize that a couple of them know that we hooked up, but this... I just... Oh god, you have every right to hate me. Just go ahead and go. I'm sorry, I just don't know..."

Any residual hurt that Kurt was feeling melted away completely then. Sudden flashes of memories from high school filled his head. Lying and saying that he was in love with Rachel just to get out of dating a girl when Mercedes wanted to date him. Telling his dad he as on the football team, just to cover up the fact that he was, indeed, dancing to Beyoncé. Even going through the trouble of joining the football team, just to keep up appearances. Then there was the Brittany fiasco.

He felt like a total ass.

He closed his eyes and stepped forward. Blaine was still gripping his hand, and he gently disentangled himself, putting his hand in his pocket. Blaine looked about ready to cry then, and Kurt hurriedly smiled.

"Honey, it's okay. I'm not holding your hand because if you are truly worried about how people are going to react, I think it might be hard to explain why you were linking fingers with a guy you barely know. Look, I'm the one who's sorry. It was a total dickhead move for me to get all pissy, just because you're nervous about this. I'm sorry. My feelings were just hurt."

Blaine visibly sagged in relief and took a step closer, looking like he really wanted to take Kurt's hand again. Kurt raised an eyebrow and tucked his hands further into his pockets.

"Contain yourself, my overgrown koala. Look, Blaine, I know EXACTLY what it's like to come out to people- even if your type of coming out is different. Most people aren't going to understand that. They're just going to consider you to be gay. You need to be ready to deal with that. I would never force that onto you. I don't want you to do it until you're ready, and I'll be patient. When you feel like you're ready, then we can act like boyfriends in public. Not until then though, and it's fine. I promise. I'd be a total ass if I couldn't understand what a big deal this is for you. Alright, sweetie, I have to get to work. I'll call you later, okay?"

Blaine just nodded; feeling more conflicted than ever. It meant so much to him that Kurt was willing to be this patient and understanding... but hiding who he was, hiding who they were together... that just felt wrong. Kurt smiled softy and sent him a little wink, turning on his heel once again to leave.

Blaine couldn't describe it, but he felt as if a piece of him was being torn out, watching Kurt walk away like this.

No. This wasn't right. This couldn't possibly be right. If he couldn't handle what a few ignorant people might think, then he didn't deserve Kurt at all - and he wanted to deserve Kurt, more than anything.

"Wait!"

Kurt stopped short, spinning around with a surprised look on his face as Blaine's shout. He started to laugh and ask what was so important, when he suddenly had an armful of boyfriend and a face full of curls.

"Um, honey? What are you doing?"

"Hugging my boyfriend."

"Didn't we just discuss this?"

"We started discussing it. I told you I was freaking. You were amazing, as always, and then I decided that I couldn't give a flying fuck what people think."

He pulled back, more thankful than ever for coming to his senses when he saw the overwhelmed and blissfully happy expression on Kurt's face.

"Are you sure? You don't-Mmmmphh..."

Blaine shook his head quickly, diving in for a kiss before either of them could think any further.

"I haven't been more sure of anything in my entire life."

* * *

Jared hurried quickly down the sidewalk, glancing at his watch.

_Crap! I'm late!_

He was just picking up his pace a little as he neared the office building, when something caught his eye, and he stopped short. His jaw dropped when he saw the very last thing he had expected.

Blaine, making out with a guy, in public.

Well, maybe the term making out was a little strong. They were definitely kissing pretty intensely though. He glanced around, seeing a couple guys that they worked with entering the building, close by where Blaine was standing. His eyes narrowed when he saw their co-workers nudging each other and whispering. One threw his head back and laughed while the other shot Blaine an uncertain look and rolled his eyes.

_Well, I'll definitely be on top of that today._

He looked back at his friend, and grinned. It was awfully nice to see Blaine so happy- and man, did he look happy. Well, he currently had a gorgeous man's tongue down his throat, and Jared figured he'd be looking pretty happy himself, were he in Blaine's shoes.

He couldn't help thinking that he should feel a little self conscious for watching him get his mac on- but hey, it was Blaine's fault for doing it in the middle of the street though.

He jumped a bit when a tall, broad shouldered man with dark blonde hair stepped up next to him, watching the kissing couple with just as bright of a smile on his face.

_Well, hello there, handsome!_

The other man spoke up though before he could.

"Hey, dude."

_Crap. Straight._

"Hey."

"So, I take it you know one or both participants involved in giving voyeuristic pleasure to everybody within viewing distance?"

Jared exploded with a sharp laugh.

"Ah, yeah. The little, curly-headed one. My best friend."

"Really?!"

The blonde turned to him with a bright grin and held out his hand.

"I'm Luke. The tall, skinny one belongs to me."

Jared shook the hand with great interest.

"Jared. Nice to meet you."

Luke threw an arm around Jared's shoulders, causing the shorter man to look at him warily.

"Jared, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome to a chapter of texts and phonecalls. I tried something just a tad different in how I displayed these, hoping to make it easy to understand. Kurt and Luke are italicized, Blaine and Jared are not ;)

This chapter is a very belated engagement present to Liam and Darren! I am so happy for you guys! Muah!

Thank you, gottriplets, for being my lovely beta. Thank you, klainenation, for being my inspiration as always.

Holy crap, you guys are excited about Luke and Jared! :) This chapter is your chance to vote on ship names for their bromance ;) So far, from a Facebook poll, Juke is in the lead...

Much Love,

PV

* * *

**Kurt and Blaine**

Why can't you come over here? ~B

_Because if I come over we're going to stay up all night having sex ~K_

I'm failing to see the problem. I, in fact, am only seeing incentive ~B

_The problem, darling, is that it is already 10pm. I have yet to eat dinner, and I have to be up tomorrow at 5, looking stunningly beautiful no less. I cannot do that if I'm up all night fucking you ~K_

Who says you are doing the fucking? I will do all the work, baby. You can just lie there and be taken care of. No energy spent ~B

_Unless you plan on fucking me in my sleep, then, yes, energy spent ~K_

_Um, btw, that's not some creepy thing you like to do is it? Doing guys in their sleep? Cuz, if that's the case then we have a problem ~K_

Hmmm, I don't know. You're the first guy I've ever had sex with. Maybe I will be into that ~B

_God you're lucky I already know you well enough to realize that you're joking. Your creepy perv reading just shot through the roof. Take a note, honey. Most normal people can't read your tone and facial expressions via text ~K_

Good thing you're not normal then ~B

_Touché ~K_

*sigh* So I won't see you till tomorrow? ~B

_We just spent two days together, Blaine! We also had lunch together today! ~K_

Lunch involving Luke and Jared. That does not count as quality boyfriend time in my book ~B

_We had to all meet at some point. After they saw us making out in a public place I think we owed it to them. They're like our platonic spouses. There's no way I'd be dating you without you meeting Luke, and that's even more true for you with Jared. God, he's protective of you! ~K_

He's not that bad ~B

_He's not bad at all, honey. But, yes, he IS insanely protective. You didn't hear the way he grilled me when you and Luke were getting our food ~K_

He what? ~B

_Yes, it felt like the world's most intense job interview. I was sweating bullets ~K_

Oh, god! I'm sorry, babe ~B

_Hey, don't apologize. Apart from the bit when he proved that he is clearly a much scarier bitch than I, I thought it was super sweet. He really loves you and you deserve to be loved like that ~K_

Awww, Kurt... you're making me blush, baby. Just so you know, I'm not the only one with a protective best friend. Luke grilled me too, in his own... special way ~B

_Oh, fuck. What did he say? ~K_

Well, he asked me how serious I was about this, and when I told him I was very serious he asked if you felt the same. I said you did. He said he was happy for us. Then he told me that if I ever just up and left you one day because I was tired of being with a guy he would hunt me down and rip out my heart. I came close to peeing myself. I'm pretty sure his murderous threats rivaled Jared's bitchiness ~B

_He didn't ~K_

Oh, he then went on to ask me if an asshole is a lot tighter than a vagina ~B

_Shut up! ~K_

Um, no...? ~B

_I can't believe him. I'm so sorry! ~K_

Baby, I'm going to say the same thing to you that you said to me. Don't apologize. I'm thrilled you have someone who is so protective of you. I can handle it. Be warned though. You are stuck with me for life, else Luke murders me :) ~B

_I don't think I'd feel stuck, honey. In fact, I know I wouldn't ~K_

Have I told you lately that you're the best boyfriend in the whole world? ~B

_23 times today alone. I scanned through my text history before I left work. I counted. We both have problems ~K_

It apparently needed to be said 23 times today and no less. Hey, where are you right now? ~B

_Still in my taxi. Almost home ~K_

You're still out! Come here instead! Please! ~B

_Honey, we just talked about this! ~K_

I'm pouting. Picture me. I'm fucking adorable. You should totally give in ~B

_I am picturing you. You are very fucking adorable. I would even dare say adorably fuckable ~K_

I am adorably fuckable. Even, irresistibly fuckable. Give in, Kurt. Give in to the dark side ~B

_Nope. While I fully appreciate your adorableness... and your fuckableness, I am not a slave to it. And did you seriously just try to entice me by using a Star Trek reference? Do you even know me? ~K_

Okay, I'm going to see the silver lining here and just appreciate the fact that you at least spelled it 'Trek' instead of 'Track'... but... Ohmygod, Kurt! Star WARS! That was Star WARS! Luke! Vader! The Emperor! The Force! Holy lord, I have so much to teach you! ~B

_I thought they were the same thing ~K_

A knife. A knife into my very soul ~B

_And I repeat. You are far and away the drama queen in this relationship ~K_

You just committed a science fiction cardinal sin, babe. It was drama worthy ~B

_Well, you'll just have to teach me then ~K_

Come over tonight and I'll start :) ~B

_Blaine! No. I'll see you tomorrow ~K_

Please? I had a bad day. You need to cheer me up ~B

_What? Oh honey! Why was it a bad day? What happened? Oh, I knew it! I knew when you didn't talk much at lunch that it must have been going badly ~K_

Honey, chill. It's okay. I didn't mean anything by that. I was just saying that I missed you all day is all ~B

_Why don't I believe you? You're trying not to worry me ~K_

Believe me. I'm trying not to worry you because there is nothing to worry about. I'm sorry. It's getting late and I'm tired and I get weird when I'm tired. Maybe it's a good thing you're not coming over. I think I just need to sleep ~B

_Blaine! You're lying to me! I can sense it! Why was it a bad day? Did someone at work give you shit because of me? ~K_

Kurt, no. For real. I was just being an idiot. I do that on occasion ~B

_*sigh* Fine. I still don't completely believe you, but I guess it'll hold till tomorrow. You're totally spilling then though. Hey listen, I'm home now so I'm gonna go in a sec ~K_

Okay, have a good night, baby. I'll be dreaming of you ~B

_God, you are sappy! I so fucking love it :) ~K_

Yup. I'm a sappy nerd with no filter. You still want to be with me? ~B

_Every single moment, honey ~K_

Then come over! ~B

_You are relentless. Wait... I thought you just said it was a good thing I wasn't coming! ~K_

Oh, right... ~B

_Listen, I'll spend the night tomorrow, okay? ~K_

Fine. I suppose I'll survive ~B

_Hey, before I go... can I ask you something? ~K_

Sure ~B

_When Luke asked you the asshole/vagina question. Um, what did you say? ~K_

I pretty sure I just mumbled something incoherent ~B

_Okaaaay, but... tell me... ~K_

So much fucking tighter, Kurt. So fucking amazing. God, I just want to be fucking you again right now ~B

_Fuck this. We're having phone sex. I'm going to finger myself while listening to you jerk off so I can picture you fucking me. I'll call you back in 40 minutes ~K_

Flkd.,,, ~B

_Blaine? ~K_

Sorry. Dropped my phone. Don't wait longer than the 40 minutes. I may be forced to start without you ~B

_Fine. 30 ~K_

Fuck ~B

* * *

Blaine tossed his phone aside with a happy groan, trying to ignore the fact that he was pretty much fully hard. He soon gave up and stripped down, climbing into his bed and waiting for Kurt to call him.

His mind wandered while he waited, and he was, unfortunately, reminded of his day. Kurt was right. He had been lying. It really had been shitty. His lunch with Kurt, Jared and Luke had far and away been the highlight, and that included Luke threatening to kill him, followed up by inappropriate questions about gay sex.

If he was being completely honest with himself, the real reason he had wanted Kurt to come over was just so that he wouldn't have to be alone. He would have been perfectly happy not having sex at all, just cuddling the whole night.

He smirked a bit. Who was he kidding? If they were together they would have been ripping each other's clothes off in minutes. Hell, they were both in their own places tonight and they couldn't stop themselves from at least having phone sex.

Blaine squirmed a bit, working hard to not touch himself before the phone rang. He wanted it to last, and if he started now there was absolutely no way. He sighed, turning to his side and thumbing through the texts he and Kurt had sent back and forth all day. There were dozens and dozens, scattered from the moment they had parted in the morning, till just now.

A warm tingling feeling spread through him as he read their banter. He felt an intense combination of happiness and chest-tightening achiness when he thought of the upcoming call. He was obviously excited for the sex, but he was just as excited to simply hear Kurt's voice before falling asleep.

Then he would fall asleep, alone, worrying if the next day would be just as shitty.

* * *

**Luke and Jared**

_Dude! We need one of those ship names ~L_

Ummm, who, might I ask, is this? ~J

_What?! I'm hurt. Did you make another new buddy today who is currently the best friend of a very gay man who is dating your supposedly straight best friend? How could you not know it's me?! What happened to us? We used to be so perfect! ~L_

Oh my god. How did you get my number, Luke? And, did you just quote Hoobastank? ~J

_I stole it from Blaine's phone when the adorable couple was busy playing footsie and you were busy making jealous face at Kurt. And yes I did ~L_

I was not making... I don't... what the heck is jealous face, even? And why did you feel the need to steal my number? ~J

_Oh, you were totally making jealous face. Trust me. Jealous face is when your eyes get all squinty and you start breathing a little too intensely through your nose ~L_

_And I stole your number because I thought it might be smart for us to get involved in this little intrigue. Our dear friends are throwing themselves into something pretty big, pretty fast. They would probably benefit from our combined wisdom and support ~L_

_Jared? ~L_

_JARED! ~L_

Ohmygod! Don't text yell at me! I was thinking ~J

_In that case it is courteous to send a quick text saying 'I'm currently thinking about my response. I've not forgotten you. Be with you in a mo' ~L_

You're a bit insufferable ~J

_Awww, look at you all sweet and polite. Most people just call me an dick ~L_

I'm always polite. Look, okay. I admit I was maybe just the tiniest bit... concerned at first. Sure, they were all adorable on the street, but I barely even got to shake his hand before you guys rushed off to work. Then I had to watch all morning while Blaine was suddenly treated like shit by about half of our co-workers because of this whole thing. I mean, yes, there may have been just the smallest bit a jealousy for a moment. I mean, I've never seen Blaine that way with another guy before and we've always been so close. It was just a little jarring. I had to remind myself that this is a boyfriend, not a friend. It's an adjustment. Mostly though, I was just afraid that he would go through all of this for Kurt and then Kurt would leave him. Buuut... We got talking while you guys were getting our burgers and I've decided that he seems like a stand-up guy. So no more jealous face ~J

_Dude. That was the longest text ever. My phone broke it into four messages. Think abbreviations ~L_

I had a lot to say! ~J

_Obviously. Listen, I get it. I was concerned too. I had a chat with Blaine about it ~L_

What did you guys talk about? ~J

_He said they really like each other. I told him if he hurts Kurt I'd rip his heart out. He said okay. I asked him if an asshole is tighter than a vagina ~L_

That was your entire conversation? And also, what is wrong with you? ~J

_Course. Why? And the answer is a lot. A lot is wrong with me ~L_

You'd think I'd be able to understand straight men better after being best friends with one for so long. I don't. You're odd ~J

_Well, to be fair, the example you've been using is now taking it up the ass, so... ~L_

Ohmygod, you are a dick! ~J

_HA! Told you I was :) And what?! I'm not saying anything that isn't true ~L_

You don't have to be a dick about it though?! God, how does Kurt put up with you? And besides that, how do you even know? You don't know which positions they've done it in! ~J

Oh christ, you've gotten me to stoop to your level ~J

_AHA! Well, I think it's actually physically painful for him to put up with me somedays, but I make up for my dickheadedness with extreme amounts of loyalty. Also, you're right. We don't know how they've done it. Let's make bets and ask ~ L_

I am not making a bet! ~J

_It'll be fun! ~L_

No. End of discussion. But, going back a couple topics, maybe you're right about getting involved just a little bit. For support ~J

_Spoil sport. And yes. I'm right...Wait. Why am I right? I mean this time in particular ~L_

Well, Blaine had a pretty bad day today. This was a huge thing to have happen publically, with no warning for anyone. Including Blaine. I know that he wasn't prepared for some of the negative responses he got from our co-workers. It just broke my heart ~J

_Man, that sucks. And it pisses me the fuck off. So, are they all just homophobic assholes? Do they treat you like shit? ~L_

No, actually. That's what made it even worse. It was unexpected from some of them ~J

_What?! Why in the hell? That makes no sense! ~L_

Preaching to the choir. Prejudice and ignorance rarely makes sense though ~J

_I think that when it comes to being there for our friends, the support half is gonna come from me, and the wisdom half is gonna come from you, cuz that was some wise-ass shit you just spouted ~L_

Fine, lol ~J

_So, is he okay? Blaine? ~L_

I really don't know. I think this is where our support is gonna come in handy though ~J

_Fan-fucking-tastic! Okay, that brings me back to the very first thing I said. We're a team now! Brotherhood! We need a name for the two of us! One of those ship names! ~L_

What... ship name? Are you talking about when crazy fangirls smoosh the names of two famous people together? ~J

_Don't forget the fanBOYS. We may be fewer but we're just as crazy ~L_

Where do I even start... We are not famous. We are not a couple. We are not even friends. We are barely acquaintances ~J

_Don't fight it. The bromance is blooming as we spring to the rescue of our besties ~L_

Besties? Are you a twelve year old girl? ~J

_Why you gotta be so mean? Where is the love? Don't let our bromance wane ~L_

We don't have a bromance ~J

_Dude. This is the longest text conversation in the history of my life. Including the longest texts of my life. Don't fight this feeling ~L_

If you start quoting REO Speedwagon I'm out ~J

_I can't fight this feeling anymore! I've forgotten what I started fighting for! ~L_

I'm out ~J

_*kisses* ~L_

Oh god. I'm stuck with you now, aren't I? ~J

_You bet your sweet pooftah ass you are ~L_

You are the most offensive person I know. Goonight Luke ~J

_Night Jar ~L_

* * *

**Kurt and Blaine**

"Oh, god. I thought you would never call."

_"It's been exactly thirty minutes, Blaine!"_

"Longest thirty minutes of my life."

_"Did you start without me?"_

"No, but I was close. I figured if I was going to have a chance in hell of lasting the whole time I'd better not."

_"*laughter* You could have jerked off real quick and then come again with me if you were so desperate."_

"Yeah, but, recovery time and all. I didn't want you to call and have to say, 'sorry, I just got done pleasuring myself. You'll have to wait for, oh, around five to ten minutes', and that's assuming this is one of my super quick recovery days. I'm not seventeen anymore."

_"Honey, you're dating a guy now. I guess I can't speak for all guys, but for me? Stuff like that, I'm just gonna get it, not be offended. My brain works along the same lines as yours with this stuff."_

"Reason number three hundred and eighty-six why I love dating you."

_"Mmmm, I'm about to give you... unh... reason number three hundred eighty-seven."_

"Oh, god... are you already..."

_"Yup. I, on the other hand, did not wait until we were talking to start."_

"Oh man. Okay. What do you want... how do you want to do this?"

_"Talk to me about what you would do if you were here."_

"Um, if I were there, I would... watch you. Watch what you're doing right now."

_"Hmmmm, what would you do while you watched? Would you touch yourself?"_

"Y-yes. I would start jerking off... really slow."

_"Are you doing that now?"_

"Yes."

_"Hhuunh... Then what?"_

"Then I would... move over... and start stroking you too."

_"Would you stroke us both with one hand? Would you straddle me and grab us both?"_

"Yes. Both our dicks, in my hand."

_"Yes, Blaine..."_

"Then I'd kiss you everywhere, and I'd ask if I could help you get ready."

_"And I'd say, 'No, just watch'."_

"Oh, fuck."

_"Mmmmm, god... Blaine..."_

"Does it feel good, baby?"

_"Yes, so good. I want... tell me what you'd do if I said I was ready. That I wanted you."_

"I'd say that feels a little fast, but this is just in our heads, so what the hell..."

_"Blaine, come on..."_

"I'd push your hand aside..."

_"Uh-huh..."_

"I'd lean down on top of you and kiss you..."

_"Uh-huh..."_

"I'd keep kissing you, kissing your neck, and run my hand over you..."

_"Uh... huh..."_

"And make sure you were really ready, cuz I'm still overly nervous about accidentally hurting you..."

_" *breathless laughter* "_

"And then... I'd start fucking you..."

_"Fuck... yes..."_

"Kurt... feels so good..."

_"Yes... fuck me, baby... fuck me hard..."_

"God, yes. Gonna fuck you so hard... you feel so good..."

_"YES, right there, keep, guh... "_

"Close baby... Kurt... so..."

_"Me... too..."_

"So good..."

_"Blaine..."_

"So..."

_"Blaine..."_

"Good..."

_"Blaaaine..."_

"So close. Almost..."

_"Yes. I'm gonna... gonna..."_

"Fuck!"

_"Yes! Blaine! Fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes..."_

"Kurt!"

...

...

_" *panting* "_

" *panting* "

_"Gooooood..."_

"You are so... fucking perfect."

_"Aha! Now you gonna... dream of me?"_

"Yep. *sigh* Just wish I was holding you too."

_"I know baby. Tomorrow night, K? __Right. Falling asleep."_

"K. Me too. Sweet dreams."

_"You, too, honey. You, too."_

* * *

**Kurt and Jared**

*da-ding*

Kurt started, eyes popping open, heart beating a bit faster. It took him a moment to figure out what had woken him up.

*da-ding*

_Who is texting me this late? It can't be Blaine. I swear I just got off the... Oh my gosh! Was I still talking to Blaine and fell asleep on him?_

He blushed a bit, diving for his phone. He looked on in surprise when he saw that it wasn't from Blaine. It was from Jared.

Kurt? Hey, this is Jared. Blaine's friend ~J

_Um, yes. Hi ~K_

I'm sorry to bother you so late, I didn't wake you up, did I? ~J

_Well, yes, but just barely. Don't worry about it. Not to be rude at all, but how do you have my number? ~K_

Oh man, sorry for waking you. I'll be quick. And... I kind of stole it from Blaine's phone at work today ~J

Kurt smirked.

_Ha! That kind of sounds like something Luke would do ~K_

Um, yeah. About that. Please don't tell him I did this. He'll never let me live it down ~J

He raised a curious eyebrow at that, but shook his head.

_I want to ask how you doing that would make any difference to him, seeing as you've known him for all of one day, but then I remember we're talking about Luke, and I think I'd rather not know ~K_

Trust your instincts ~J

Kurt threw his head back to laugh, thinking this man already had shockingly good grasp on Luke.

_So, what can I do for you? ~K_

Are you with Blaine right now? ~J

_Nope. I'm home ~K_

Okay. Look, I don't want to interfere. I realize that you and Blaine are adults. I care about him so much though. I just want to know, did he talk to you about everything that happened today? ~J

Kurt felt himself grow cold inside.

_No. He insinuated that it had been a bad day, but then he took it back, saying he was just being weird. I knew he wasn't telling me the truth. I should have pushed him to tell me ~K_

Again. Trust your instincts. He won't talk about that kind of stuff unless pushed, and it was... a bad day ~J

Kurt curled into himself, feeling just sick, thinking that anything that had happened that day was obviously his fault.

_What happened? ~K_

I'm going to let Blaine tell you that. I don't feel like it's my place ~J

Kurt sighed in exasperation.

_Well then, should I call him tonight? How bad is bad? ~K_

Bad enough that he probably really needs you but won't say it. I'd be over there, but it's not me he needs right now ~J

_Shit. He asked me to come over. It was late though and I have to up early... Shit ~K_

Hey, look. I get that. I'm not judging. I am going to look out for my best friend though, and you need to know how awful today was. He basically came out to everyone in our office ~J

Kurt's eyes narrowed.

_Um, well, not to be rude, once again, but I am a gay man. I know what it's like to come out. I know what it's like to be judged. I'm going to be there for him, Jared ~K_

How old were you when you came out? ~J

Kurt sat back in surprise, thinking that this was kind of random.

_Sixteen ~K_

How long had you known you were gay? ~J

_Probably a couple years ~K_

Do you think that most people in your life probably already knew that you were gay? Or was it an absolute shock to people? ~J

Kurt stopped to think for a moment, then rolled his eyes.

_Yeah. I highly doubt it was a shock to most people ~K_

Look. I am not belittling your experience for one second. Trust me. Another gay man speaking here. No matter how old, or how prepared you think you are, it is a huge and sometimes terrifying thing. But just, really stop and think about this from both Blaine's point of view, and from the people in his life. Completely straight man. For years now. Always attracted to women. Always dated women. Despite having a very gay best friend, never gave the slightest inkling he could be gay. He shows up one day, making out with a man on the street. Out of nowhere. Most of the people at work think that he's been lying about who he is, and the truly ignorant ones think he's been 'infected' with gay. Only a very select few were understanding about it. On top of that. He's had no time to prepare himself for this. Mentally. Emotionally. He's been 'outed' before he barely had time to realize there was actually something to 'out'. He's reeling, and that's putting it lightly ~J

Kurt groaned, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

_First off honey, that was the longest text I've ever received. __Secondly, I knew it. I mean, I hadn't thought about things exactly like that, but I knew it would be hard. Harder than normal even. I should have gone over there. Shit! Now I feel like the worst boyfriend ever ~K_

You and Luke think way too similarly, only he calls me dude ~J

_What? ~K_

Nothing. Listen, you're not a bad boyfriend, Kurt. At all. I can tell. And I'm not trying to get in the middle. I just see how happy you make him. I want this to work as much as you guys do ~J

_I appreciate that. Okay. I need to go fix this ~K_

What are you gonna do? ~J

_Not sure yet. Whatever it is though, I'm sure he'll tell you about it ;) ~K_

True :) Okay, I'll leave you to it ~J

_Hey, thanks. Really. I kinda needed to smacked into reality just a bit ~K_

No problem. Go make my little friend happy ~J

_I'm on it ~K_

Kurt tossed his phone aside then, chewing his lip indecisively. He glanced at his watch and groaned. It was well after 11 and he needed to be awake before 5. His stomach flip-flopped a bit. He'd never be able to sleep now, even if he tried. Even the thought of Blaine needing him turned his world upside down.

He jumped out of bed, knowing exactly what he needed to do.

* * *

*da-ding*

Blaine sucked in a deep breath through his nose, shooting up in bed, blinking rapidly.

_What? Who? What?_

He scrambled around on his bed, searching for his phone. He smiled sleepily when he saw that it was Kurt, but then blinked in surprise.

_I'm outside your building. I think. Either I'm in the wrong place or your buzzer is broken... Or you're sleeping through it. Whichever way I'm cold and want to be in bed with you ~K_

Blaine scrambled out of bed, rubbing his eyes blindly as an elated smile crossed his face.

The buzzer is broken. I'm letting you in right now ~B

He ran quickly to buzz Kurt in, then dashed back to his room to search his drawers and throw on a pair of pants. He ran back just in time to hear a light rapping on the door. He threw it open with a sleepy grin, and had an armful boyfriend before he could even get a good look at him.

"Hey," he mumbled into Kurt's neck, rubbing his back. "What are you doing here? I thought you needed your sleep?"

"You're more important than sleep," Kurt whispered, pulling back to look into Blaine's surprised face.

"Wha-mmmmph," Blaine sighed contentedly as Kurt placed a sweet kiss on his mouth. He gently pushed his boyfriend back with a confused smile. "As lovely as that is, and as much as it means to me, what changed your mind?"

Kurt shrugged, adjusting the small overnight bag on his shoulder.

"I just- wanted to be here for you. I should have come when you asked me to. I know today was a lot harder than you're saying."

Blaine swallowed roughly, then smiled as he grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him inside.

"It was. I can't tell you how glad I am that you're here. And as much as we need to talk, we should wait till tomorrow. I'm just happy to be able to hold you."

Kurt grinned, setting his bag aside and kicking off his shoes as he followed Blaine in. Linking fingers, he let his boyfriend lead him to the bedroom.

"That sounds absolutely perfect."

Blaine smiled softly, squeezing Kurt's hand as he led the way. It did sound perfect. Suddenly, tomorrow didn't seem nearly as daunting.


	13. Chapter 13

AN- Thanks to gottriplets for fixing my grammar and encouraging me during my mini episode of writer's block! Thanks to klainenation for uber amounts of inspiration for this chap!

Note the lovely new cover photo! It is taken from a comic that is a counterpart to "Heteroflexible", drawn by the incredibly talented AnimateGlee! Link will show up on my profile shortly. It is so freaking awesome! Ahhhhhh! :)

PV

* * *

_Ouch._

Kurt winced, brain still foggy, trying to figure out why he was in pain. He flexed his muscles a bit, stretching out, and winced again.

_Ah, yes. A certain curly-haired boyfriend of mine is sleeping directly on top of the arm I sliced open only a day ago._

He grimaced a little as he gently pushed Blaine off of his arm and onto his own pillow. When Blaine reached out with a disgruntled mumble, Kurt quickly slid a pillow into the other man's arms and smirked when Blaine cuddled the pillow contentedly.

_Thank you, 'Friends' for teaching me the "replace yourself with a pillow to distract your cuddly lover" trick._

He blinked wearily at the clock on Blaine's nightstand to see that it was about a quarter to five, and sighed heavily as he trudged to the bathroom. Squinting with an irritated groan as he flicked on the light, he knelt down in front of the sink to dig around for some first aid supplies. When he had found what he was looking for, he set them aside before stepping into the shower.

As he woke up a bit more under the spray of water, he started looking around curiously. He noticed that while the shower wasn't exactly dirty, it was far from sparkling clean. His nose wrinkled at the sight of some mold in the top right corner, and some serious soap scum buildup on all of the walls.

He couldn't help but think that if they ever moved in together it would definitely be to his place. This bathroom just reeked of boy and he was quite sure that most other rooms in the apartment would be the same. It had been late when he'd arrived the previous evening and they had pretty much collapsed into bed together, falling asleep immediately. Kurt shuddered to think what he might find growing in Blaine's fridge if he went searching. Maybe he would be grabbing some breakfast 'to go' on his way to work.

He quickly hopped out of the shower, grabbing a towel from the rack on the wall, and was pleasantly surprised at the fact that it smelled 'fabric softener' fresh. Maybe his straight boyfriend wasn't a complete lost cause.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he quickly rebandaged his arm and stepped back to the bedroom. He was surprised to find the bed empty and went in search for Blaine. It wasn't hard to find him seeing as there were only three rooms in the apartment.

He smiled when he saw Blaine standing in front of an open cupboard in his kitchen, looking like a zombie. He leaned onto the counter, peering at the other man with his head cocked to the side.

"You look like you should still be in bed, sweetie."

Blaine jumped a bit in surprise, then blinked sleepily as he leaned over the counter to give Kurt a light kiss.

"You came over just to be with me last night cuz you knew I'd had a bad day. I'm not gonna send you off to work without feeding you breakfast."

Kurt stiffened a little with a grimace.

"It's not gonna be Poptarts is it? Or anything that might currently be growing something of its own in your fridge?"

Blaine shot him an offended glare.

"There is nothing wrong with Poptarts, but no. And I'll have you know that I just cleaned out my fridge a week ago and threw away everything that had fuzz."

Kurt bit back a smile and crossed his arms.

"We won't discuss the fact that there were multiple things with 'fuzz' the needed to be thrown away. I'm just grateful that they still aren't residing in your kitchen."

"Picky, picky, picky," Blaine tisked, shaking his head. "I know you have to leave soon, so go get dressed and I'll have something ready for you by the time you get back out here."

Kurt sighed warily before pushing off to the bedroom.

"It better not be Poptarts!"

"There is nothing wrong with Poptarts!"

* * *

"Oooo! It's not Poptarts!"

Blaine rolled his eyes as he slid a bowl in front of Kurt on the counter. The model sent him a sassy grin and leaned in for a kiss before breathing in the contents of the bowl.

"This actually smells incredible, honey."

"See," Blaine stuck out his tongue before pulling his own bowl over. "I can cook, too, even if I don't make fancy-ass crepes."

"You liked my fancy-ass crepes."

"I did," Blaine agreed with a grin. "I also like your fancy ass."

Kurt laughed as he dug a spoon into the bowl, stirring it curiously. "I'm trying to decide if you calling my ass 'fancy' is a diss somehow... and what's in this exactly?"

"It's not, and this is oatmeal with peanut butter, brown sugar and bananas."

"That sounds delicious yet fattening."

Blaine just smirked before scooping up a spoonful and waving it temptingly in front of Kurt's face.

"It's not nearly as fattening as you're imagining. I used this all-natural peanut butter crap that Jared made my buy. I figured you'd appreciate that after seeing the types of things you keep in your kitchen."

Kurt moaned appreciatively around his mouthful and took the spoon from Blaine's hand to continue feeding himself.

"God, this is good."

"Told you," Blaine sighed, moving around to sit on a barstool next to his boyfriend. They ate in silence for a few moments before Blaine noticed the fresh bandage on Kurt's arm. He reached over and gently pushed the three-quarters length sleeve up a bit farther, running a finger over the injury.

"How's your arm?"

Kurt shrugged with a little blush, pushing Blaine's hand away.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Hey, you're not still feeling embarrassed about that are you?"

"Of course I am!" Kurt sighed in exasperation. "That was one of the most ridiculous displays I've ever put on in my life and it was in front of you, my boyfriend of only a few hours at the time!"

"Kurt," Blaine scooted forward in his seat and took Kurt's hands. "It wasn't ridiculous, at all. You were understandably freaked. Look at me. Do I look like I'm judging you? I'm not. I only care about how you're feeling now."

Kurt sighed with a smile and leaned into Blaine's arms.

"K, sorry. I won't stress about it. I'm fine. Still a bit embarrassed. Still nervous that you'll decide all of a sudden that you won't want to be with me..." he sat up when he felt Blaine tense. "I trust you though! I promise! I believe you when you say you want to be with me... It's just, it's still new. We're still just getting to know each other... but I trust you."

Blaine smiled then, leaning in for another soft kiss.

"Good. You should."

Kurt reached up with his bandaged arm to cup his boyfriend's cheek.

"How about you tell me about what happened yesterday now?"

"It wasn't anything big, Kurt," he shrugged, moving to turn back to his oatmeal.

"Stop that," Kurt huffed, grabbing Blaine's waist and forcing him to turn back. "I already know it was a bad day. Please tell me what happened. I need to be able to trust you, right? Isn't that what we were just talking about? How can I keep trusting you if you refuse to tell me the truth?"

Blaine looked at him guiltily and started opening his mouth before snapping it shut again and glaring at him suspiciously.

"Wait. How do you know? You didn't say you suspected. You said you knew. How?"

"Jared texted me," Kurt responded evenly, "and before you get pissed, he did it because he cares. He didn't tell me anything specific, just that you probably needed me, and he was right."

Blaine stared in disbelief for a moment, wanting first of all to feel betrayed by Jared and secondly to be annoyed that Kurt had only come over once he was told to by someone else. He quickly realized how irrational that was when he looked into Kurt's concern-filled eyes. If he had been completely honest with Kurt in the first place he had no doubt that his boyfriend would have been there in a heartbeat. Also, he had two people who loved him enough to go behind his back to help him if necessary... annoying as that was. He leaned forward with a sigh and kissed Kurt softly on the mouth.

"Well, let's see. My day was full of every single person who passed me in the halls or elevator whispering behind my back. Some of them were laughing, some of them were glaring, all of them were treating me like I had the plague. During a meeting, I kept trying to say things and kept getting cut off by this guy who's a total asshole. At first I didn't necessarily think anything about it, cuz the guy's always a jerk, but then he leaned over and whispered that they'd be better off without the input of someone who wasn't even honest about who they are."

Kurt's eyes widened and he gripped Blaine's hand wordlessly. Blaine barely registered that Kurt was touching him. Once he started talking it just all flowed out.

"I asked him what his problem was. Everyone in the room had heard him, so I figured I had nothing to lose by responding. He said that I couldn't pretend to be straight and try to fool all of them, then kiss a man right in public and think they wouldn't find out. I was so shocked that I didn't say anything in response. My brain just couldn't fathom that he'd actually said that to me, to think that kissing you was something I would even want to hide, but even more so that I've been lying about who I am all along. Everyone got awkward and the meeting broke up before I could pull myself together. And after that it was just a million little things that all added up to making me feel like some type of outcast."

"Such as?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine shrugged with a heavy sigh.

"Such as... I always play basketball at lunch on Mondays with a group of guys, and now every single one was convinced that all along I've been trying to get a peek at their junk in the locker room. One guy came up to me and told me I'm the straightest guy he knows and asked me why it didn't gross me out to kiss another guy. Then at the end of the day I saw a group of them getting ready to go out to a bar. I don't always go with them, so I didn't think much about it, but one guy saw me looking at them and comes over to me and just kind of shrugs and says 'Hey, man. You can come along if you want but we're gonna be talking about guy stuff soooo...'"

"What did you say?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"I said 'I'm still a guy! How the fuck has that changed?', but he just got really nervous and mumbled something and walked away."

Kurt pushed back his bowl and stood up, pacing in irritation for a moment before whipping back around to Blaine.

"I don't get it! It's not like we're living in some homophobic bubble! There have to be plenty of gay people working there! I mean, there's at least Jared, right?"

He looked to his boyfriend questioningly, and Blaine nodded quickly, thinking for a moment before answering.

"Yeah, I know of at least five other people just in my department besides Jared."

"Do they treat everyone who is gay this way?"

Blaine shook his head slowly, sighing as he plopped his chin down in his palm.

"No. I honestly don't get it either. I mean, I suppose if I had to guess I'd say that it's more the fact that most of them think I've, like, lied to them or something, and the others are just so thrown they have no idea how to act."

"Why can't people see that it's not so black and white?" Kurt snapped at no one in particular. "It's not always this simple question of whether someone is gay or straight! There's so much more to it! And another thing! What the fuck gives them the right to judge you, regardless?! It's none of their fucking business who you date! They really just need to-"

He threw his hands up in surprise when Blaine jumped off of his seat with a smile, grasping the model's face between his hands and planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"Thank you," Blaine breathed as he pulled away.

"For what?" Kurt asked, still a bit dazed.

"For caring," Blaine shrugged. "For being on my side."

Kurt laughed then, his anger fading, and pulled him into a hug.

"Who else's side would I be on?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Still, it's just nice to know I'm not alone in this."

"Of course you're not," Kurt sighed, pulling back to look him in the eye. "I'm basically the reason you're even having to deal with any of this. I'd be kind of a shit boyfriend if I wasn't one hundred percent there for you."

When Blaine opened his mouth, looking like he wanted to argue, Kurt rushed on.

"No, no, no. I realize how that came out. That wasn't meant to be some self pity thing, or me trying to blame myself. The honest truth though, is that if not for me, this wouldn't be happening."

"You don't know that," Blaine eyed him sassily. "I could have met another, even HOTTER, guy at the bar that night and totally fallen for him instead. Maybe I was fated to be with a guy, and you just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"You think so?" Kurt laughed.

"Anything's possible," Blaine grinned.

They stayed in each other's arms for a moment, kissing contentedly. Kurt pulled back all too soon though, glancing at his watch.

"I'm sorry, babe, but I'm gonna be late if I don't get moving right now."

"K," Blaine sighed as he swatted Kurt's backside when the model turned to the door. "I'm gonna go ahead and go for a run I think. It's kinda nice, being up this early. I usually roll out of bed just in time to get to work."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes as he double checked his bag that he'd left by the door.

"Hey, was there anything else that happened yesterday? Was that everything?" He asked, turning to slip into his coat and shoes. In the split second he was turned, he missed the slight hesitation on Blaine's face, along with the nervous way his fingers tapped against his leg.

"Nope, not really." Blaine shrugged with a tight smile.

"Well, listen," Kurt stepped forward to settle his arms around the shorter man's shoulders. "I know I got awfully pissed, but the truth is that most of this will blow over. People just need a little time to adjust. Like you said, this was so sudden for everyone, you included," he laughed.

Blaine chuckled as he pulled him closer by his waist.

"People are so much more accepting than they used to be," Kurt went on. "You're right. I think it's more that this was just a shock for people and they don't know what to think."

"True." Blaine nodded with a sigh. "I think most of this will sort itself out once people get used to the idea and realize that I'm still me."

Kurt gave him a sympathetic smile and leaned in for a kiss.

"I'm done with work at noon today. I was thinking I'd come by and bring you lunch. Are you okay with that, or would you rather not fan the flame by having me around a ton while people are still being so weird?"

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine asked him in disbelief. "After putting up with all that crap again, your presence might be the only thing to get me through the day!"

"Well in that case," Kurt whispered as he ran his fingers up and down Blaine's arms. "I might just have to add a blow job into mix. How does that sound?"

Blaine just groaned as he leaned in for one last kiss.

* * *

"Dude, where are you off to? I thought we could grab some lunch," Luke called out as Kurt ran to get his coat, heading toward the door.

"Sorry, man," Kurt smiled, not looking apologetic at all. "I've got a boyfriend to cheer up. Priorities. I'll call you later."

Luke grinned with a shake of his head. Sure, if he was perfectly honest with himself, it did bum him out just a bit to think of losing time with his friend. The truth, though, was that he hadn't seen Kurt this happy in quite a while. He may not have known quite how to say it out loud, but seeing him smile like this was worth not being able to hang out with his buddy.

"Fine. I see how it is. I'm so easily replaced in your eyes. Don't go forgetting your promise now. You're my failsafe should I ever question my straightness. This whole thing with your boyfriend makes me think that it's likely to actually happen. Don't go forgetting about me and leave me hanging when I need you."

"Never," Kurt laughed. "All you have to do is say the word. Just don't go blaming me if you like it too much."

With a wink he shot out the door, and Luke stood there with wide eyes, suddenly not so sure that this whole plan was the smartest thing he had ever come with.

* * *

"Hey, wanna get lunch?"

Blaine looked up with a weary sigh when Jared stepped into his office to settle down in a chair.

"Sorry, Jar. Kurt's coming."

"Guh!" Jared clasped his hand over his heart dramatically. "Being replaced already!"

Blaine rolled his eyes with a smile, shaking his head as he leaned back in his chair.

"Did you happen to notice who's been inexplicably hanging around in our building for the second day in a row?" Jared asked as he eyed his friend warily.

Blaine's expression darkened.

"Yes, and I'm assuming from the word 'inexplicably' that you don't know the reason either."

"You haven't talked to her?"

"No," Blaine snorted, "and I hope to keep it that way."

"Well, word to the wise. Keep an eye on your balls while she's in town. She will attempt to cut them off if you're not careful."

Blaine glared at Jared, but couldn't help smiling a little as he wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at him.

"Like I needed you to point that out. I'm the one who dated her. Can we drop this please?"

"Fine." Jared shot him a pert little smile. "So, where did we end up landing on the whole color situation?"

"I dunno," Blaine rubbed his hand over his eyes with another tiny smile. "What were the colors again?"

"If I remember correctly, green stood for straight and orange was... wherever you are right now?"

"Ah, yes. Well, let's see," he sighed. "I'm feeling pretty confident that I'm orange, which I guess stands for being a straight guy who happens to be crazy about a gay guy, or in other words-"

"Heteroflexible," Jared finished for him.

"Exactly. The problem is that most everyone else in my life appears to be convinced that this isn't a possibility. I either need to be forest green or hot pink with fucking sparkles."

Jared burst out laughing at this.

After fighting his amusement for a moment, Blaine finally joined in for his first real laugh in the last two days.

It felt really nice. It was a bit funny he supposed.

"Seriously," he smiled, wiping at his eyes. "One of the girls at reception slipped me this invitation to some woman's book club at her apartment tonight. She told me that they're reading a book on 'how to not lose the essence of your true womanhood while succeeding in a man's world'. I'M a fucking MAN, Jared!"

"They invite me to those things all the time," Jared laughed.

"Do you go?" Blaine asked warily, trying to gauge what he was in for.

"Some of the stuff is actually fun," Jared shrugged. "The bachelorette parties are a blast when you get those chicks drunk. I gave them a lesson on giving blow jobs at the last one."

"Oh my god," Blaine groaned, sinking down into his chair.

"Look, you don't have to go to anything if you don't want to. Just be prepared for this stuff. You're a brand new, shiny gay toy to them. There is nothing women love more than the idea of a best gay."

"I'm not gay though!" Blaine burst out. "Besides the one obvious exception that I am dating a man, I'm about as straight as they come!"

"I know that, and so will the people closest to you... but that's a pretty big exception, sweetie," Jared replied softly. "Most people aren't going to get it, and I'd imagine that you're not going to want to go into this lengthy explanation every time some random person assumes you're gay. My guess is that for as long as you're with Kurt, you're probably going to end up identifying as gay more often than not, even though it's technically not true. Are you going to be okay with that?"

Blaine looked up at his friend who was watching him seriously, and sighed as he thought about that question. He went through every frustrating encounter he'd had to put up with in the last couple of days, from the whispers to the outright confrontations... and he felt tired.

Then he thought of Kurt, and how the simple sight of his boyfriend's smile caused his stomach to flutter and leap excitedly... and how all he wanted in the world right now was to see that smile again.

"Yeah," he nodded slowly, then looked back at Jared with a soft smile. "I am."

* * *

_Hey man! How's Blaine doing today? ~L_

Excuse me? ~J

_HOW IS BLAINE DOING TODAY? YOUR BEST FRIEND. DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ENGLISH ALL OF A SUDDEN? ~L_

Holy crap, Luke! All caps do not help. I was just surprised. That was such a normal text. No inappropriate comments. No offensive slurs. I hardly recognized you ~J

_I can be surprisingly sensitive if the occasion calls for it. If it helps tho... ~L_

_Hey pooftah! How's our little 'not so pooftah' yet shockingly pooftahesque friend doing today? ~L_

Aaaaand there we go. He's okay. Why do you ask? ~J

_Kurt rushed out of here like his pants were on fire saying that he needed to cheer up his boyfriend. I was remembering what you told me yesterday and wanted to make sure he's doing ok ~L_

Wow. That's... really... sensitive and out of character for you ~J

_Shut up, dickwad. I can be sensitive as hell ~L_

Way to prove your point darling ~J

_For real. He doing ok? Those bastards aren't getting to him? ~L_

I honestly think he's going to be fine. I know Blaine better than anyone. He's a strong guy and he's definitely crazy about Kurt. He'll get past the crap ~J

_Well good. Kurt's sure crazy about him too. They're good for each other ~L_

I happen to agree wholeheartedly with that ~J

_Okay, man. Just let me know if I need to beat the shit out of anyone for being an ignorant asshole. No one treats my pooftah's pooftah like crap and gets away with it ~L_

You'd be kind of a sweet guy if you didn't insist on using the word pooftah so much ~J

_Pooftah pooftah pooftah ~L_

Oh my god. Goodbye Luke ~J

_Kisses ~L_

* * *

"Hey, honey!"

Blaine looked up with a bright smile at Kurt's voice, motioning him on in. Kurt mouthed an apology when he saw that Blaine was on the phone, which Blaine shrugged off, rolling his eyes and tapping his thumb and fingers together to show that whoever he was talking to would not shut up.

Kurt smirked and stepped inside. He placed a quick kiss to his boyfriend's cheek and set the bag he was carrying down on Blaine's desk, quietly setting out the lunch he'd brought.

It was only a few moments before Blaine was finally able to hang up, and he immediately stepped around to the other side of his desk to pull Kurt into his arms with a contented sigh.

"Hey, babe," Kurt laughed, loosening Blaine's hold just enough to free his arms that had been pinned to his sides. "Has today been any better?"

Blaine sighed again, plopping his head down on Kurt's shoulder.

"Yes and no. A couple people surprised me by being really cool."

"Such as?" Kurt asked.

"Well, apparently the women love me, but not in the way that I'm used to."

"Ah yes," Kurt laughed. "Women and their gay men. Forgot to warn you about that."

"Yes, well," Blaine shook his head. "I don't think it'll last when they realize that I'm about as straight as they come, with the exception that I really love your dick."

"Ooo, do you now?" Kurt shot him a suggestive little smile, sliding his hands down to lightly grasp his boyfriend's ass.

"You know I do," Blaine grinned, "and on that particular note, the other good moment from today- though it creeped me out a bit- was with one of the guys I work with."

"Um, I'm not sure I like where this is going," Kurt slid his hands up to Blaine's waist, gripping him possessively.

"It's nothing like that," Blaine chuckled. "I was at a urinal in the bathroom and this guy, who is incredibly straight, came in to pee, too. He was a couple down from me, and all of a sudden goes, 'Soooo, you like to suck dick now?'"

"Shut up!" Kurt laughed in disbelief.

"Yeah," Blaine shook his head. "It was literally the most awkward moment I have ever had in a men's bathroom."

"What did you say?"

"I was quiet for a moment, and then I said, 'Only my boyfriend's'. He just kind of nodded and said, 'Cool'. Then we zipped up and left."

"So was that, like, acceptance?"

"He said it was cool that I like to suck your dick while both of our dicks were currently exposed, without cringing or thinking I was trying to get a peek at him. I'd call that acceptance."

"Straight men are so weird," Kurt shook his head in wonder, eyeing Blaine as if he was examining some foreign specimen.

"Will you keep me despite my weirdness?" Blaine stuck out his lower lip, trying to look adorable.

It must have worked because Kurt grinned and pulled him in for a kiss. He let his hands trail up and down the shorter man's back until they settled back down below Blaine's waist again.

"Mmmm, speaking of dick." Kurt grabbed Blaine by the front of his shirt, yanking him over to the chair behind his desk and pushing him back lightly. "I promised you something this morning."

He settled down on his knees between Blaine's legs, sliding a hand up the inside of each of Blaine's thighs. Blaine watched his boyfriend's hands and gulped as his mind raced a mile a minute.

_Hooooly fuck he's gonna blow me right here in my office and the door isn't even locked and this is such a bad idea cuz anyone could walk in but HOLY FUCKING SHIT THIS IS HOT!_

"One thing you will learn about me..." Kurt bit his lip as he slowly unbuckled Blaine's belt before caressing the noticeable erection underneath.

Blaine groaned and sank his head back onto his chair.

"... is that I always keep my promises," Kurt whispered in a low voice, sliding the zipper down completely and pulling Blaine's cock free.

"Gooood, Kurt," Blaine moaned. He was already breathing heavily, so turned on, but he eyed the closed door for a split second.

Kurt didn't miss anything.

"Does it make you kind of..."

He leaned forward and placed a tiny little lick around the head.

"... nervous? To think that someone could walk in?"

"A little," Blaine panted. He was looking down into Kurt's eyes, and the intense longing he saw there about killed him.

"Don't you think..." Kurt paused to lean down and lightly suck on his balls, one after the other, while lazily stroking his cock. He pulled off with a wet little noise and trailed his tongue all the way up Blaine's shaft.

Blaine's knuckles turned white as he gripped the sides of his chair.

"That doing it like this makes it even better? Someone could walk in at any moment. Isn't it so much hotter this way?"

Blaine swallowed roughly, looking down as Kurt sank his mouth back onto his dick. His boyfriend was watching him with dark eyes as he ran a finger lightly over his thigh with one hand, while stroking along his shaft with the other. The wet, hot heat was so fucking amazing, but it was the entire combination that really did him in.

The words Kurt was saying- talking about how they could get caught- made his heart race. Kurt's eyes were telling him clearly how much he loved having Blaine's dick in his mouth and his hands were touching and stroking all over at once.

"God! So fucking hot! I feel like I could come in about thirty seconds, Kurt... and I might pass out after," he gasped.

Kurt grinned, at least as best he could in his position. He settled down a little more on the floor, preparing to sink down all the way.

Blaine sighed as he reached his hands forward to grasp Kurt's hair... when the doorknob turned.

_Fuck!_

Blaine had about two seconds to figure out what to do, and what he came up with was shoving Kurt back as quick as he could so that the model was completely under his desk. One glimpse down at his boyfriend's face before he scooted as close to his desk as possible, told him that Kurt found this very amusing.

_At least he's not pissed at me for shoving him off my dick. _He thought with a shrug.

He had enough mental capacity to hope the flush covering his face wasn't too obvious before looking up at his visitor.

His heart sank down to his feet as a petite blonde pounced in like she owned the place.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!_

"Hello there, Blaine."

"You know, Celeste, polite people knock before entering someone else's office," he said stiffly.

He felt two hands grip his thighs tightly, and he immediately felt sick. His guess was that Kurt had suddenly lost his amusement in the situation.

_Don't be mad, Kurt! Please don't be mad at me!_

"Oh, come now," she pouted and she settled delicately on the edge of his desk. "I'm one of those people who don't need permission for anything when it comes to you. Don't deny it, honey."

He winced when he felt Kurt's grip tighten even further. Yeah, he was definitely gonna have some bruises later and they wouldn't be the good kind.

"Yes, you do actually," he snapped. He reached a hand down to grip Kurt's, hoping desperately to ward off a fight. "We are not together! We are never going to be together again! I'm seeing someone, but you know that already don't you?"

She sighed as she slipped off of his desk and headed to look out his window.

Blaine's heart raced as he quickly peeked underneath his desk to gaze at his boyfriend. If possible, his heart sank even further when blue eyes glared angrily at him.

"Yes," Celeste sniffed, "I saw your little display yesterday. You seemed pretty intent on showing the world. I know that you saw me, too, down in the lobby, and frankly I'm disappointed that we didn't get the chance to chat."

Kurt's glare changed to disbelief and then to downright pissed the hell off. Blaine shook his head frantically, hoping to show that it wasn't how it sounded, before glaring back up at Celeste.

"I had no reason to talk to you. I had nothing to say yesterday, and I have nothing to say now. You're not a part of my life and it's going to stay that way. What the hell are you even doing here, anyway?"

Celeste was still facing the window, so he chanced another quick look down to his boyfriend. To his immense relief, he saw that some of the anger had faded away at his words. He gripped Kurt's hand as tightly as he could, rubbing over the back of it with his thumb. After a second, Kurt squeezed back, though somewhat begrudgingly.

"I'm interviewing for a job," Celeste said smugly as she turned back to face him.

"Who in this building would be insane enough to hire you?"

Her eyes narrowed and she stepped forward with her arms crossed. Blaine felt a shaking between his legs and was pretty sure Kurt was now laughing silently.

"We could be co-workers again very soon, honey," she responded sharply. "I'd be careful how you speak to me."

Blaine could feel Kurt gripping his legs once again, but he got the feeling that his boyfriend's quickly rekindled anger was directed at his ex, rather than at him.

Celeste sighed suddenly and moved back toward the window. Blaine glanced back down at Kurt with an inward groan, hoping that his desperate expression would show what he was thinking.

_Please don't be mad! I fucking hate her!_

He was pleasantly surprised to find that he was fairly certain of Kurt's response. The piercing glare of Kurt's eyes accompanied by the undeniable smirk around his lips seemed to say:

_Oh, I'm pissed, but not necessarily at you anymore._

He cocked an eyebrow and shot Blaine a knowing look.

_You owe me an explanation though, mister!_

Blaine gave an almost imperceptible nod of his head.

Kurt then took Blaine's quickly softening cock in his hand once again with a sneaky little smile. Blaine caught the meaning of this move quite clearly.

_Remember though. This now belongs to me._

Blaine groaned out loud then, and held a hand to his mouth when Celeste turned around.

"Look, Blaine, I don't want to fight. Let's just drop this and try to be friends."

"I don't want to be your..." Blaine paused with a little gasp when he felt Kurt pumping him softly out of nowhere, and damp heat surrounded the head of his suddenly stiff cock. "... your anything, Celeste! Even if you end up coming to work here, that doesn't mean I want to have anything to do with you!"

She gaped at him in surprise for a moment before striding back to him, hands on hips.

"This doesn't have anything to do with that man, does it? Because-"

Blaine placed his hands flat on his desk. He was done with this; both because he hated this woman more than anyone in his life, and because Kurt obviously meant business and was not lightening up.

"It has to do," he spoke through gritted teeth, "with the fact that I have no desire to be with you in any capacity. Yes, I'm with a guy now, but that has nothing to do with you. Now kindly get the fuck out of my office!"

She watched him, eyes growing wider by the second, and sputtered for a few moments be whipping around and stalking out his office door. It closed behind her with a resounding slam.

He sank back into his chair in relief the moment she left, and leaned back to look down at his boyfriend. Kurt had removed his hold on Blaine's now-revived erection the moment the door slammed, and Blaine reached a hand out to help him up.

Kurt took it with a roll of his eyes and slight scowl, but the corner of his mouth was twitching up in a smile, so Blaine knew he wasn't that upset. He pushed Blaine's chair back, jogging over to the door to lock it, before stepping quickly back to Blaine's side.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry she was here!"

Kurt smiled, straddling Blaine's lap and rubbing hands down his chest.

"I saw her yesterday, but I didn't say anything because she doesn't even work here and I didn't think I'd see her anymore!"

Kurt nodded with another small smile and leaned down to kiss Blaine's neck.

"I just don't want you to think that I'm trying to be dishonest or hide things because I know we just talked about needing to be completely honest with each other! You need to-"

Kurt laughed, placing a finger against Blaine's lips to shush him

"Do you want to be with her?"

Blaine pulled back with a look of horror.

"God, no!"

"Do you want to be with me?"

"God, yes," Blaine breathed, pulling Kurt to him.

"Then," Kurt smiled as he trailed a hand down Blaine's chest to his waist. "We have no problem."

"Really?" Blaine looked up at the gorgeous man in his lap, honestly shocked. He had been expecting a much bigger fight.

"Of course. It's pretty obvious how much you despise that woman, and just from that little bit of conversation it's also obvious that you made no effort to see her. I really can understand why you didn't mention seeing her. I probably would have done the same."

"Oh."

Kurt chuckled a Blaine's blank look; as if he couldn't quite figure out how they had gotten to this point.

"Look," Kurt sighed contentedly. "There is obviously more that we need to talk about concerning this bitch, but we can do it later. Right now I'm starving and we can't eat until I've finished giving you the afternoon delight that I promised. This time no interruptions. You ready?"

Blaine's blank look melted into a happy smile. He reached his hands up to cup Kurt face and pull him down for a kiss.

"God, yes."


	14. Chapter 14

AN- I'm still here! :) Sorry guys, life just got a little too nuts for a while.

Thanks to the amazing gottriplets for getting this back to me in an hour so that I could post this tonight :)

* * *

"Babe? You here?"

Blaine stepped through his front door, looking around curiously. He had hoped that Kurt wouldn't have trouble getting into his apartment. He had given his boyfriend his extra key after lunch and asked him if he would come and stay again that night. Kurt had bit his lip hesitantly before blurting out:

"Only if you won't be offended if I clean it while you're still at work. I'm so crazy about you, so don't take this personally, because I know you're just a typical boy... but I can't eat and sleep in a place where I can literally watch mold and dust bunnies forming!"

Blaine had promptly burst into laughter and told Kurt that he would be far from offended. Kurt had happily departed then, key in hand, proclaiming that he had a stop to make for cleaning supplies because he shuddered to think what Blaine considered essential in that department. Blaine decided not to confirm his suspicions by telling him that his current supplies consisted of a broom and some Clorox wipes.

He had called his building the moment Kurt had left, making sure Bernard was aware of Kurt's impending arrival, and that they elderly doorman wouldn't give his boyfriend a hard time.

Apparently he had gotten in just fine. Blaine looked around, and sniffed appreciatively. Somehow, in just a few short hours, his apartment had taken on not only a sparkling clean appearance, it also smelled like cinnamon. He glanced around briefly, taking everything in. He was fairly certain that his place had not looked this good ever, not even when he had first moved in.

He wondered briefly if his boyfriend could get any more perfect.

He headed toward his bedroom when he caught a glimpse of the flickering glow of candles from the doorway.

_Ooo! That's where the cinnamon is coming from!_

What he saw when he walked through the door made him realize that, yes, his boyfriend could indeed get even more perfect.

His throat went dry and his breath caught in his throat. He froze in place within the doorway. Kurt was spread out on his bed, completely stripped down. Blaine watched, mouth hanging open, as Kurt's back arched slightly in the air, off the bed. He was holding tightly to one leg, pressing it firmly against his chest. His other leg fell carelessly to the side, leaving him spread wide open. The fingers of his free hand were slipping easily in and out of his now-stretched hole. Blaine couldn't help the longing sigh that left his mouth when Kurt moaned, legs shaking just a bit when he thrust his fingers in at just the right angle.

Kurt's eyes opened at the sound and a slow grin spread across his face.

"Thank god you're finally here." He held out the hand that was holding back his leg and reached needy fingers toward Blaine. "I was trying to time it out perfectly so that I'd be ready just in time for you. I was afraid you'd take too long though and I'd be too tempted to just keep going. Get your dick over here and fuck me."

Blaine grinned and broke from his temporary paralysis, stumbling out of his pants as he leapt toward the bed.

"Holy fucking shit, Kurt! This is so fucking hot!"

"I'm glad you think so," Kurt laughed softly, pulling at the buttons of Blaine's shirt to remove the last layer of clothing. "I was kind of nervous that you'd find it weird instead. I decided to go for it and hope you'd just be turned on."

"Fuck yes, I'm turned on!"

Blaine yanked the shirt off, tossing it to the side, and jumped slightly when he felt Kurt quickly rolling a condom onto him and covering him with lube. He was already completely hard. Walking into your bedroom to find your boyfriend naked and actively fucking himself with his fingers would do that to you.

"Eager, huh?" He smirked as he leaned down to run his lips lightly up and down Kurt's neck, settling in between the model's legs.

"Yes," Kurt pushed him back, grabbing his ass to pull him in completely. He let his legs fall to either side as he reached down to grasp Blaine's erection, then thrust his hips up from the bed. They both groaned as Blaine slid inside him, immediately moving together with light little thrusts.

"I've been thinking about you doing me since we had phone sex last night," Kurt panted. "It was so good, but all I've been able to concentrate on is how I wanted the real thing."

"God," Blaine gasped, leaning into a kiss as Kurt's legs wrapped up and around him tightly. "I don't think you could get any more perfect."

Kurt laughed breathlessly, tipping his head back and encouraging Blaine's kisses to move down his neck. He threaded his fingers through Blaine's hair with one hand, sliding his other hand down his boyfriend's back, holding him close.

He sighed in relief, feeling Blaine's weight fall against him. Blaine heard the contented exhale, and smiled as he sucked lightly on Kurt's neck, grinding his hips forward and up. He remembered once again the words Kurt had spoken the first time they had had sex like this. That he had just wanted to feel Blaine's weight on top of him, to feel Blaine inside him, fucking him.

"You just love this, don't you," he whispered, sliding his arms underneath Kurt's back, against the bed. He held Kurt to him closely, pressing down into his boyfriend completely as he fucked into him again. Kurt whimpered, clinging to him tightly.

"God, yes."

"You love to feel me like this, all my weight on top of you, just taking you."

"God, Blaine! Yes!" Kurt's voice was tight and high. His fingertips were pressing into Blaine's back, massaging deeply along with his movements and keeping him as close as possible. Blaine couldn't help but notice though, that there was as slight tension in the way he was clinging to him, a hesitance.

"Tell me you only want me," Kurt choked out. "Tell me I'm the only one you want to fuck like this."

Blaine had to work to not stop his movements, feeling momentarily surprised.

_So that's what this is about. God, I hate that woman._

"Baby, you are the only one I want," he wrapped his arms around Kurt as tightly as he could, barely giving them room to maneuver. Kurt just clung to him even more tightly, not seeming to mind.

"You. Only you," he groaned. "I don't want her. I want you. I want you so much. You're so fucking perfect. I just want you."

He felt Kurt sigh into his neck, finally melting into him completely, hesitancy fading away.

"I only want you too," he said softly, pulling back just enough to look Blaine in the eye.

In that second, the moment turned into something else entirely. They both felt it. It had started as this incredibly hot thing, just wanting each other's bodies, just wanting to fuck... at least on the surface. Blaine now realized what Kurt was really needing. Connection, confirmation that they were together in this, that nothing had changed.

He leaned in, lightly pressing the tips of their noses together, looking straight into the wide, blue eyes.

"You, only you," he murmured. He changed his movements, slowing down and rocking deeply, purposefully into his boyfriend, over and over. Kurt held him tightly between his legs, running his hands up and down his back and moving easily with the new motion.

"Only you, Kurt. Just you," Blaine spoke softly, pressing small kisses against his lips.

"Only you," he repeated, whispering against Kurt's lips, jaw and neck as he kissed him everywhere.

Kurt simply gazed up at him, saying nothing, just soaking it all in. He pulled Blaine in for a kiss, letting out a deep breath and humming contentedly against his lips. Pulling Blaine's bottom lip into his mouth, he bit at it softly, enjoying how soft and warm it was in his mouth. Blaine moaned, running his tongue along Kurt's top lip before deepening the kiss and thrusting forward deeply.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt gasped into his mouth, finally letting go of his lip and clawing at his back. "Yes, fuck me!"

Blaine sank his head down onto Kurt's shoulder, taking in everything about the moment at once. The way Kurt's fingers dug into his back. The way the model's right heel was digging deeply into his ass, while his left leg had fallen off to the side and shook every time Blaine thrust into him. The way tiny gasps sounded in his ear as Kurt exhaled softly with every movement. The way those gasps were quickly turning into needy whines and desperate moans as they started to move together quickly, aggressively.

Blaine felt a shiver run through him as he felt Kurt's dick stiffen between their stomachs, felt his body jerk sharply beneath him. It still amazed him that feeling another man come could turn him on so completely, drive him so totally insane. Something deeply ingrained within him still said that it should seem weird, but it didn't. It was so incredibly, fucking hot. It was more than that though. It was so intimate, so powerful. All of those thoughts faded away when Kurt spasmed around him, clutching at his back with a high, breathy moan.

Pressing his face down into Kurt's shoulder, he pulled back and rocked forward again, shuddering as he moved. His mouth was open against Kurt's neck, and a gasp caught in his throat as Kurt spasmed once again, tightening around him just as he was coming.

"Shit," he managed to whimper, knowing he'd be embarrassed later at how it was basically a broken sob. He couldn't have given a fuck in the moment though. It was just too fucking good.

Kurt's hold loosened as his entire body relaxed, falling back onto the bed as Blaine leaned into him one last time before pressing a kiss to his lips and rolling off with a happy sigh. He lay next to Kurt's side for a few moments, eyes closed and hand lazily stroking over his boyfriend's hair before scooting off the bed with a little groan.

"Hey, where you going?" Kurt asked groggily.

"Shhh," Blaine leaned down to kiss him again. "Curl up and go to sleep for a bit. I'm just gonna go get us some dinner."

"I can get up too," Kurt murmured sleepily, but he curled onto his side, letting his eyes fall closed.

Blaine chuckled, pulling the comforter that had been pushed to the floor up and over his boyfriend.

"You deserve a nap, trust me. You worked all morning, brought me lunch and gave me blow job, cleaned my apartment, and then gave me amazing sex."

Kurt squinted one eye at him with a surprised expression.

"Wow, I did do all of that today, didn't I? You're right, I do deserve a nap. Go away now so I can sleep and bring me something really yummy for dinner. I earned the calories."

He burrowed down under the covers, waving Blaine away.

"Sure thing, babe," Blaine laughed, hurrying to grab some clothes from his drawer before ducking into the bathroom, quietly shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Blaine walked in through the front door, balancing several bags in his hands, about an hour later. He was surprised to find Kurt already up and waiting for him in the living room, looking like he had just come from the shower.

"Hey, honey," Kurt smiled shyly, quickly stepping forward to take a couple of the bags from his hands and giving Blaine a kiss.

"What's up with you?" Blaine asked with a smile. "Why do you seem all timid all of a sudden? It's adorable, but rather unlike you."

When Kurt just shrugged, Blaine set the rest of the bags aside and pulled him into his arms. Kurt sighed and rested his arms around Blaine's shoulders, letting Blaine pull him in for a kiss.

"Was that whole thing earlier," Kurt started hesitantly, biting his lip. "Was it weird? Was I, like, all annoyingly needy? With the whole, 'tell me I'm the only one you want to be with' stuff? Did I scare you off?"

"Do I look scared off?" Blaine laughed.

"I guess not," Kurt smiled softly. "I'm just not used to being quite so... vulnerable. It's really scary."

Blaine just stared for a moment, trying to figure out how to respond.

"Look," he finally sighed, scooting up onto the kitchen counter and pulling Kurt to him, between his legs. "This is brand new, so we're obviously both gonna be nervous about being completely open with how we're feeling. Add on the fact that we have a pretty unique relationship with its own unique stresses and that makes it even scarier. I can just tell you though that I don't think I've ever wanted to be with someone the way I want to be with you. My heart races and my stomach fills with butterflies the moment you walk into the room. I think about you every second you're not with me. I feel just as vulnerable with you because I know that it would crush me if I lost you now. Every day I'm with you I know that I'm in that much deeper, that it would hurt that much more if I lost you. It makes me want to both hold you close and push you away."

Kurt was watching him with wide eyes. His hands had slipped from around Blaine's neck to around his waist, and he was clutching at his shirt tightly. Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's arms as he continued speaking.

"I want to push you away because I'm scared of freaking you out by how quickly I'm falling for you, like I could fool you or something by keeping you at arm's length, and maybe it wouldn't hurt so much once I lost you. That's so stupid though. It would never work. I'm falling harder every moment I'm with you and nothing can stop it now. That makes me want to hold you tighter. Tell you every crazy thought that's going through my head, and then that just makes me scared of losing you again once you see all of my crazy. It's a vicious cycle."

Blaine scrunched up his nose and sighed at this, shrugging his shoulders. Kurt laughed, leaning into him with a heavy sigh of his own.

"I've seen some of your crazy, Blaine. I find it adorable. You're not gonna scare me off either."

"Well," Blaine swallowed, speaking softly. "I guess we just need to trust this. We've been real and honest with each other so far and it's only made us closer. I think we need to just to keep it up. Let each other see our vulnerability and our crazy. It's the only way this is gonna work... and god I want this to work. I've never wanted anything more. You just keep showing me exactly who you are and I'll just keep loving you for it."

They both hesitated, realizing what had just been said. It wasn't exactly 'I love you', but it was awfully close. Blaine waited for Kurt to react. Kurt waited for him to take it back. After a moment he realized that Blaine wasn't going to.

"Okay," Kurt responded quietly, watching Blaine carefully. "Same goes for you though... and I'll... I will too."

Blaine nodded slowly, knowing what they'd managed to say with the scariness of actually saying it yet.

"We found each other," he smiled. "Like, literally against all odds. That's pretty amazing. We just need to go with it."

Kurt smirked.

"You're not gonna burst into a Phil Collins song are you?"

Blaine started laughing.

"Would you think I was totally lame if I did?"

Kurt grinned, pulling him from the counter.

"Yes. Yes I would, but I'd love you for it anyway."

* * *

"Who's that?"

"That's Captain Picard."

"Does he know how to use the force?"

"Star TREK, babe. TREK. You're thinking of Star WARS again."

"Right. So there's no 'force' in Star Trek?"

"No."

"K."

Kurt relaxed against Blaine's shoulder, popping a piece of popcorn in his mouth. He propped his feet up next to Blaine's on the coffee table, nudging aside the empty containers from their dinner.

"Who's captain beardface?

"What?"

"Big, burly guy with the black beard."

"Commander Riker."

"He'd be kind of hot if we were back in the 90's."

Blaine laughed and shook his head, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Who's that?"

"Counselor Troi."

"And she can read people's minds?"

"Well, it's more complicated than that. She-"

"Blaine, keep it simple. I'm trying really hard to be interested in this for you."

"Yep, she can read minds."

"And that's not the force?"

"Nope."

...

"When does she put her hair in those cinnamon bun things?"

"That's Princess Leia, babe. From Star Wars. Again, this is Star Trek."

"Are you sure they're totally different?"

*sigh*

"Yes."

Kurt leaned away from Blaine's shoulder and sat back on the couch, offering some popcorn up to Blaine's mouth.

"Do you think she's hot?"

"Who?" Blaine mumbled around his mouthful.

"When Princess Leia has her hair in those weird buns and wears that gold bikini."

"Every straight man on the planet things she's hot in that moment, Kurt."

Kurt's eyes narrowed and he threw a piece of popcorn in Blaine's face.

"You better not ever think about that bikini when we're having sex."

Blaine grabbed a handful for popcorn and threw it right back at Kurt.

"And you better not be thinking about Commander Riker."

"Who?"

"Captain beardface."

"Ah, no worries babe. It is no longer the 90's. My tastes have changed. I no longer find bears attractive."

"Just who do you find attractive?" Blaine bit his lip, crawling up onto the couch on his hands and knees toward Kurt.

"Well," Kurt whispered, lying back and letting Blaine climb on top of him. "I find lately that I'm attracted to really small, straight guys."

"That sounds promising for me," Blaine grinned, pressing down onto him, nuzzling his nose.

"Mmmm," Kurt hummed. "How 'bout you let me show you how attracted I am to you?"

"I have a better idea," Blaine breathed against his neck as he straddled him, rubbing against Kurt's erection with his own.

"That you keep doing this?" Kurt smiled, closing his eyes. "I'm all for it, just let me take my pants off first."

"No," Blaine planted a little kiss on Kurt's lips before leaping up. "I have a favor to return from the other night."

"What is that?" Kurt smiled, watching as Blaine darted off to the kitchen. His grin widened when Blaine bounced back into the room with a can of whipped cream.

"Time for a little 'how long can Kurt speak coherently whilst I thoroughly enjoy sucking on his whipped cream covered cock'. Take of your pants, gorgeous, so I can put that beautiful dick in my mouth."

"God, I love it when you talk like that," Kurt grinned, scrambling out of his pants and tossing them to the side.

"Well," Blaine cocked an eyebrow sassily as he stripped from his own clothes and quickly shook the can in his hand. "You're the one who's gonna do the talking now. Remember, I want hear all things that I don't already know about you, and you have to keep talking the whole time."

Kurt just grinned as Blaine knelt down between his legs, grabbing his thighs and pulling him forward to the edge of the couch. He sank his head back, closing his eyes as Blaine leaned in, spraying a strip of cream along his erection.

"I'm so gonna beat you at this, baby," Kurt smiled. "I bet I'll last way longer than you did."

Blaine didn't say anything, only sank down, wrapping his lips around Kurt, smiling up at him as he began to suck.

Kurt lurched forward a bit unintentionally.

_Holy fuck! How the fucking hell is he this good already! I'm in trouble._

He jumped again when he felt a light tap against his leg, and looked down to see his boyfriend's eyes twinkling up at him. Blaine held his hands up in the air on either side of him, as if to say, "I'm waiting."

_Shit! I shouldn't have bragged. I'm totally gonna lose!_

"Okay," Kurt cleared his throat. "Things you don't know, things you don't know... I don't like Jello. It weirds me out with its jiggliness. Reminds me of boobs."

Blaine couldn't help but snort a little laughter at this, choking a tiny as he pulled off.

"Ooo, one point for me!" Kurt grinned. His eyes closed and he groaned though when Blaine covered him once more and he licked a strip from his base to his tip, sinking back onto him.

"Where were we," Kurt breathed. "Um, I also had a water pet that died on me when I was little. Goldfish named Cleopatra. She... fuck... she lasted about two days. I begged my dad to let me get a new one and I went through at least t... fucking hell, Blaine... ten of them before I gave up. After flushing Cleo... C-Cleopatra the tenth, I decided it was time to move on to... cats... shit, how did you get so good?!"

He opened his eyes to look down at Blaine in disbelief, but decided right away that it was a bad idea. Blaine's eyes were closed, and it was obvious from the look on his face that he was getting a lot of enjoyment out of what he was doing. He was breathing lightly through his nose, sucking and swallowing steadily. His hands were splayed across Kurt's thighs, gripping him tightly, and one hand trailed down to stroke lightly near the base of his cock, where his mouth didn't quite reach.

He opened his eyes and stared at Kurt darkly. Kurt suddenly realized that he was staring with his mouth hanging open. Blaine raised one eyebrow, pulling off once again.

"I hate to tell you this, baby," he wiped at his chin, spraying yet another line of whipped cream. His voice was deep and gravelly, and Kurt had to bite his lip to keep from moaning. "You kind of suck at this. Now I also suck, but in the good way."

He grinned, sinking back down.

"Fine, fine, fine!" Kurt gasped. "I'm trying! You, like, became a master overnight! K, I make the best chocolate chip cookies you'll ever eat. I cried every time I went... damn baby... every time I went away to summer camp until I was ten. I hate white chocolate. I have a... crap... I... Blaine I... I have an irrational f-fear of... of bees... oh my god, please don't stop! I don't care if I lose, please don't stop!"

Kurt felt Blaine chuckle around him for just a seconds and then he was grabbing at Blaine's shoulder with one hand and bracing himself on the couch with the other.

"Fuck, Blaine!" He thunked his head back on the couch, forcing himself to not fuck into Blaine's mouth. "God, baby! God, fuck, fuck, fuck... "

Blaine suddenly slid his hands down, spreading Kurt's legs wide and shoving them up against his chest. He pulled off of Kurt's dick, jerking him off with his hand instead, and slowly trailed his tongue down against his hole, swirling around gently.

"Shit," Kurt whimpered, squirming anxiously against the couch, not even sure where he wanted Blaine to touch him. "Shit, baby. Shit. Oh my god, shit..."

"Oh my..." he trailed off, feeling himself seize up. Blaine was suddenly fucking him with his tongue, just as he was coming. He bit at his lip to keep from screaming as he bucked forward into Blaine's hand. The muscles in his legs jumped and twitched jerkily and his back arched sharply into the air.

He realized that he was shaking all over and his mouth was hanging open as he finally relaxed against the couch. With a little groan he collapsed down completely, and gazed up with Blaine with heavy eyes.

"What... the fuck... was that?" He panted. "You seriously want me to believe you never sucked cock before we met?"

Blaine laughed in a rough voice, grabbing a tissue from next to the couch to wipe his mouth and his hand full of come.

"Yours is the first cock I've ever had in my mouth, darling."

"Sure, sure," Kurt teased weakly, closing his eyes. "I'm gonna ask Jared about that."

He looked up in surprise when he felt a sharp smack to his bare stomach. He burst into laughter when he noted the offended and grossed out expression on Blaine's face.

"I meant that he would know as your best friend, not that you had done it to him!"

"God," Blaine rolled his eyes, crawling up on top of Kurt. "You put the most awkward images in my head. I won't be able to look at Jared the same at work tomorrow."

"Sorry," Kurt giggled into his neck, rubbing lightly against his back.

"You do realize that you totally lost to me, right?" Blaine asked with a grin, propping his chin onto his clasped hands on Kurt's chest.

"I don't even care," Kurt laughed. He reached a hand down between them to stroke Blaine's cock lightly. "Gimme a couple minutes to recover and you can sit back while I ride you as a consequence."

"Some consequence," Blaine smiled, resting down on Kurt's shoulder.

"I never said it would be a bad consequence," Kurt retorted, smacking Blaine's backside lightly. "Hey, tell me honestly... how the fuck did you get that good so fast? I mean you were pretty good even the first time, but this... just... fuck, baby."

"Promise you won't laugh at me?" Blaine mumbled into his shoulder after a moment.

"Of course not," Kurt responded easily.

_Shit! What did he do?_

"Well, I did a bit of online research... and then I went and bought some bananas and practiced. Today I gave five bananas and your dick a blow job. My jaw is so fucking tired right now."

Kurt was silent for a moment, then snorted into Blaine's neck. Blaine jerked up, pushing at his chest as Kurt shook with laughter.

"You promised you wouldn't laugh at me!"

"I'm not," Kurt gasped, wiping at his eyes and grinning up at his boyfriend. "You're just so adorable!"

Blaine glared at him, fighting to keep the smile from his own face.

"Fine, I see how it is. See if I ever practice on a banana just to make sure I can give a decent blow job ever again!"

"Decent?" Kurt looked at him with wide eyes. "That wasn't decent, honey. That was fucking mind-blowing. Maybe I should start practicing on bananas."

"Well," Blaine smiled, resting his head back down on Kurt's chest and sighing contentedly. "I have no complaints about your ability to suck cock, but they worked pretty good for me. I have to say I quite enjoyed all of the sounds you were making. I thought for a moment that I was gonna be able to come just from listening to you."

He looked up in surprise when Kurt moved from underneath him, grabbing his phone from next to the couch and typing.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting bananas on my shopping list. I'm sold."


	15. Chapter 15

AN- Ok, I hadn't actually planned on writing this first scene, but bookworm yells at me every time I leave sex off screen, so here you go ;)

Gotta thank gottriplets who talked me through a couple ideas, you're the best! This chapter has actually yet to be beta'd though, as she's super busy at the moment. All current mistakes are mine, but I'll post her corrections as soon as I get them.

Props to klainenation, who is actually the one who got his ass pinched :) (shhh, it'll make sense when you read)

I just want to say thank you so very much for your incredible support via reviews, PMs and asks on Tumblr! Gah! I have gotten SO much amazing feedback from you, and you need to know that it keeps me writing! I've lacked much in the way of inspiration this last month, and if it hadn't been for your lovely words you probably wouldn't be looking at this update right now :) Keep it coming please!

Much love and sloppy cyber kisses!

PV

* * *

"Fuck. Holy... just... oh my god, Kurt. Fuck."

Kurt glanced down at his boyfriend with a seductive smirk, breathing out heavy little puffs of air as he bounced steadily up and down on his boyfriend's cock.

Blaine had absolutely no idea that someone could look so graceful and poised while fucking themselves onto a dick, but Kurt definitely managed to pull it off. His eyes were heavily lidded as he gazed darkly down at Blaine, and his chest heaved with the exertion. A couple trickles of sweat were working their way down his face, and a sexy flush was spreading lightly across his cheeks and down his chest.

Blaine was quickly discovering that Kurt was absolutely phenomenal at working what he had today been sassily informed was a "power bottom". Kurt was straddling him on the couch, bracing himself with one hand on a cushion while the other clawed rhythmically at Blaine's chest. His knees were pressed down into the couch on either side of Blaine's waist, muscles clenching and flexing with every rise and fall of his body. His face was somehow a combination of angelicness and pure sex appeal as he worked to give both himself and his boyfriend pleasure.

No, there wasn't a single doubt in Blaine's mind as to who was in control in this particular moment, and he wouldn't have had it any other way. As he watched his boyfriend in absolute awe, he determined to master this position himself. It looked like way too much fun.

"How's this for a consequence?" Kurt breathed out in a throaty voice.

"It's fucking perfect," Blaine grunted lightly, grabbing at Kurt's legs and running his fingers lightly towards the model's inner thighs.

"Yes, baby," Kurt moaned, reaching for Blaine's hands and directing them over his body. "Keep touching me there. Feels so good."

"Do you want me to jerk you off?" Blaine asked, letting out a rush of breath as he felt Kurt's stiff cock bounce against his stomach.

"No," Kurt shook his head, eyes closing. "I'm gonna do it myself. Just... just run your hands over me. Touch me everywhere. Not too lightly because I'm ticklish."

Blaine felt a tug at his heart when a tinge of a blush hit Kurt's cheeks, a blush that actually came from embarrassment, not just pleasure. It blew him away how they could have these moments that were filled with such raw sexuality, yet were infused with so much tenderness and sweetness at the same time. He choked for a moment on the enormity of these feelings, and how he had never once in his life experienced such pure intimacy with another person. He was quickly pulled back into the moment though when Kurt spoke again.

"T-talk to me, Blaine."

Blaine closed his eyes, feeling the very beginning of his climax prodding at him. He mentally willed it back, wanting more than anything to last for as long as Kurt needed him.

"Anything you want. What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me why I'm sexy. While you're touching, tell me what you love about my body."

Blaine grinned. This. He was gonna be so fucking good at this. He opened his eyes, steadying his breath and focusing on the man above him.

He ran his fingers up and down the soft skin of Kurt's inner thighs, careful to put enough pressure so that it wouldn't tickle.

"I love the feeling of your skin here. It's so perfectly soft. I can see how smooth and flawless it is. I can feel the heat when I slide my fingers all the way up..."

He backed up his words by slowly sliding his fingers up the smooth, hairless skin, enjoying the significant warmth radiating from Kurt's groin. The brunette whimpered, and Blaine watched as the hand that had been clutching the back of the couch moved to the model's own chest, rubbing first over one sensitive nipple, then the other.

"I love your legs," Blaine hummed, running his hands over Kurt, grasping at the muscular thighs as they rose up and down while Kurt continued his fucking. Blaine still marveled at the fact that he found the utter masculinity of the heavy muscles and hair covered skin such a fucking turn-on. He had to take a moment to focus, not letting his orgasm get away from him.

"I love the way they look," he moaned after a moment, kneading Kurt's thighs in his hands. "I can see your muscles working while you move, pumping my dick in and out of your ass."

"Oh, I know you love that." Kurt eyed him with a flash in his eyes. "You love the fact that I want you so much, that I want your huge dick so fucking much."

"Shit, yes," Blaine whimpered as Kurt glided down onto him a little quicker than expected. "God! Yes, Kurt! You look so fucking good when you take my cock up your ass, when you want it so bad."

"I do want it," Kurt moaned, throwing his head back as he rubbed at his tightening nipples, then reached a hand down to start stroking his cock. He sighed in relief as he began to circle himself. He was so hard that it felt like his dick was screaming at him for some friction.

"Jesus christ, Blaine! I want your cock so fucking bad. It feels so perfect, fucking into me."

They both fell silent for a few moments, caught up in the quickly increasing pleasure. Blaine held tightly to Kurt's flexing thighs while the model picked up his tempo, thrusting downward while he worked his hands over his own body.

"Tell me more," Kurt breathed. There was a hint of desperation in his voice, and Blaine knew his boyfriend's tells well enough by now to realize that he wasn't too far away from coming. He released the hold he had over his own orgasm and a shiver ran through his body, letting the tension of anticipation take hold instead.

"I love your fingers," Blaine said in a shaky voice, tracing his own fingers over Kurt's, touching him over top of where Kurt was touching himself. "They're so long and slender, but so strong too."

He helped Kurt as he pulled steadily on his erection, taking a few seconds to feel exactly how Kurt liked to be jerked off and committing it to memory for the next time he gave his boyfriend a hand job.

"W-what else?" Kurt gasped. His movements stuttered the tiniest bit and his entire body tensed as he sucked in a halting breath.

Blaine could feel Kurt's thighs shaking on either side of him and a shiver ran through him as his abdomen tightened with a sudden jolt of pleasure. He reached his hands around to firmly grasp either side of Kurt's ass.

"This ass!" He called out. "Your gorgeous ass! I love it so fucking much!"

"Why? Tell me why?" Kurt's voice was high and tight as he pounded down as fast as he could, hurriedly jerking himself off and trying to keep his rhythm.

"I can feel how tight it is," Blaine moaned, babbling. "You're holding onto my cock. You're taking me and squeezing me and it feels so fucking good! Your ass is so smooth and strong and tight! You're just taking my dick into that gorgeous ass and letting me fuck you and it feels... so..."

Blaine trailed off for a split second, but came back with a "Holy fucking shit!" as he came suddenly, bucking his hips up sharply.

"Yes!" Kurt yelled, jerking his hand one final time, coming so hard that it hit Blaine on the cheek.

They both gripped at each other with their eyes closed, swiveling their hips against each other with sated groans. Their bodies gradually lost their tension and relaxed into each other as they slowed their movements. After a moment, Kurt pulled off with another light groan and plopped himself backward on the couch. He pressed his ass in against Blaine's so that their softening cocks were resting next to each other, legs spread and resting on either side of Blaine's chest.

"Holy fucking shit is right," Kurt grinned with a happy sigh.

Blaine shook with silent laughter as a blissed out grin of his own crossed his face.

"One problem though," he spoke as he patted and lifted Kurt's leg so that he could sit up and reach for a tissue.

"What?" Kurt questioned groggily, peeking open one eye to see what Blaine might be talking about.

"You fucking came on my cheek, darling," Blaine smirked, grabbing a tissue and wiping away the gooey mess. "I've decided that being sprayed upside the face with your sperm is something I can do without."

Kurt snorted, letting his eyes close again.

"Check. If I can at all help it, no more coming on your face."

"That's all I ask, sweetcheeks."

* * *

_Hear ye, hear ye. I am hereby calling a dudes night out with my three favorite gays. It's gay bar time! ~L_

_I'm in ~J_

_Sounds like fun! ~K_

_You mean your two favorite gays and one favorite heteroflexible friend ~B_

_Dude. That word has way too many syllables for me to use in a casual/nickname format ~L_

_Just call him orange instead. He's cool with that ~J_

_Is this some secret 'language of the gays' that I'm unaware of? Kurt, hurry up and kiss me so I can be in on all your secrets! ~L_

_Yet again, Luke, this is not an actual, valid emergency. And I'm just as confused as you by 'orange' ~K_

_Blaine didn't tell you his analogy? ~J_

_OMG, this is too complicated. Nevermind. Fine. I'm gay. You can just sound close minded like the rest of the world, Luke. And what the fuck is this about a kiss?! I am NOT okay with that. Stay away from my boyfriend's lips! ~B_

_No, no, no! I want to hear this analogy now! Also, you heard him, Luke. Sorry! ~K_

_I'll tell you later, babe ~B_

_What?! Kurt, not cool man! Bros before hos! We've been over this! ~L_

_Did you just call me a ho? ~B_

_Now I'm the one who's out of the loop. Why is Kurt supposed to kiss Luke? ~J_

_I told Luke the next time he had a genuine questioning of his straightness I would kiss him ~K_

_And I've been around since before he met his orange boyfriend (whatever the hell that's supposed to mean). Now you're leaving me hanging in favor of your fine piece of ass? That's cold ~L_

_Um, did you just now refer to my ass as 'fine'? Is THIS your genuine questioning of your straightness? ~B_

_OMFG, Luke. Tell you what. As long as I'm not dating anyone who objects, I offer up my lips for when your feel the need to test out your gayness. Gotta tell you though, honey. My 'straight meter' pings like crazy around you. I don't think you have anything to worry about ~J_

_Awww, P! You're the best! I told you we had a bromance. Nevermind, Kurt. Jar is gonna come to my rescue. Juke is on! Happy now Blainey?! :) ~L_

_Juke? ~K_

_Just don't ask ~J_

_Yes, much better :) Um, can I ask why you called him 'P' though? ~B_

_Lol, it's short for pooftah. I've been 'P' for years to him. Welcome to the club, Jared! ~K_

_Oh my god, Luke! How have you never been punched in the face? ~B_

_I'm inexplicably endearing ~L_

_It's true. I've come to realize that Luke is about the only person who can manage to pull off the word pooftah as a term of endearment ~K_

_Yup. My head says I should be offended but then I think of his obnoxious yet well meaning face and can't help but love him. It's only been two fucking days ~J_

_Welcome to my world ~K_

_Shucks you guys! I'm all but blushing from the love :) Oh, and by the way Blaine, I refuse to be like the rest of the world. I'm admittedly obnoxious but I'm loyal as fuck. Heteroflexible is just too freaking long. I think I'm just gonna call you my "flexible" friend :) ~L_

_Thanks, man :) I'm good with that ~B_

_Just don't call him that too loudly when we go out to the gay bar. It will definitely be taken the wrong way ~J_

_I second that! I'm already gonna need to be on guard ~K_

_What's the big deal? ~B_

_Dude, have you not been to gay bars? ~L_

_Not really, Jared would never take me. Just the one time when I met Kurt actually ~B_

_With good reason, sweetie. You're too cute and too oblivious. It's a bad combination ~J_

_Oblivious about what? ~B_

_Thank you for proving my point ~J_

_Oh, honey. Let's just say you're not leaving my sight, and we're definitely not announcing the fact that you're "flexible" ~K_

_One phrase for you, B. Meat Market. The guys in this particular bar we're going to have a sharp eye out for fresh meat. Last time I went with Kurt, a seventy-year-old dressed all in leather kept pinching my ass and calling me cutie. Be prepared to have a blast, but just... be prepared ~L_

_Now I'm nervous ~B_

_Don't worry, babe. I'll keep my hand on your ass all night so no one can pinch it ~K_

_Jar? Will you keep your hand on my ass all night so no one can pinch it? ~L_

_*sigh* Goodnight guys. Let's all meet at Kurt's on Friday night, say nine? Send me direction, B ~J_

_Hey! You didn't answer me! ~L_

_Sounds good, Jared. See you then! ~K_

_Hey, guys! What about me! Who's gonna protect my ass?! ~L_

_Will do, Jar. See you all then. Night ~B_

_Guys! Hey! I'm serious! ~L_

_Guys? ~L_

_Fine. If I get taken home by a seventy-year-old dom master it's on your heads ~L_

_We'll come to your wedding ~K_

_Dick ~L_

* * *

"Can we talk about the lovely Celeste now?" Kurt asked, tossing his phone aside after sending Luke one last text.

Blaine tensed at his words, glancing over at his boyfriend from where he was setting his alarm clock. Kurt was watching him with a humor filled smirk as he started rubbing lotion into his hands while resting up against the headboard. With a sigh and a groan, Blaine crawled onto the bed. Kurt relaxed against his pillow and spread his legs wide for Blaine to scoot in between them.

"Only if you promise to snuggle me the whole time because even speaking her name makes my insides turn cold, and please STOP calling her lovely. She's not. She's evil incarnate."

"I will always snuggle you my overgrown koala. And that was sarcasm, baby," Kurt snickered, lightly kissing the shell of Blaine's ear, causing him to shiver. "You'll quickly learn that I'm full of it."

Blaine chuckled as he tipped his head back on Kurt's shoulder, turning his face to the side to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Let's not even give her the benefit of sarcastic compliments. Let's just call a spade a spade and refer to her as the evil bitch monster of evilness."

Kurt burst out laughing.

"So tell me about the evil bitch monster of evilness."

Blaine sighed and thunked his head back against Kurt's chest, earning himself an "Ouch!" and a reprimanding little pinch on the arm.

"Sorry, babe," he laughed, rubbing at his arm. "It's just that she's far and away the worst mistake I've ever made, in more than one instance. I hate reliving it."

"Shit. Okay, here's the scoop." He spoke hurriedly, as if he was trying to get it over with. "We met when we both started working at the same little recording studio. It was a tiny place, barely scraping by. I was twenty-one, brand new to New York, more than a little lonely and much more shallow than I am now. One night we were working alone together and before I knew it she was straddling me on top of my desk and stripping. To be honest I hadn't even thought of her in that way before that moment. I also hadn't had sex in about six months though and she had some fabulous tits. It was a no brainer."

"Man-slut," Kurt teased with a little laugh.

Blaine let out a mocking, offended gasp and returned Kurt's little pinch from earlier.

"Hey! You ASKED for the story and I specifically said that I was much more shallow back then. Where's the love, I ask you?"

"You're right," Kurt chuckled. "I did ask. I'll try really hard to hold in my judgey comments."

"Thank you," Blaine responded primly, sniffing in an affronted manner.

"Go on, drama queen."

"Seriously? That wasn't a judgey comment? If you don't stop calling me names I will no longer give you the pleasure of my cock up your ass."

"Fine. I'll just have to suffice with my cock up YOUR ass."

"What makes you think I'd let you?" Blaine grinned. "I may have been a man-slut at one time but I've got morals and dignity now in my old age."

"Please, you slept with me the first night we met, and like you'd ever pass up the opportunity for me to fuck you." Kurt teased. "You know you love my cock, honey."

"Damn," Blaine cursed. "You're right. For that matter I'd never actually deny you my cock either. Fuck, maybe I AM still a bit of a man-slut!"

"As long as you're only a man-slut for me."

"Of course, baby," Blaine grinned. "We've already determined that I'm gay for only you. I will also be easy for only you."

"I can get behind that," Kurt smiled, shaking his head in disbelief at their conversation.

"Okay," Blaine sighed again. "Let me get this out or I never will. Well, we went from hooking up a few times to going out on some dates, and before I knew it we were a couple. It kind of happened without me knowing it. She sort of took over my life without me even realizing what was going on."

"How did she do that?" Kurt laughed incredulously.

"Well, as Jared so lovingly pointed out when we texted, I can be a fairly oblivious guy on occasion."

"True," Kurt snorted, squeezing Blaine lovingly.

"She just started moving things in to my place, bit by bit. She started taking over my schedule, deciding when we'd go out and who we'd go out with. It honestly didn't bother me that much until she tried to tell me that I couldn't play sports with the guys anymore on the weekends, and even when I was allowed to see my own family. That's where I drew the line of being bossed around. I told her it wasn't going to work and that we needed to break up. So she left. That is after she stabbed my basketball with a steak knife and threw my Playstation out the window."

"Wow. Soooo, she's psychotic. Check," Kurt shook his head with wide eyes.

"That's just the beginning, baby," Blaine groaned, briefly covering his face with his hands. "Needless to say I was relieved when she took a job at another company soon after. I actually did the same a few months later and that's how I ended up where I am. Over the next couple of years though, we would run into each other on occasion. We were still both in the same business, so we'd end up being at the same events and concerts and stuff."

"And how did that go?" Kurt asked in a skeptical tone. "Would she slip you notes spelled with letters cut from magazines, telling you that if you didn't take her back she would kidnap your football and hold it hostage with a vegetable peeler?"

"Not quite," Blaine snickered. "Actually, over the two next years we slowly started to become friends, which is something we'd neglected to do the first time around."

"So, you became friends with the psychotic, basketball-stabbing, evil bitch monster of evilness? Sounds legit."

"Stop," Blaine laughed with an embarrassed blush.

"She honestly seemed like a different person for a while," he sighed. "We got together and had a drink one night when we were attending the same seminar, and she ended up apologizing for everything, the stabbing of the basketball and all. After that we started talking more and then began going out for a drink or dinner on occasion. And after a while we kind of... well, we kind of started to... oh god, I don't want to admit it..."

"Become fuck buddies?" Kurt filled in with a knowing smirk.

"Exactly," Blaine sighed again. "We may have been terrible when we were a couple, but we still had some great sex. It's painfully easy to hop back in bed with someone when you know each other so well. When you know exactly what the other likes and that it's automatically going to be good. Alcohol also helps."

"I've been there," Kurt sighed. "You don't have to give me excuses. I completely understand."

"And now we have another story that needs sharing," Blaine turned his head with a curious look.

"Yes, but a story for another day," Kurt took a moment to kiss him on the corner of the mouth, moving his head gently to rub his nose against Blaine's.

"I'm gonna hold you to that," Blaine kissed him back with a wet little smack.

"Deal. Now keep going."

"Well," Blaine shrugged, "she kind of became a crutch for me. If I was lonely, or had just broken up with someone, or even if I was just plain horny I'd give her a call."

"What about her?"

"You mean did she feel anything more for me than just being a booty call?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that question actually leads to the next part of my story. After a year or so of us hooking up, I started to wonder if my feelings were changing. I started to think that maybe I was beginning to care about her. It was scary because of where we had been before, and because I wasn't sure how she felt."

When he grew quiet and stoic for a moment, Kurt gave him a little squeeze before scooting the both of them down so that they were lying face-to-face on one pillow. Kurt's countenance had quickly changed from one of teasing to one of sympathetic caring as he watched his boyfriend silently, waiting for him to continue.

"While all this was going on," Blaine sighed heavily, "I had been working on this really big project, this idea that I wanted to present to my boss. It was pretty ground breaking at the time and could have meant a huge boost in my career. I had started mentioning it to Celeste, just vaguely. It was such a big deal and I knew she'd get how exciting it was, being in the business and all."

"One night, a couple days before I was supposed to make my big proposal, she was over. She told me that night that she was falling in love with me again. She said that there was no pressure, that we could keep going as we were for as long as I wanted, but if and when I felt ready, she wanted to be with me again. I was shocked and didn't say anything at first, just agreed to take our time. I knew right then that I'd end up asking her to get back together though. In hindsight, I realize that she knew it too. She knew everything about me."

He shook his head and closed his eyes, looking like he felt a bit ill just retelling this part of the story.

"Later on that night, after we'd had sex, she walked up to where my work was sitting out, and she asked me about it. I was so excited about the possibilities... and hell, she was sitting there looking all homey and like a girlfriend, wearing nothing but my t-shirt and having told me that she was falling in love with me only an hour or so earlier... so I told her all about it. All my ideas. Every fucking detail."

Kurt felt a kick to his own gut then, having a good idea where this story was going.

"So a couple days later, I have the meeting with my boss. I'm ready to propose everything to him. I'm so pumped. I get to his office... and Celeste is there. My boss introduces us, and I'm staring at her in shock, wondering why the hell she's there. He tells me that before I share my proposal, he has something exciting to tell me. He goes on to say that he had just hired Celeste that same day, that she was going to be my new co-worker, and that he had hired her because of some amazing new ideas she brought to the table."

Blaine stopped talking and simply stared at Kurt. His gaze was disturbingly cold and empty at the same time. Kurt felt his jaw clench.

"Your ideas," he whispered in an angry voice. Blaine gave a resigned nod.

"Yup."

"What did you do?"

"I sat there like an idiot for a while, then stumbled from the room at some point. I don't even know what excuse I ended up giving for not presenting my own proposal. I just knew that I needed to get out of there."

Kurt sighed heavily, running a hand up and down Blaine's arm.

"Did you end up confronting her?"

"Well," Blaine answered in a heavy voice, "first I went to the batting cages and spent the rest of the afternoon murdering some baseballs to get out my anger. I didn't want to risk strangling her with my bare hands when we talked. I figured I had already lost my edge in my career. It probably wouldn't help matters if I went to jail for manslaughter."

"Good thinking, babe. I'm very grateful. I kind of doubt I'd have met you, you know, if you were a murderer."

They looked at each other and broke into tiny smiles, then finally chuckled together, glad to have something to laugh over in the moment.

"Then?" Kurt questioned, slipping his arm around Blaine's waist, pulling him close.

"I tried to confront her but she refused to talk to me. Blocked my number, avoided me."

"Did you tell your boss that she had stolen your ideas?"

"No, for two reasons. First off, I really didn't have proof. I had all my work, but there was nothing there to show that I had come up with everything first. Secondly, what kind of a whiny, little bitch would I have seemed like, had I gone complaining about and accusing her... especially with no proof?"

Kurt sighed with a little growl.

"I guess you're right. Please tell me that something horrible at least happened to her."

"Kind of," Blaine laughed. "Turns out that while I was determined to not be vindictive, Jared had no such qualms."

"Yes," Kurt sighed contentedly. "I knew I loved that man!"

"Well, they had never gotten along actually. She always acted like she was barely tolerating him, and he couldn't stand her, which should have clued me in from the very beginning, but as I stated before I can be a bit oblivious at times."

Kurt shook his head with a smile and leaned in to kiss Blaine's forehead.

"Yes, but I just find it endearing."

"Good," Blaine sighed, "cuz I don't see myself changing that much at this point in my life."

"So anyway, turns out," he continued with a raised eyebrow, "that my boss may have hired her for more than the ideas she stole from me. Apparently they were ALSO fuck buddies."

"Eeesh," Kurt grimaced. "Double ouch."

"Yes, well," Blaine rolled his eyes. "She's all about screwing people."

"Nicely done," Kurt nodded with a smirk, holding his hand up for a high five. Blaine smacked it with a laugh.

"Why, thank you. So anyway, they apparently kept this up after she started working, in his office no less, which led to them somehow getting caught on video by a mysterious party."

"Shut up!" Kurt yelped. "How... Oh my god! Jared did not video tape them!"

Blaine held up a hand to show that he wasn't finished.

"A copy of said video, which included not only them fornicating but also a conversation in the midst of their fornication which captured my boss talking about how 'certain skills' were the main reason he'd hired her, was sent to sent to them both. It included a note saying that they could either they could both resign quietly, or the video would go to the board of directors."

"Shut up!" Kurt shouted again, shooting up in bed and shoving at Blaine's shoulder. "Oh my god, Jared is such a sneaky bitch! I love him!"

"Well, here's the deal," Blaine laughed. "It was all anonymous. Both Celeste and my boss came to me, livid, assuming it was me. When it was clear that I genuinely had no idea what they were talking about Celeste threw the disc at me, telling me to enjoy because it was the last glimpse I would ever get. I had no idea what she was even talking about until I watched it. Lemme tell you, I was not focusing on Celeste. I will never forget the image of my boss's pasty, white ass jiggling in front of my face."

He quickly developed a nauseated expression, rubbing at his stomach queasily.

"So they quit?" Kurt questioned, finally delighting just a bit in this piece of Blaine's history.

"Yup, and the kicker is, the whole project they started with my stolen ideas was left hanging. Another 'anonymous' tip led the board to ask me if I knew anything about it and would take over. They were so impressed with how quickly I learned the details and took charge that it ended up leading to a promotion, which in turn led to the promotion I just got last week. In a sick way I suppose everything ended up working out."

"Holy crap," Kurt exclaimed, resting back down on the bed. "I gotta say, I wasn't expecting a happy ending to that whole thing. So it was all Jared though, right? I mean you said that he had no qualms about being vindictive."

"That's the thing," Blaine smiled quietly. "It really was anonymous and he wouldn't admit to anything. He's the only one who knew all of the details though. No one else could have pulled it off. I kept trying to get him to confess but he just insisted that he had no idea what I was talking about."

"Why wouldn't he just admit it? Even to you?"

"Jar's not really the type who's interested in getting the glory," Blaine sighed, reminded yet again of how lucky he was to have such a friend.

"Wow," Kurt sighed. "Well, that was quite the saga. I fully understand now why we are referring to her as the evil bitch monster or evilness. So, now she's trying to get back in to your company?"

"Apparently," Blaine groaned. "I guess I'll just have to see what happens."

"Hmmm," Kurt sighed, reaching over to switch the lamp off before snuggling down against Blaine's shoulder. "Well, at least we know that your best friend will be there to blackmail her if she gets out of hand."

Blaine just laughed, pulling Kurt against his chest and hugging him.

"Any other psychotic ex-girlfriends I should know about?" Kurt asked in a muffled voice.

"No," Blaine grinned. "Just the one."

"Good."

...

"Hey, Kurt?"

"What, honey?"

"Have I told you how so very glad I am that I met you? You're amazing."

"Well, you gotta admit. I didn't exactly have much competition. Anyone's gonna look good compared to psycho bitch: murderer of sports equipment."

"I'm serious," Blaine laughed, playfully pushing him away.

Kurt grinned, leaning back over for a soft kiss.

"I'm awfully glad I met you too, Blaine. You're pretty perfect."

They smiled at each other dopily for a few moments, then settled down under the covers again with contented sighs.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered sleepily.

"Hmmm?"

"Remind me to never, ever, ever piss off Jared."


	16. Chapter 16

AN- This chapter is dedicated to *reed*, and she knows why :)

Huuuge thanks to my amazing buddy, klainenation, for some very specific insight ;) Luv ya, honey!

Much love to gottriplets for fixing my passive sentences and toning down my obsession with commas. Also, for those of you who've noticed I'm currently not on tumblr, she will post my updates for me with the fic tag and the 'violetwrites' tag, so you'll still be able to follow my updates there.

So, here you go. Have some homoeroticism along with a smattering of humor and a cameo by Mrs. Moscowitz.

I sure do love you guys!

PV

* * *

"Good morning, dear."

Blaine jumped a good inch off of the ground when the teasing voice spoke right next to him. He had just come off the elevator after grabbing Kurt's mail from downstairs and hadn't expected anyone to be standing right there waiting for him.

"Morning, Mrs. Moscowitz," he smiled warily.

The old lady just smiled back primly, wanting to keep him guessing as to how she was feeling about him. She was certainly crazy about Kurt. He was the apple of her eye. She and Blaine, however, hadn't exactly gotten off to the best start. Her introduction to him, after all, had been his announcement to the entire hallway that he had fucked Kurt's face the previous evening along with the fact that he had begged to suck Kurt's cock in return.

Mrs. Moscowtiz was no prude, and was even quite the champion for gay rights, much to the chagrin of some of the old girls she played cards with every Tuesday down at the senior center. She was, however, from a time when those types of conversations were kept private, and not blurted out loud in hallways.

She sighed to herself as she watched him fiddle nervously with the bundle of mail in his hands. It was obvious that he cared somewhat about her opinion of him, and it was just as obvious how crazy her Kurt was about this young man. The times she had observed her young neighbor over the last week had shown him to be the happiest she'd ever seen. Maybe it was time she gave this new boyfriend a break.

"Come on over to my apartment for a moment, sweetheart."

Blaine blinked at the word 'sweetheart'. He eyed her cautiously for a moment, not quite sure what to do. He had gotten the distinct impression that his boyfriend's neighbor did not like him. 'Sweetheart' felt like a trap somehow.

"Ooookaaay," he followed hesitantly as she shuffled in through her door. "Um, is there something I can help you with? I think Kurt's handier than me when it comes to fixing stuff around the apartment, but I can give it a whirl."

"That's not why I asked you in. Sit on down and have a cookie."

Blaine glanced at his watch. It was seven in the morning. He was just adult enough to realize that it wasn't exactly cookie time, at least both Kurt and Jared would have told him so. He smiled to himself at the thought and grabbed up a cookie from the proffered plate.

"Thank you, Mrs. Moscowitz."

He took a bite and honestly had to stop himself from groaning at how delicious it was.

"God," he mumbled around a mouthful before shoving the entire thing in. "This is amazing! Did you make these yourself?"

"Sure did," she winked. "I was quite the pastry chef in my day. Owned a little shop."

"Wow!" Blaine smiled, reaching for another without even thinking. "I bet you were pretty successful."

"I was indeed," she smiled back, chuckling at how he was relishing every bite. Kurt enjoyed her baking, to be sure, but he was much more reserved when he partook of her cookies. Watching Blaine was giving her pleasant memories of when her own sons were little.

"So," she cleared her throat authoritatively, adding a little glare. "I have some questions for you."

Blaine stopped mid-bite of his third cookie and swallowed.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Either you've been over here or Kurt has been gone from his apartment every day this week."

He saw the cheerful glint in her eye and decided this could be fun if he let it.

"Well, ma'am, that was a statement, not a question," he returned with a grin.

"Too right. Well then, I guess I have some more statements to make."

"Okay."

"He seems awfully chipper lately."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Despite that particularly awkward morning last week you seem awfully chipper when you're around him."

He brushed bright red.

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're very polite," she nodded appraisingly. "Not that many young men are respectful enough to call an old lady 'ma'am' anymore."

Blaine laughed softly and shook his head.

"One thing my mama made sure of was that I was raised to be a gentleman."

"Good for her."

Blaine fought the urge to roll his eyes and simply gave her a tight smile. She gave him a look that made him feel distinctly as if she was peering into his soul before sniffing and moving on.

"I got the feeling, from the little I overheard of your conversation last Saturday, that you weren't sure how you felt about being with a man."

Blaine's throat suddenly went dry and he coughed,

"Yes, ma'am. That's true. A-at least it was that morning."

She eyed him curiously, settling herself down on a stool with her cane in her lap

"How do you feel about it now?"

Blaine rubbed his hand over his eyes, visibly uncomfortable.

"Um... I... I don't necessarily know. I can just tell you that I've never felt this way before about anyone, girl or guy. I'm so crazy about Kurt. He's amazing. I can't believe he wants to be with me. I'm not stupid enough to let him go just because we're both guys. It-it's new, and I'm still adjusting... but I'm so happy. I will be good him. I can promise you that. I'm assuming that's why we're having this conversation."

She smiled brightly and patted his hand, scooting herself from her stool and moving into her small kitchen, speaking all the while.

"You're right on the money. So, thank you. I'm glad. He deserves the best. I'm glad you're overcoming your reservations, sweetheart, because you seem to make just the cutest little couple."

She hobbled quickly back to him with a small tin and put it in his hands.

"I'll let you go now, youngster. Thank you for humoring an old lady. Take these cookies as a reward for letting me pry."

Blaine's eyes brightened at the thought of more cookies and he thanked her politely, adding that he hadn't minded at all. It was only partly true, but he couldn't blame her.

He stopped at her doorway when he felt a hand on his arm.

"How are you doing then, sweetheart?"

"I'm just fine," he answered slowly, confused.

She smiled, eyes twinkling yet full of concern.

"I just meant, this is probably a big adjustment for you. Quite the emotional upheaval I'd imagine. How are you really doing with it all?"

Blaine's jaw dropped. This was the last thing he had expected, and the motherly concern in her voice finally made him understand why she and Kurt were close.

"I'm really doing okay, Mrs. Moscowitz," he smiled. "Like I said, it's huge, and new, and an enormous adjustment. It's been a little hard, especially the way some people are treating me, co-workers and such, but they'll come around. All I know is that Kurt is making me happy and I'm pretty sure I'm making him happy, so... there's nowhere else I'd rather be."

"Good," she grinned, patting him on the cheek. "That's an amazing attitude to have. You just tell me though if those co-workers get out of hand. I don't suffer any fools and I'm not afraid to use this cane."

She waved her cane fiercely in the air for moment, trying her best to paste on a scary look. Blaine busted out laughing.

"I appreciate that very much. I'll let you know if anyone needs their ass whooped."

He hesitated the moment the word "ass" came from his mouth but she just grinned and shooed him on his way. Her voice stopped him once again though, just as he was opening Kurt's door.

"One request, sweetheart."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Please keep your conversations about cock sucking inside your apartment, not directly outside of mine."

Blaine bit his lip, thunking his head against the doorframe.

"Yes, ma'am."

She sent him a wink and giggled as she shut her door.

Blaine went inside, clutching the cookies and the mail, thinking that he had never had a stranger conversation in his entire life, but damn had it been fun.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Blaine was quietly bustling around Kurt's kitchen, preparing breakfast for his sleeping boyfriend. He was incredibly excited about today and determined that it would be special, from the moment that Kurt woke up to the moment he fell asleep that night, hopefully after some mind-blowing fucking.

It was Friday morning, one week since they'd hooked up. _Our one week anniversary_, Blaine thought with a grin. He had to admit that he felt a bit like a thirteen-year-old girl, celebrating something like this. When it came down to it though, it was pretty miraculous they had made it past their original hookup. A straight man and a gay man in a real, healthy relationship? Who had heard of such a thing? He was pretty proud of the way they were moving forward, and thought their hard work deserved to be celebrated.

He had decided the day before to treat himself to a day off of work. He had plenty of vacation days piled up, just waiting to be used, so he felt justified. Once he found out that Kurt only had to work in the morning, he figured it was perfect.

Part of his reasoning was that he could spend the morning preparing some surprises for Kurt and then they could have the afternoon, just the two of them, before joining Luke and Jared at the bar that night. It had also been an incredibly long week, what with Celeste still lurking around his office and a couple of co-workers making his days less than enjoyable by acting like homophobic assholes. He was more than ready for a break and a day of fun.

He stacked the steaming waffles he had just made onto one of Kurt's china plates and covered them decoratively with strawberries and whipped cream. The whipped cream made him smile, and he added an extra dollop on top with a flourish.

Settling the plate on a tray along with Kurt's mail, he headed into the bedroom, intent on waking his boyfriend for breakfast in bed.

When he entered the room though, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself at what he saw. Kurt had rolled to the middle of the bed, which Blaine had noticed he had a tendency to do, and was curled up on his stomach, one leg tucked up underneath him. He was clutching Blaine's pillow to his chest and breathing heavily through his nose.

Blaine would have called it snoring, but Kurt had informed him right off the bat that it was just breathing heavily. Kurt Hummel did not snore, apparently. Blaine had agreed because it was just too fucking cute.

He set aside the plate of waffles, deciding to give Kurt just a few more minutes when he realized just how deeply he was sleeping. Grabbing a magazine from the pile of mail, he cuddled in next to Kurt, thumbing through it quietly. He couldn't help the small gasp that escaped from his mouth though when the magazine fell open to an advertisement for a pair of men's boots.

The boots in question had nothing to do with his surprise, however. It was the model wearing said boots. He looked at the page, then jerked his head up to look at his boyfriend. Slowly, his gaze fell back to the page.

He obviously knew that Kurt was a model, but he had never seen the fruits of Kurt's labor. Until now that was. He peered at the page in front of him, fascinated... and more than a little turned on. The Kurt in the picture was strolling along a crowded New York street. Purposely blurred crowds surrounded him while he stood out vividly, as if frozen in the midst of the busyness of the city. The model was looking off to the side with a secretive little smirk on his face, hands in his pockets and playfully kicking up some leaves with the advertised boots. There was a caption off to the side, guaranteeing to "set you apart for the crowd", should you purchase their product.

Blaine grinned, seeing clearly that Kurt would have stood out regardless of what he was wearing or any amount of digital editing. He felt like his breath had been taken away, seeing his boyfriend like this. He was so vibrant. Absolutely stunning.

He glanced up when he heard muffed little snore and watched as Kurt burrowed his face down into the mattress. The model brought a hand up in his sleep to wipe away a tiny bit of drool that had escaped from the corner of his mouth, then let out a deep breath as one cheek smooshed down against the bed. Blaine watched him for a moment, biting his lip before bursting out laughing.

Kurt shot up in bed, blinking sleepy eyes in confusion.

"Wh-what... wazzgoinon?"

Blaine just shook his head, unable to stop himself from laughing hysterically as he clutched at his stomach. A sleepy looking Kurt pouted at him, clearly uncertain what was happening but getting the distinct feeling that he was being laughed at. Before he could let Blaine know that he was feeling offended, he was shoved down onto the bed with an arm full of boyfriend.

"You..." Blaine kissed him, pushing him back.

"Are so..." he ran his hands lightly under Kurt's shirt, causing him to shiver and gasp in surprise.

"Fucking..." he ground his hips down against Kurt's, this time causing a loud groan.

"Adorable."

Kurt's eyes sank closed again, still feeling utterly confused, but not about to argue with a lovely morning make-out session. He blinked them open once more when Blaine pulled back with a happy sigh, resting his chin down on clasped hands over Kurt's chest.

"What the hell was that?" He asked in a gravelly laugh.

Blaine grinned and bounced up, grabbing the magazine and showing it to his boyfriend. Kurt sat up slowly, holding the magazine in his hands and then groaning.

"Oh, god."

He sighed heavily, looking at the picture and then back at Blaine warily.

"So, what did you think?"

"I think," Blaine grinned as he pounced into Kurt's lap, straddling him as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders. "That you look amazing in that picture. You're so hot, so gorgeous. I am so fucking lucky to be with you. But..."

Kurt was watching Blaine carefully as he gently rested his hands on his boyfriend's ass, obviously taking to heart everything he was saying.

"But what?"

Blaine bit at his lip, shocking himself by feeling a bit shy about what he was going to say next.

"But... looking up from that ad to immediately see you as you really are? God, that was even better. I am dating this incredibly sexy man who is just... so stunning, and then I get the privilege of seeing him completely natural, completely real."

"Aaaand, you don't mind the significant contrast?" Kurt asked, suddenly looking just as shy as Blaine was feeling. Blaine laughed, leaning in to kiss him gently.

"Kurt, I see you in that magazine and I think, 'Holy shit, my boyfriend is so fucking hot!', but then I see you here in bed with me, snoring and drooling in your sleep..."

He paused when a horrified expression crossed Kurt's face and burst out laughing again, placing a huge kiss on his forehead.

"I see you like that, and it takes my breath away."

Kurt heaved a sigh and started to roll his eyes when Blaine gripped his face between his hands.

"It takes my breath away, because I see the real, human you, and you're still..." he shoved Kurt onto his back once again, resting on top of him, "so fucking hot."

A grin spread slowly across Kurt's face before he flipped Blaine over, fully awake at last.

"Oh, really?

"Really," Blaine breathed, lifting his head for a kiss and letting out a small sound of disappointment when Kurt pulled back out of his reach.

"Just one thing," Kurt glared at him playfully. "I don't snore, so stop saying that."

"I'll stop saying that if you get out of those pants and have sex with me before you go to work."

Kurt's eyes lit up and he moved to hurry out of his pajamas. He stopped with a groan though when he glimpsed at the clock.

"Shit. I have to be at work in less than an hour, honey. I don't think we have time for morning sex."

Blaine sighed and swatted Kurt's backside, shooing him off to the side.

"Okay. Fine. Eat your anniversary waffles then. They shouldn't go to waste."

"Anniversary waffles?" Kurt questioned with a laugh, then bounced on the bed in excitement when he saw the tray sitting on the nightstand.

"Yes," Blaine smiled, snatching up the plate to feed Kurt a huge forkful. "Happy one week anniversary."

"Oh my god," Kurt laughed around his mouthful. "I'd almost forgotten! How does it feel like its been forever already?"

"I think we've been through more than the typical couple has by this point, babe," Blaine sighed, letting Kurt take the fork to feed him in turn.

"True," Kurt nodded, quickly scooping up another bite of his own. "It's been one hell of a ride so far."

"Do you regret it yet?" Blaine asked, swiping a bit of whipped cream with his finger and offering it to his boyfriend. Kurt smiled and sucked the cream away with a dark look in his eyes.

"God, no," he answered as he pulled off. "I'm not going to either."

A little smile played at the corner of Blaine's lips as he reached up a finger to wipe a bit of cream from the corner of Kurt's mouth.

"Good, me neither. Now hurry up and finish your waffles so I can give you an anniversary blow job real quick."

Kurt squealed excitedly, shoveling another bite into his mouth.

"Best one week anniversary ever!"

* * *

_Fuck. Why am I so nervous? _

Blaine settled himself back on Kurt's bed, closing his eyes and letting out a deep breath. He had been thinking over the last couple of days about how hot it had been for him to come home to a gorgeous boyfriend, naked and prepping himself on the bed, just waiting to be fucked. He had decided right away that he wanted to do something just as hot for Kurt.

There was only one slight hitch. He had yet to touch himself in that way.

That was why he was starting early. Kurt wasn't due home for a couple of hours, so he was giving himself plenty of time to try things out on his own.

He obviously had no problem with it. In fact he enjoyed it immensely, just as much or even more so than topping, if he was completely honest with himself. It had only been a week, however, since he had experienced sex in this way and he was still getting used to the whole concept.

He'd been lying there for a few minutes, and had attempted to push in one finger a few times, but each time he felt his body grow tense, and an irrational flow of nerves shot through him. He was starting to get annoyed with himself. He rolled his eyes, sighing deeply.

_Holy shit, Blaine. It's like you're a twelve-year-old kid attempting masturbation for the first time! Get over it!_

He knew very well how good it felt and that it didn't have to hurt if he was careful, yet for some reason he just couldn't get himself in the right frame of mind.

That's when it struck him. It was all about his frame of mind. He had been approaching this just as if he was jerking himself off. He was now realizing that, just as bottoming was such a different experience than topping, fingering himself was a much different experience than jerking himself off.

He had even described it somewhat to Kurt after the very first time he'd bottomed, how there was this sense of release when he was able to just let go. It was a much more sensual experience, rather than one born of power and control.

He took a deep breath and then let it out slowly as his eyes drifted shut.

_Alright. New frame of mind. How would I feel if Kurt was the one touching me right now?_

A smile flitted across his face and one last, deep breath slowly left his lungs. He could picture it so easily.

_Kurt, kneeling over him, that smoldering little half smirk on his face, running those soft hands over his chest._

He brought his own hands up to his chest, tracing lightly over his nipples, then sucked in a sharp breath as tiny, pleasant flickers shot through him.

_Kurt's hands running up and down his body, leaning in to gently kiss, then suck, where his fingers had just been caressing._

He slid his right hand over his chest, letting his left hand settle over his hardening nipple, first grazing over it then massaging it steadily with the tips of his fingers.

His breath hitched lightly in his throat.

_Kurt, keeping his hot mouth against his chest, working him over with his tongue while a hand trailed down to start stroking his cock._

He kept massaging the stiff little peak, rolling it between his fingers. His left hand slid down to his cock, gripping it in a way that was different from normal, in a way that was his best imitation of how Kurt would grip him, and started a slow rhythm.

"Kurt," he breathed.

It was only seconds later when his hips began twitching, thrusting up involuntarily.

_Kurt, watching him darkly, pushing his legs apart._

His legs fell open, eagerly, to either side.

_Kurt, momentarily letting go of his erection and leaning down to lovingly stroke his ass, spreading it open, then leaning in to place a hot, wet kiss._

With a shaky hand he grabbed the lube he had set out, squeezing a large amount onto his fingers. He circled two fingers around his hole, touching himself the way he imagined Kurt's tongue would.

"Fuck, yes."

_Kurt, sitting back up, that sexy smirk back on his face. _

_"You want me to touch you, baby? You want me inside you?"_

Blaine whined in the back of his throat. His body relaxed as he slowly circled and massaged.

"Mmmm, yes."

He slowly pushed in one finger, stretching carefully, and melted down into the bed as he began to work his hips gently against his own hand. His other hand moved back over his cock, stroking it in rhythm with his other movements.

A tiny bead of sweat began to break out on his forehead. His jaw was tensed, holding his mouth open as he gasped small breaths.

_Kurt, panting heavily as he stroked himself for a moment, then moving back to Blaine, gently working a second finger inside him until..._

"Fuck!"

He sucked in a sharp breath as his entire body shuddered, just once. He frantically snatched up the lube, pulling out his fingers to cover them once more before pushing them back inside.

"Fucking shit, fuck!"

That now familiar spark was hitting him- the one that began at the base of his spine and tingled upward and outward, spreading throughout his entire body. His breaths came in short pants then, hips moving in a slight circle, fingers fucking up into his ass while he thrust down against them with small groans.

He growled in frustration, however, realizing that he couldn't quite get the same steady stimulation of his prostate on his own, and feverishly wished that Kurt would magically appear for real. He pushed the thought aside, focusing back on his fantasy as he managed to stroke against his prostate perfectly once more.

_Kurt, above him, pulling out his fingers and lying down on top of him, covering him with his weight. _

"Yes," Blaine mumbled body tensing as his eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck yes. Kurt, yes..."

His hips lifted sharply, up in the air, his fingers pressing inside his ass in just the right way, his other hand jerking roughly on his cock.

_Kurt, groaning, pressing his face down into his neck, fucking forward, calling out his name._

His legs twitched and shook, falling open even further. His ass thrusted up, fucking onto his fingers, and he twisted under the head of his cock.

"Fuck," he whimpered, letting out a high, breathy moan.

_Oh my fucking god holy fucking hell shit fucking jesus christ... _

He held his breath, jaw shaking, before breathing out in slow motion, huffing out a quick, happy breath at the very end.

_Damn. That was good._

He started panting, slow and heavy as his body relaxed. His eyes drooped closed and he drifted off with a contented smile on his face.

_There. That wasn't so hard. But... Kurt's real life fingers and dick are so much better._

* * *

Kurt walked up to his apartment door with a smile on his face, swinging a small gift bag on his finger tips.

He was a bit later than he'd intended, but he'd found the perfect little gift for Blaine, exactly what he'd been looking for, so he felt that it was worth it.

"Honey, I'm ho-"

He started to call out jokingly but stopped mid-sentence, gasping in excitement when he noticed a square box on his kitchen counter.

"Shut up!" He exclaimed, bouncing over to the box and throwing open the lid.

"No, I will not shut up."

Kurt looked up when Blaine walked in from the bedroom, grinning as he towel dried his curls.

"Holy shit, Blaine! You got my favorite cheesecake!" Kurt yelped as he threw his arms around the shorter man, happily breathing in his fresh scent.

"Why, yes I did," Blaine chuckled, swinging him off of the ground for a second. "I enlisted Luke since I remembered you mentioning that it was from a bakery near his apartment. He ordered it for me and had it delivered here."

"Remind me to thank him tonight," Kurt sighed happily, grabbing a fork from a drawer and scooping up a bite. His eyes sank closed and he moaned contentedly as he popped the fork into his mouth. Blaine watched with a smile, then hopped up on the counter, pulling Kurt in against him and opening his mouth for a bite of his own. His eyebrows shot up in surprise when Kurt placed a forkful in his mouth.

"Shit, that's really good!"

"Told you," Kurt smiled, snagging himself another bite.

"Did you notice the card?"

Kurt looked down at the box in surprise, then guiltily flipped the lid back down to pull away the card attached to the top.

"Sorry! I was so excited about the cheesecake I didn't pay attention. Did you write me something all sweet and romantic?"

He glanced up at Blaine with a smile, but his boyfriend was rolling his eyes and laughing.

"Well, I intended to, but Luke was the one who actually ordered it so it got, ummm... Lukeified."

"Oh, lord," Kurt opened the card with a grin. He groaned in disbelief when he read what was written there.

_To my hot, pooftah lover. This cheesecake is but a small token of my gratitude for introducing me to the gratifying world of butt sex. I immensely enjoy either A. fucking you, B. being fucked by you, or C. both options A and B with a possible bend towards one or the other. Whichever way I'm fairly certain I like your dick. Maybe we can cover it with this cheesecake later and I can suck it off. _

_Hugs and kisses,_

_Your straight boyfriend_

_PS Even though you're understandably obsessed with having lots of gay sex with me right now, don't forget about your amazing best friend, Luke. He's a perfect human being and we should all bow down and worship him. _

_PPS You suck for reneging on your deal with him but he loves you anyway cuz he's awesome like that._

Kurt closed his eyes, shaking his head and leaning in against Blaine's shoulder.

"I seriously worry about him sometimes," he groaned.

"He did have one good idea," Blaine whispered, kissing his ear. Kurt's face lit up and he pulled back.

"That he did. You wanna try a round of 'how long can Blaine speak coherently whilst I suck on his cheesecake covered cock'?"

"Why not?" Blaine grinned. He tucked his fingers into the belt loops of Kurt's pants and pulled him in close. "I already tried one new thing today. Let's add something else."

Kurt pushed him back gently, raising one eyebrow.

"And what, may I ask, did you try today that was new?"

"Um," Blaine smiled, wrinkling his nose and squirming a little on the counter. "I may have tried out, like, what it would be like to prep myself for you."

Kurt's eyebrow rose even further. He'd had boyfriends prep themselves in the past, for sure, but for whatever reason the image of Blaine doing it was just... shit. His dick twitched and he leaned in against Blaine's leg.

"And how was it?" He asked, feeling his pulse start to pick up.

"Well," Blaine smirked, nudging his knee against Kurt's obvious erection. "I got off and it was awesome, but I learned that it's not so easy to stimulate yourself. How do you do it so easily?"

"Lots of practice with a really good toy," Kurt breathed, pulling him forward so they were pressed against each other.

"Toys, huh?"

"At least one really good one."

"Hmmm, well put that on my wish list for whenever you feel the desire to get me a present."

"Oooo!" Kurt jumped excitedly, pulling away. "I almost forgot! I did get you a present today, just not an erotic one."

He grabbed the small gift bag from where he had set it on the counter and handed it to Blaine with a smile.

"Happy one week anniversary, sweetie."

"We're such dorks," Blaine laughed taking the bag with excitement. He looked on in confusion for a moment when he pulled out a tiny, glass figurine.

"What..." he began but immediately trailed off. Realization sank in when he took a closer look. A memory flooded back of the first time they'd played their little whipped cream game, and how he'd told the story of his childhood pet.

"Oh my god, Kurt! You got me a little turtle!"

"Yup," Kurt grinned. "I even named him Howard."

"Kuuurt," he stuck out his bottom lip just a bit as he gazed at his little treasure, melting at how thoughtful this man was. "This is the sweetest thing ever!"

"See? There is more to the cock sucking game than the thrill of seeing how long we can prolong each other's pleasure," Kurt smiled, pulling Blaine to the edge of the counter once again. "I've already learned some things that will help me surprise you."

Blaine set aside the figurine, sighing contentedly as he leaned in for a kiss.

"You're amazing. Thank you. I absolutely love it, babe."

"You're quite welcome. You know what though?"

"What?"

"I'd like to learn more about you, right now."

"You will when we play the cock sucking game with cheesecake," Blaine grinned.

"No," Kurt chewed at his lip. "We'll do that, but I kind of want you to tell me more about your little... experiment."

Blaine smirked, hiking one leg up around Kurt's hip and drawing him even closer.

"You want details, huh?"

"Yes, please," Kurt whispered. He pressed his face down into Blaine's neck, first kissing gently, then beginning to suck slowly.

"Fuck," Blaine breathed, tipping his head to the side and bringing his other leg up to wrap around Kurt, too.

"I was on your bed." He spoke softly into Kurt's ear. "It was a little weird at first, but then... I just thought of you."

Kurt groaned into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"What did you think of?"

Blaine took in another sharp breath as Kurt starting kissing and sucking again, harder, faster.

"I just pictured you doing everything to me. Kissing me, touching me, stretching me... then fucking me."

"Shit, Blaine," Kurt mumbled against his skin. He kissed his way up to his boyfriend's lips, already breathing heavily as he nudged Blaine's lips apart with his own, sweeping his tongue inside and kissing him deeply.

"Let me fuck you now, please?"

Blaine grasped the front of his shirt, kissing him back.

"I'm way ahead of you. Welcome to the next portion of your one week anniversary present. Fuck me. Right now. Any way you want me."

Kurt whimpered as he immediately grasped his ass tightly and started to pick him up from the counter. He realized too late, however, that not only did he not have the right leverage, Blaine was a little heavier than he'd thought. They both busted out laughing when he tripped backwards, almost landing them both on the floor.

"Where were you headed with me?" Blaine laughed as he steadied Kurt on his feet after he'd landed on his own, then reached for his zipper.

"Bedroom," Kurt panted, weaving his fingers through Blaine's curls as he felt a hand reach into his boxer briefs and grasp a hold of him.

"Come on," Blaine planted one last kiss on Kurt's lips, then let go of his hold, winking as he ran into the bedroom.

Kurt just grinned, shaking his head as he stumbled after Blaine, tripping out of his pants on the way.

* * *

Blaine grasped tightly at the headboard, his fingers wrapping around the bars as he felt Kurt press flush up against him.

One hand snaked around his chest, fingers flexing against his skin, tracing and stroking over one of his nipples.

"Fucking hell, Kurt. Just do it."

He was already completely strung out. Kurt had taken his time, carefully stretching and prepping him even more, bringing him just short of a climax three separate times. He was so fucking hard and so fucking ready and he wanted Kurt's cock so fucking bad.

Kurt just smirked against his neck, reaching a hand down to rest on his hip, then running it lower, squeezing.

"God, I love this ass."

"Then fuck it, you dick. Don't make me wait any longer."

"Impatient much?" Kurt grinned as he splayed his fingers along the cheek, pulling it to the side. The hand that was on Blaine's chest swept back and down, touching lightly over Blaine's stretched hole that was slick with lube.

"Because you've been taunting me for forty fucking minutes," Blaine sighed with a grin. "Come ON!"

Kurt smiled again, but quickly reached to the side and grabbed a condom, rolling it on. He covered himself with lube, then slid himself up between Blaine's ass cheeks, slipping and rubbing against his hole.

"Jesus, Kurt," Blaine moaned again, leaning his head back against his boyfriend's shoulder, turning his head to the side and nipping at Kurt's neck.

"Just... in me. Now, dammit."

"You said I could have you any way I wanted," Kurt breathed, pressing the tip of his cock into his boyfriend. "This is how I want you. Desperate for me."

Blaine let go of his grip on the headboard with one hand, wrapping his arm up behind his head and around Kurt's, kneading his fingers into the model's neck.

"Remember this next time I top. Payback's a bitch."

Kurt laughed breathlessly and began to respond, but he gasped, gripping at Blaine's waist when the shorter man jutted his hips back, forcing Kurt's cock into him completely.

"Cheater," Kurt grunted, kissing Blaine's neck and wrapping both arms around him tightly. "I was getting there."

"Sorry," Blaine closed his eyes, tightening his grip on the spindle of the headboard with one hand and flexing his fingers into Kurt's neck with the other. "It was involuntary."

"Sure," Kurt snickered, grasping Blaine's stiff cock. He braced himself against the headboard with his other hand, holding Blaine's weight against him, and thrusted upward.

"Fuck," Blaine whined.

He was still amazed, just after a week, at Kurt's ability to make him melt under his touch, even make him fucking whine with pleasure.

"When you pictured me earlier," Kurt spoke in a low voice, fucking upward as he stroked Blaine's erection. "Was it this good?"

"No," Blaine huffed out an amused breath, letting himself fall back into Kurt, praying that his boyfriend was strong enough to hold him up. "That was nothing. This... fucking shit, Kurt. This is so goddamn, fucking good!"

Kurt grinned, keeping his slow and steady tempo, knuckles turning white against the headboard as he held them both up.

"Why?" He breathed before licking against Blaine's neck, then latching onto the soft skin there and sucking harshly. His grip tightened around Blaine's cock, but he kept his rhythm torturously slow.

"Because," Blaine's voice cracked. "It's you. It's your body, and your voice, and your hands... f-fuck... it's your fucking cock, just fucking me, so good! So good..."

Kurt smiled, letting go of his grip on Blaine's erection and gripping the headboard with both hands.

"Like this?"

He let his knees slide a bit to either side, bracing himself, then fucked up into Blaine quickly.

"Yes," Blaine gasped. His head dropped loosely back onto Kurt's shoulder as his knees actually left the mattress, just for a split second.

Tiny grunts came from Kurt's mouth as he sped up, fucking hard and fast, taking all of Blaine's weight.

"Like that. Fuck, Kurt. Just like that. Oh my god..."

"Blaine," Kurt exhaled in short, sharp breaths. "You feel... holy shi-... your ass. Holy fuck, baby!"

They fell silent then, both caught up in the moment. Blaine, realizing that Kurt was holding him up completely, let go of the bed post and slid a hand down to grab his cock. It was stiff and aching since Kurt had let him go and he sighed with relief at the touch. His other hand was still reaching up to grasp at Kurt's neck and his fingers slid up to thread through the model's hair. He groaned, feeling the dampness as trickles of sweat started to run down Kurt's neck. His boyfriend was working so hard, putting every ounce of his strength into fucking the hell out him, and it was so damn hot.

Kurt's muscles started to shake and his thighs began to burn. He let out shattered breaths as he let go of the headboard, clutching Blaine's chest with both hands. He watched over Blaine's shoulder, loving the sight of his boyfriend jerking himself off. A shudder ran through Blaine's body and Kurt saw his hand stutter in its movements, before yanking frantically.

"K-Kurt," Blaine stammered. "Do-on't stop. Right there. Don't stop."

"Let go, honey," Kurt spoke in his ear, his voice and tight. "Come with me."

Kurt grabbed at Blaine's chest, pressing his thumbs tightly against both nipples, and latched down onto his neck, sucking on the same sensitive spot he'd been working since he got home. The one he knew Blaine loved. He fucked faster, harder, ignoring the screaming burn of his muscles. His eyelids flickered shut as he felt his cock fill and his balls tighten.

Blaine's entire body stilled and tightened, then he was crying out.

Kurt thrust up, biting at Blaine's neck to muffle his own shout.

Blaine turned his head, heaving out shaky breaths, and pulled Kurt's face in toward his own. Kurt sighed hotly against his lips, kissing him with a deep moan.

Blaine could feel the sweat running down Kurt's chest, running down his back, slicking them together as they moved together smoothly now, floating through the aftershocks of their orgasms.

"Baby," Kurt suddenly whimpered. "I can't..."

There were a couple of unsteady seconds as Kurt's strength gave out, and then they laughed breathlessly as they both fell backward on the bed, a tangled mess, before weakly pulling apart and collapsing down.

Kurt lay on his back, eyes closed, panting out heavy breaths. Blaine sleepily grabbed a tissue, wiping at the worst of the mess before falling back down at Kurt's side.

For a while they just rested there, breathing heavily, sappy smiles on their faces.

Kurt's eyes popped open in surprise when he felt Blaine shaking with laughter beside him.

"What?" He asked with a little laugh of his own.

"I was just thinking," Blaine chuckled as he pulled a pillow under his head and yanked a blanket over them, shivering with a bit of a chill. "That was some pretty amazing sex to celebrate only one week of being together."

"So," Kurt grinned, scooting over to share the pillow.

"So," Blaine retorted, kissing him softly. "If we keep up this standard, what we do at a year may possibly kill me."

Kurt snorted, closing his eyes with a happy sigh.

"But, oh, what a way to go."


	17. Chapter 17

AN- You're all fucking fabulous and I want to kiss you all on the mouth. No tongue though cuz I draw the line somewhere.

Friendly reminder that this fic is very, very adult. Just tossin' that out there. Cuz I care.

PV

* * *

"What the hell is this?"

Blaine clutched the scarf looped around his neck self-consciously and felt his cheeks grow warm. He ushered Luke in through Kurt's door, slapping his hand down from where he was grabbing at the scarf.

"If you can't figure out what a scarf is then not even Kurt can help you out in the fashion world," Blaine retorted.

"That's not what I meant, my marginally gay little friend," Luke grinned. "I was referring to the enormous red spot you're attempting to cover up with it. Man, Kurt sure did a number on you."

Jared covered his mouth with his hand from where he was leaning up against the counter, trying to hide his laughter. He had noticed the exact same thing when he'd entered the apartment moments ago, but had discreetly kept his mouth shut.

"Dammit," Blaine huffed, eyeing them both with a glare as he whipped off the scarf from around his neck. "Well, if it's that obvious then I might as well forget it. It's gonna be too hot in the bar for a scarf anyway."

"Hey, guys," Kurt smiled, gliding into the room as he buttoned up his vest.

"Dude!" Luke exclaimed, throwing his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Nice work! That must have been some epic sucking!"

Kurt's eyebrows drew together in confusion for a moment until he noticed the scarf dangling from Blaine's hand and the exposed hickey.

"Sorry, honey. Scarf didn't quite work, huh?" He scrunched his nose up apologetically before turning to Luke, playfully pushing his arm away with a grin. "Stop it."

"Not so much," Blaine sighed, stroking over his neck regretfully. "It's okay though. It'll be dark in the bar I'm sure, and if anyone notices I'll just tell them you marked me so no one would try to steal me away."

"They won't have a chance," Kurt's eyes narrowed and he pulled Blaine in for a kiss. "I'm gonna have my hand on your ass all night, remember?"

Luke bounced over to Jared and rested his head on the shorter man's shoulder, batting his eyelashes.

"Will you put your hand on my ass, too, pumpkin? So a leather queen won't try to take me home again?"

"Depends on how drunk I get," Jared winked before pushing his head away. Luke blinked in surprise, looking like he had no idea whether to feel flattered or uncomfortable.

"Stop flirting with my best friend, ass," Blaine punched him in the shoulder with a grin.

"He was flirting with ME... ass!" Luke shot out indignantly as he punched Blaine back. "Stop STEALING MY best friend!"

"Oh, lord, children," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Can the fighting, will you? We haven't even left the house yet."

Blaine shoved Luke when Kurt turned to grab his wallet and Luke stumbled with a grin toward the counter.

"Hey!" He exclaimed when his hand came to rest by the cheesecake box. "You got it! How'd you like the card that your straight yet pooftahesque boyfriend wrote for you? The one that wasn't even remotely written by me?"

Kurt smirked, nodding toward where the card was sitting on the counter.

"It sounded shockingly like you. How very odd. But thank you for doing that, Luke."

"Yes, Luke," Blaine grinned with a roll of his eyes. "Thank you for ordering the cake. We will now bow down and worship you, you perfect human being."

"Score!" Luke threw his fist into the air in excitement.

"What?" Jared asked in confusion, looking between them.

Blaine grabbed the card and handed it to his friend. Jared read it silently, biting his lip and nodding slowly.

"You didn't circle one of the options, honey," he smirked. Kurt put his face in his hand, snorting a laugh, and Luke howled in laughter. Blaine snatched the card away with a glare.

"You're supposed to be on my side and not prying into my sex life, Jar."

"I am on your side," Jared laughed. "I didn't think you'd be so secretive about it. You've never been in the past."

"That's because I was always talking to you about sex with women," Blaine blushed. "My stories were more or less theoretical to you. Now if I share the details you'll be able to picture things vividly and I am not down with that! Best friends are not supposed to think about their best friend's cock!"

Jared threw his hands up in the air in surrender, still laughing. Luke was having none of it though. He stepped up in front of Blaine, peering at his neck suspiciously.

"Hmmm, let's see. Kurt could have done this with you facing toward each other, and mostly likely you'd have to be the one doing the fucking for him to have the right angle..."

Blaine stared at him, mouth hanging open in disbelief. Luke moved around behind him, observing him as if he were a puzzle to be solved.

"He also could have done it from behind, which would mean he'd be the one fucking you," Luke circled back around front, tapping his chin and furrowing his brow. "Yup, it's a pickle."

"Oh my god," Blaine yelped, trying to look indignant but unable to help an amused little snort of laughter. He punched Luke hard in the shoulder, however. "Stop picturing us having sex!"

Kurt and Jared were leaning in against each other, laughing hysterically.

"Ow," Luke laughed, gingerly rubbing his arm. "Geez, dude. It's not like I'm mackin' on you! I'm just curious! I know Kurt's versatile so you're the unknown factor here. Let's see, you'd only ever been with women so I can see you-"

"Holy shit! Stop it," Blaine squeaked, "I don't want you to be able to see anything!"

Luke was grinning and moved to open his mouth once more but Kurt quickly intervened and grabbed his hand pulling him toward the door.

"Oh my god," he laughed, and shot a glance at Jared. "Let's separate the children before they start hitting each other again. I'll take the big one, you take the little one."

Jared grinned, grabbing an indignant Blaine's hand and following along.

"Yes, let's go fill them with alcohol. They'll be much more rational and mature then."

* * *

"Luke!" Blaine whispered in a tight voice as they headed for a table while Kurt and Jared went to the bar.

"What, dude?" Luke asked with an amused grin.

"There's porn playing on every TV in here!"

Luke burst into laughter, maneuvering through the crowd.

"What did you expect?"

"It's football season," Blaine shrugged. "Football, like every other bar."

"Dudes don't come here to watch football," Luke smirked, choosing a table off to a corner and taking a seat.

Blaine sank down, watching the room nervously, losing himself to his own thoughts.

"I am so fucking out of my element here," he muttered.

Luke eyed him carefully for moment, growing uncharacteristically quiet.

"Can I ask you something?"

Blaine glanced back at Luke, surprised enough at his serious tone to be pulled from his musings.

"Absolutely."

"Are you, like, struggling with some homophobia or something?"

"What?!" Blaine shot out, looking shocked and angry. "Of course not! I'm dating a man, Luke! My best friend in the whole world is gay! Why in the wo-"

"Whoah!" Luke held up his hands, chuckling lightly. "Dude! Take it down about six notches, okay? I'm sorry, that came out kind of wrong. I didn't mean it how it sounded and I certainly didn't mean it as an attack. I just meant..." he sighed, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms. "I just meant that this is such a huge change for you and I can imagine that it's gonna take you a while to be completely comfortable in your own skin. I mean, it's like you didn't actually change who you are, not really, but the entire world around you probably expects you to be this different person. You've always been straight and then, overnight, you're expected, for all intents and purposes, to be gay. That's some rough shit, man."

Blaine soaked all of this in with wide eyes. He could hardly believe what he was hearing. Luke had this way of constantly surprising him. He came across as this loveable, asshole buffoon who meant well but constantly messed things up. Then, out of nowhere, he would spout off something so incredibly insightful and wise. It was jarring. Blaine didn't really know what to say, so he simply nodded. He could deny nothing Luke had just said. It was actually pretty spot on.

"Look, what I was trying to ask was..." Luke hesitated, then looked at Blaine in concern. "Are you struggling with the concept that it's okay to be with a guy? It's just, a lot of people can say that they're one hundred percent on board with same sex relationships, but to actually be put to the test, to be in that kind of relationship yourself, that's something different. I see you looking around this bar and you look so uncomfortable, it's hard for me. You deserve to be happy and you need to know, deep down, one hundred percent, that there is nothing wrong with your and Kurt's relationship, even though there's about a million dipshits in the world who would tell you otherwise."

Blaine stared at Luke for a moment, as if seeing him for the first time. He glanced down at the table before looking back up with a smile, crossing his arms.

"That was awfully wise and supportive for a self-professed obnoxious ass."

Luke just grinned, winking with a self satisfied expression. Blaine laughed and shook his head.

"Look, man... first off, just, thank you for that. I'm not exactly overflowing with support from people right now, so that means a lot. I want you to know, though, that I'm not struggling with those particular issues. Yes, this whole thing is hard, you're right about that, but I'm not struggling with whether it's 'right' for me to be with him. I'm just... off tonight."

Luke rolled his eyes, huffing out a sigh.

"Cut the shit. You've been so jumpy and uncomfortable looking ever since I showed up at Kurt's apartment I'd wonder if you had crabs if didn't know any better. Wait... you don't have crabs do you?"

"Oh my god," Blaine groaned, "aaaand you're back. No, dillhole, I don't have crabs."

"Then what's your issue?" Luke questioned, obviously not ready to drop the matter. "Why are you so uncomfortable, especially since we walked into this bar?"

"I... I don't..." He swallowed roughly, staring across at Luke who was turning out to be much more insightful than he had anticipated, and suddenly realizing that trying to hide what he was feeling was just plain stupid.

"Look around you, Luke!" He snapped. Luke blinked in surprise, glancing over his shoulder cautiously then back at Blaine in confusion.

"Am I supposed to be noticing something other than a bunch a gay dudes?"

"No!" Blaine exclaimed, running a hand rough his hair and causing his curls to stick up on end. "That's exactly what you're supposed to be noticing! Gay, Luke! Gay! They're all gay, just like Kurt!"

Luke stared at him blankly.

"I'm totally lost, flexy."

Despite his extreme agitation Blaine couldn't help but laugh a bit at the nickname.

"They're all gay, Luke," he sighed, pulling a bowl of peanuts toward him and picking at a couple of them idly. "Just like Kurt. They have things in common with him that I never could. Never! Setting aside my extreme attraction to this one man, I'm about as straight as they come in every possible way. Kurt literally dressed me tonight. I thought he was going to have an aneurism when he realized that I was actually planning on leaving the house in a t-shirt that said, "Get me drunk and enjoy the show". Also, I live for sports. One hundred percent. My seasons don't go fall, winter, spring then summer. They go football, basketball, baseball then golf. I'm forgetful and oblivious and I wear the same socks two days in a row sometimes! Then there's the fact that I know nothing about what it was like for him to grow up as a gay teen, to come to terms with something so huge at such a young age. I can't relate to any of that. All these guys here can! I could literally toss this peanut in the air and it would land on someone in this room who would have more in common with my boyfriend than I! How am I-"

He stopped, glaring, when Luke burst into laughter, almost falling from his chair.

"Nice, I'm glad I decided to bare my soul to you," he huffed.

"Oh, shut the fuck up," Luke laughed, wiping his eyes. "Kurt's right! You are a total drama queen!"

Blaine's mouth dropped open and little unintelligible noises came out while he tried to find some way to respond.

"He didn't say it like that," Luke rolled his eyes. "He said it in some lovesick way, like how fucking adorable you are when you get all dramatic, and that's entirely my point, you idiot!"

Blaine slowly closed his mouth, then glanced down as a little smile tugged at his lips.

"He talks about me like that?"

"Yes!" Luke blurted out. "All the fucking time! It's annoying as shit."

Blaine bit at the inside of his lip, squirming in his chair as a blush crossed his cheeks and a ridiculously happy smile spread across his face.

"Look, Blaine," Luke sighed, sending him an understanding look. "First of all, most of what you named off, those are just some surface, stereotypical characteristics of SOME gay men. Things like that say nothing about who a man truly is, inside. Yes, the honest truth is that when it comes to that stuff, Kurt could most definitely find at least twenty guys in this bar who could match him, tit for tat, when it comes to answering questions about Project Runway or couture's new fall line."

He leaned over the table, and spoke in a loud whisper.

"Here's the secret though. He. Doesn't. Want. Any. Of. Those. Guys. He fucking wants you."

Blaine sucked in and let out a deep breath.

"He just wants me, huh?"

"Yes, Einstein," Luke tossed a peanut at his head. "If you can't see the hearts in his eyes when he looks at you then you're blind. Look, I'm sure that this particular issue is just a drop in the bucket to everything you're gonna need to sort out together, but put those fears aside if you can and just enjoy your man and this night out. He's not looking for someone who's gayer than you, if anything he's afraid that one of those guys will try and snatch you out from underneath him. He's glanced over here no less than forty times since they've been waiting for our drinks to check on you."

Blaine bounced in his seat to turn around and look toward the bar. As if perfectly timed, Kurt was craning his neck anxiously to get a glance at his boyfriend. Blaine smiled brightly and waved. Unfortunately a man next to Kurt mistook the wave as an attempt to flirt across the room and waved back. The man smirked and winked in Blaine's direction. Blaine's face paled and he snatched his hand away, frantically shaking his head. Before anything else could happen though they watched as Kurt and Jared grabbed up their drinks from the bar and Kurt leaned his head in to whisper something to the man as he passed. The man's eyes went wide and he stared as Kurt sashayed his way across the room, immediately plopping himself into Blaine's lap and kissing him deeply.

"Dudes!" Luke threw a handful of nuts at them. "I didn't propose a guy's night to watch you make out!"

"Just staking my claim," Kurt smirked, patting Blaine's cheek and then moving over to his own chair.

Luke looked at Blaine pointedly with an "I told you so" look and Blaine shook his head with a grin as they bumped fists under the table.

* * *

Kurt and Jared were slightly drunk. Their heads were floaty, their inhibitions were lowered and their balance was just a tad off. They were still in control though, and knew that should the need arise, they would be able to immediately sober up and think clearly.

Good thing, too, because Luke and Blaine... well, they were fucking shit-faced. Luke had worked especially hard to get Blaine drunk, wanting him to forget his fears and enjoy himself. It had worked, only Luke had drank everything Blaine had in order to encourage him. He hadn't necessarily thought that through. Both men were laughing hysterically, tripping over their own feet, and having the time of their lives. This led to Kurt and Jared having the time of their lives, just watching their "straight" best friends with absolutely zero filter... in a gay bar.

They were all four currently on the dance floor, switching partners at will; jumping and laughing and dancing to the music.

The best part about the evening was the fact that, for some reason, Blaine seemed to be freaking catnip for every gay man in the place. Well, no, that actually wasn't the best part. The best part was that he was insanely clueless about it.

Every twenty minutes or so either Kurt or Jared had to yank him from the clutches of someone intent on claiming him as their own.

The most memorable incident was when Kurt and Jared were dancing together, Luke and Blaine dancing separately but next to them. Kurt watched carefully as a man came up behind Blaine, dancing up against him and rolling his hips towards Blaine's ass.

"Hey there," the man spoke in Blaine's ear. "You've got some pretty great moves."

"Thanks!" Blaine chirped happily, spinning in a circle and accidentally tripping over his own feet, falling against the other man as he tried to right himself.

"Oops! Sorry," Blaine laughed.

"No problem," the other man smirked as he gripped Blaine's waist. "So listen, cutie, how'd you like to lead the way back to the bathrooms? We can get a little relief."

"Oh, sure!" Blaine smiled brightly, immediately bouncing toward the bathrooms. "I been five times! I know zackly where they are. Words to the wise. Use the far left stall. Izz the cleanest."

"Five times?" The man looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah," Blaine shrugged. "I mean when ya gotta, ya gotta. Ya know?"

"Hell yeah, do I know," the man grinned, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Fortunately, Kurt grabbed Blaine's other hand at the same time and pulled him to his side. He pulled away from Jared and took Blaine's face with his other hand.

"Sweetheart," he said calmly. "You're not heading to the bathroom to pee. You're heading to the bathroom for sex."

Blaine's eyes widened.

"No m'not! I'd never have sex with 'nother guy, baby!"

The other man immediately let go of Blaine's hand, looking between the two in confusion.

"Hey, man," he spoke to Kurt defensively, holding his hands in the air. "I wasn't forcing him into anything. He was all for it."

Kurt smiled and shook his head, glancing over at Jared who was laughing at the confounded expression on Blaine's face.

"It's all good," Kurt shook his head. "He's just incredibly drunk and incredibly innocent and clueless. He's also my boyfriend and we're not in an open relationship. Sorry."

The other man laughed then, shaking his head in amusement when he realized their miscommunication. Blaine pulled away from Kurt's hand, looking mortified as he caught up somewhat with the situation.

"Duuuude!" He exclaimed. "I'm ssorry. I's totally leading you on. Iswear I din't mean to!"

"I'll get over it," the man laughed, moving away as he spoke with a wink toward Blaine. "Keep yourself safe, sweetheart, and don't volunteer to take any more strange men to the bathroom."

"Okay," Blaine called with a merry wave.

Luke looked on with wide, wounded eyes.

"No fuckin' fair! How come Blaine's the only one gettin' hit on?!"

Blaine cheerfully stuck his tongue out as Kurt yanked him into his arms for a dance. Jared rolled his eyes and grabbed Luke's hand, wrapping his arms around his neck and moving to the music as he pressed up against him.

"Come on, cupcake. Don't be jealous of our little Blainey. I'll dance all sexy with you. Does that make you feel better?"

Luke pouted, but looped his arms around Jared's waist and moved with him.

"You're just dancing with me out of pity. You're not really tryin' to get in my pants."

"If I didn't already know you, Luke. I'd totally want to tap that ass."

"Really?" Luke perked up. Jared snorted a little laugh and smacked Luke's backside playfully.

"Really. Only I know that not only are you straight, you're a bit of a dick, so no dice."

"But a loveable dick, righ'?" Luke asked hopefully, wiggling his ass up against Jared's hand.

"Yes," Jared smirked, giving him one last pat. "A loveable dick."

"But what's flexy got that I don't got?" Luke pouted again. Jared glanced across the room and a slow smile spread across his face as he caught a glimpse of his best friend dancing with his boyfriend.

"Look at them, Luke," he prodded Luke's cheek in the direction of their friends, and they both watched, feeling something inexplicably warm and endearing at the sight.

The music playing now was a slower, intense dance mix with a heavy bass rhythm that permeated the air and pulsed through the veins of the dancers. Everyone in the room was affected by it, whether they were dancing or not, and for two lovers, it was obviously intoxicating.

Kurt was leaning down just far enough so that their foreheads were pressed together. Blaine was gently mouthing against Kurt's ear, and the model's mouth was open, jaw dropping just the tiniest bit every few seconds as he appeared to let out soft gasps.

Blaine's arms were draped over Kurt's shoulders, fingers hooked together lightly behind his boyfriend's head. Kurt's hands were sliding up and down Blaine's back to the sensual rhythm of the music and finally ended with one hand in the back pocket of the shorter man's jeans, while the other hand grasped and kneaded at his ass.

It was Blaine's turn to stutter open his jaw as he let out a tiny gasp, and he slid a thigh up in between Kurt's legs, pressing firmly against him. Their hips were connected and moving together as one, and every inch of their bodies seemed to be attached as they fluidly swayed to the deep rhythm.

Kurt's massaging hand slid slowly and deliberately down the seam of Blaine's jeans, his middle finger pressing in and moving in slow circles, showing clearly what he'd love to be doing were those damn pants out of the way. Blaine's head tossed back suddenly and they could almost hear the groan.

They smirked at each other with knowing glances.

"Hmmm," the both exhaled at the same time, feeling as if they had been let in on a carefully guarded secret.

Before they could say anything else though, Blaine dropped his hands from around Kurt's shoulders and let them slide to the model's ass. Apparently he had decided to take things one step further. One hand grasped firmly at Kurt's hip while the other reached behind and squeezed gently in between Kurt's tight jeans and his skin. It was fairly obvious that he was going commando. Nobody could wear pants that tight and thin without an undie line, unless there were no undies to be seen.

Both Luke and Jared's heads slowly cocked to the side, almost in unison, and one of Jared's eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline as he watched Blaine's wrist move up and down, in and out. Kurt's back arched and his head thrust forward onto Blaine's shoulder. This time they were pretty sure they could actually hear a groan, even over the music.

"Ahhhh," they both breathed aloud, glancing at each other and beginning to giggle like little girls.

"I suppose we have the answer to our question," Jared chuckled.

"Fuck, yeah!" Luke exclaimed excitedly.

"But that right there was what I was trying to say, Luke," Jared shrugged. "They have this magnetic, powerful connection. Even just looking at them... I don't know... you feel a pull towards them. What Blaine has is Kurt. I mean, he's new here, which makes him the toy every toddler in the sandbox wants to play with, but mostly you can't help but watch a connection like that and not want to be a part of it. It's no wonder so many guys want to try and get with him."

"And boink that fine lil' ass," Luke supplied with a grin.

"Yes," Jared snorted. "Boink that fine little ass. That was the very classy point I was trying to make."

"But what abou' MY ass?!" Luke wailed

"Oh, god," Jared groaned, thunking his head against Luke's shoulder.

"Seriously, P!" Luke sighed in frustration. "I've got a fine ass! Why doesn't anyone else in this bar wanna tap it? I gots the goods and no one's tryin' to claim me! I feel very undesirable. A girl just needs to know she's wanted, boo!"

"Then show those goods off,"Jared groaned in amused exasperation. "You've been clinging to me or Kurt all night! They think you're taken. Show that fine ass off and see if any of these bitches want to take you home and make you scream!" He immediately spun Luke by the hand, pushing him out towards the center of the dance floor.

Luke dizzily spun in a circle for a moment before glancing around warily. Jared crossed his arms, shooting him an "I dare you" look. Luke grinned and shrugged, and began to dance.

Jared watched, shaking with laughter as Luke closed his eyes and started doing what he apparently considered to be a sexy dance for the entire room. He moved his head from side to side in a manner that vaguely came across as a bobble head, lips pursed and brow furrowed. He started moving his hips in a slow, circular motion to the beat, and let his hands trail over his body, eventually coming to rest over his nipples and rubbing in sensual little circles. He made an "Oooo" face for a moment, then quickly held a finger up in front of himself, wagging it back and forth, mouthing "No, no, no."

Jared doubled over in laughter at the ridiculousness of it all.

_Fuck this! Any minor attraction I had for this man has just miraculously been wiped away!_

With a decidedly ungraceful spin, he turned so that he was facing away from most of the crowd and stuck out his backside. He started his little circular hip motion again as his hands floated over his body and began caressing and grabbing his ass.

Jared wished he could have been facing Luke so that he could see the expression on his face when a man stepped up behind him, kissing him lightly on the neck as he covered Luke's hands with his own. The man then spun Luke around, holding him by the hand, and Jared had to work to not pee himself from laughter at Luke's shocked and bug-eyed expression. He quickly moved to Luke's side in order to take it all in.

"Look at you, presenting that ass," the man smirked, trailing a finger down Luke's chest, coming to a stop just short of his belt buckle. Luke swallowed roughly.

"Yeah," was all he managed to squeak out.

"You know," the man spoke in a wispy voice, letting his hands trail gently up Luke's arms, caressing his muscles. "I'm pretty much exclusively a bottom, but I feel like being crazy tonight. You're obviously desperate for some dick, and anyone with an ass that fine deserves to be given the ride of their life... at least once anyway. Wadda ya say, hot stuff?"

Luke glanced over at Jared desperately, but Jared just smirked, shooting him a look that clearly said, 'You got exactly what you wanted, dickhead.'

Luke laughed nervously, playfully punching the man in the arm.

"Wow, thaz, um... I'm flattered, really. I jus, I waz, um..."

Jared rolled his eyes, taking pity on his complete moron of a friend. He yanked Luke into his arms, caressing his ass and kissing him on the cheek as he eyed the other man apologetically.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but he's my boyfriend and that dance was meant for me."

"Ooo," the other man's eyes brightened, eyeing them both eagerly. "You're quite the little hottie, too. Let's make this fun. I'll take his sweet ass and I'll let you take mine. Come on, let's live a little!"

Jared looked the man over appraisingly and turned to Luke, tracing a finger along his jaw.

"What do you say to that, my little sugar frosted cupcake? Could be fun!"

Luke's mouth dropped open in dazed disbelief, and he stared back and forth between the two men eyeing him hungrily. He tried to speak but only managed to squeak out some incoherent sounds.

"Oh," Jared smiled patting him on the cheek. "Look at you, all nervous. It's okay my little fluffernutter. You don't have to do anything you're not ready for."

He turned to the man before them apologetically once again.

"I'm sorry, looks like my precious pumpkin butt is getting some stage fright tonight. Raincheck?"

The other man sighed in disappointment but smiled at them.

"That's really sweet that you're watching out for him," he nodded to Jared. "Most guys would just try to push their boyfriends into it. You're a lucky boy," he leaned in to kiss Luke on the cheek with a wink before moving on to the next free man.

Luke sighed in relief and sagged against Jared with a dopey smile on his face.

"You DO love me! You DO love me! You really, really do!"

Jared snorted and shook his head as he looped his arms around Luke's waist.

"Yeah, my sugar frosted little dickhead. God help me, I guess I kinda do."

* * *

By 2am Luke had been talked down twice from doing a strip tease on top of the bar, Coyote Ugly style, and Jared wisely decided that it was time to call a cab. He and Kurt switched partners on their way out, as Luke was starting to need a little more help walking and Jared was smaller than Kurt.

The model propped his friend's arm over his shoulders, stumbling a bit himself and thanking his good sense that he had said no to that final shot of tequila. There was no way he'd be able to help Luke walk had he been any drunker than he currently was.

He realized that the same was true of Jared and Blaine when he saw them stumble off the curb together, giggling hysterically as they tried to hold one another up.

They stumbled into the back of the cab, all four of them smooshing together and not even considering the fact that one of them could sit in the front. Kurt and Jared were in the middle, with Blaine and Luke on the outsides. Blaine, being the smallest, happily scooched up, half onto Jared's lap and half onto Kurt's as the cab took off and leaned over, beckoning to Luke.

"Shhhhh, Luke, shhhhh, I gotta secret."

Luke propped his head on Kurt's shoulder, grinning sleepily.

"Whazzit flexohetible?"

"I think," Blaine held his hand up in the air and paused for dramatic effect. "I THINK... I'm the only straight man alive who likes... nonononono, LOVES, to be fucked up the ass by 'nother man's dick."

"Oh my god," Kurt muttered with a grin, sinking his head down on Jared's shoulder, who was giggling madly.

"Whazzit like, hetofoxible?" Luke bounced excitedly.

"Duuuude," Blaine threw his head back. "You've not had an organism till you've had your prostrate stim... stim... stim..."

"Simulated," Luke filled in knowingly.

"Thank you," Blaine sighed with a smile.

"Oh my god," Kurt gasped. He and Jared were laughing so hard that they were clutching their stomachs in pain.

"What 'bout the other though, man?" Luke asked in a hushed voice. "Is fuckin' a virginia the same as the butt?"

"Shhhh," Blaine waved a hand, whispering loudly. "Shhhhh! Dude! Butt sex is fucking awesome! Sooooo much tighter! I love fucking Kurt's butt!"

"Oh gosh, sweetie," Kurt breathed through his laughter, pinching Blaine playfully. "Thanks for that."

Luke sighed heavily, shaking his head regretfully.

"Too bad'm straight."

"Well I am, too!" Blaine sighed happily, leaning down to place a sloppy kiss on Kurt's mouth. "Bu' lookit me! Happily havin' butt sex wi' the love of my life!"

Silence fell over the cab as they all absorbed what Blaine had just said.

"Dude!" Luke sniffled out of nowhere with a happy sob, drawing in a ragged breath as he wiped at his eyes. "Don't fucking make a girl cry!"

"Love of your life, hey there, B?" Jared said softly as he lovingly squeezed Blaine's side. Blaine gently patted Jared's hand and nodded silently, all the while gazing down at Kurt.

The model stared up at him, laughter gone, his expression soft and serious. His eyes suddenly sparkled and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Yeah?"

Blaine grinned.

"Yeah."

Their breathing quickened and they were just leaning in to kiss when Jared smacked Blaine on the backside.

"Don't make out while you're on my lap!"

"Sorry, Jar," Blaine snickered. He leaned his head down onto Kurt's shoulder then and closed his eyes as the spinning in his head began to overwhelm him. When Luke did the same thing on the other side, and Jared added his weight by leaning against Blaine's back, Kurt laughed to himself at the thought that he was currently holding up their entire group.

"Hey, Kurt," Jared spoke up suddenly.

"Hmmm?" Kurt asked sleepily.

"I've been meaning to ask you all night, but I kept forgetting. When we were first at the bar, there was that guy who was checking Blaine out, and you whispered something to him. He looked shocked. What the hell did you say?"

Both Blaine and Luke perked up at the question, having wondered the same thing, but also having forgotten until that moment. They all peered at Kurt in the dark and watched curiously as his lips twitched into a smile.

"I said..." Kurt bit at his lip, hesitating for a brief moment. "I said, 'Trust me, honey, you couldn't handle that cock."

Silence fell over the cab once again as they absorbed what had just been said. This time it was broken by the cabbie, whose shoulders were suddenly shaking as he snorted a laugh.

All four men threw their heads back and laughed, clutching at each other as they gasped for air.

"Please tell me we're gonna make this a thing," Kurt whimpered, desperately trying to catch his breath as he pulled Blaine back against his shoulder. "Cuz, god... I haven't laughed this hard in so long."

"Pinky swear!" Luke practically shouted, holding his pinky in the air in front of them all.

They snickered and slapped at each other as they tried to find a way to hook their pinkies together.

"Pooftah number one, pooftah number two, straighty and flexy! BFF's forever, dudes!"

"I'm gonna be so mortified over this when I'm sober," Jared groaned with a chuckle.

Luke burst out laughing again.

"You think you're gonna be 'barrased?" He leaned over to peer into Blaine's face, who had suddenly passed out cold on Kurt's shoulder.

"Wait'll B 'members that he gushed and gushed about the joys of butt sex. Lord love him! I can't wait to see what he spills next time!"

* * *

AN- Alrighty, loves. You know that little box below? Yeah, do your little V a favor and click on it. Astound me with the sheer quantity of your reviews :)

xoxoxo- Violet


	18. Chapter 18

AN- Oh my gracious, you guys did indeed astound me with the sheer quantity of your reviews :) Thank you so, so much! Every one puts a smile on my face. I know that some of you had specific questions and I promise to answer them individually later today.

To one specific guest, Kish, I just want to say thank you for your heartfelt note. It made my day like you wouldn't believe.

One final note, this last week I wrote an HF one-shot called "Surprise! It's a Disaster". While it's not a necessary read for the story, I highly suggest that you step over and read it if you haven't already before you move on to this chapter. I love the view it gives of all four boys' relationships and I feel that it is good insight to have before moving on in the main 'verse.

Love you all to bits and pieces,

PV

* * *

The next month felt completely surreal to both Kurt and Blaine. Everything fell into place and their relationship did nothing but blossom. Every spare moment was spent together, either just the two of them or with Jared and Luke, the four of them quickly becoming inseparable.

Both men kept their own apartments, but they spent almost every night together, only staying apart when one of them had a particularly early morning. They could hardly stand to be apart, and every day was a constant state bliss.

That's not to say that there weren't difficulties surrounding their unique relationship.

Neither man was used to basically living with someone for one, and after the newness of their relationship started to wear off there were the small tensions that always come with learning to share your space with another person.

There was also the fact that Blaine had been thrust, for all intents and purposes, into the world of being a gay man almost overnight- complete with discrimination and prejudice. It still threw him for a loop almost daily.

The combination of their support for each other and the support they received from Luke and Jared, however, more than made up for those difficulties.

Neither man had ever had such a successful exclusive relationship before, and that fact alone made them feel as if they were flying high. Then there was the fact that, realistically, they never should have made it past their original hook-up. Yet here they were- happy and crazy for each other, growing closer every day.

Deep down inside they both harbored some fears about the realisticness of this relationship, and whether they wanted to admit it or not, some subconscious part of them was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. They both waited for the other to decide that it would be so much easier to be with someone of their same orientation, that this was just too much work. Blaine waited for Kurt to decide that life would be so much better with an actual gay man. Kurt waited for Blaine to decide that life would be so much better with a woman.

Yet neither of them did. The shoe didn't drop. The more time that passed, the more relaxed they became, finally letting themselves believe that this was real. That maybe, against all odds, they could make this crazy relationship between a straight man and a gay man work.

It was still hard work and an adjustment for both men. Blaine's little quirks and stereotypically "straight" habits were a bit of a mystery to Kurt, despite the fact that he had been best friends with Luke for so long. Hanging out with a friend and living with a boyfriend were two entirely different situations. Right off the bat though, Kurt decided that each of these quirks were going to be amusing and adorable in his book, rather than frustrating. He couldn't change Blaine. He wouldn't want to change Blaine. He'd fallen for him just as he was. To expect him to adjust himself according to Kurt's lifestyle would have been the opposite of loving him. To love someone was to want and expect the best from them, but to accept them completely as they are. That was how Kurt had always approached life, and if anything with Blaine those feelings were magnified. Kurt had romantically believed as a youth that love was simply this fluttery feeling in your chest, powerful and inexplicable, and that once it hit there would be nothing you could do to fight it. As he grew and matured, he realized that while, yes, it was possible to have those fluttery magical feelings, they were only a small portion of really being in love. Love was also a choice. You can't help but love the things that you are attracted to. You choose to love the things that drive you crazy. That's love at its truest. That's love at its most powerful.

In keeping with his decision to find all things "straight" about Blaine adorable, Kurt teasingly started calling Blaine his "frat boy", which Blaine absolutely loved. His stomach would flip pleasantly and a light feeling would float through him every time Kurt would use the little nickname. It wasn't just the loving way Kurt would say "frat boy". It was the fact that he would always say "MY frat boy".

He was Kurt's.

He couldn't remember ever feeling this way before. He was not only accepted, but truly appreciated for exactly who he was. The funny side effect of this kind of love and acceptance was that not only did he feel comfortable in his own skin, he constantly wanted to strive to be a better person, to be a better man, so that he would be worthy of that love. It was a healthy, flourishing cycle.

For Blaine's part, his biggest adjustment was simply the continuous realization that certain aspects of this relationship were so different from his past relationships with women. Small things would constantly catch his attention and make him wonder at the contrast. It was never a bad thing, and sometimes even a good thing, but mostly, it was just different.

Sometimes in the mornings he would begin to wake, still in that half-asleep, partially unconscious place where his mind wasn't completely in the present, and he would start at the realization that a naked man was pressed up against him. He would feel a coarse hairy leg intertwined with his own, a firm six pack resting against his lower back, a muscular arm wrapped snugly around his waist, and inevitably a morning erection pressing firmly against his ass or thigh. These things would jolt him awake, and for two and a half seconds his mind would do a quick panicking survey of the room in order to figure out where the hell he was and why he was feeling these foreign and masculine body parts so close to his own. Then it would all come flooding back. A smile would cross his face and a happy peacefulness would take over his mind. He would close his eyes, turning in Kurt's arms to curl up against his chest, thanking his lucky stars that he had somehow ended up with this man.

One of the differences that began to strike him the most was in the way that they fought. Granted, they had fought very little in their short time together and most people probably wouldn't even have considered their tiny disagreements to be fights. What caught his attention though, was the way in which they resolved these disagreements. The moment one of them would begin to grow irritable or pissy, the other would roll their eyes and tell them to stop being a bitch and just say what was wrong, usually accompanied by a loving smack on the ass or a kiss on the cheek. Generally within moments the other would straighten out their attitude and share what was on their mind. If there was something bothering them that they needed to spit out, they would just do it and be done. There were no mind games, there was no guessing what the other thought, there were usually just straight forward discussions. Sure, they had to work on things and it wasn't always easy to share every thought or feeling, but there was rarely drama in dissolving a disagreement or fixing hurt feelings. He was aware that this had as much to do with their specific dynamic, rather than the simple fact that they were both men, but he couldn't help being grateful for such a drama free relationship for once.

Another aspect of their relationship that continually amazed him was the ease in which their sex life flowed. While Blaine was definitely a snuggler, and Kurt was surprising them both by turning into a bit of a cuddle bug himself, sex wasn't usually about the foreplay or the afterglow. There was a comfortable, yet sexy routine in which they would hop into bed at night, immediately jerk each other off and go to sleep on a happy orgasmic high. Taking a shower together became an automatic blow job when they were in a hurry, or Blaine fucking Kurt into the wall when they had the time for prepping. These things weren't even discussed. They just happened. They both wanted sex all the time so they both gave sex up all the time. There was no coercing or finagling for the right timing, and it didn't always have to be an intense romantic moment. More often than not it was about happily getting each other off, simply for the release and a quick moment of connection, and then contentedly going on about their day or falling asleep for the night.

The type of sex they had, and learning to consider any intimate moment as sex, was another adjustment for Blaine. While both men were crazy about anal sex it was a lot more work than vaginal sex, Blaine quickly discovered. Tons of lube was an unquestionable addition, and taking the time to stretch and prepare your partner along with properly stimulating the prostate were a must for it to be enjoyable for both men. The truth was that with their busy lives and work schedule they didn't always have the time it took to do it properly, but that certainly didn't mean they went without. Quite the contrary.

The thing was, in the past Blaine had subconsciously thought of things like hand jobs and oral sex as something of a fabulous appetizer to the main course, so to speak. Those things hadn't necessarily felt like "real sex" to him. He didn't know where that thinking came from, and was aware that it wasn't even accurate, yet somehow it was there in the back of his mind and he'd never been able to quite shake it.

That was before Kurt. Immediately with Kurt things were different. In fact, the very first night that they'd hooked up had consisted of a round of blow jobs and some amazing frottage, yet Blaine had automatically considered that to be "sex" without a second thought. It took him a bit before he realized how much his thinking had changed and it threw him at first when he finally did. He came to the conclusion that every single interaction with this man, be it sexual or not, was just profoundly and naturally intimate. There was a connection there that he'd never had with another person.

Any type of physical intimacy- whether it was a quick mutual hand job while whimpering softly into each other's necks, or a two hour long love making session where one had the other writhing and moaning against the mattress while fucking into their willing ass until they both collapsed, sweaty and satisfied into immediate slumber- was real, actual "sex". One was no less significant than the other, though some experiences were obviously a tad more satisfying.

Despite the fact that things in their relationship were going more perfectly than they could have hoped for, one thing was still missing, and they both felt it, stronger with every day that passed. Though they both knew without a doubt that they were head over heels in love with the other man, they had yet to say it out loud.

Well, that wasn't exactly true. They had both had experiences of either drunkenly or orgasmically blurting out the phrase in some form. They just had yet to say it completely sober.

They had come the closest in the cab on the way home from their very first "guy's night out" with Jared and Luke, when Blaine had exclaimed how much he enjoyed "having butt sex with the love of his life".

The next day he was entirely uncertain as to what he was more embarrassed about- the fact that he had blurted out that he loved Kurt in front of everyone in such a crude way, or the fact that he had continually used the phrase "butt sex" at all.

That following day was a trying combination of anxious anticipation and cautious tip-toeing for both men. Blaine was loathe to bring it up in case he had embarrassed Kurt with his indiscretion more than he had embarrassed himself. At the same time he was simply hoping for Kurt to return the "I love you" in a much more romantic and Kurt-like way. Then he would feel free to say it himself without feeling as though he was constantly putting his feelings on display and giving Kurt the opportunity to crush his heart into pulp.

As for Kurt, he remembered Blaine's drunken words all too vividly. He hadn't been embarrassed by them in the slightest. He only remembered the way Jared and Luke had seemed to momentarily fade from his vision, leaving only an adorably inebriated Blaine on his lap, gazing at him with heart eyes and claiming that Kurt was the love of his life. The butt sex comment had only made it memorable and amusing.

His fear was that Blaine hadn't really meant it, being as happy drunk as he'd been. The model remembered only too well the moment he had screamed out that he loved Blaine in the middle of an orgasm on their second night together. He knew that he hadn't really meant it then. It had been very much in the heat of the moment. Sure, his feelings for Blaine, even at that point, had been stronger than one would expect and definitely powerful. But it had been too soon for him to be "in love" at that point. It had been more a case of being "in lust" than anything else.

Things had flowed along and morphed at lightning speed for them, though. They had discussed during that first week together how they had experienced more in a few days than most couples did within months. It made sense for the pace of their feelings to be expedited as well.

They had started to realize the truth, though they were scared to admit it, as early as the end of that first week.

However, when Blaine's little faux pas had come and gone, however, and failed to push them into soberly admitting their feelings out loud for fear of being rejected, it then became a waiting game.

Blaine waiting on Kurt.

Kurt waiting on Blaine.

It was there. It was present every time they laughed together, every time they disagreed and made up, every time they had sex, and every time they woke up happily in each other's arms. It was this unspoken and undeniable presence, yet they said nothing.

They would, given time. They both knew this without a doubt. It just wasn't right. Not quite yet.

So, with the exception of that one little hitch, things were going amazingly. They were happy. They were content. They were adjusting to each other's lives smoothly. They were in love, whether they were ready to fully admit it or not. All in all, their unorthodox relationship couldn't be more perfect.

That was why they were so shocked when something finally did go wrong.

Even more shocking was the fact that it happened in a way that neither saw coming, that had nothing to do with either of their previous fears or concerns.

That's why it hurt all the more.

* * *

"I feel like a fucking groupie!" Luke blurted out excitedly, punching both Kurt and Jared in the arm. Jared punched him back with a grin and Kurt kicked at his chair underneath the table.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I do not find being punched enjoyable?" Kurt rolled his eyes with an exasperated smile.

"Apparently at least once more," Luke responded with a sassy grin, picking up his coffee cup and sending Kurt a little wink as he took a sip. All three men chuckled together before excitedly putting their focus back on the little stage in the corner of the coffee shop.

About two weeks into their relationship, Kurt had found out that Blaine would perform on occasion at a small, off the beaten path coffee shop. He had been incredibly excited to hear his boyfriend perform, wanting to be connected with this amazing man in every possible way, wanting to learn about and cherish every part of him. He had been consistently on Blaine from that point to perform so that he could listen and gush over him.

It gave him an intense feeling of protectiveness, along with the desire to support and encourage Blaine when he saw how shy his boyfriend immediately became whenever the subject of him performing came up. Kurt obviously knew that Blaine was heavily involved with music, working at the recording studio, but it hadn't occurred to him that Blaine might have the talent and desire to perform himself. He had gently pushed and prodded, telling Blaine how much he wanted to see him in action and how positive he was that he would be incredible.

Eventually Blaine gave in, scheduling a performance at his regular venue and inviting Kurt, Luke and Jared to all come watch. Shockingly, Kurt found out in the process that not even Jared had heard his best friend perform, so they were all equally excited for this experience.

So there they were, sitting around a small table near the back of hipster looking coffee shop in Queens, preparing to watch their friend perform. They had arrived early and, looking at the tables, they were all pleasantly surprised at the crowd and glad that they had. The small shop was filled to capacity and people were actually lined up along the walls and even sitting on the floor. Apparently Blaine was quite the local celebrity, and people were crowding in to hear him perform.

He hadn't even heard Blaine play a single note yet, but Kurt was already bursting with pride, seeing the way people were vying for a good spot to catch the small, acoustic performance. His eyes shone as he watched Blaine settle himself against a stool on the small stage with his guitar strapped across his shoulder and a microphone to his lips. He looked on as Blaine sucked in a nervous breath and closed his eyes, then started to sing.

The room fell quiet. The chatter faded. Every eye, every ear was focused on Blaine. Kurt felt his jaw drop, and his heart skipped a beat. If possible, in that moment he fell even more deeply in love.

There was something about him, something magical. It was inexplicable. The combination of his soothing yet soulful voice along with a personality that just drew you in, making you feel connected with him, as if he were singing to you and you alone... they were explosive. Kurt had never doubted his boyfriend's abilities but now, seeing this, he could understand exactly why this room was packed full. He felt as if he could sit there and listen to Blaine sing forever.

One glance at Luke and Jared told him that their friends felt the exact same way.

They sat back in their seats, coffee growing cold and forgotten as they were absorbed in the performance, song after song drawing them further in by the moment. The same was true of the entire room, and it wasn't until a thunderous applause broke throughout the room that Kurt realized with a start that an entire hour had gone by. He jumped to his feet, clapping like crazy with an enormous smile on his face, and saw without surprise that the rest of the room was doing the same.

Jared and Luke were right along with him, and Kurt felt a tug at his heart when he saw Jared wipe discreetly at the corner of his eye as he clapped for Blaine wildly, a beaming, proud expression on his face.

Luke, of course, outdid them both.

"That's my buddy! That's my flexible genius!" He shouted, jumping in place and pointing to Blaine with an elated grin. Everyone turned, laughing and smiling as they watched Luke's antics, until Jared grabbed Luke's hand with a roll of his eyes and motioned to Kurt that they would wait outside for them. Luke complained good-naturedly as he was led away, but bounced in excitement when Jared promised to buy him some ice cream if he would calm the hell down. Kurt laughed, shaking his head, before turning his focus back onto the stage and sighing with happiness as he gazed at his boyfriend.

The clapping had slowly faded and conversation began to fill the room once more. Much of the crowd began to disperse, but several people pressed against the stage to shake Blaine's hand and congratulate him on a job well done. Kurt watched on, feeling as if he might explode from pride, and impatiently waited for his own turn to congratulate his boyfriend.

He wasn't prepared, however, for the way he melted into an absolute puddle when a small girl, no more than four, climbed up onto the stage, pulling on Blaine's pant leg. The smile that came across Blaine's face was breathtaking and he quickly sank down, speaking with the child intently. A soft echoing "Awww" sounded throughout the remaining audience when the child pointed tentatively at Blaine's guitar, and he scooped her into his lap, helping her to strum at the strings.

Kurt swallowed roughly, feeling overwhelmed at how this little scene touched him.

He had never been one of those guys who had thought much about being a dad. It had never really been on his radar. He wasn't opposed to the idea per se, but he had known deep down that he would most likely be content with never having that particular experience.

Now, though... now he wasn't so sure. It's amazing how quickly those types of ideas can go from absolute indifference to causing hopeful daydreams. For Kurt, all it took was seeing Blaine so preciously attentive to the adorable little girl, and how she rested happily against his chest as he helped her to "play" his guitar.

The mother of the little girl was squatting down in front of them, snapping pictures and grinning at the pair as if they were the most adorable thing ever, and they were.

Kurt swallowed back the happy lump in his throat and stepped forward, squeezing in next to Blaine and slipping an arm around his waist.

"You were amazing," he breathed in Blaine's ear, kissing him on the cheek. Blaine turned to him gratefully, letting out a tired yet fulfilled sigh.

"Thanks, babe," he whispered back, catching Kurt's lips softly with a tiny peck before turning back to the little girl. Kurt leaned over to peer into her face, smiling widely.

"Did you like the music?" Kurt asked cheerfully, and she nodded, eyes bright and shining.

Both men chuckled at her contained excitement and Blaine started to play another little song for her when a voice broke through that cut them to the core.

"Don't. You. Touch. Her."

The coldness and acidity was like a slap across the face, and they shot their heads up, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

The mother, who had been happily snapping pictures only moments before, was suddenly glaring at them with open disgust and hatred.

"I-I'm sorry," Blaine started to stammer. "I'm so sorry if I... you seemed fine with her sitting... I didn't... I'm so sorry if I..."

"How dare you?" She gasped, snatching her daughter into her arms and backing away as if she was afraid of touching them. Blaine's eyes widened, obviously in utter shock and confusion.

Kurt's hand dropped away from Blaine's waist, a tight, sick feeling clenching his stomach, knowing too well what was happening.

"I'm sorry," Blaine gasped again, gazing at the mother with something between sheer embarrassment and horrible guilt. "I don't know what I... I didn't mean anything. She just wanted to-"

"How dare you do something so vile right here in public?!" She snapped, glaring between the two men. "How dare you act that way with another man when a child was sitting on your lap?! You stay away from my daughter you disgusting pervert!"

With that she ran out the door, her little girl staring over her shoulder with confused and terrified eyes.

Kurt turned, almost in slow motion, to look into Blaine's face. What he saw almost killed him.

Blaine was staring after the woman, eyes dry, yet blinking rapidly. He had brought up a hand to cover his mouth, as if in horror of what had just happened. He turned to Kurt, just as slowly, and gazed at him in silence.

His eyes. That was what almost killed Kurt. The raw pain in those eyes. They were filled with shock and humiliation, but worst of all, they peered into Kurt's soul with a pain that was palpable. He could see clearly what Blaine was thinking.

_People think I'm a disgusting pervert. A child thinks I'm a disgusting pervert. What do I do?_

Kurt quickly shook his head, trying to find the right words, any words, when the few remaining people from the audience began to speak up.

Both men were momentarily surprised, so wrapped up in what had just happened that they had forgotten that there was a small crowd taking in every word.

"Stupid bitch."

"Yeah, don't listen to her. Homophobic asshole."

"She was perfectly fine with you holding her kid till, God forbid, you dared to kiss your boyfriend!"

"Forget about it, man. No one here thinks that about you."

"Dude! Forget that bitch!"

It probably would have gone on, but Kurt shakily stood to his feet, holding his hand up in the air. It was obvious from the numb expression on Blaine's face that he was barely taking anything in at this point, and Kurt decided it would be best to step in and get his boyfriend the hell out of there.

"Thank you," Kurt managed to say to the rest of the crowd in a calm voice, though he barely saw their faces. "It's really great of you to back us up. I think we just need to get out of here, though. We're... yeah, we just need to get going."

The group fell silent and nods of understanding could be seen all around. The touch of Kurt's hand to his shoulder seemed to bring Blaine back to the present, and he shook his head as if to clear it before standing to his feet as well.

"Yeah," he added in a weak voice, flashing an equally weak smile. "Thanks everyone. I... I don't... I'm sorry you had to... I..."

Several people quickly spoke up, letting him know that he had nothing to apologize for. Blaine nodded gratefully before turning to silently pack up his guitar, and Kurt was relieved when the small group turned uncomfortably and left, one by one.

They wordlessly looped arms around each other's waists and walked out the door after the crowd, heading to where Jared and Luke were waiting for them.

Their two friends were standing down the sidewalk a little ways, holding ice cream cones loosely in their hands and watching as the rest of Blaine's audience wandered away, confusingly solemn and upset. One look at Kurt and Blaine and their hearts dropped.

"What the hell happened in there?" Luke asked in a surprisingly sensitive voice, eyeing them warily. Jared was glancing between the couple and the rest of the dispersing crowd, brow furrowed as he tried to decipher what was going on.

"Did this have something to do with a slightly psychotic looking woman running out of there a minute ago?" Luke questioned intuitively.

"Yeah," Blaine breathed, nodding his head jerkily. Kurt felt Blaine's grip tighten around his waist, as if he was using him for support to stand, and tightened his own grip in turn.

"She... she said..." his voice broke and Kurt watched as he gave a quick shake of his head and blinked rapidly as he turned to look away.

"You know what," Kurt stepped in. "Blaine and I are gonna go back to my place. I think he just needs some space for a bit. Is that okay with you, honey?"

Blaine smiled tightly and gave an appreciative nod before sending both Jared and Luke an apologetic look. He shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes, as if he was irritated at his own emotions.

"Hey, sure," Luke responded in a soft voice. "Let me grab you a cab. We'll talk later, dude. Okay?"

He reached out his fist and Blaine bumped it with a small but genuine smile.

"Of course, sweetie," Jared replied gently as Luke stepped to the street to hail a cab. He eyed his best friend with a confused expression, but was ready to give him the space he needed, realizing that now was obviously not to moment to push. He stepped forward and pulled Blaine into a hug, which he returned almost desperately, making his heart ache as he wished he knew what was going on and how he could make it better.

As they pulled away Luke whistled sharply, showing them that a cab was waiting.

"Call me, okay?" Jared whispered to Kurt as Blaine loaded his guitar into the back seat. His heart plummeted though when Kurt barely met his gaze. The model gave a brief nod while whispering a "sure", before following Blaine into the cab.

Jared did a double take and his heart clenched nervously. For just a brief moment when Kurt had caught his gaze he saw the emotion filling his eyes. It hurt him to see pain there, but it scared him when he saw guilt.

As the cab drove away he turned to Luke, who was uncharacteristically stoic, and they met each other's gaze. One look told him that Luke had seen the exact same thing in Kurt's eyes and was just as concerned.

They stood there in silence, watching the cab until it disappeared. Forgotten ice cream cones were dripping and hanging loosely from their hands.

"I genuinely have no idea what is happening, but why do I get the feeling that whatever this is, we're not gonna be able to interfere this time?" Luke asked him quietly.

Jared said nothing at first, and just turned his gaze toward where the cab had disappeared. He shook his head and heaved out a sigh.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know."

* * *

Kurt stared straight ahead, a heaviness in his chest becoming almost unbearable as he held Blaine against his shoulder.

They had barely said a word since they'd gotten into the cab. Just a whispered, emotion-filled apology from Kurt and a thick reassurance from Blaine that it wasn't his fault, then they had fallen against each other in silence.

Something had happened the moment he had peered into the raw pain and hurt in his boyfriend's eyes. Something deep and penetrating had settled into his gut, into his heart. A feeling, a thought that grew and expanded by the minute until it overwhelmed his every sense.

_This is my fault._

He had known, of course, of the troubles Blaine had dealt with from his co-workers, but until this point it had all been through word of mouth, Blaine or Jared relaying some story with a roll of their eyes. With the exception of that very first week, Blaine had been so amazingly strong about the entire thing, shrugging it off with an exasperated sigh, repeating that it would all blow over and that as long as he had Kurt he had everything he needed. They hadn't once experienced prejudice out in public together as a couple. This was the first moment that Kurt had witnessed Blaine go through something firsthand.

So, Kurt had forged ahead, reassuring himself that Blaine was handling the transition well and that as long as they were there for each other, it would all work out in the end. He had blindly pushed aside the knowledge that being in a relationship with him meant that Blaine would now deal with every hurtful, hateful prejudice that Kurt had been dealing with since he was young.

He knew exactly the self-loathing and emotional agony such words and treatment brought on. He knew, yet he had brought Blaine into this world anyway. His stomach flipped and twisted, making him feel as if he would be ill when the next thought hit him.

_You are so fucking selfish. This is all your fault because you are so goddamn selfish._

Unlike him, Blaine had a choice. Being with woman, having a relationship that the world would easily accept was a possibility for him, and Kurt suddenly realized with a sharp stab to his heart that he had selfishly taken that away from this man whom he loved so much. He had instead thrust him into this world of prejudice and hate the moment he had asked him to be his boyfriend.

A cold realization hit him in that moment and it was only with heavy concentration that he kept himself from bursting into tears right then and there. He numbly brought up his fingers to run through Blaine's curls, and he felt as if he had been sucker punched when Blaine nuzzled in against him with a content sigh whispering something he couldn't make out as he kissed Kurt's neck gently and took the model's hand in his own.

Kurt shakily linked their fingers together, closing his eyes as he tried to memorize everything about this moment. The way Blaine's calloused fingers felt against his own. The way the slightly gelled curls felt against his neck and cheek. The way they smelled as he pressed his nose against them, breathing his boyfriend in. The way it felt to hold this man that he loved so much.

The way it felt to know that the reason Blaine was hurting so much, was because he had pulled him into a world filled with so much pain.

And then he was resolved.

No wonder this last month had felt like a surreal fairytale, too good to be true. Too perfect.

He memorized and soaked up every last detail as they neared his apartment, knowing it would soon be over.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't be that selfish. If he loved Blaine, if he really loved him, then he needed to let him go... before something like this could happen again.


	19. Chapter 19

** Hey, loves. So, FF was being a poop and most notifications didn't send out over the last couple of days, so I'm reposting this for my followers that go solely by email notifications. If you've already read chapter nineteen, this is just a reposting :) **

AN- Keep the faith, babies.

* * *

Kurt's hand shook as he attempted to fit his key into the lock of his apartment door. He somehow managed to open it in his numb yet shaken state, and pulled Blaine in behind him by his fingertips. His mind had gone from racing wildly to an eerie state of calm during the cab ride home. He knew what he had to do now, and even though an inner voice was screaming at him that this wasn't the answer, to really think about this, he couldn't back down. He couldn't give in to his selfishness, not again.

He had to let Blaine go and he had to do it soon. He was suddenly grateful for the fact that they had yet to soberly say the words, "I love you". Somehow, he was convincing himself that not yet saying it out loud would make it easier to break things off. He pointedly ignored the fact that his heart was practically screaming his love for Blaine, the way it beat wildly at the other man's touch, the way it ached so much he was sure it was breaking to see his boyfriend in pain.

He knew he had to do it soon, but he couldn't quite yet. Blaine needed him for just a few moments longer. He needed comfort and reassurance after what had just happened. He needed to know how ignorant that woman's words were, and how desperately he was cared about. He again pointedly ignored how wrong it felt, knowing how much he would hurt Blaine the moment he had finished comforting him.

The guilt over knowing that, for all intents and purposes he was the reason Blaine was made to feel this pain at all was much stronger, however. It was eating him alive and overrode his common sense. The combination of the extreme guilt and his already deep love for Blaine was intense and trampled down the nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that this decision was not right. All he could think of was that he wanted more than anything to do right by this man, not seeing how much more wrong he would be doing instead.

"What do you need?" He whispered as he took Blaine's hands loosely in his own, stroking in gentle circles with his thumbs. "What can I do for you right now?"

Blaine smiled at him genuinely. His first real smile since this whole thing had started. He immediately stepped fully into Kurt's arms, wrapping his own around the model's waist and holding him tightly.

"God, I'm so thankful for you," he hushed into Kurt's ear. "Just... just hold me for a minute."

A tear trickled down Kurt's cheek as he slowly slid his arms around Blaine, caressing his back and rubbing in slow, soothing circles. Blaine sighed contentedly, settling his cheek on Kurt's shoulder and brushing his lips against his neck as he spoke again.

"Did you know... the first time it really hit me how comfortable I was with you was that first night in bed together?"

Kurt hesitated, then shook his head in silence.

"I don't remember a ton of details about that night, but I remember how you held me and rubbed these slow, soft circles on my back. I had never felt so at home in my life, baby. I feel that way every time you hold me and touch me like that. This is exactly what I need right now. Please, don't stop."

Kurt let out a tortured little breath. Each of Blaine's words were like a dagger to his heart, and now he felt guilt from an entirely different direction. He was so confused.

He pressed a kiss against Blaine's hair in an attempt to cover a dry sob that escaped his mouth, then steeled himself. He began rubbing his boyfriend's back in firm comforting circles once again and spoke softly into his ear.

"Of course, honey. I'll always hold you when you need me."

_Always, no matter what. You may hate me soon, but I'd still be there to hold you if you wanted... for the rest of my damn life._

They stood in silence, Blaine resting completely against Kurt and letting himself be held and Kurt pulling Blaine into him, doing his best to transfer how much he cared through his touch. Eventually, with a deep sigh, Blaine pulled away to look Kurt in the eye with a sad smile.

"Look, babe. I know very well how ignorant that woman was. I know she wasn't right, and I know that pretty much no one else in the room felt the same way, but..."

He faded away, staring off at the floor as he shook his head and chewed at his lip.

"But what, honey?" Kurt prodded gently.

"But," Blaine swallowed, looking back up at Kurt with misty eyes. "I was just called a pervert by a mother. I was just treated as if I was some dirty child molester. I was humiliated in public, in front of people who are sort of fans of mine and worst of all, a small child was taught to believe that I am a horrible person who can't be trusted."

Kurt felt his chest tighten. His throat felt thick and it burned to even breathe. He nodded slowly, not even attempting to cover how his own eyes were misting over as well.

"That really hurt," Blaine whispered, his voice cracking. As he closed his eyes, a single tear slowly squeezed from his lashes and fell down his cheek.

Kurt watched the tear run, and his heart felt as if it had shattered.

"Oh," he gasped, yanking Blaine back into his arms once more. "Oh, sweetie. I know. God, I know. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

He kissed Blaine's neck with soft, damp kisses, whispering how sorry he was, over and over. He didn't even realize that he was basically sobbing until Blaine pulled back, cupping his shoulders and gazing at him in concern.

"Hey," he sniffed, reaching a hand back briefly to wipe at his own damp cheek. "Kurt, it's okay. Please don't be this upset. Yes, I'm sad and I'm hurt, but it'll be okay and it's definitely not your fault."

"I'm just," Kurt heaved, stopping for a minute to take a deep breath and slow his breathing. "I'm just so sorry you had to experience that. I hate it. I hate it so much."

He paused, moving his hands up to grasp Blaine's face, kissing him everywhere; his cheeks, his nose, his chin, his forehead, his lips. Each kiss was heavy and intense and when he finally met Blaine's lips they were both breathless in moments.

"I want so much better for you," Kurt whispered heavily.

"I know," Blaine mumbled as he gently kissed Kurt's lips in return. He laughed then, dryly. "Me, too."

Kurt couldn't swallow. He couldn't breathe. He felt that this was his window, but he couldn't speak.

"You asked me what I needed," Blaine looked at him steadily, speaking in a low voice.

Kurt nodded. Anything. Anything Blaine needed, it would be his.

"I need you," Blaine breathed, closing his eyes, sliding his hands up Kurt's chest. "I need to feel you. I need to be close to you."

Kurt froze.

_I shouldn't do this. I can't. We can't. It'll just make it harder._

Blaine quickly began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, pressing his face into his neck, running his lips and his hands over his skin, breathing him in with ragged breaths.

Kurt tried to fight it. He drew in every reserve, all of his strength, wanting to push Blaine away, his guilt now eating him alive.

"I need you," Blaine murmured against his neck, feeling that Kurt was holding back for some reason. "Please, baby. Please."

_Fuck! I can't. I can't say no. One last time..._

"Fuck," Kurt whispered harshly out loud. "Of course, baby."

He closed his eyes, letting Blaine take him, undress him, push back until they fell onto the couch together. He shut off his mind. There would be plenty of time for thinking later- plenty of time to feel the hurt. Right now he wanted to give Blaine what he needed and to make it amazing. Right now he needed to soak Blaine in, to feel and memorize every inch of him while he could.

He pulled Blaine's shirt from over his head with needy fingers as they fell into the couch together. Blaine pushed him down gently, sighing at the feeling of their bare chests touching as he pressed himself down onto Kurt's right thigh, one leg on either side.

Kurt groaned at the feeling of Blaine's erection digging against his thigh and was suddenly desperate to feel it, skin on skin, instead of through their layers of clothing. He pushed Blaine's hips away from his own, fumbling with the zipper before yanking his jeans down his thighs.

_Fuck, this is going too fast!_

He wanted to slow down, to enjoy the moment, knowing what this truly was, but it was too late for that. Their hearts were racing and they were both too far gone, too desperate to feel each other to slow down now.

Blaine kicked his pants and boxers off anxiously, grabbing Kurt's waist up and off of the couch at the same time, pulling down his pants in one swift move. With a little wiggle of his hips Kurt helped Blaine remove his own jeans and underwear, kicking them off with one foot as he dug his fingers into Blaine's back, pulling him close.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed, eyes sinking closed once more at the feeling of Blaine's naked body pressed down on top of his own. He thought suddenly of Blaine's confession, only moments ago, of how much he loved the feeling of Kurt rubbing his back, holding him in that intimately loving way, and drew his hands across his boyfriend's back with shaky fingers.

"Yes," Blaine mumbled against his chest as he covered the model in damp kisses. "Please, baby. Keep touching me like that."

Kurt's eyes burned and pricked. His throat grew thick and ached with every breath. His chest was an agonizing combination of intense love for this man and overwhelming pain.

_Enough. Fucking pull it together, Kurt! You need to give him everything, give him all of you._

He sucked in a deep breath and blew it out, feeling an aching calm settle over him, and then opened his eyes. He gazed into Blaine's bright eyes, gently pulling him in for a kiss. Blaine sighed into his mouth, relaxing down on top of him. Kurt let his eyes sink shut once more, picturing those eyes, picturing the way Blaine looked, naked, with his body pressed needily against his own. He drew strong and confident hands over Blaine's back, touching, massaging, comforting him with everything he had.

He slid one hand down briefly to Blaine's ass, pressing him in so that they thrusted against each other, erections rubbing together, finally getting the pressure and friction they needed as their stomachs and hips moved in unison.

Blaine pushed his hands in underneath Kurt's back, pulling him in a close embrace so that they were connected, every inch, every bit of skin sparking as they touched and moved together.

Kurt felt himself pulsate as sharp jolt of pleasure shot through him and a small jerk of Blaine's hips along with a sudden tremor in his muscles told him that his boyfriend was feeling the same thing.

_Shit! Too fast! I don't want this to be over! I just can't..._

He clutched Blaine to him, digging his fingers so tightly into his back that he knew the skin had to be bright white from the pressure. Blaine responded immediately, sensing what Kurt was doing, and clutched at his back as well. Their movements halted for just a moment before their hips circled against each other once again, almost in slow motion this time.

They were both shaking a little from the exertion, from holding themselves back while striving to touch each other in every possible way, every bit of skin aching to touch the other's. Drips of sweat were running down their faces and their chests were shiny and wet as they pressed together.

"Kurt," Blaine groaned in a gravelly voice. "Kurt..."

He pulled back just enough so that he could look into Kurt's eyes and stayed there, the tips of their noses bumping lightly, their lips just close enough so that they could feel the puffs of hot breath hitting their faces as they gasped for air. Eyes locked, unmoving.

Kurt watched as Blaine's jaw tensed. His bottom lip trembled and a breathy moan escaped from his lips. He was certain that his own face mirrored Blaine's as his hips jerked forward against Blaine's, an uncontrollable heat spreading through his body.

"Blaine," Kurt's voice broke. He couldn't help it. He couldn't stop it. His intense emotions were already just below the surface and it was taking everything he had to hold them at bay. His building orgasm, knowing that Blaine was using his body to cause him to feel this way, knowing that he was doing the exact same thing to Blaine, in the exact same moment... it was too much.

Tears broke free, sliding down his face in hot little tracks as he held his gaze steady with Blaine's. His mouth fell open and his body tensed and jolted. It took every bit of will power for him to keep his eyes open, peering into Blaine's as they both came. The intensity was overwhelming, almost more than he could handle, and they clutched at each other as their hips rutted together roughly.

"Baby," Blaine whispered, repeating it over and over as he finally pulled away from Kurt's gaze, resting his head down into Kurt's neck as he slowly ground down into his hips in small circles, groaning as Kurt pushed up against him suddenly, stopping the movements when it became too much. They were both shaky and exhausted and chilled with the drying sweat, but they clung to each other still as they collapsed together, breathing heavily.

When their breathing finally steadied, Blaine slowly looked up and gazed at Kurt with a sleepy grin.

"Holy, fucking shit, Kurt! That was... intense... to say to least. You've definitely cheered me up, baby."

Kurt tried to smile back. He couldn't.

Blaine continued to gaze at him for a few seconds longer before he realized that Kurt's expression was way too serious. His brow furrowed and he shifted slightly so he could brush Kurt's bangs back from his forehead.

"Babe, are you okay?"

Kurt shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut. He pushed Blaine's hand away, feeling ill. If this was the right thing then why did it feel so horribly wrong?

Blaine gazed at him in concern and tried to cup his cheek, preparing to ask him if he was dizzy or something, but Kurt shoved his hand away again frantically.

Blaine's stomach sank and he slowly sat up, pushing away from his boyfriend. The look on Kurt's face was terrible, as if the mere touch of Blaine's fingers against his skin had made him nauseous.

"What's going on, Kurt?" He spoke in a low voice, eyeing the other man warily. "You're freaking me the fuck out right now."

Kurt slowly sat up, trying desperately to push aside how sick he was inside, knowing that Blaine would hate him for what he was about to do, no matter how well-intentioned. They were still fucking covered in each other's come for christ's sake.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Blaine burst out. "You're suddenly acting like the thought of me touching you is making you sick, which I've gotta tell you is confusing since we just finished having sex about thirty seconds ago! It also hurts like fucking hell, so please pull it together and tell me what the hell is bothering you all of a sudden!"

Kurt swallowed roughly. With shaking fingers he reached across to hold Blaine's hands. Blaine stared at him in shock, letting him hold his hands numbly.

_What the fuck is he doing?_

"I care about you so much," Kurt whispered, tears pooling in his eyes.

Blaine stared back, frozen solid.

_What the fucking hell is he doing?_

"If I could, I would be with you forever. Do you know that?" Kurt's voice cracked then.

Blaine didn't respond, his expression wooden.

_This isn't happening. He isn't saying this. What the fucking hell is going on?_

"I can't, baby," Kurt heaved a dry sob, scooting closer to Blaine, grasping at his fingers tightly. "I can't do this to you! I can't be the reason you encounter pain like you did today! I-I'm letting you go... before it's too late. Before we're in too deep. I can't be selfish anymore."

Kurt was clinging to his hands, gazing at him desperately, silently pleading with him to please, please not hate him.

A million thoughts were flying through Blaine's head as he jerked his hands away, feeling as if he had been burned.

_Fuck you! You don't want me to hurt? You're killing me now! It's already too late! Please... please don't do this. I can't. I can't without you. Please..._

He didn't get a chance to say anything. His stomach began churning. His face flushed hot. He'd never felt so ill, so suddenly, in his life. With frantic haste he threw on his boxers and dashed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him with just enough time to heave into the toilet.

As he emptied the contents of his stomach, over and over, he vaguely made out the sound of Kurt sliding down the outside of the bathroom door.

With shaking hands he wiped at his mouth before collapsing against the inside of the door.

He didn't speak. Kurt didn't speak. Neither moved.

Blaine closed his eyes as hot tears started to stream down his face. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. He rested his forehead down against his knees with a dark sigh. He wanted to hate Kurt, but he couldn't. He loved him too fucking much.

_So this is what it feels like to just want to die._

* * *

Kurt slowly rocked back and forth as he leaned up against the outside of the bathroom door. It had been almost ten minutes since he'd heard Blaine finish being sick and lean against the other side of the door in silence. For a couple of minutes he thought maybe he'd heard him crying; he couldn't be positive. His own quiet sobs had made it hard to hear.

He thunked his head up against the door softly, squeezing his eyes shut and wishing that the stabbing pain in his chest would fade, that the horrible, stomach churning guilt that was swirling around inside of him would ease.

He had been so sure that this was the right thing, so positive. Why did he feel that everything was now utterly fucked? He just wanted things to be right. He wanted to do the right thing, be the man who made the right decisions when it came to the person he loved.

His ears perked up and his heart began to beat faster when he heard the water running in the sink and the sound of small splashes. He quickly stood to his feet, adjusting his unbuttoned jeans and anxiously waiting for the door to open.

When the door finally swung open, it did so with force. Kurt's eyes widened. He wasn't quite sure what he'd expected, but it wasn't this. Blaine wasn't just hurt anymore, he wasn't just upset. His eyes were red and bloodshot, but his expression was hard and set. Now, he just looked fucking pissed.

With an angry swipe across his face to brush away some drips of water he pushed past Kurt coldly, moving toward the couch and snatching up his jeans.

Kurt watched wordlessly as he yanked them on roughly before turning around, eyes blazing.

"Why?" He asked in a dangerous voice.

Kurt's mouth moved for a moment, words trying to escape but failing.

"I-I told you. I can't do this to you anymore. This is my fault. I can't put you in the position of being hurt anymore."

"Bullshit!" Blaine shouted. He tried to button his jeans but his hands were literally shaking with anger and he gave up after a moment, turning back on Kurt in frustration. "You've known for a month now that I've put up with all of that shit from my co-workers! You know that I've already dealt with how this fucked up world feels about our relationship and you haven't said anything like this until now? What happened today is no different from all that, so that's complete and utter bullshit!"

Kurt's eyes narrowed and suddenly he was angry too.

"It's all the difference in the world, Blaine!" He shouted back, taking a small step forward. "Before when those things happened you were sad and frustrated... but you were okay! You would laugh about it and shrug it off. Today I watched you go through something that you should never have had to go through! Today I watched you get crushed! I watched as you were humiliated! I saw you in pain! I'd never seen..."

His voice cracked and he sucked in a shuddering breath, bringing his hand up to hold over his eyes.

"I hadn't actually seen it affect you yet, okay?" He finished in a low, harsh voice. "Today I saw, for the first time, how my selfish actions have affected you. It's just... It's my fault, okay?! It's my fucking fault! I'm so sorry, I just..." he faded away for a moment, pacing around in a small circle, running his hands through his hair in agitation and shaking his head in disgust. "I just couldn't help myself, could I? I was so crazy about you and you're the first man in a long time that..."

He stopped, shaking his head sharply.

"I can't be that person, Blaine! I can't be the reason that you're in so much pain!"

Blaine's brow furrowed. He was so angry, but at the root of his anger was simply his deep hurt, and even in the midst of the swirling emotions flowing through him he could see that Kurt was trying to do something right, even if he was acting like a fucking idiot.

"Well, I'm hurting even more now!"

Kurt let out a pained breath, looking at Blaine with a heartbroken expression and shaking his head slowly, uncertainly. Blaine put his hands on his hips in exasperation and sighed as he looked Kurt steadily in the eye.

"You were not the reason I was hurt today, Kurt. That ignorant woman was. And FYI, she hurt you, too! Why are you saying that this is your fault? That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"It's not stupid!" Kurt shot out, stepping forward once again so that they were only about a foot away from each other. "I don't have a choice in this, okay? I'm gay! I will always be gay! I will put up with that kind of shit because there is no other way, but you? You have a god damn choice, Blaine! I will NOT be the one to take that away from you! You can be with a woman and never have to experience this ki-"

"Choice?" Blaine interrupted, voice rough and shaky as he stepped forward, closing the gap so that they were only a foot apart. "What kind of choice do you think I have?"

Kurt's eyebrows shot up and he gazed back at Blaine in confusion.

"To be with a woman, Blaine," he responded softly. "I know that you're ultimately still attracted to women. You could-"

"I don't have a fucking choice, Kurt!" Blaine stepped in again. His eyes were swimming once more with tears and his voice was thick. "It doesn't matter if I ever find any woman attractive ever again! I haven't had a choice since the moment I fell in love with you!"

A heavy silence hung between them. They were close, only a few inches away. Both of them were blinking back tears, their chests heaving as they breathed heavily, whether from anger or simply their deep emotions they were no longer sure.

"But," Kurt breathed, shaking his head as a tear rolled down his cheek. "You could still be with a woman if you wanted. You could-"

"Don't," Blaine growled. He shook his own head slowly, just once. "Don't tell me that I could choose to be with a woman if I wanted. Do you know what you sound like? I don't. Have. A choice. Kurt. I am so in love with you. You. Only you. I can't..."

And that's when the penny dropped. Kurt saw it. Clearly. Of course Blaine didn't have a choice. Just as Kurt had no choice, both in the fact that he was gay and even more so in the fact that he was equally in love with Blaine.

His stomach clenched when he realized the truth. In this moment he was no better than those ignorant people who spouted that someone could choose to be straight, if they really wanted. He could hear that phrase echoing in his head, the one he and every gay person he knew had heard at some point in their lives.

_All you have to do is choose to be straight, life would be so much easier for you..._

"Listen to me, Kurt," Blaine whispered brokenly, interrupting his thoughts. "I know you think you're doing the right thing, but you're not. Please don't do this. I love you so much. I-

Kurt stepped in, successfully cutting him off as he closed the gap, clutching either side of Blaine's face gently and stroking his cheeks with his thumbs.

Blaine stayed silent. He could see the wheels turning in Kurt's head. It took every ounce of his will power to keep from speaking. He had said his piece. There was nothing more he could do. If Kurt decided to end it now, then that was that. He wouldn't beg.

Kurt struggled to swallow, a haggard breath catching in his throat. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment, his face drawn and conflicted.

"Baby," he whispered, then opened his eyes to peer straight into Blaine's. "I want..." he stopped, shaking his head sharply, just once. "I want so much to do the right thing. You don't even... I just can't shake the feeling that I'm being selfish. That holding onto you, even if this is what you want, means that I'm taking away the opportunity for you to have something else down the road. Something easier where you'll have the chance to be just as happy as you are now. What if you have that chance waiting for you, only I've taken it away?"

Blaine stared back, hands clenched at his side. He didn't respond for a moment, uncertain. The look in Kurt's eyes, however, was completely different than before. There was almost a pleading there, as if he was asking Blaine, finally, to prove him wrong. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"First of all, you're acting like you have the right to decide what's best for me," Blaine responded, opening his eyes and slowly bringing his hands up to clutch at Kurt's elbows. "I love you, so, so much, and I know that it's coming from a caring place, but that's bullshit. You don't get to make that call. Also, I don't care about the possibilities the future could hold because I'm god damn happy right now. Happier than I've ever been. Why the fucking hell would I give that up for a happiness that I have no idea even exists?"

Kurt listened in silence, his hands and gaze never leaving Blaine's face.

"Finally, you keep talking about how you feel like you're being selfish." He stopped, gripping Kurt's elbows even tighter, pulling him a bit closer so that they were almost nose to nose. "God, Kurt! Did it fucking occur to you, for one fucking second, that I WANT you to be selfish when it comes to me?! That I NEED you to be?! Christ! What hurts the most is that you wouldn't!"

Kurt's expression turned into disbelief, and he shakily drew a thumb across Blaine's cheek.

Blaine closed his eyes once more under the feeling, and froze. This was it. He'd said everything he had to say. If Kurt pushed back now then they were really through. He would walk out the door... and then he really would just want to die.

Suddenly he was being pulled forward. Kurt's arms were around him, so tight he could barely breathe. Kurt's fingers were running through his hair, almost yanking the curls as he kneaded them between the pads of his fingertips. Kurt's lips were on his; soft, warm and possessive.

He couldn't help the small, choked sob that came out of his mouth when he responded eagerly. He pushed back, throwing his arms around Kurt and clutching at his back.

After a few seconds, Kurt broke away, chest heaving lightly. He pressed several small kisses to Blaine's lips, pausing in between each one to either lightly stroke over his cheek or touch the tips of their noses. It was all so loving and intimate that Blaine wanted to sob with relief.

He didn't though, not quite yet.

There was a nagging feeling in his stomach. Kurt still hadn't actually said a word.

_God, just say something! Just fucking say something, Kurt, I can't take it. I just need to know._

"Blaine, I..."

Blaine shut his eyes, feeling like half of this conversation had occurred with him doing so. He couldn't bear to look at Kurt right now, though. Not till he knew. If he looked at him he would either beg him to stay or cry, and he didn't want to do either. Not yet, at least.

_Jesus christ, just say something! Just tell me!_

"Fuck, Blaine... I love you, too. God, I love you!"

Blaine's eyes popped open. Kurt clutched at his face, eyes bright and blazing.

"I love you! I love you so much it... it hurts to even breathe right now, just looking at you!

Blaine let out a shocked and happy little laugh that, combined with the tears that he couldn't stop from falling, ended up as more of an adorable squeaking noise.

Kurt laughed, kissing Blaine gently.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, letting his arms drop to Blaine's shoulders and stepping in so that they were pressed together completely. Blaine let his own arms fall to Kurt's waist, linking his fingers together and listening in silence.

"You're right," Kurt nodded, sniffing lightly. "I... I just... you're right. I don't want to be without you. I thought I was doing the right thing, but you're right. I'm such an idiot. Please forgive me."

Blaine nodded his head quickly, smiling as he spoke.

"I already do. Well, like, ninety percent anyway. You have some ass kissing to do to get to the full one hundred percent."

Kurt nodded back, chuckling damply.

"Deal. Blaine, listen, I don't know what all to say right now. Just that if you want me, if you really want to be with me, and if you really love me as much as I love you..."

Blaine nodded just the tiniest bit, not wanting to interrupt, but wanting to encourage Kurt to continue.

"God," Kurt breathed, pushing him back and pressing him up against the wall. "I will always be selfish when it comes to you."

Blaine smiled slowly, then held Kurt close, letting him kiss up and down his neck as he sighed in relief.

"That bumps you to ninety-one percent."

Kurt smiled against his skin, then backed away, pulling him toward the bedroom.

"How about I try to bump it up to ninety-two percent?"

Blaine grinned back, letting himself be led by the hand.

"You can always try."

* * *

The setting sun cast dancing shadows across the bedroom through the window. The soft, orange light made the room appear to glow. Slow, rhythmic music came from the iPod on Kurt's dresser.

They were curled together on the bed, moving slowly, purposefully, eyes never leaving each other. The bedding had been pushed off to the side and it was just the two of them, naked, together, needing to feel every inch of the other's body.

Their time together earlier on the couch before this whole disaster of an afternoon had been rushed and frantic, almost too desperate. This was the exact opposite. They took their time with everything, every detail. Blaine had slowly, lovingly, worked Kurt open, stretching him carefully until he was whimpering and thrusting his hips upward, legs spread and begging Blaine to please just do it, that he needed him.

It had surprised them both, actually. They had gone into the bedroom with the unspoken intention of Kurt being the one to top. Blaine feeling that he needed to be wanted in that way, and Kurt feeling that he had something to prove, to show Blaine that he was wanted.

It changed though, the moment they shoved aside the blankets and fell to the bed. Again, it was just as unspoken. They never discussed a word. They had no idea how they knew, they just knew. Kurt needed to let go. He had been holding on too tight, while Blaine had had too much taken from him that day. He needed to be the one to take hold.

So they had settled into each other, still no words spoken besides constant whispered I love you's, and those were spoken constantly. Every movement, every breath, came with a small proclamation of love. Every urge they had held onto over the last three weeks to say those words out loud now came spilling out, and as they came to the end they breathed those three words over and over against each other's faces and necks.

They had never felt so completely as one. Kurt's legs were drawn up and wrapped around Blaine's back, ankles hooked and holding Blaine into him as tightly as possible. His arms were clasped around Blaine's shoulders, fingers playing gently with the damp curls at the base of his neck.

Blaine was pressed down on top of Kurt, barely holding up his own weight. He could sense the Kurt wanted this, though, that he needed to feel the weight on him. His elbows were pushed down into the mattress, holding himself up just enough so that he could press kiss after kiss on Kurt's lips as they finally came, first Kurt, then Blaine moments later.

Their breathing slowed and their bodies eventually stilled but it was a while before they pulled away, even then meeting right back together, wrapping around each other once more.

"We're not done talking about this," Blaine whispered as he kissed Kurt damply on the chest.

Kurt nodded, drawing a hand over Blaine's back in that same comforting circle, the one he knew would always be something special to them now.

"I know."

Blaine nodded back, closing his eyes with a sigh as he swung a leg over Kurt's body and snuggled down into his shoulder. He spoke again, mumbling slightly against Kurt's skin.

"If you ever try to pull some shit like that again I swear I will bring my assistant home from work and have her smack you across the face, and she'd do it because she loves me... especially now that I'm apparently her new best gay."

Blaine couldn't help but join in when his whole body started to shake along with Kurt's at his boyfriend's silent laughter.

"I can accept that," Kurt breathed, reaching over the side of the bed and pulling a blanket up and over them both. Blaine grinned, hearing the obvious smile in Kurt's voice.

He pushed playfully at Kurt's chest, even as he snuggled into his shoulder once more.

"Asshole."

Kurt just held him closer, rubbing in soothing circles against his skin under the blankets.

"I love you, too."

* * *

AN- kisses :)

xoxo~ Violet


	20. Chapter 20

AN- Eeeep! I'm back, my lovelies! Thanks for being so patient as you waited for an update.

Did you happen to notice the number we're at in reviews?! Over nine hundred fucking reviews, baby! You guys are the fucking bomb. I want to make out with each and every one of you and give you a nice squeeze on the butt :)

Can you guess what would make me the happiest little author in the whole entire universe? Yeah, you can guess it. Let's make it happen, my sexy little readers! My already eternal love for you will be boundless :)

xoxo

PV

* * *

_I swear to God. If you two are fucking each other instead of answering our calls I will be so god damn pissed ~L_

_I mean it! I have your extra key, Kurt. If I don't hear from one of you in the next five minutes I will come over there and let myself in ~L_

_He's serious, guys. Will one of you just tell us if you're okay? You kinda freaked us out ~J_

_That's it. I'm doing it. If I get there and find out that the reason you're not answering is because your boyfriend's dick is up your ass I'm gonna be so fucking mad at you, P ~L_

_Geez! Chill, Luke! We're fine ~K_

_Finally! Don't you "chill" me, you little asshole! You guys rushed off, looking like they had just outlawed butt sex, no explanations, and then didn't answer your phones for the next 24 hours! ~L_

_Seriously, guys. Not cool. Totally against the bro code ~J_

_"Bro code"? You've been hanging with Luke too much. I'm sorry we didn't answer. We didn't mean to worry you ~B_

_Yeah, we were just... occupied ~K_

_That's code for 'I was too busy enjoying my boyfriend's nice, thick cock!' Bros before hos! We've been over this! ~L_

_Thanks for the compliment :) ~B_

_We just got caught up in stuff! It was a stressful night. Come over here for dinner and we'll explain what happened ~K_

_Fine. I'll bring dessert. You're okay tho, B? ~J_

_I'm fine, Jar. I'm really sorry I worried you ~B_

_It's okay, sweetie. Long as you're alright. See you tonight. Love you! ~J_

_Love you, too ~B_

_Ahem. Where's my apology? ~L_

_Luke, I'm very sorry. Will you please forgive me? ~K_

_Please be more specific ~L_

_Luke, will you please forgive me for getting caught up in the enjoyment of my boyfriend's nice, thick cock and not answering my phone, causing you to worry unnecessarily ~K_

_Much better. Forgiven ~L_

_Good. Now excuse me so I can go enjoy it some more ~K_

_Totally unfair. You guys are having way too much sex while I'm going thru the driest spell of my life! Jar! You wanna make out? I can pretend you're a girl and you can pretend I'm someone you like! ~L_

_My cock is way too big for you to ignore. You'd never be able to pretend I was a girl ~J_

_I didn't need that image ~B_

_Damn Jar, lol! ~L_

_Alright Jar! Be proud :) ~K_

_Ooooohhh my god I actually just said that. You're officially a horrible influence on me, Luke ~J_

_Now that I have images of big cocks in my head I really need to go take advantage of my boyfriend ~K_

_Tap it, P! ~L_

_I'm still stuck on it being Jared's cock though. I'm disturbed ~B_

_There's the true test, Luke. Are you at all turned on by the thought of Jared's big cock? ;) ~K_

_Oh, lord. Please say no ~J_

_I don't need this image ~B_

_I'm flaccid, yet curious. What does that say? ~L_

_It says you're one of life's crudest mysteries ~K_

_Make it stop ~B_

_Hmmm. I'll need to think on this ~L_

_Kill me now... ~J_

* * *

"What the..."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat as he was finally pulled awake by the hot dampness that had been gently massaging him for the last five minutes. His mind raced as he scrambled to remember where he was and what was going on, and he gradually became aware of the unexpected yet pleasant heat that had begun to spread throughout his body. A throaty voice spoke from down below his waist.

"Hey there, sleeping beauty," Kurt spoke huskily, pausing to lick purposefully over his boyfriend's now relaxed hole. "Just lie back and revel, honey. I'd say you could go back to sleep if you want, but I think you'll want to be awake to fully enjoy this."

Blaine's eyelids flickered shut and an involuntary groan rumbled in his chest as he felt Kurt's mouth on him once more. He was exhausted, but for the best possible reason. They had already had sex four times since the previous evening, with long discussions and short naps intermittent throughout the night and morning hours.

Their last little escapade - involving Blaine literally holding Kurt up against the wall and fucking him - had taken everything he had in him. Granted, Kurt had helped out by gripping onto the frame of the door they were up against, taking some of his own weight to make it possible, but Blaine had still exerted an enormous amount of energy considering he was actually a bit smaller than his boyfriend.

It had been so unbelievably, fucking hot though. It was a fantasy position for both men, so the mere excitement from living it out had given them the drive to push through, and it had been so fucking worth it. Blaine was fairly certain he had damaged his vocal cords after that particular orgasm and Kurt wondered briefly if he actually could have shattered glass with how high pitched he got. They had both blushed profusely though when a sudden pounding from Kurt's upstairs neighbor sounded angrily from the ceiling. In the neighbor's defense, it was four in the morning by that point.

They had wearily climbed into a warm bath afterwards and then collapsed in bed, barely taking the time to pull a blanket over their naked bodies.

They had briefly awoken mid-morning to their phones dinging madly as their best friends texted to check in but fell back into a dreamless sleep for a couple more hours, despite Kurt's claims of needing to go so that he could enjoy his boyfriend's 'nice, thick cock.'

Blaine was finally awakened by the feeling of Kurt's tongue on his ass. He realized in surprise, as his brain slowly started to come back to reality, that his legs had been spread wide and his feet had been pushed up close to his body, leaving him vulnerably on display. It briefly floated through his mind that with any of his past partners he would have felt exposed and uncomfortable in this position. He wasn't though; not with Kurt. He felt completely at ease and, beyond that, he felt loved and cared for and just... sensual.

Sensual was never a word he would have used to describe sex before now, but it was the only word he could think of to describe what it felt like to be in this position with Kurt, and it drove him fucking wild.

He absolutely loved topping when they had sex. He loved the feeling of dominating his boyfriend, of being in the position to take care of Kurt, to be the one to cause him that kind of pleasure. He felt an unbelievable amount of pride and fulfillment when he saw that look in Kurt's eyes, the one that begged Blaine to just take him, and the contentment and ecstasy that obviously filled him when Blaine did so... and honestly, Kurt simply enjoyed bottoming. Blaine loved giving his boyfriend the satisfaction he craved. In fact, Kurt enjoyed being a bottom so much that even when he topped he usually found some way to still get that satisfaction, generally involving some new, fun little toy he had picked up for them to try.

As their relationship continued, their love life developed and they learned how to please each other. Blaine surprised himself by discovering that he truly loved bottoming just as much as topping. He hadn't expected that turn of events. He had thought at the beginning of their relationship that his extreme enjoyment from bottoming had come from his wonder at the newness of the experience. He had honestly expected, after a bit, to fall into a pattern where he was primarily the top. It just seemed like it would be natural, especially considering his past experience with sex.

The truth was that the opposite happened. He not only enjoyed giving himself to Kurt in that way and letting himself be taken care of, he even started to crave it, sometimes just desperate to feel the weight of Kurt's body on him... in him... surrounding him. Again, he felt utterly sensual in those moments. It was a new experience for him, but one that he found intoxicating.

And Kurt loved to take him. Despite how much he loved being the bottom, the model began to crave topping just as often. Blaine was the first partner with whom he had ever felt such a strong desire to take care of in that way. He found himself daydreaming about different scenarios and variations on positions, hoping to break his record of how quickly he could get Blaine to break down and just beg Kurt to please fuck him.

They were truly versatile in almost every way, which they both discovered led to the most explosive and satisfying sexual experiences of their lives. The fact that they were in love, which they had finally found the freedom to admit out loud, just made their experiences together that much more intense, that much more powerful.

Blaine groaned again as his body convulsed, reaching his hands down to gently grip his boyfriend's hair. Kurt was using both of his hands to spread Blaine's cheeks to either side and was alternating between open mouthed kisses and intense swirls of his tongue, both relaxing and slightly opening the rim. Blaine was trembling slightly at the feeling and unintentionally pushed Kurt's face closer as he gripped his hair.

Kurt smirked to himself, more than a little bit proud of how needy Blaine already was. He flattened his tongue, aggressively massaging and sucking as he moved his hand up to start stroking Blaine's erection.

"What... mmnnnn... gave you the idea to wake me up like this?" Blaine asked with a whimper.

Kurt pulled back briefly, peering up at Blaine with a sassy grin.

"If I recall correctly, you did tell me that to get your one hundred percent forgiveness I would need to do some major ass kissing. I've decided to take that literally."

"That definitely bumps you up to ninety-two percent," Blaine chuckled as Kurt sank back down.

Blaine gave a high breathy moan, releasing Kurt's hair and reaching for his own legs, pulling them open wider and up further on his chest, giving Kurt as much access as possible. He spoke in a low voice, laughing breathily.

"God, I'm so thankful we took that bath and that I got clean for you. This is the best fucking feeling in the world to wake up to, baby. I could lie here and let you do this to me all damn day!"

"Why do you think I insisted on the bath?" Kurt chuckled damply as he pulled away, rubbing his face against the inside of Blaine's thigh to wipe away the excess of saliva dripping down his chin. Blaine shivered at the feeling and let out a high little laugh, still a bit ticklish, despite how turned on he was.

"I love how you smell," Kurt sighed, kissing the wet, slightly opened hole once more before slowly scooting himself up Blaine's body. "I just love it after we've taken a bath together. You're so fresh and soft, but so manly. There's just this intoxicating earthiness, this spiciness. It's just... you. It's so fucking hot, Blaine."

"I'm spicy?" Blaine grinned, pulling Kurt up on top of him completely and kissing him softly on the mouth. "I knew I was hot, but damn."

"Not, like, caliente," Kurt grinned back, returning the kiss. "Not that kind of spicy. I meant that you remind me of fresh spices, like what you bake with."

"Do I smell like a cookie?" Blaine asked sweetly, raising an eyebrow in amusement as he ran a hand through Kurt's hair, brushing it back from his face.

"Yes," Kurt smirked, then pressed his face down into Blaine's neck, breathing him in. "You smell like a snickerdoodle, fresh from the oven. I'm gonna start calling you that, my little snickerdoodle."

Blaine's eyes sank closed, squirming delightedly at the feeling of Kurt pressing down into him.

"People will think we're being all cutesy and disgustingly romantic," he laughed, clutching Kurt to him, "only we'll know that we're secretly talking about rimming."

"I love that kind of secret," Kurt kissed Blaine's neck, moving up to suck lightly on the shell of his ear before settling down on his chest with a sigh, gazing up at Blaine happily as he plopped his chin onto his folded hands. Blaine smiled in silence, running his hands through Kurt's hair then down to his back, scratching lightly, something he knew Kurt loved. Kurt responded by wiggling contentedly against Blaine's hands, trying to get more friction.

"So," Blaine started, voice low and suggestive as he gave Kurt what he wanted, scratching harder. "Are you going to finish what you started, or what?"

He squeezed Kurt gently with his legs which were resting to either side, still spread wide as Kurt lay between them.

"Absolutely," Kurt smiled, reaching up a hand to cup Blaine's cheek, stroking it lovingly. There were a few seconds of silence between them as they took in the moment, and Blaine closed his eyes as he leaned into Kurt's hand.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, rubbing his thumb against Blaine's stubbled skin.

"I love you, too," Blaine whispered back, moving to kiss Kurt's palm, "so, so much."

Kurt swallowed, almost overcome with the intensity of his emotions. He had never in his life felt this way about another person. He knew that he would do anything, absolutely anything for Blaine. Anything to protect him. Anything to make him happy, even at his own expense, and he knew that if it ever came to that, he wouldn't even care. He would happily sacrifice anything for Blaine. Blaine's needs would always come before his own.

The way Blaine was looking at him, the way he was touching him, the way he had been making love to him since the previous night... those things told Kurt that Blaine felt the exact same way, that he would do whatever it took to take care of Kurt, to make him happy, no matter the cost.

The fervency of those feelings, of that knowledge, was astounding. They were both so full of love for the other that they could feel it, filling their chests, tingling in the air around them so that it practically sparked with electricity.

"So, what do you think?" Kurt questioned softly after catching his breath. "How should we do it this time... or I guess I should ask what you want? Last time, up against the wall, was kinda all about me, so you just tell me what you want, baby, and I'll make it happen."

"Well, I can definitely say that the wall sex was just as amazing for me as it was for you," Blaine smirked, thrusting up against Kurt playfully, "but thank you, babe. Um, I was kinda thinking that I'd like to be face to face, do it missionary style, or some version anyway. Too boring?"

He wrinkled his nose, looking as if he expected Kurt to be apathetic about his suggestion, but Kurt smiled, shaking his head as he leaned down for a kiss.

"There's nothing boring about a classic, honey. Why that way though, if you don't mind me asking? Is it just a better angle for you?"

Blaine sat up slowly, pushing Kurt with him. He scooted forward, straddling Kurt's hips with his legs so that they were pressed up against each other, and linked his fingers loosely behind Kurt's neck.

"It's great, but to be honest I think the angle's a bit better when you take me from behind."

"Okay," Kurt gave him a confused look. "So why face to face then?"

Blaine let one hand slide down Kurt's chest, circling around a muscled pec, as if mapping him out. His other hand rested on Kurt's shoulder and he gently traced the shape of his ear, all the while gazing at him as if he were the most mysteriously beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"I need to see you," he answered quietly, not quite looking Kurt in the eye. "I need to see your face. I want to see in your eyes how much you want me."

He looked up then, showing Kurt exactly what he meant. Kurt tipped his head to the side slightly, hoping that he was showing Blaine exactly what he wanted to see.

"I need to watch you as you take me," Blaine continued, his voice raw and gravelly. "I need you to show me exactly how much you want me, show me that you're going to be there, how much you mean this and how committed you are."

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt breathed, his breath catching in his throat when he saw that his boyfriend's eyes were misty and full of emotion. "I am, I promise. I'm so sor-"

"I know," Blaine cut him off, shaking his head quickly. "I'm not looking for an apology again, babe. We're past that. I just... I need to see it. I need to connect with you like that. And honestly, Kurt, I just need to feel you on top of me, feel all of your weight. I just... god, I just need it."

Kurt stared at him in silence for three long seconds, not moving a muscle, not reacting at all. Just when Blaine was starting to raise an eyebrow and ask him if something was wrong, Kurt grabbed Blaine's thighs and fluidly yanked them back as he rose to his knees. At the shocked look on Blaine's face and the tiny "umph" that came from his mouth as he hit the bed, a slow, seductive smile spread across Kurt's face.

"I will give you all of that." Kurt swept his eyes over his boyfriend's body hungrily, and a sharp shiver of anticipation swept through Blaine as Kurt leaned down to breath against his lips. "And more."

A small sound of both contentment and urgency came from Blaine as he moved to wrap his arms around Kurt's shoulders. He stopped mid-motion though, suddenly changing his mind, and slowly brought his hands above his head, clasping his fingers together on the pillow.

Kurt watched the motion and the smile on his face grew. He saw the truth in the silent gesture... that Blaine was showing how he was giving up complete control in this moment, putting himself entirely in Kurt's hands, trusting him with his body.

Kurt's expression grew serious then. He didn't take that lightly. He nodded his head and a gentle smile crossed his face once more. He was just leaning in, ready to place a needy kiss on Blaine's lips, when he remembered something.

"Fuck," he sank his head down onto Blaine's chest, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration.

"Fuck!"

"Um. Okaaay," Blaine slowly patted him on the back. "That definitely doesn't sound like the good kind of fuck."

"We're out of condoms," Kurt groaned. "I just remembered that I gave you the last one for the wall sex. I had in the back of my mind that I'd slip out to the store real quick this morning but then I totally forgot."

He sat up and pouted regretfully.

"I'm so sorry, honey! I feel terrible! I can either run out real quick right now or we can change up the plans. What do you want?"

Blaine stayed silent for a moment, stroking up and down Kurt's arms as he looked off into space. He met Kurt's gaze when he finally spoke and peered into his eyes intently.

"Neither."

"What?" Kurt questioned as he furrowed his brow. Blaine linked their fingers together, smiling at Kurt gently.

"Look, you got tested right before we got together. Isn't that what you told me?"

Kurt nodded slowly.

"I didn't mention it," Blaine shrugged, "but I went last week. I'm clean, obviously."

"Soooo..." Kurt let the word trail off, knowing where Blaine was headed with this but needing to hear him say it out loud.

"So," Blaine massaged the backs of Kurt's hands with his thumbs. "We're at that point, I think. We love each other. We know we want to be together. We trust each other to not dick around. Let's do it, Kurt. Let's take that next step."

"No condoms," Kurt smiled softly, "like, at all? Not just this time?"

"Yeah," Blaine smiled back. "What do you think?"

"Believe it or not, I've never had sex without a condom before," Kurt admitted with an excited smile as he momentarily settled at Blaine's side, snuggling against him.

"Really?" Blaine asked with a laugh. "Me neither!"

"Hey!" Kurt grinned. "We're gonna lose our barebacking virginities together! How fucking cool is that?!"

"Very fucking cool," Blaine smiled softly, kissing Kurt lightly as he pulled him back on top of his body, lifting an ankle to gently hook over Kurt's thigh.

Kurt kissed him back, pressing several small, light kisses in a row as he pushed his thigh down in between Blaine's legs, nudging up against him firmly. He ran his thumb over Blaine's cheek, kissing him lightly on the tip of his nose before sitting up.

Gazing down at his boyfriend adoringly, he spread his legs wide, running his hands down the insides of his thighs and causing him to shiver at the light touch. He looked into Blaine's eyes then, his gaze intense.

"Very fucking cool."

* * *

Blaine clenched his fingers, his right hand resting over his eyes. Tiny noises were coming from his mouth, accompanying all of Kurt's movements... every touch... every stroke.

Kurt's mouth was gentle as it sucked lightly on the head of his cock. He caressed Kurt's hair in his left hand, hoping he wasn't pulling too hard.

"Mmmm."

Kurt's fingers brushed perfectly against his prostate once again as they fucked into him, spreading and stretching him as they went.

"Mmmfff... fuck."

Kurt gave one last purposeful thrust with his fingers, crooking them just so. He tightened the suction he had on Blaine's cock, sinking down one final time before pulling off completely.

"God, Kurt! Mmmm..."

Blaine let his left hand drop to his stomach as Kurt sat up and slid his right hand from over his eyes, blinking them open to gaze up at his boyfriend.

"You ready?" Kurt hushed, moving to grab the bottle of lube from next to them on the bed, but Blaine pushed his hand aside, taking the bottle himself.

"Yes. Fuck yes."

He reached down, taking Kurt's cock in his hand and stroking him into complete hardness before covering him generously with the gel. He groaned under his breath, closing his eyes briefly while he waited for Kurt to get himself into position. He squirmed anxiously for a moment, flexing the muscles in his ass.

He both loved and hated this brief moment, when he was stretched and ready and so fucking stimulated, yet untouched as they transitioned.

On one hand, it was so damn good. His body was a constant flow of pleasing little flashes and his desire to be touched further had been brought to such a climax that he could already feel the beginning stages of his orgasm prodding at him. His mind was hazy and his body buzzed and it was just fucking incredible.

On the other hand, his anxiousness to be touched and filled were at such a high that he felt like he was fucking going crazy, just for those few seconds. It always took every ounce of self control to not scream out for Kurt to "just get your fucking cock inside of me and fuck me, god damn it!"

He usually lost that self control to be honest, but he got the distinct feeling that Kurt didn't mind. In fact, he was pretty certain that his boyfriend absolutely loved it.

"Fuck, baby! Just fuck me! Please, baby. Please do it. I need your cock so bad..."

The corner of Kurt's mouth tipped up and Blaine could see exactly how much he loved it. He didn't have time to contemplate further, however.

Out of nowhere Kurt was dipping down to prop both of Blaine's legs on either of his shoulders before pressing down on top of him, pushing Blaine's legs back against his body. His breath caught in his chest, hardly able to believe that he was this flexible, and the snickered to himself, thinking about how much that word actually applied to him.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, breathing hotly against Blaine's lips. Blaine nodded quickly, capturing Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth and running his tongue over the soft skin.

"Yeah," he exhaled as he let go of Kurt's lip, kissing it gently. "I'm fucking perfect."

The heat in their gaze was actually making their bodies warm, and a flush crept up their chests. Blaine reached down, squeezing his hand between their bodies and grasping Kurt's lubed up cock. He pumped it quickly and Kurt closed his eyes as he groaned.

"Oh... baby. You better not do that too much. You look so damn hot, with your knees up by your face like this, and I'm already so fucking hard. I won't last if you keep that up."

Blaine smirked, but quickly complied, blindly directing Kurt's cock toward his ass. His eyelids fluttered shut as he felt the slick tip of Kurt's erection push into him. His asshole twitched and throbbed, gripping and yielding around Kurt's cock as the model slid his hips forward, stopping only when he had bottomed out.

Blaine was so fucking turned on he couldn't help the continuous string of moans and muttered words that came from his mouth.

Everything Kurt was doing, the way he moved, the way he looked... every fucking thing about this moment was just so damn hot he could hardly stand it.

Kurt's hips, pushing against the back of his thighs, shoving him down into the mattress with every thrust.

Kurt's body, pressing him down. The weight of it covering him. The sweat, already trickling down between their chests.

The intensity of Kurt's gaze, both the love and the lust he saw there as the blue eyes sparkled and seemed to peer directly into his soul.

The knowledge that there was nothing between them now. No condom separating Kurt's cock from the inside of his body. They were connected in every possible way. They couldn't get any closer. When Kurt came, he would come inside of him.

He tossed his head back, letting go of a hot huff of breath through his nose as he pressed his lips together, trying for a moment to stop the embarrassingly loud moans.

He moved his body underneath Kurt's, circling his hips in a slow rhythm, creating just the right amount of friction.

"Fuck, Blaine," Kurt whined. "Jesus fucking christ! The way you're moving your hips... fuck, baby!"

Blaine laughed breathlessly, but it quickly ended in a whimper of his own. He knew exactly how good the movements of his hips were. His own cock was getting stroked rhythmically against Kurt's stomach, and the slight lift of his hips as Kurt thrust into him caused the perfect amount of pressure against his prostate.

Sometimes the light, little brushes would be just enough to stimulate him, but drive him crazy because it wasn't enough. Sometimes the direct slams when Kurt was fucking him deeply would almost be too much, and he would literally see stars as his mind raced to catch up with his body when his orgasm crashed into him.

This, however... this was fucking perfect.

"Shit," Kurt breathed, dropping his face down into Blaine's neck, kissing and sucking as his breathing turned into stuttered little pants.

Blaine cried out, high and loud, no longer giving a fuck how he sounded. Kurt basically had his body folded in half by this point, and he found it so fucking sexy.

"Yes, baby," he called out. "Fuck me! Just like that."

"I'm not suffocating you?" Kurt asked quickly, pulling back for a brief second to look Blaine in the eye and make sure that he was truly okay.

"God no!" Blaine growled in frustration, yanking Kurt back down and moaning in satisfaction when he felt the weight once more.

Kurt chuckled, deep in his chest, and started thrusting quickly as he let himself rest down on top of Blaine, almost fully.

"Fuck," Blaine whined, grunting softly with each jolt. He was shaking now and he let his hands fall helplessly to the side as he began to flush all over. Sparks radiated from his spine and spread through his entire body, spiking higher and higher every time Kurt fucked into him.

"Blaine," Kurt sputtered, his voice high and ragged. "I love you so fucking much."

"Kurt," Blaine breathed, his voice faltering. "I love... fuck... I love... I... fu-"

Kurt slid his hands over top of Blaine's, slotting their fingers together and pushing them up above his head on the pillow.

"This is what you wanted, baby? To watch me, face to face, while I make love to you?"

Blaine flexed his fingers around Kurt's, squeezing his hands as his body started to convulse.

"Yes."

"Then watch me. Open your eyes, honey."

Blaine realized in surprise that his eyes were actually shut tight, and he relaxed his face, blinking them open to find Kurt smiling down at him and leaning in for a kiss.

A quick heat began to spread through his body, and he began to pick up the tempo of his rhythmic hip movements, attempting to match Kurt's pace.

Despite how close they were and how heavily Kurt was pressing down into him, there was actually very little friction against his own leaking erection. What shocked him, though, was that he knew without a doubt that he wouldn't need it. This hadn't happened for him since the very first time he bottomed.

His back suddenly arched from the bed as his breathing turned into desperate little gasps. The overwhelming sparks of pleasure that were shooting up his spine began to radiate throughout his entire body, and he was just tensing up, bracing himself for an awe-inspiring orgasm, when Kurt stopped.

"What the hell are you doing?" He gasped, thrusting himself up onto Kurt's dick, trying to find the orgasm that had just been at his fingertips.

"Shhh, stop," Kurt smiled, panting. "Trust me."

"Oh, lord," Blaine groaned as he did his best to cling to Kurt with his legs, despite the fact that they were pressed up against his chest. "You're gonna fucking taunt me, aren't you."

"No," Kurt chided with a grin and slowly started to move, gradually resuming his pace. "I'm gonna make you scream, my adorable little koala. Tell me when you're almost there again."

Blaine immediately saw what Kurt meant, as the tension that was racing to rebuild in his body and the sparks shooting through him were already magnified after the short pause.

"Kurt," he murmured. "You're a fucking god."

The satisfied smirk on Kurt's face was followed by an intense shudder through his own body, and he closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating heavily on holding himself back as well.

Blaine held onto his orgasm for as long as he could, and just when he knew he couldn't possibly hold off any longer he squeezed Kurt's fingers anxiously. They immediately stopped, both panting out heavy breaths as their bodies relaxed and the intense flashes of pleasure had calmed into a pleasant floaty feeling.

They were able to do this four more times, gradually building things back up until one or the other had to call a stop before they came too quickly. On the fifth time, however, as they resumed their movements, Blaine knew within seconds that he couldn't possibly last any longer. The electric jolts shooting up his spine were actually blurring his vision with every slide against his prostate, and his arms and legs were shaking uncontrollably.

"Kurt," he gasped, choking on a breath as his back arched sharply into the air, slamming himself onto Kurt's cock. "I'm not... this is... god, baby..."

"Me too," Kurt mumbled against his cheek, and Blaine noticed how his boyfriend's entire body was slick with sweat, every muscle trembling and straining as he worked to pick up his steady pace one final time.

"Ready to scream, gorgeous?" Kurt whispered as he stared down at Blaine, his gaze intoxicating and steamy. Blaine didn't have time to respond, he didn't even have time to think, because it was happening, right then and there.

His entire body went numb for a split second, then the muscles in his thighs spasmed and tightened as he arched his back as far off of the bed as he could, considering Kurt's weight was holding him down. The feeling of adrenaline that rushed through him was so intense, he felt as if he was suddenly riding a roller coaster. His head spun, forcing him to close his eyes so he didn't pass out, just as all of the muscles in his body tensed, tighter than he had ever experienced in his life.

That's when he screamed.

Kurt was right.

He had never screamed from an orgasm before. Ever. He had panted and moaned and whined. He had even shouted Kurt's name a time or two, but this... this was a scream.

He didn't even recognize the sound as it came from his lungs, and he couldn't have curbed it if he tried. He was way too far gone.

The damn thing kept going on and on, too. After every powerful jolt that convulsed his body he prepared himself to start coming down from the high, but it kept coming, wave after spasming wave.

Even in the midst of this he was able to concentrate on one coherent thought- how fucking perfect and sexy his boyfriend was.

Kurt's body was visibly shaking and his jaw so tense that Blaine could see it trembling as he kept up his steady pace. He moaned and whimpered under his breath, getting louder and breathier with every thrust of his hips as he fucked Blaine through his orgasm.

Just when Blaine felt the last major wave of pleasure sweep through him and his body started to slip into the coma like state of euphoria where every muscle felt like jelly and his mind went blissfully blank and sleepy, he whispered to Kurt in a drawling and slurred voice.

"Let go, baby. Come in me. Now."

Kurt's body stuttered at Blaine's words and his expression was of pleasure so powerful that it was almost painful. His pace became lightening fast and quickly erratic as he let himself finally lose control.

Blaine grew more relaxed by the second, slipping even further into that state of euphoria. He grinned up at Kurt groggily, feeling more pride and possessiveness than he could ever have described as he lay there passively, feeling Kurt slide in and out. He reveled in the fact that Kurt had just spent the last hour focusing on giving him an earth shattering orgasm and was now using his body to come to his own climax. He was overwhelmed by the knowledge that Kurt was so turned on by his body, and his love for this man bubbled up in his chest.

"Yes, baby," he murmured, voice shaky. He freed his hands to clasp around Kurt's back, encouraging him to keep moving. "That's it. I love you so much, Kurt. I want you to come. Come inside me, baby."

Kurt cried out, a desperate, choked sound, and buried his face in Blaine's neck.

"Fuck," he practically sobbed, nibbling roughly at Blaine's skin. "Keep... saying... that's so... perfect... fuck..."

So Blaine kept whispering, telling Kurt how much he loved the feeling of his cock, how he much loved him, how much it turned him to think of Kurt climaxing inside of him, no barriers in the way.

He cringed, just for a second, starting to feel the extreme oversensitivity, but Kurt finally came, right in that moment, slamming forward one last time with a muffled shout as he smothered his face into Blaine's neck.

Kurt's head was spinning just as Blaine's had, and he barely had the energy to lift his head and smile dazedly.

"So, how was it?" He mumbled, eyes blinking heavily as Blaine grinned that same satisfied, dopey grin.

"Fucking perfect," he slurred, finally letting the coma like state take him over. He let his legs slip down from Kurt's shoulders for the first time, and groaned as the muscles stretched, falling limply to either side of Kurt's body. The rest of his body followed suit, collapsing weakly beneath Kurt, not moving a muscle.

Kurt slumped down on top of him as every muscle gave out, collapsing just as weakly on top of Blaine. He was quickly slipping consciousness as he smirked into Blaine's neck one final time.

"Yeah, baby. Fucking perfect."

* * *

They woke about thirty minutes later, sore and sticky, but still in that hazy state of elation. They groaned as they pulled apart, both sighing as Kurt's softened cock slid out of Blaine easily.

Blaine shivered, feeling an unfamiliar dampness as some of Kurt's come began to drip out of him. It blended right in with the stickiness of the drying lube though, so it didn't bother him in the slightest. In reality, the same pride and possessiveness from earlier came back, accompanied by a warm and fuzzy feeling, one that told him he was finally where he was supposed to be. He was home.

"Mmmnn," he growled, burrowing under the comforter that had been bunched up to the side of the bed and pulling Kurt into his side. "Clean up later? Nap more now?"

"Agreed," Kurt answered as he heaved out a contented breath, but before he could drift off, one thought popped into his head.

"Real quick though sweetie, I've gotta know," Kurt kissed Blaine's neck, slinging a leg over top of Blaine's and curling onto his chest. "How was it? The whole no condom thing?"

"It was awesome, baby," Blaine sighed happily, scratching lightly over Kurt's back. "I felt so connected with you, and like... this was the ultimate way for me to say that I trust you."

"Mmmm, good," Kurt smiled, "because you can. What about the mess though? It doesn't bother you?"

"Mess?" Blaine questioned, pulling back to look at Kurt in confusion.

"Yeah," Kurt laughed, raising his eyebrows. "You know, my sperm? That stuff that tends to shoot out of a man's dick when he ejaculates? The condom used to catch that stuff, honey."

Blaine smacked at his shoulder with a grin.

"I knew what you meant, smart ass. I just didn't understand why you used the word mess. Seriously, baby. We use like a gallon of lube every time we have sex. An ounce or two of sperm is like a drop in the bucket compared to the mess that's already there."

"Valid point," Kurt snickered. "I dunno though. I just feel like it'd still feel messier, cuz it's, like, shooting all the way into you."

"Well," Blaine smiled seductively, pushing Kurt onto his back and climbing on top of him. "You don't have to take my word for it. Forget the nap. We can perform a couple of little experiments on you right now and you can see for yourself."

Kurt laughed, leaning in to kiss him as he lightly thrust his hips up into the air.

"I'm down for that, but, you know, just for the sake of science."

They chuckled together then as Blaine playfully tackled him down and they rolled around, laughing and kissing, more than happy to experiment together. They were, after all, discovering this particular experience for the first time, and together none the less. They had never felt closer or more connected than they did in these moments, and it was a beautiful thing.

* * *

"You've gotta be fuckin' shitting me."

Blaine snorted into his wine glass, grateful to be laughing after retelling the humiliating and still painful story.

"Nope," he sighed, shrugging as he met Luke's gaze from across the table. He glanced over at Kurt appreciatively when his boyfriend reached a hand to squeeze his knee under the table. Jared shook his head in disbelief.

"You know, no matter how many times I hear things like this, it still has the ability to shock me. Sometimes I think about how proud I am of the human race and how evolved we are, and then I hear shit like this and feel like we've made absolutely no progress at all."

Luke nodded in agreement, but Kurt spoke up in a soft voice before he could say anything.

"You know what, though," he responded thoughtfully, "there is growth and maturity in the general population that definitely wasn't there even a few years ago, and we saw it yesterday."

"Did I miss something in the retelling?" Luke asked incredulously.

"Think about the way the rest of the people responded," Kurt argued. "Every other person in that little crowd jumped to Blaine's defense. Not too long ago a mob would have formed right behind that crazy bitch and come at us with their metaphorical torches and pitchforks. I feel encouraged by that at least. It's a big step, I think, to have had that many people vocally on our side."

The other three men thought about this for a moment, and finally nodded appreciatively.

"You're right," Jared acquiesced with a sigh. "It's so easy to let one ignorant voice drown out all of the good and supportive ones. I'm glad you pointed that out. I guess we've come further than I thought."

Blaine smiled at Kurt and leaned over to kiss him on the cheek.

"That's my pooftah," Luke grinned, raising his glass to Kurt. "Always with the pearls of wisdom."

"I'm just glad you didn't let it tear you guys apart," Jared smiled at them both.

Blaine snorted into his wine glass once again and Kurt looked down at his plate, pointedly avoiding Jared's gaze.

"What am I missing?" Jared asked slowly.

"You haven't heard the whole story yet," Blaine winked at Kurt as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and yanked him over onto his lap. "Asswipe here tried to break up with me when we got back to his apartment, which is the main reason you didn't hear from us until today. We were a tad busy breaking up, fighting, and then getting back together, involving copious amounts of makeup sex and talking."

"You what?" Jared exclaimed, looking shocked and a little bit angry.

"Dude!" Luke shook his head, but his expression was curious more than anything, knowing Kurt well enough to realize that his intentions must have been honorable.

Kurt began to sputter in his defense, face bright red as he tried to spit out a sentence. Blaine gazed at him adoringly and hugged him close before speaking up.

"Actually guys, he really thought he was doing the best thing for me. He felt that he was being selfish by holding on to me... that it was his fault I had to experience prejudice like that. He didn't want to me to have to deal with it for the rest of my life, so he wanted to set me free... give me the chance to have a so called 'normal' relationship with a woman that wouldn't be judged and criticized. It practically killed him to even say the words. You could see how much it hurt him, but he wanted so much to do the right thing. I just had to kiss some sense into him."

He tipped Kurt's chin down and kissed him possessively, feeling admiration for this man who loved him so much.

Luke gazed on happily, not at all surprised by this insight. He knew very well what an amazing and selfless man his best friend was. That was what he loved most about him.

Jared's expression softened then, and his heart went out to his new friend.

"You were willing to let him go, no matter how much it hurt you... just to see him happy?" He asked softly.

Kurt blushed once again, but nodded as he met Jared's gaze.

"Thank you," Jared smiled, reaching across the table to squeeze Kurt's hand. "It means more to me than you could know to see how much you care about him."

Kurt reached his hand out with a smile of his own and squeezed Jared's hand right back.

"Always," he responded in an unfaltering voice.

"You guys!" Blaine exclaimed, pretending to be embarrassed and hiding behind Kurt's arm. "This is so touching! I'm all verklempt!"

The other three men laughed at this, and Kurt tipped Blaine's chin up to kiss him gently.

"Oooo," Blaine smirked against his lips. "That was a nice one. I'm bumping you up to ninety-two point one percent."

Kurt snickered before placing another soft kiss against his lips.

"Mmmm, ninety-two point two."

Kurt smiled and moved down his neck.

"Oh god... Ninety-two point three."

Jared shook his head in amusement and Luke picked up a leftover dinner roll to throw at Kurt's head.

"Hey! Pooftah number one and flexy-boo! As much as I'll admit that your cock sucking, asshole fucking foreplay intrigues me, I'm gonna need to ask you to stop. I'm sexually frustrated enough without you flaunting your abundant sex life in my face. I'm gonna have to go home and majorly jack off to some cheap porn as it is. You don't need to taunt me!"

"As much as I would have worded it differently," Jared rolled his eyes, "I have to agree with Captain Insensitive here. My sex life has also been significantly lacking lately."

"Sorry guys," Kurt wrinkled his nose apologetically, scooting off of Blaine's lap and back on to his own chair. "We'll stop being so mushy."

"Much appreciated," Luke tossed another roll at Kurt playfully, smirking at Blaine's pout when Kurt moved from his lap.

"Hey," Kurt nodded to Jared after whipping the roll back at Luke's face. "Why don't we get your dessert ready now? That mousse looked amazing."

"Oh, yeah!" Jared jumped up from his seat excitedly. "It was a new recipe, actually. I need to put on the topping yet, so it'd be awesome if you could double check the recipe for me while I finish it up."

"Sounds great!" Kurt clapped his hands as they rushed off to the kitchen together, happily discussing their baking techniques.

Luke shook his head as he watched them hurry away.

"I sure hope the partner I end up with can cook, or I'll be eating takeout for the rest of my life. Our efforts for your little surprise dinner for Kurt were evidence of that."

"I think that my lack of skills showed more than yours that night," Blaine laughed, taking a large sip of his wine.

"I suppose so," Luke chuckled, "but trust me when I say that had I been in charge of that dinner it would have been just as bad."

They both laughed as they toasted their lack of skills, then took a long drink in Kurt and Jared's honor. They sat back then in comfortable silence, Blaine appreciating the view he had of Kurt's ass as the model bent over momentarily, searching through a bottom cabinet.

Luke, however, was staring off into space quietly. He spoke up a minute later, after a brief glance toward the kitchen to make sure that their friends were still out of hearing distance.

"Um," he started slowly, catching Blaine's attention, "I'm a tiny bit afraid of crossing a line here, but hey, that's what I do."

Blaine smirked, shaking his head and waiting for Luke to continue.

"How much do you know about Kurt's past relationships?" Luke asked carefully. Blaine's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but this wasn't it.

"Well," he shook his head, trying to think, "I know that for the most part he's only had surfacey relationships... guys to fill the void more than anything else. He mentioned one relationship that got a little more serious than the others, but said something about knowing deep down that it would never work out in the end, so he didn't let himself get too attached... or something to that affect."

He shrugged his shoulders uncertainly, suddenly feeling as if he was betraying Kurt's confidence by relaying this information. When Luke nodded in encouragement, however, he felt better, realizing that nothing he was saying was new information to Kurt's best friend.

"That's all true," Luke nodded, then paused, tapping his fingers against the table, looking uncertain. Blaine raised an eyebrow, glancing at the kitchen and noticing that Kurt and Jared looked as if they were finishing up.

"Um, did you have something you wanted to say?"

Luke sighed, looking Blaine in the eye with an uncharacteristically serious expression.

"I just think that it would be beneficial for you to know that... well, I just have a feeling that there was probably a bit more to Kurt's attempt to break things off than the obvious."

Blaine slowly set down his glass, feeling his heart sink.

"What are you saying?"

"Oh!" Luke exclaimed softly, seeing the sudden fear in Blaine's eyes. "No! Don't worry, and please don't freak. There is no doubt in my mind how much that man loves you and wants to be with you, I just... I just think it might behoove you to know what he's been through. He didn't tell you? I mean... he didn't tell you anything specific about assface?"

Blaine shook his head slowly.

"I think I would have remembered a name like assface."

"Well, he wouldn't have called him assface," Luke chuckled. "That was my name for him."

Blaine tried to laugh along, but it was a weak attempt, suddenly remembering Kurt's reference to knowing what it was like to fall back into bed with someone who you knew was bad for you but was an amazing fuck.

It hadn't seemed so bad when he was telling Kurt about Celeste.

Now, however, it felt as if someone was literally punching him in the heart to think of Kurt with another man in this context. Suddenly he realized exactly how Kurt must have felt when receiving this information, and gained even more respect for his boyfriend, if possible, remembering how calm his response had been.

He took a deep breath, determined to be just as adult about this.

"So, what happened?" He asked calmly.

"Well," Luke sighed, "I'm gonna leave the details to him. I don't think it's my place, but you just need to know that Kurt knows what it's like to be betrayed and purposefully left behind when things get a little rough. Conscious decision or not, I think it's an understandable reaction for him to want to protect himself from being betrayed and abandoned again. While I believe one hundred percent that he had your best interests at heart when trying to break up with you... I'll bet you anything that a tiny, subconscious part of him wanted to leave you before you could leave him, cuz let me tell you, he's been though the wringer already when it comes to that shit."

Blaine shook his head slowly, trying to take this new information in, not completely sure what to do with it. Luke reached across the table, grabbing his forearm and shaking him just a bit.

"Dude! Just... listen and don't overreact. All I'm trying to tell you is that Kurt puts off this amazingly strong front, and while he is strong... undoubtedly... don't forget that he's only human. He's been hurt like all of us, even though he comes off as superhuman sometimes."

Blaine nodded slowly, listening carefully to every word Luke said. He saw the wisdom in this advice, whether he knew the total truth about Kurt's past or not. Parts of Kurt had seemed "too good to be true" ever since Blaine had met him, and he was wise enough to realize that no one could continually live up to that standard, that he needed to be ready for Kurt to fail and to love him through it. That was what he deserved.

He smiled to himself when he thought of their conversation earlier that very day, when Kurt had lovingly reassured him that he would always be there, that he would never just leave or betray him. Now it was his turn apparently, and he would do so gladly. That was what relationships were all about, ebbs and flows... give and take.

"Okay," Blaine nodded, speaking softly when he saw that Kurt and Jared were putting the finishing touches on the mousse. "I'll make sure to reassure him that I'm not going anywhere. Thanks for filling me in. Can't you tell me anything about this guy though?"

Luke chewed at his lip uncertainly.

"If Kurt hasn't told you about him yet then I don't think it's my place to say any more than I already have."

"I guess," Blaine sighed. "He's actually started to on a couple of occasions though, I'm fairly certain, but I never pushed and we'd end up talking about something else."

"I think it's time to push," Luke responded under his breath, leaning back in his chair as Kurt and Jared came back into the room, proudly displaying the fancy dessert.

"Looks amazing, my cock loving little bakers!" He grinned as Jared set the crystal serving bowl down in the middle of the table.

Jared rolled his eyes, spooning the mousse into smaller crystal dishes and placing one in front of Luke with a flourish.

"Why, thank you, my pussy loving little asshole."

* * *

The rest of the evening went fabulously, mostly due to the fact that, from dessert on, they avoided any more discussion of the events from the previous day. They took their dessert out to the couch and crammed in together to watch some bad television, laughing together as they mocked everything about it. They ended by actually muting the t.v. and rolling in laughter as Luke entertained them by making up his own ridiculous dialogue for every single character. In true Luke form he ended his show with every character deciding to have an "orgy of butt sex".

Around eleven Jared began to yawn, leaning onto Blaine's shoulder and closing his eyes when his best friend began to run his fingers through his hair.

"Mmmm, that feels good, B. I miss this!"

"Me, too," Blaine pouted, pulling Jared into a sideways hug. Kurt glanced over and smiled, loving to see how close they were.

"You know," he prodded Jared with his knee. "I've been monopolizing all of Blaine's time lately. You guys should make some plans, just the two of you."

Both Jared and Blaine brightened at the thought.

"God, yes!" Blaine hugged Jared to his side once again. "Let's do something next weekend, Jar. You free?"

"Absolutely," Jared yawned with a grin. "Can't wait! Now though, gentlemen, I need to hit the road so I can get my beauty sleep."

He kissed Blaine on the cheek and groaned as he pushed himself up, moving to grab the rest of his mousse from the kitchen. Kurt and Blaine both stretched as they helped each other from the couch to see Jared out and Luke followed with a smirk.

"I'll get out of your hair, too. That way you can get back to your lovely pole smoking, no interruptions."

"Thanks, dickwad," Kurt rolled his eyes, pulling Luke into a hug.

"Hey!" Luke perked up as he hugged Kurt back. "Why don't we do something next weekend, too! It's been a while since we hung out, just the two of us."

"Sounds good," Kurt smiled, patting Luke lovingly on the backside as he opened the door for their friends to exit.

What none of them expected was for there to be a man standing right outside of Kurt's door.

He was ruggedly handsome and tall. Dark blonde hair was messily spiked, making it look as though he had been out in the wind, and his skin was darkly tanned, showing that he had obviously spent a lot of time outdoors.

"Hey!" He exclaimed eagerly, walking right inside the apartment, patting both Luke and Jared good-naturedly as he shouldered past them. "Perfect timing! I didn't even have to knock!"

Blaine stared at the man, unaware that his mouth was hanging open unattractively. He was very aware, however, of the sudden stab of irritation with how 'at home' this man automatically acted, especially when he hadn't even been invited inside. He could feel his dislike for the man growing at an alarming rate, and was sure that he was shooting daggers from his eyes within seconds. He glanced around to see the reactions of the other men in the brief moments before anyone could think to respond.

Jared had an expression that was a mixture of confusion and distaste, and Blaine was fairly certain that his best friend was feeling the same things he was, only on a smaller scale.

Luke looked as if he was holding himself back from punching the man. If Blaine thought that his own gaze was filled with his immediate dislike for the stranger, then Luke's gaze was filled with pure hatred by comparison. Blaine actually shivered, thinking that Luke filled with righteous anger must be a terrifying sight.

Kurt's expression, on the other hand, was oddly blank. Blaine wondered briefly if he had gone into shock. His entire body was stiff and tense, and the only emotion Blaine could discern from his eyes was utter disbelief.

It was then that Blaine noticed the large duffel bag slung across the man's shoulder. He set it on the floor of the entryway with a sigh of relief and moved straight into the kitchen, opening up the fridge.

"God, I'm starving! I literally just flew in from Sydney. The meal on the flight was god awful!"

The other four followed him, still in shocked silence. Blaine's jaw hung even lower when the man pulled out a container of Kurt's homemade fried chicken and immediately sunk his teeth into a breast piece.

"God, baby!" He sighed happily, reaching out and slapping Kurt's backside with his free hand. "You still got it! I'm gonna get fat now that I'm back if I'm not careful! You too, for that matter. You better make sure you're working out if this is how you eat. I know how much you sit on your cute little ass with your job."

Blaine was seeing red. He could actually feel himself trembling with anger and he clenched his fist, ready to beat the shit out of this arrogant fuck, not caring that the stranger easily had six inches and forty pounds on him. He glanced briefly at Kurt before responding, hoping to at least see some anger in his boyfriend's eyes at being touched without permission. That was when he was positive that Kurt was in shock.

Kurt looked slowly at the hand that had just slapped him, then up at the man, obviously unable to process the fact that this was happening.

Jared and Luke glanced at each other nervously, seeing how livid Blaine was, and while Luke was definitely still angry, Blaine had surpassed him by now.

"What the fu-"

It must have taken Blaine speaking in that low, yet enraged, voice to finally shake Kurt out of his stupor, because he barely got three words out before Kurt stepped forward, placing a calming hand on Blaine's arm. He shook his head pleadingly, showing Blaine with his eyes that he understood his anger, but begging him to please step back and let him handle it himself.

It took every ounce of self control Blaine had to give Kurt what he was asking for. He heaved a sigh of frustration, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms, doing his best to stare down the stranger who was still obnoxiously helping himself to his boyfriend's cooking.

The other man seemed to simply find it amusing though, and smirked cockily at Blaine, quirking one eyebrow in an unspoken challenge.

"What," Kurt stepped forward, speaking slowly as he put a hand to his forehead, "the hell... are you doing here, Vince?"

The other man, whom Blaine now knew was Vince, set aside the chicken and wiped his hand on his jeans. He stepped directly in front of Kurt, holding his hands out to either side as if he were presenting a generous gift.

"I'm back, baby! I'm done traveling. It's just what you wanted. I'm all yours!"

He leaned in quickly and placed a kiss on Kurt's lips before anyone could react. Kurt shoved him back almost the second their lips touched, looking disgusted and furious, but once again, Vince seemed amused more than anything else. He laughed as he tripped backwards from the shove, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

His amusement didn't last long, however. The next thing everyone saw was Blaine, shooting across the room and tackling Vince to the floor. A cry of rage echoed through the kitchen and a sick little crunch sounded as Blaine landed a solid punch directly to his nose, breaking it.

The room was a blur of noise and activity for a minute as everyone shouted and reacted at the same time. Kurt was shouting for Blaine to stop, Vince was shouting in pain, and Luke and Jared were trying to calm Blaine down as they pulled the two apart.

Blaine barely heard a thing.

From the moment he saw that bastard kiss his boyfriend without consent, his mind had gone blank with rage. He was still seething, though somewhat calmer now that he had had the satisfaction of feeling the man's nose break under his fist. The first words that finally made it through to him and brought him back to reality, were Luke's.

He struggled for a moment as Luke pulled him to his feet and across the kitchen, getting him out of reach of Vince. He glanced over to see Kurt standing there with his face in his hands and felt a wave of guilt shoot through him for his rashness. The guilt left though when he saw Jared trying to help Vince from the floor. The injured man pushed Jared away irritably, dabbing at the blood running down his face as he climbed to his feet. His chest heaved as he stared Blaine down, spitting angrily on the floor when blood ran into his mouth.

Luke loosened his grip on Blaine when it was obvious that the shorter man wasn't going to lunge in and attack again. He slung his arm around Blaine's shoulders, trying to squeeze him encouragingly and keep him calm. He turned his head to the side, whispering just loudly enough for Blaine alone to hear him.

"Flexy? Meet assface."


	21. Chapter 21

AN- This coming Thursday, July 11th, will mark one year to the day since I posted my very first chapter of fanfiction. It's been an amazing ride, loves. Thanks for coming along.

Much love and sloppy cyber kisses,

PickingViolets

* * *

A sickeningly heavy sense of realization settled into Blaine's gut as Luke's words finally sank in. They bounced around in his head, echoing loudly as if Luke had shouted them. In reality his voice had barely been a whisper.

_"Flexy? Meet assface."_

So... this was the guy. This was the mysterious man who had messed with Kurt's heart. The man, who Blaine had now heard of multiple times, yet knew almost nothing about. This was the stupid mouth breather Luke had hinted about at dinner. This was the bastard of an ex-boyfriend Kurt had once mentioned, the one he had referred to as not "the nicest guy in the world." Blaine suddenly had a feeling that that particular sentiment was the understatement of the year. This was, most likely, the arrogant fuck Kurt had referred to when he had mentioned hopping back into bed with someone who you knew was bad for you, but was a good lay... just as Blaine had done with Celeste.

He had an overwhelming urge to double check whether that previously perfect nose attached to that irritatingly perfect face was actually broken. One more solid punch couldn't hurt.

Luke sensed the sudden tension in Blaine's body and tightened his grip on the shorter man's shoulders once again, whispering in his ear.

"Easy does it, my halfway gay. Let's try and keep you from getting arrested for assault and battery. M'kay?"

Blaine recognized the wisdom in Luke's statement, even through his rage, and calmed himself by turning away for a moment, unable to bear the sight of that self-absorbed shit if he wanted to regain his composure.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you, you stupid cunt?!" Vince growled menacingly in a muffled and nasal voice as he covered his nose and mouth with his hand to stop the dripping blood. "I can touch my fucking boyfriend whenever I damn well please! Just stay out of-"

Blaine whipped around at this, betrayal and shock flooding through him like a tidal wave.

"What?" Jared interrupted with a gasp, turning his gaze accusingly upon Kurt.

"He's not your fucking boyfriend anymore, assface!" Luke shouted at the exact same moment, making sure to emphasize the nickname. He let go of Blaine and stepped forward. "I was standing right there when he broke up with you a year ago, you ignorant fuck! Or are you so self-involved that you are literally blind to people you'd like to pretend aren't there?"

Blaine sagged in relief at this, and promptly felt a wave of guilt wash over himself for doubting Kurt's integrity. One glance at Jared told Blaine that he was feeling the exact same thing.

Blaine's focus turned to Kurt then, and he was concerned to see that his boyfriend's expression was slipping back towards inexplicably emotionless. It was as if the entire situation was just more than he could handle, and he was shutting down. To be honest, it terrified Blaine just a bit. This wasn't his Kurt. This wasn't the man he knew and loved... but the moment that thought entered his mind he softened. Even in the midst of all that chaos he reminded himself that his love for Kurt hadn't, and wouldn't, change, regardless of what was happening right now.

"That's between Kurt and I, you interfering little bitch," Vince snapped, eyeing Luke darkly. "A breakup has to be mutual, and I never agreed to anything. It's over when I say it's over."

"You're fucking psychotic!" Luke shouted in furious disbelief, wildly throwing his hands up in the air.

Blaine simply stared at Kurt, having no fucking idea what he was supposed to do. Kurt just stood there, his face still void of emotion, shaking his head from side to side as he stared at the floor.

"Oh, that's where you're confused," Vince smirked, sending Blaine a vindictive glance as he spit another mouthful of blood onto the floor. "That bushy haired dwarf over there is the one who's psychotic. I imagine I'll be pretty convincing when I show up at the police station looking like this and anxiously tell them of the man who started beating me out of nowhere when I, oh so innocently, popped in to say hi to my long lost boyfriend."

"I'm pretty sure it's been made clear that Kurt is no longer your boyfriend," Jared spoke in a low, intimidating tone of voice. "I'm also fairly certain that we have four witnesses who can verify that you were NOT invited to enter these premises, so you are trespassing right now, my friend. You also basically sexually harassed your ex-boyfriend in the process. We have just as good of a reason to press charges against you."

"Oh, please!" Vince scoffed, somehow managing to look superior, even with both fresh and drying blood crusting and dripping down his face. "I didn't force myself anywhere! Not one of you tried to stop me... and Kurt loves for me to touch his ass, don't you baby?"

He winked slyly at Kurt then, and for the first time, Kurt's eyes genuinely began to narrow, and a small tremble of anger ran through his body.

It took both Jared and Luke to hold Blaine back this time.

"Get the fuck out of here, assface!" Luke grunted. "No one needs to see the abomination that is your ugly mug!"

"Try and make me!" Vince shot out, suddenly sounding like a whining child.

"Get out. Get out before I fucking kill you," Blaine growled. "If you touch my boyfriend again I will-"

"You'll what? Kick me in the shins, shrimpy?" Vince mocked. "You only got in that last punch because I wasn't ready! I'll-"

"Be quiet."

The voice was so low and calm, differing so vastly from the rest of the angry shouts in the room that it actually stood out above everything else, resonating in the air and bringing the other four men to a halt.

Kurt coolly gazed out at them all, letting his order hang heavily in the air. The seeming instantaneous flip-flop of his demeanor was so bewildering that they all, even Vince, simply stared back, obeying immediately.

That was the other thing. Not only was Kurt calm and collected, he was commanding. Underneath the steady calm in his eyes, however, there was a fiery spark. It wasn't quite definable, but whatever it was, it was intimidating. He was actually so calm that he seemed to be on the very edge of making a full circle, and losing his shit completely. None of them were anxious to see that happen.

Luke alone felt a tiny grin fight to turn up the corners of his mouth. He was beginning to see what this was. Kurt's chilling, pee your pants, quake your insides until they turn to mush "bitchy side" was about to rear its terrifying head. This was a rare and awe-inspiring experience that few people had the opportunity to witness and even though it chilled Luke to the bone, he was practically bouncing and shouting for joy, on the inside at least, knowing what lay in store for good ole' assface.

"Ku-"

"I said be quiet," Kurt hushed, leveling Vince with a look and successfully shutting him up, at least for the moment.

Kurt purposefully let the tension hang heavily in the air as he collected his thoughts and forced himself to come back to his senses. The initial, nauseating shock of seeing Vince at his front door was finally beginning to fade, along with the utter disbelief at the things he had said and done. His alarm at Blaine's aggressive behavior was quickly fading, too, and some feelings that he honestly didn't understand had taken its place.

With a steadying breath, Kurt silently crossed the kitchen to pull a couple dishtowels from a drawer. They all watched on in silent confusion, but the look in Kurt's eye was beyond intimidating by now, so all four men wisely kept their mouths shut. He dampened one towel at the sink and brusquely offered it to Vince, quietly telling him to head to the bathroom and clean his face. Vince did so, purposely sending Blaine a pompous smirk as he walked past.

Next, Kurt moved to the refrigerator, pulling some ice cubes from the freezer and wrapping them in one of the towels.

"I apologize for dragging you into this, Jared, and I'm sorry you got dragged BACK into it, Luke," Kurt spoke softly as he moved to stand in front of Blaine, meeting the gaze of both of his friends.

"Dude," Luke rolled his eyes. "I got your back against assface any day. You know that. You say the word and I'll make my little nickname for him a reality."

Kurt smirked, in spite of himself, and gently took Blaine's left hand in his own.

"Don't even worry about it," Jared reassured firmly, patting Kurt on the shoulder. Kurt nodded his appreciation, sending both Luke and Jared a stoic look.

"Would you mind just stepping into my bedroom for a minute? I need a moment with Blaine."

With apprehensive glances at the couple, their best friends quickly ducked from the room, leaving an exponentially apprehensive Blaine to watch his boyfriend in confusion, waiting to find out what the hell was going on here.

Kurt heaved out a heavy sigh, examining Blaine's knuckles carefully. Blaine looked down too and was shocked to see that they were already swelling slightly and purpling in a couple of spots. He hadn't realized that he'd hit Vince that hard. He had been too angry to feel the pain right away, but he felt it now.

"Ouch," he whispered as Kurt pressed on the swollen skin, as if checking to see how much he had injured himself. He glanced up cautiously, but Kurt was focusing on the hand in front of him. His eyes were glassy, and with a resigned nod he wrapped the ice filled towel around Blaine's hand. He looked up then, and Blaine was shocked to see a small smile on his face. It was a bit sad, but it was a real smile. With a roll of his eyes and a tiny laugh that cracked and turned into a sob, right at the very end, he leaned in, kissing Blaine hard on the mouth.

"God, I love you, you... Neanderthal!"

His voice wavered and he threw his arms around Blaine's neck, clinging to him desperately. Relief flooded through Blaine's body as he hugged Kurt to him, lifting him off the ground for a quick moment as he squeezed him tight.

They pulled back after a moment, just staring at each other. There was so much to say. Kurt had a lot of explaining to do, and he knew it. He didn't feel judged though, and he somehow knew, deep down, that Blaine wasn't going anywhere. They would work this out.

Blaine needed to apologize for attacking Vince with no thought for the consequences, and he knew it. Kurt wasn't angry with him though. He knew that Kurt realized that this was his way of standing up for him, protecting him, and he loved him for it.

There was a lot to say, but not just now. Not in this moment. They were too overwhelmed. Kurt swallowed roughly, wiping at his face and taking a steeling breath as he pulled out of Blaine's arms.

"I need to take Vince somewhere to talk. Tonight. I don't know what is going on in his fucked up head but I have to put a stop to it right now."

Blaine just stared back at him at first. His first response was to tell him flat out that he forbade him to go anywhere alone with that asshole.

Somehow he had the feeling that that particular statement wouldn't go over too well.

He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly and looked at the floor.

"I don't like you being alone with him," he spoke stiffly. "Talk to him here. He's clearly a couple French fries short of a Happy Meal, if he thinks that you're still together. He's also incredibly possessive of you, babe. He just said that this wasn't over till he says it's over. Plus, he's a total asswipe. And did I mention that he's fucking crazy?"

Kurt smirked indulgently and pulled an obstinate Blaine back into his arms.

"Everything you've said is true, but you're acting like I can't take care of myself, which I can. I can throw a mean punch, too, sweetheart. Also... remember that incredibly wise thing you said to me only a day ago? That I didn't have the right to decide what's best for you, that I didn't get to make that call? That goes both ways, Blaine."

Blaine rolled his eyes, pursing his lips in irritation and tightening his arms around his body. He didn't pull out of Kurt's arms, but he purposely made himself stiff and unyielding.

"Throw my own wise words in my face, why don't you," he sniffed petulantly. A tiny smile was trying it's best to crack through his angry mask though, and Kurt could tell. The model quickly tickled his sides, causing a decidedly girlish giggle to escape from Blaine's mouth before he could stop himself.

"Stop it," he smacked at Kurt's hands with a snort. "You're undermining my manliness. If you don't stop making me giggle like a little girl I'm gonna have to go break something else belonging to the ex-boyfriend from hell to prove how macho I am. Do you want that on your conscience?"

Kurt sighed, pouting a little as he leaned down onto Blaine's shoulder.

"It would probably make me a bad person to say that it wouldn't bother my conscience in the slightest. That it would actually give me great satisfaction to hear another one of his bones crunching like that, huh?"

"Well," Blaine smirked, holding Kurt once again. "That was actually cartilage, not bone, but I'd be more than happy to oblige, sweetcheeks."

He swatted Kurt's ass at that, and Kurt shook a little with laughter, playfully wiggling his ass up against Blaine's hand.

"I'll keep your offer in mind, my crazy frat boy," he mumbled into Blaine's neck.

Blaine closed his eyes at the nickname, soaking in the word "my". They stayed quiet then, with nothing else to say for the moment. All other discussion would have to wait. They heard the water turn off in the bathroom and knew that Vince was coming out soon. He needed to be dealt with, and as much as Blaine despised the idea, he needed to let Kurt handle this his own way.

"I don't like this," he growled when he heard the handle on the bathroom door turn. He pulled back from Kurt and crossed his arms again, turning to glare towards the door.

"I know," Kurt sighed, grabbing another towel and stepping toward the freezer once more. "You don't have to."

"So," Vince sent a condescending glance toward Blaine as he stepped through the doorway and walked straight past him and stood in front of Kurt. "Did you muzzle your dog? I really don't care to be attacked again. All I-"

"Stop talking, Vincent." Kurt responded coldly. He put more ice in the towel he was holding and roughly shoved it in Vince's face. Vince gasped in pain as the ice hit his nose and he stared back at Kurt shock.

Blaine smiled slowly in spite of himself, finding a significant amount of delight in the fact that Kurt was finally standing up for himself. Luke and Jared stepped cautiously from the bedroom, watching the situation with wide eyes. Kurt ignored them all and focused on his ex with a frigid stance.

"Listen to me very carefully. You and I are going to leave here and have a conversation. This will be a very specific conversation, in which you will have very specific lines. You are allowed to tell me, very briefly, what the hell is going on in your brain, and I will be reminding you, regardless of your reasoning, why we are no longer boyfriends and that you don't have a chance in hell at getting back together with me."

Vince slowly lowered the ice from his nose, staring at Kurt in disbelief. His eyes narrowed and he turned suddenly to glare at Blaine. His mouth opened as he sneered at the other man in disgust but Kurt stepped forward and tipped Vince's chin back toward his own face.

"No, no, no. See, you talking to him does not work. You have nothing to say to him. You walked into this apartment, disrespecting me and disrespecting him. You acted like you belong here, which you clearly don't. Not only are we no longer together, you never even lived here. Now, Blaine? Not only is he my boyfriend, he actually lives here. Not only am I his, this is his apartment, too. He had every right to break your damn nose, which wasn't yours to begin with so you can easily go right back Dr. Somers and ask him to give you another James Franco knock-off."

Luke snorted loudly, practically bending in half as he slapped Jared on the shoulder and burst into laughter. Jared covered his mouth with his hand, trying to be slightly more discreet in his laughter. Vince turned to glare at them sharply, basically seething by this point. Blaine, however, was staring at Kurt, jaw dropped.

_Did he just say that I live here? Did I just hear that?_

Kurt glanced back at him guiltily, knowing full well why Blaine was looking at him that way. He shrugged his shoulders uncertainly, honestly not sure why he had said what he'd said. It had just sort of popped out. He actually wondered briefly whether it was a subconscious attempt to smooth things over with his boyfriend. A sort of olive branch.

Blaine smiled slowly as he bit at his lower lip and shrugged back. Living together. Him. Living here. With Kurt. This would be their place.

He could handle that.

Their momentary connection was quickly broken, though when Vince lunged toward Luke, who was still cackling hysterically, and Kurt had to grab his arm to keep him in place.

"You need to shut the hell up! You are such a freaking punk! Why are you even here? Do you seriously STILL have this little of a life that you need to follow Kurt around and act like his guard dog?"

Luke managed to look distinctly unimpressed, though Jared could practically feel rage radiating from him.

"Whatever, assface," he smirked, strongly emphasizing the 'ass' in assface. "Go on and continue to insult people to make yourself feel better. I know it's all you've got in life so I'll let you have it."

When Vince growled once again Kurt jerked him toward the door. He tossed a reproving look at Luke who threw his hands up defensively.

"That's enough, children," Kurt muttered. "We've had enough name calling and bloodshed for one night. Come on, Vince. We're gonna talk."

Blaine trembled uncontrollably for just a moment as he watched them walk out. A combination of his extreme anger toward Kurt's ex and fear that Kurt would actually be okay took him over, just briefly. He sighed with relief though when Kurt turned back and kissed him softly on the mouth, lingering longer than he probably would have under normal circumstances. Blaine vindictively hoped that it was specifically to put Vince in his place.

"I won't be long, okay?" Kurt whispered against his lips. "Definitely not more than an hour. I'm just gonna take him to the bar on the corner. I'll call him a cab from there."

Blaine nodded, yanking Kurt in for one final kiss and ignoring the smug look on Vince's face that clearly said he planned on keeping Kurt a lot longer than that. The man would have needed more than a nose job otherwise.

"Don't forget your bag," Jared spoke in a low voice as he tossed the heavy duffel to Vince's arms.

Vince grunted in pain as the bag bumped into his nose and Kurt quickly pushed him into the hall before yet another fight could start.

They all looked up in surprise, however, when the door across the hall opened and a smiling Mrs. Moscowitz stepped out with a couple of tins in her hands.

"My, my you boys are up late! Good thing the Twilight Zone marathon is on tonight or I'd be fast asleep and you'd have missed my cook…"

She trailed off as she finally took in the entire scene before her, including Vince with his bloody nose along with Blaine's wrapped hand. Vince seemed to visibly sag as he heaved out a deep sigh along with an irritated groan.

"Well," she sniffed, standing up as tall as her four foot eleven inch frame would allow. "Can't say I'm entirely happy to see you standing in my hallway young man, but how are you doing?"

"Bleeding, exhausted and pissed the hell off," Vince responded in a tight voice. Mrs. Moscowitz eyed him darkly.

"Good."

Kurt surprised them all by snorting in laughter then, but quickly cleared his throat and spoke up, seeming shocked at himself by his momentary break in character.

"Um, I'm really sorry if any of the noise disrupted you, Mrs. Moscowitz. I'm taking Vince out of the building now so we won't be bothering you. He won't be back either," he glared at Vince with this, "so don't worry. This will be the last time you'll see him here."

When Vince glared at the other woman darkly and leaned forward as if to say something, all three of the other men quickly stepped toward him, staring him down as if to tell him that he would leave here with even more injuries if he spoke rudely to the older woman.

He huffed and stomped down the hall without another word, pressing the button for the elevator with an angry punch. Mrs. Moscowitz let out a sad sigh and stood on her tiptoes to kiss her young neighbor's cheek.

"You go on and do what you need to do, sweetheart. I'll take care of this one for you."

She stepped forward then, handing her tins to Jared before taking Blaine's injured hand in hers, clucking her tongue as a gentle reprimand while she looked it over. Kurt smiled as he leaned down to kiss her back, and without a word he jogged down the hall to catch up with Vince.

They all watched them disappear, the air thick as their differing thoughts and emotions hung heavily on their hearts. Finally, Mrs. Moscowitz sighed and put her little arms around all three men as she steered them inside.

"Come on, youngins. Be gentlemen and help this little old lady inside. While you're at it you can tell me when hell froze over and pigs started to fly, because I swear I never thought I'd see that spawn of Satan darkening my doorstep ever again."

Luke howled as he offered his arm to her fully.

"Come on in and we'll give you the scoop. Just out of curiosity though, have you ever considered dating a younger man, cuz I'm fairly certain I just fell in love with you."

She tipped her head back to gaze up at him appraisingly and gave him a wink.

"Play your cards right, Lucas and we'll see what we see."

They both laughed as they slowly headed to the couch, and Jared and Blaine followed, snickering quietly as they glanced at each other with a loving roll of their eyes.

Blaine quickly sobered though; sagging against Jared, drained beyond belief and having no clue what to do next. Jared pulled him close, squeezing him with both arms as he steered them toward the couch.

"It's gonna be okay, honey. I promise. You guys are gonna be okay."

Blaine didn't respond, simply let Jared hug him and lead the way. He would feel a whole lot better once Kurt was back home and in his arms again.

It was gonna be one long fucking hour.

* * *

"Sit."

Vince worked his best to not glare darkly at his ex, knowing that if he was going to have a shot in hell he had better lay it on pretty thick right now. He looked distastefully to where Kurt was pointing at two empty bar stools and peered deeper into the pub.

"Can't we at least sit at a booth, honey? I'd like a little privacy to discuss our relationship."

He pointed to a dimly lit booth in the far back corner of the bar and smoothly whipped his arm around Kurt's waist in an effort to seem gentlemanly and guide him through the crowd. Kurt disentangled himself just as smoothly, however, and moved instead to a booth right in the middle of the action and surrounded by people.

"A. we don't have a relationship to discuss, and B. you try to touch me like that one more time and I will be taking a page out of Blaine's book. Do you read me?"

Vince nodded meekly, or at least what he hoped was meek… he wasn't entirely sure what that word meant if he was completely honest with himself… and followed Kurt to sit down.

Once they were seated Kurt sighed heavily, placing his face in his hands for a brief moment before looking up and crossing his arms over his chest.

Vince felt a flicker of confusion and discomfort as he took in Kurt's stance. Something was different. There was something new and not altogether welcome in Vince's book about the way Kurt was carrying himself. He seemed stronger, more confident.

Now, over all, Kurt had always been strong and confident. That was something that had drawn Vince in right away, in fact. As he had gotten to know the model, however, he quickly found out that when it came to relationships, Kurt was definitely a bit on the insecure side. Part of him always seemed to believe that he wasn't quite good enough. It seemed to shock him when men showed interest, as if he believed he wasn't quite deserving of their attentions. Whether consciously or not, at least in the beginning, Vince had used those insecurities to his advantage.

A passive aggressive statement here, a blanketed criticism there… as long as he did it just right he found ways to ensure that Kurt would always come back to him.

It was as if Vince was saying "Hey, the rest of the world may hate you and see your many faults, but your loving boyfriend will always be there for you", and Vince was a very loving boyfriend.

For a good two years this lie had actually worked, or at least enough to say so. Kurt was obviously smart enough to know full well that Vince wasn't "the one". He didn't delude himself into believing that this was the man he would marry. He never even introduced him to his father. He was also painfully aware that no one else was standing in line to date him though. Vince took great care to tell him so, though always in some duplicitous way. A boyfriend who could be a bit of an ass was better than no boyfriend at all, right? He just hated being alone… so, so much. The dark days of "Bruce", his boyfriend arm pillow still haunted him and he vowed to never stoop to that level again.

By the time he figured out exactly how much of an ass Vince really was he actually longed for the days of Bruce. Admitting to owning a boyfriend pillow was actually less embarrassing than admitting to dating Vince.

"Just," Kurt shook his head in quiet disbelief, "what is going on in your head right now? And speak carefully. You're on the clock and I have very little patience left for you."

Vince swallowed, looking down at his hands.

"I missed you," he whispered.

"What was it that you missed exactly?" Kurt sputtered. "Did you miss all the sneaking around and cheating on me? Did you miss lying to my face? Did you miss criticizing my every move while carefully assuring me that you would always love me despite my faults? Yeah, I caught on to that depraved little trick of yours! Did you miss the look on my face when you would disappoint me, time after time? Did you miss the feeling of satisfaction you must have gotten when I fell for your lies, over and over and over? Cuz let me tell you, Vincent! I did not miss any of that!"

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence when the tables surrounding them grew quiet, unable to help overhearing since Kurt was basically yelling by the end of his rant. Vince cleared his throat, reaching for every humble bone in his body and hoping he managed to show it on his face.

"You're right, Kurt. I was terrible. I was the worst boyfriend in the world. I didn't deserve you."

He reached forward, taking Kurt's hand cautiously, preparing for him to yank it away. He didn't, but he didn't grip it back either. He simply sat there, eyes narrowed as if he was trying to figure out what Vince's angle was.

"Listen," Vince swallowed, shaking his head desperately and willing his dry eyes to fill up with tears. This would be so much more affective if he could just fucking cry. "I never treated you right, and I realize that now. I loved you though! You have to believe me! I still love you!"

Kurt didn't respond except for rolling his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"You have to know, Kurt," Vince forged ahead; "I thought that our break-up was more of a… well, just a break. I thought it would be good to have some space, but I didn't think we had separated completely!"

Kurt's eyes narrowed and he pulled his hand away.

"How the hell could you misinterpret, 'Get out of my face, get out of my apartment, get out of New York, get out of my life. We are over, so completely over. If I never see your face again I will die a happy man?'"

Vince's eyebrows shot up his forehead as Kurt deadpanned his parting words from over a year ago without batting an eye.

"Wow," he coughed, blushing. "I dunno… um, I guess I just thought you were being dramatic. You can do that sometimes, honey."

"Do NOT… call me honey," Kurt gritted his teeth. "You lost that right around the fourth time I caught you with your dick in some twink's mouth."

"Right," Vince's blush deepened, though it was partly from anger now and not embarrassment. If there was anything he hated it was having his mistakes shoved in his face. He could only take so much before lashing out, and he was drawing near that line. "No more 'honey'. I guess I just want you to understand that I didn't think we were broken up. I haven't dated anyone since I left, Kurt! Not a single person!"

"You're such a liar," Kurt muttered as his shoulders shook with a humorless laugh. Vince swallowed his mounting anger and chose to ignore that statement for the time being.

"Can you imagine," he pushed on, "how I felt when I came home to surprise you and that dickwad punches me in the face?! And then I find out that he's living with you?! Seriously, Kurt! I can't believe you would hurt me like that! We were gonna work things out!"

Kurt slowly closed his eyes, certain he must be dreaming.

"Vincent," he sighed, then opened his eyes. He reached across the table taking both of his ex's hands in his own. "You need to find a way to come out of your special little world and listen to me very carefully."

Vince immediately grew cold. If there was anything he hated more than having his mistakes thrown in his face it was being condescended to, and Kurt had done both in the last few minutes. He was dangerously close to losing it. Kurt went on, either not seeing or not caring how icy Vince's demeanor had grown.

"When we were together, you treated me like shit. You lied, cheated and were demeaning. I forgave you and put up with it, God only knows why. Even after we broke up the first time I continually let myself get sucked back into your little traps and you would do the same shit every… fucking… time."

Kurt let go of his hands then and leaned forward to make sure that his ex caught every single word.

"We are over. We have been over for a long time now. I don't believe you for one second, both when you tell me that you thought we were still together and that you haven't been with anyone for the last year. Do you know why?"

Vince glowered but Kurt went on in an even voice, unconcerned.

"Because you have never once, since the day that I first met you, given me any reason to believe that you are trustworthy. You are vicious, and selfish, and cold, Vincent. You're... you're toxic... and I refuse to be poisoned by you for one more second."

Kurt stood up, taking a moment to pull his jacket on before gazing down at his ex one last time. Vince was focused on the table, looking as if he had no idea what had just happened. All anger was gone and an emotion that he was entirely unfamiliar with was taking its place.

"Kurt," he pleaded. "I... I love you though. You have to-"

"No," Kurt shook his head, giving another humorless laugh. "You didn't. You were obsessed with me. You didn't love me. I don't know if it was just me or if you actually don't know how to love, but you might want to work on figuring that out."

When Vince just stared blankly, shaking his head as if he couldn't comprehend what he was being told, Kurt sighed and zipped up his coat.

"Believe it or not, I genuinely hope that you find happiness someday, Vincent... It's just not going to be with me."

Without a second glance he walked out, leaving Vince to realize that the tears he had been trying for earlier were coming just a few minutes too late.

* * *

"Shut the front door!"

Blaine snickered in spite of himself at Luke's squeaky, disbelieving voice, laughing silently as he listened to his three friends talk.

Honestly, before this evening, he wasn't sure that he would have called Mrs. Moscowitz a friend, per se. An acquaintance for sure, a friendly neighbor, someone for whom he had admiration and respect most definitely. But, friend? This was new. How could he not think of her that way though? Not after the way they were hanging out and talking. This special type of sitting and talking, the way they all were connecting and enjoying each other's company in such a relaxed way... that was reserved for true friends.

Who'd have thought?

Blaine stretched out his legs over top of Luke's, making himself comfortable and fully taking advantage of the fact that they were all spoiling him at the moment. It had been a pretty fucked up few days. He desperately felt the need to know that he was loved and cared for by those close to him, and knew very well how blessed he was right now. Not everybody was this lucky.

They had all cozied up on the couch after Mrs. Moscowitz had cleaned his bruised knuckles with witch hazel while Luke filled her in on what had happened.

Apparently she was quite familiar with Vince's handiwork and was just as irritated to see him back in Kurt's life as anyone else in the room. Kurt was like a son to her after all, and no good mother wants to see her son with "such an unpleasant fellow."

She quickly changed the topic, however, seeing how frustrated Blaine seemed by the whole situation.

After settling on the couch, Blaine with his head on Jared's lap and his legs propped up on Luke's while the elderly lady stroked his hair gently, she began regaling them with tales from her youth.

"Am I astonishing you?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye as she gazed over Blaine's head toward Luke.

"Yes, quite frankly, you are…" Luke paused in his laughter. "Can I call you by your first name? Mrs. Moscowitz just feels really formal and long."

"Of course," she smiled. "It's Daniella."

Her voice was suddenly and exotically prominent with an accent as she spoke her name, one that they hadn't noticed in particular before.

"Daniella," Jared repeated softly. "That's beautiful."

"Why, thank you, young man," she patted his leg. "Now, do you find my story quite so hard to believe as young Lucas over here?"

Jared peered at her carefully for a moment before shaking his head with a grin.

"Not at all. I can totally picture you stowing away on a train and jumping off while still in motion."

"You better believe it," she piped up as she snatched her cane from next to the couch and waved it in the air. "How do you think my hip got injured in the first place?"

They all laughed at this as she wrinkled her nose and shrugged.

"Okay, so it was already rolling to a stop as I jumped, but I still did it!"

"You are one of the most interesting people I have ever met, Daniella," Luke grinned, reaching out a fist so that she could bump it. She looked at him in confusion until Blaine saw what was happening over his head and took her hand, forming it into a fist and showing her how to bump Luke's. She giggled adorably as they helped her out, patting them each and telling them what "spectacular, young men" they were.

"You just wait until you hear some of my stories about my lovers. Oh, I've got some hot and steamy ones there, my darlings." She sighed thoughtfully, a dreamy smile crossing her face. The silence of the three young men next to her didn't register until Blaine noisily sat up, wedging himself between Luke and Jared and moving his hair out of reach from her stroking fingers.

"What?" She asked innocently, giving them a sassy wink. Blaine snorted as he settled back down on Jared's lap, and Jared and Luke cracked up.

"The most interesting part of those memories, though," she reflected quietly, twisting one of Blaine's curls around her arthritic finger, "is considering how each lover affected me, how they changed me."

Blaine stilled. Her words suddenly feeling monumentally important, and strangely directed straight toward him.

"I've had amazing experiences and not so amazing experiences, as you will, too. Just listen up, my young bucks. When we're young we have this misconception that life ought to be perfect. We regret all our mistakes and wish and hope for bad things to never happen to us. We revel in the good experiences and think of the bad ones as some kind of curse."

"They're not?" Jared asked skeptically.

"No," she smiled, chucking his chin lightly with her gnarled finger. "They're not. They shape us. They teach us what not to do. They make the amazing moments in life that much sweeter."

"So, we're supposed to hope we have bad experiences and be excited when they happen?" Luke eyed her with a grin, but it was clear that he was genuinely curious how she would respond.

"No, you whippersnapper," she chuckled. "That would be just plain ridiculous. The point though is that they do happen. There's no stopping them. That's life. What are you going to do, though? Curl up and cry like a little girl every time they happen? No! You learn and move on. Someone breaks your heart, you find someone else to mend it."

Blaine blinked slowly as the weight of what she said settled down on him, or more accurately, the weight he had been carrying for the last hour floated away. He felt more than a little silly at how big a deal he was making over this whole thing, shock or not.

Blaine had baggage. Kurt had baggage. They had both had bad experiences, now they had each other. It really wasn't that complicated.

"You're awfully wise, Mrs. Moscowitz," he grinned, turning his head to peer up at her. She ruffled his curls in response, smiling down at him.

"She totally is!" Luke exclaimed, bouncing on the couch excitedly. "I'd never thought about it before but that's so true! I've always resented that time in the tenth grade when Sheila Watkins scratched the shit out of my dick trying to give me a blow job right after she'd gotten braces."

Mrs. Moscowitz's mouth hung open. Jared and Blaine closed their eyes, shaking their heads slowly.

"And why exactly are you now grateful for that bad experience?" Jared asked, cringing slightly and feeling that he would regret asking the moment the words left his mouth.

"Because," Luke rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. "If it hadn't been for Sheila, I never would have gone out with Lily May, that girl with no teeth. Twenty-four year old girl with no teeth? That's some freaky shit! If I hadn't had my cock wrecked by my metal mouthed girlfriend when I was fifteen I never would have given Lily May a chance, but DAMN! I'm so fucking glad I did! Best. Blowjob. Ever."

Mrs. Moscowitz bit her lips indecisively before patting him on the knee with a gracious smile.

"Yes, sweetheart. That was exactly what I was trying to say. Good job. Good job."

* * *

"Can I buy you a drink? You look like you deserve one."

Vince looked up from where he was moodily nursing his whiskey to find a beautiful but extremely drunk blonde leaning on the table in front of him, purposely giving him a prime view of the cleavage that was spilling out of her shirt.

"That's sweet and all," he snorted sarcastically, "but you're barkin' up the wrong tree, honey. I like me some cock, not titties, lovely as yours are."

"Damn it all to fucking hell!" She exclaimed, buttoning a couple of the buttons on her blouse as she slammed herself down into a chair next to him then crossed her arms irritably. "Is every fucking man on the planet now gay?! Even the guy with blood crusted on his face is turning me down in favor of dick! I have so fucking had it with supposed gay men!"

Vince watched her for a moment, taken aback by her outburst, before throwing his head back and barking out a laugh. He motioned to the bar for another couple of drinks.

"So what's the deal? You date too many guys in the closet? You got some defective gaydar? Do tell, cuz your little outburst was too dramatic for me to leave alone."

"It's slightly more involved than that," she responded in a slurred, flat voice, snatching up the drink he had bought for her and toasting him before tossing it back.

"I've got the time," he shrugged, taking a smaller sip of his own drink. "I've literally got nowhere to go tonight."

"If you were interested in twats you'd have a place to go," she gave him a crooked grin. "Too bad. I'm only looking for a hookup, not love."

Vince looked at her closely to see if she was serious, and then carefully watched her for a second longer to gauge just how drunk she was. He shrugged after a moment, determining that she still had at least some of her faculties about her.

"Well," Vince drawled, "lucky for both of us I'm not completely turned off by the female body. We may be able to work something out. How good are you at sucking cock?"

"They used to call me Dyson back in college," she purred, running her tongue over her lips.

They stared at each other for exactly three seconds before practically falling off their chairs with laughter.

"I'm sorry," she cackled, "that sounded so much sexier in my head!"

"Well, it gave me a good image anyway," he chuckled, wiping at his eyes. "So, Dyson. What do they call you now?"

She wiped at her own watering eyes with a bar napkin before sniffing back more laughter and holding out her hand.

"I'm glad it was a success then… I'm Celeste."


End file.
